Fuimos amor
by Rosslie
Summary: Hace 22 años estuvo decidido a olvidar a su primer amor. En el presente, una serie de acontecimientos le harán ver que estaba muy equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

Disparé... Dejé vacío el cargador, accioné el gatillo varias veces para asegurarme que ya no quedaba ni una bala. Era una mentira que el silenciador omite todo ruido. Escuche claras las detonaciones.

La música estaba muy alta, en medio de mi conmoción pude ver vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas. Tenía que actuar rápido, me había asegurado de que nadie me había visto entrar, Pese haber una multitud, puedo ser fácilmente reconocible. La sangre manaba, hacía chorros que fluían rápidamente, su hermoso vestido color mostaza se atenuaba de carmesí. Tuve que salir del cuarto. ¡Me había atrevido! ¡la maté!

Al parecer, el destino (¡o lo que fuese!) me permitió irme sin ninguna complicación. Salí por la ventana, y la dejé abierta. Quizás pensarían que por ahí entre y, de igual forma me fui. Tomé su bolso, así pensarían que fue un intento de robo. Pero...¿tanta saña por unos cuantos billetes? ¿por qué no llevarse también su joyería? Usaba un rolex de última edición...¡pero que pienso!¡yo sólo me estoy inculpando! Tenía que ser realista. En una verdadera investigación criminal, serían las preguntas obligadas en el caso a examinar...¡Que más daba!(se lo quite por si las cochinas dudas)

El aire fresco me golpeó la cara, me dio ánimos para huir. Salté, Pese estar en una tercera planta, no hubo problemas. Estaba preparado para todo. Volteé hacia todos lados, ni un alma. Ottakring... Un barrio obrero en Viena... A veces me pregunto si hay algo realmente feo en Viena. Dicen que este distrito tiene mala fama... ¿Que hacia aquí una secretaria de la Cancillería de Grand Red Line? Si me pongo a pensar como ellos, dirán que ella se lo buscó. Después de todo, provenía de un país donde los homosexuales y trasvestis viven como cualquier persona normal. Afuera llaman a nuestro país "Sodoma y Gomorra", un lugar odiado por Dios, enemigos de la decencia y el pudor...

¡Cosa curiosa! Fue un vienes quien dijo que la homosexualidad no era una enfermedad: Sigmund Freud...¡estoy desvariando! Me muevo tan rápido como puedo. Esas meditaciones se las encargo a otro. Miré el reloj: 1:47 a.m. Hace unos minutos que acabo de cometer un crimen. La rabia me había cegado. Pero, siendo sincero, debí hacerlo desde que se atrevió a pararse enfrente de mi.

Si, la odiaba, fueron 22 años, en los que respiré rencor, en la que elucubre planes de revancha, tanto factibles como descabellados. Hace 22 años derrame las lágrimas más amargas de mi existencia,nunca me sentí tan desdichado, tan desilusionado y fue entonces que supe que era tener el corazón roto, despedazado, fragmentado en miles de pedazos. Intenté matarme, mis seres queridos me lo impidieron. Después de todo, había sido llamado a regresar del frente contra Italia, para atender una misión más riesgosa, no para cortarme las venas. La venganza por lo de O'hara no estaba reservada para mi...En aquellos momentos, sólo pensaba que estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. O era ella o era yo...uno de los dos sobraba,y yo no iba a irme sin dar pelea. Iba a encajar uñas y dientes, pero ilesa no iba a salir. Yo no sé la iba a poner tan fácil. Puede que navegue con bandera de idiota, lunático y estrambótico...¡me estaba acalorando! Tal vez, por la adrenalina, mi enojo y demás emociones encontradas. Abrí la boca para refrescarme, dejar salir mi aliento caliente me confortó. Entonces, me di cuenta que no sabía donde demonios estaba. Viena había cambiado enormidades desde la reconstrucción de los bombardeos...y, a decir verdad, nunca había puesto un pie allí. Me había guiado por referencias, además, que seguí a la hoy occisa sin darle un momento al panorama. En cuanto me enteré cual era su actual paradero, me lancé a su cacería. No tarde ni un día, siempre fue una mujer que le gustaba darse a notar. Le gustaba rodearse de personas de gran abolengo,de cuentas de más de 6 ceros o que fuesen las más famosas en esos momentos. Posaba en las fotografías rodeándolas con su brazo, luciendo su blanca y brillante sonrisa. Falsa, como toda ella, yo aún la recuerdo plana, desgarbada y de dientes encimados. Usando enormes gafas, ya que era miope desde el nacimiento. ¡Y se atrevió a llamarme raro! ¡Carajo! ¡aun muerta la sigo odiando!

Así como buscaba desesperadamente el glamour y la comodidad, también le gustaba la basura. Era una mosca infecta que se relamia en los desperdicios. Por eso fue fácil masacrarla, cuestión de tiempo para dejar el mármol donde se resguardaba, y bajar al lodo para darse a probar en arrabales de mala muerte. Le exitaba sentir la envidia de los menos afortunados, vestía lo mejor que tenía para lucirse ante gente que solo sueña ( o suspira) con lograr algo: " ¡nunca tendrás algo a si de bueno!" Les decía."Dios quiso ser bueno contigo, y te envío este bombón" ¡Que asco! ¡que asco! Las tripas se me revolvieron pensando que por eso había sido sustituido... Lejos de haber cometido un crimen, le he hecho un favor al mundo.

No debió ser un gran favor...estaba perdido. Maldije a mi este país no tenia ni un conocido, y la única que conocía se estaba enfriando ( cortesía mía). Igual, no me amedentre, si tenía que pelear por mi integridad, lo haría. Tengo muchas cosas por las cuales seguiré viviendo, de eso ni lo duden.

Dejando mi ofuscación, volví a caminar. Me daba igual el rumbo, me acordé que traía el bolso de la desdichada. En su interior había un lápiz labial ( rojo fuego ¡como no!), Un pañuelo de seda (de marca famosa, idéntico a uno que lucía Sofia Loren) una considerable cantidad de dinero en papel, traverl checks y un cheque a canjearse al portador; una botella del afamado Chanel No.5, un anillo con un brillante Rosa, la foto de una muchacha joven... Se parecía a ella ¡Por Dios! ¿seria acaso ella el bebe? Me paré en seco... Me acerqué a un farol para mirar mejor. ¡Efectivamente! ¡Tenían un endemoniado parecido! Desesperadamente busque los rasgos que a toda costa quería olvidar... Dicen que las hijas se parecen a los padres... No los vi...o era que me autoengañaba... Sin embargo, mi corazón no me dolía... Seña de que aún tenía esperanzas.

Tiré el contenido por la calle, me quedé solo con el efectivo, la foto la desgarre en pedazos. Y seguí, sin nada concreto en mente. En eso escuche un ruido. Al mirar hacia donde se emitía, una luz me dio de frente.

-¡Yohohoho! ¡me asustaste! ¡tus ojos se reflejan!

Una motocicleta... Una motocicleta que se puso a mi lado rápidamente, era un sujeto enjunto en carnes, completamente vestido de negro. Y para colmo de mis males, al quitarse el casco, dejo ver un impresionante cabello afro que empezó a menearse con el viento gélido de finales de octubre... ¿podría interpretarlo como una señal?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

NEGRA CABELLERA.

Los personajes son de la autoría de Eichiro Oda. Algunos son inspirados en su obra.

Respiró frescor. Abrió los ojos, la luz se filtraba por las persianas. De una cosa estaba seguro: no era temprano. Esa luz intensa debía ser de mediodía o quizás más tarde. ¿Donde estaba? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto!... De alguna forma terminó en el hotel que antes fue la escuela de equitación en la época de Francisco José I ; la cama era espaciosa y mullida. Sintió que algo le movía el cabello, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda...¡casi pega un grito! ¡El extraño de ayer! ¡dormido a su lado! Hundía sus dedos entre sus rizos. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, se ocurrió que quizás le recordará a a alguien en sueños. Y si hacía memoria, la mayoría del tiempo no despegaba los ojos de sus ensortijados cabellos. ¡vaya ojos los del extranjero! Sus singulares pupilas parecían taladrarlo: adentrarse en sus carnes, examinar sus huesos y mirar su alma.

El seguía dormido plácidamente. Su mente descansaba, pero no su cuerpo. Repetía las acciones de un pasado, en el que ese era un gesto de suma complicidad, íntimo y amoroso. Brook escuchó repentinamente una argentina risa, se volteó al lado contrario: era la chica de cejas rizadas y pelo color magenta. No tenía su vestidito de blanco de lunares azules, usaba una bata beige que a duras penas cubría sus kilométricas y bellas piernas. Una cosa se le antojó segura: el no olvidaría finales de octubre de 1964.

HORAS ANTES...

Se sentía algo nostálgico, decidió dar una vuelta para despejar su mente... Era un niño cuando tuvo que abandonar su natal Linz. 1933 fue un año malo para el pequeño Brook : la sombra del nazismo y el facismo acechaban a pasos agigantados. Encima de eso sus padres se divorciaron. Por así decirlo, ya que Franz y Larissa nunca se casaron. Ellos se conocieron cuando el viajó a Río de Janeiro para empaparse de los sonidos locales, la samba, la rumba... Sentir la fuerza y la alegría. Porque para Franz, el francés podría ser el lenguaje del amor pero, el portugués era el lenguaje del erotismo. Y así lo sintió, en cuanto estuvo en contacto con la humedad, el aire caliente lleno de sal y escuchar ese colorido idioma. Nada era como se lo contaron: la gente era alegre y apasionada, pero no al grado de sentirte acosado y tener miedo de que se te acercaran. O es que el era un europeo raro, o sus compatriotas exageraban. Años locos, años del jazz. Y eso era lo que buscaba, CALIDEZ. Con letras mayúsculas, algo que le proporcionará alma y cuerpo a su música. Fue niño cantor en Viena, capital de la música, de hecho nació el día de Santa Celia, patrona de ese noble arte. Tocó a Morzat, Schubert y Strauss...quienes eran los orgullos locales. Practico hasta el cansancio, hasta llegar a ser el mejor violinista, pero eso no le bastaba. Una llama surgía de sus venas, busco en otros instrumentos, otros compositores, otros países cerca del suyo... Y no se sentía pleno. Fue por casualidad, tocando de Lisboa con la orquesta que lo supo. Los invitaron a una velada, y en un rincon oscuro escucho una tonada amorosa, llena de ritmo y vida...

Brook se perdía en esos recuerdos, al doblar una esquina tuvo que frenar en seco. Alguien caminaba en medio de la calle, parecía extraviado. Cuando lo alumbró se llevó un tremendo susto: ¡sus ojos! ¡los ojos reflejaron la luz! ¡como si estuviera poseído! Grito, pero el sujeto no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Espero un momento, o por lo menos hasta que su corazón se tranquilizó. Sólo era un turista que se había aventurado a deshoras. Aquel tipo lo miro repentinamente. No hablo, se quedó clavado en su lugar. Brook le hizo ver que lo había asustado. Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta que no lo miraba a los ojos, sino a su pelo ¡cosa curiosa!

Se aparcó a su lado, el individuo pareció cobrar conciencia de la realidad:

-Estoy perdido- dijo sin más. Hablaba perfectamente alemán. Sin acentos, limpio, como si hubiese vivido mucho tiempo en Austria. Ya que hay mucha diferencia entre el alemán austriaco y el otro de cuyo lugar era mejor no mencionar.

-¿Nuevo en la ciudad?- a Brook le empezaba a incomodar que no lo mirará a los ojos. Sin embargo, asintió ante su interrogante.

-Me alojó en el hotel Stefanie ¿ lo conoce? Esta en el centro.

-¡Yohohoho! ¡si que está algo lejos de su destino!- espero que dijese algo, pero no fue así. Seguía empecinado en mirarle el cabello. Brook suspiro ¡Que hacer! De seguro era un fetichista de cabello. Aunque, a primera vista, no parecía muy peligroso.

-si esta en el centro, será fácil dar con el- Brook le dio el casco- ¡sube! ¡te llevaré!.

El extraño aceptó, subió a la moto, y se ajustó el casco.

-A todo esto ¿como te llamas?- Brook encendió el motor para arrancar.

-Ford- le dijo- Ford Lindbergh.

-¡Puedes llamarme Brook!

Ambos se perdieron en la noche con un rumbo fijo.

Corto, pero preciso... Quiero agradecer a Takka, sólo por ti es que lo he publicado en esta plataforma, aunque se me dificulta un poco. Los palabras fueron bálsamo en una situación insostenible, gracias de corazón.


	3. Chapter 3 SOBRENATURAL

Este trabajo está basado en la obra de Eichiro Oda. Los personajes le pertenecen y otros son inspirados en ellos.

Capítulo 3

SOBRENATURAL

SOBRENATURAL.

adjetivo

Que no puede explicarse por las leyes de la naturaleza o que supera sus límites.

"fenómenos sobrenaturales; poderes sobrenaturales; fuerzas sobrenaturales; una presencia sobrenatural; una capacidad sobrenatural"

Son cosas que he escuchado a lo largo de mi vida... ¡lo bueno que no vuelo! ¡Hace mucho que mi hubieran capturado! De por si, pertenezco a una raza distinta a la humana. Se lo que es estar encerrado, con miles de ojos observándote. Un espécimen digno de estudio. Ellos, buscando en la otredad algo de igual para que no se activen los genes de la sobrevivencia y traten de matarte ¿que tal si se te ocurrió a ti primero?

Para mi, la raza humana se define en una sola palabra: miedo. ¿ Por qué? La historia misma nos lo ha respondido: Miedo a lo desconocido; Miedo a la soledad; Miedo a lo qué no puede manipular; Miedo al hambre; Miedo al fracaso; Miedo así mismos... Me pasaría la vida entera describiéndolo, pero me lo paso. Por eso existen enfrentamientos, guerras, espionajes, exterminios, etcétera, etcétera y etcéteras infinitos. ¿ en que somos distintos los minks de los humanos? Bueno, diré a favor nuestro que para nosotros los humanos son minks con menos pelo: simple y sencillamente.

Al principio de nuestra historia tuvimos la practica aislacionista. El contacto con el ser humano nunca había sido favorable: masacres, esclavitud y humillaciones. De esa forma deseaban tratarnos: domarnos y exhibirlos. Después de todo en la Biblia dice que Dios le ordenó a Adán tener en sujeción a todas las bestias Pero, nunca contaron con nuestra naturaleza guerrera, con nuestra determinación a no morir sin intentar defendernos. Fueron ellos los que dijeron que les convenía tenernos aparte, nunca juntarnos con la humanidad. Yo le llamó a ese periodo las uvas agrias del desengaño humano. No puedes con el, aislalo. Debió ser duro romper sus sueños de ser la especie superior, los más aptos, los más inteligentes y dominantes. Para nuestra suerte los Gyojins y tritones estaban en la misma situación: pueblos bárbaros imposibles de civilizar. Decidimos utilizar aquel dicho que dice: " la Unión hace la fuerza" o " si no puedes con el, unetele".

Grand Red Line es un conjunto de islas, masa continental que surgió de una serie de explosiones volcánicas submarinas. De hecho, lo que emergió es mínimo con lo que hay abajo. A veces nos preguntan si es en realidad la mítica Atlántida, pero lo descartan de inmediato, ya que para ellos el continente perdido estaba repleto de humanos y no de otros como nosotros o los habitantes del mar. En la actualidad convivimos las tres especies dominantes ¿cómo?

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Lindbergh se quemaba las neuronas en sus reflexiones, pero también pensaba en la clásica indolencia vienesa: un vienés te dirá siempre si...pero, es difícil que lo cumpla. Con ellos no hay términos medios: si le interesa lo hará de inmediato, si no ¡no! Y eso es desde la administración pública hasta el más humilde ciudadano de pie. Si hay algún problema, ellos no te confrontarán, simplemente te dejarán de hablar, contestarle el teléfono y negarte el saludo en la calle. Les es difícil ser afectuosos... Cosa que no pasa con el resto de los austriacos. Por eso viven en constante pique... Por lo que concluyó que su ángel de la guarda motorizado (con un afro exquisito incluido, seña de que Dios existe) no era originario de Viena, se le antojo más de Salzburgo, Tirol u otro lugar. Un vienés real lo hubiese ignorado y continuado su camino. Además parecía mezclado con una raza más alegre ( por no decir caliente) ...

-¡oi! Ya llegamos...-

De repente se vio frente al hotel ¿a que horas había pasado? ¡demonios! Cuando se introducía en sus tinieblas, perdía total noción de tiempo y realidad ¡lastima! Lo bueno duraba poco ¡si lo sabía él!

-¡Oh! ¡claro!- se sintió avergonzado- efectivamente, este es. Creó que aquí me bajo.- Acto seguido, descendió de la motocicleta y le entregó el casco. - Nunca terminaré de agradecerle lo que hoy ha hecho por mí, Brook. Y mira que no cualquiera de por aquí lo haría.

-¡Yohoho! ¡no tiene nada que agradecer! Aunque no deberías pensar así. En Viena son amables con los turistas de paso y ...en honor a la verdad se me olvidó tu nombre.

-Llamame Lindbergh. - introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos, ya que la madrugada era el momento más frío durante Octubre- lo abrevian como "Lind" .

-"Flor de tilo" - contestó Brook - ¿acaso eres originario de Austria?

-Mi tatarabuela, de hecho, de ella tomamos el apellido. Verás, yo...

Sintió náuseas, cerró la ojos, pudo verlo: miles de hilos de colores púrpura, blanco y escarlata empezaron a bailar, retorcerse y formarse como uno solo. Eso significaba una cosa: estaba haciendo una nueva conexión. ¿Como había pasado? No traía encima nada que no le pertenecía... ¡un momento! ¡estaba tocando el rolex! ¡se deshizo de todo, menos de el! ¡pero...! ¡pero...! ¡Stussy estaba muerta! ¿a no ser qué...? ¡La maldita cleptómana lo había sustraído a alguien!

Brook vio con preocupación como Lindbergh se había doblado y empezaba a respirar airadamente. Se apretaba furtivamente las sienes. No le gustó nada, tal vez era víctima de algún tipo de ataque. A su amigo Yorki le pasaba cuando le daban ataques epilépticos, rogó porque no fuera el caso del mink.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que te pasó? -

Como era más alto, lo tomo por los brazos e intentó ponerlo de pie. No le costó trabajó. Gracias a eso Lindbergh dejo de tocar el reloj, pero ya era inevitable: la conexión estaba hecha. Lind abrió los ojos, y empezó a percibir sonidos, al mismo tiempo los hilos le señalaban el camino que debía seguir. A velocidad vertiginosa, los sonidos se volvieron voces, lo cuál empezó a angustiarlo. Y empezó a oír claramente:

" - ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡VAS A MATARLO!"

" - ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡PUTA! ¡SI NO ES CONMIGO NO ES CON NADIE!"

"-¡ VETÉ! ¡HUYE!".

"-¡ TRAIGANLA AQUÍ! QUIERO QUE ESTÉ VEA QUE CON MI MERCANCÍA NADIE SE METE"

-¡POR DIOS! ¡SUELTENME! ¡NOOOO!

¡Alguien estaba en graves problemas! Y el no era de los que se quedan sin saber que pasó. Si en su mano estaba intervenir para evitar una desgracia ¡lo haría!

-¡Brook! ¡Me temo que voy abusar una vez más de tu nobleza!

Por alguna razón, Brook sintió la necesidad de hacer lo que lo pedía. Esas dilatadas pupilas de gato hacia que se sintiera acalorado...

ln esperar respuesta, y con una agilidad insuperable, Lind se montó en la motocicleta y accionó el motor. Brook se sintió presa del pánico, no pensaba dejarlo ir solo, por lo que subió, sin importarle ser ahora el pasajero. Cómo alma que lleva el diablo, Lind se abalanzó sobre las avenidas del centro, sin escuchar las protestas de Brook por casi tirarlo cuando doblaba las esquinas. Se detuvieron a un costado del edificio de la Ópera. Lind bajó, Brook lo siguió y empezó a merodear por el edificio. Brook se preguntaba con que tipo de chalado le había tocado la suerte de conocer. Al ir por la parte de atrás, empezaron a escuchar ruidos...

-¡Iceburg! ¡ no mires! - rogaba una angustiada voz femenina.

-¡ Es lo que quiero, estúpida! ¡Que aprenda su lección! ¡abranle bien los ojos, muchachos! ¡Quiero que vea en acción a un auténtico macho! - y empezó a desbordarse en horripilantes risas cínicas.

Lind y Brook se detuvieron en seco detrás de una pared, y al asomarse cautelosamente, vieron con horror como una pobre chica ( cuya ropa estaba completamente desgarrada) estaba a punto de ser violada ante los ojos de, quién supusieron, era su novio: llenó de moretes, sangrante y sujetado por dos hampones.

Lind no aguantó, saco una pistola de su abrigo y , ante la sorpresa de los barbajanes dijo :

-Aquí, el único que va a disfrutar matándote, soy yo ¡malnacido!

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia está basada en la obra de Eichiro Oda. Los personajes le pertenecen y algunos son inspirados en ellos.

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

RISA AMARGA

No se lo esperaba...la última vez que un imbécil trato interrumpirlo lo pagó muy caro. Siempre había hecho lo que se le pegaba en gana, papá y mamá nunca estaban. Se dividían como buen equipo: uno en los negocios y otro en los ámbitos sociales. Él pasaba largas temporadas solo ... El servicio hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: ignorarlo. Alguna vez su abuela lo visitaba, y le traía todas la chucherías que el médico le prohibió ¡por eso le agradaba! Le cumplía hasta el más mínimo capricho. El día que le dijeron en la escuela que el sol era el centro del universo, el gritó que no era cierto. Cuando le cuestionaron porque había alzado la voz tan abruptamente, no les contestó. ¿Que sabían ellos? Ellos no tenían un ser que los idolatrara hasta besar el rastro de polvo que sus costosos mocasines dejaban.

Eso fue hasta el día que llegó Noland Mont Blanc a sus vidaquéll entonces si, se quedó completamente solo. La servidumbre nunca contaba ¿que eran? Sólo seres muertos de hambre inferiores desempeñándose en un trabajo para seguir vivos. Encontrar alguien eficiente, hoy en día, era difícil.

Les había dicho : " después de la función, asegúrense de que no haya nadie ni nada que me interrumpa..." ¿Que tan difícil era? ¿Y que fue lo que sucedió? Aquí viene un bichejo ( dizque armado) creyéndose superheroico ( ¡para colmo enano! ) Con pintas de momia del siglo pasado ¿quién se creía? ¡ nada más le faltaba el sombrero para parecer Bogart en CASABLANCA! Debía reconocer que los tenía bien puestos para ponerse en frente de él ¡las cosas que hace la gente ignorante!

-No se que eres lo que pretendes - le dijo - Pero, yo soy Henry Bellamy y nunca nadie me llama "malparido"...¡ a mi nadie me amenaza !

Tronó los dedos, acto seguido, sus guardias dejaron a un Iceburg maltrecho y desvanecido en el suelo. No podía hacer nada más que seguir esperando su turno. La chica, que se había refugiado tras las escaleras, al ver que lo soltaron corrió a su lado, apenas si podía cubrirse con los jirones de su ropa, pero no le importaba con tal de estar cerca de él y aprovechar la situación para huir. Descarto la idea ya que Iceburg ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie. Lo que más le extrañó fue que aún no se produjera algún disparo habiendo un arma de por medio ¿que esperaba? Y si algo la descolocó fue que un abrigo largo y negro cayó sobre sus hombros, vio una silueta ( casi una sombra) saltarlos y e ir tras los guaruras (quiénes ya apuntaba a Lind con sus respectivos revólveres ) y escucharle decir:

-¡Te dijo Mal nacido! ¡No malparido! ¡sordo!

Les lanzó una tapa de un cubo de la basura a modo de boomerang, la cual les dio certeramente en las cabezas, provocándoles una caída inesperada. Como sintió que eso no era suficiente ( sentimiento que corroboró al ver que se reincorporaban) les atestó sendas patadas a la mandíbula con sus largas piernas enfundadas en botas de piel con casquillo en las puntas: un auténtico knockout para ambos tipos. Por precaución, tomó las armas, buscó las corbatas, las anudo entrelazándolas de tal forma que fuese difícil desatarse ( ¡lástima! No usaban zapatos con cordón)

Como si todo hubiese transcurrido en cámara lenta, Henri Bellamy se vio de pronto superado en una situación en la que siempre salía ganador. Parpadeo varías veces para ver qué su vista no le engañaba. Nunca le había pasado algo así...la primera vez que le dio una lección a una mujer ¿como se llamaba...? ¿Mero o Ishilly? ¡daba igual! Nadie se atrevió a interferir. Se le pasó la mano, ya que la susodicha murió en el hospital por derramamiento de quien sabe que. No fue citado a declarar ¡claro! Su padrino era el alcalde de Niza en su recién estrenada época de adolescencia. Ni siquiera salió la nota en periódico alguno ¡y eso que hubo varios testigos!

¡ Y era tan normal! La abuela no le reprochó nada cuando "accidentalmente" disparo con el rifle de perdigones al perrito que ella y Norlan le habían escogido en su viaje a China. Una sirvienta lo había distraído ¡lo juró por mamá y papá! El pobre can se había atravesado... No faltó decir que le creyó, la sirvienta fue despedida y sin referencias. No hubo más mascotas, de una buena vez se supo que el era el único foco de atención... Aquella sirvienta se había atrevido a consolar al cachorro cuando el lo pateó hasta el cansancio; lo seco y mimó cuando lo había dejado afuera, a propósito, cuando caía una torrencial lluvia; todavía, la muy engreída le curó las heridas cuándo lo azotó con un látigo que había encontrado en uno de los cajones secretos de la cómoda de papá. Trataba a ese perro como si fuese un bien preciado, como... Si fuese un hijo... ¡ y le dio tanta rabia! ¡hasta lloró de la misma! Empezó a sentir algo desconocido dentro suyo y no le gustó. De repente el quizo ser ese cachorro, ser tratado con dulzura ... Cada vez que el animal gemía, ella corría le hablaba despacio, con mimos y ternuras. Y el parecía agradecerle meneando la cola, bailando y brincando a su alrededor. Al abrazarlo le lamía la cara y ella reía alegremente, el cachorro sacaba la lengua y la movía enérgicamente: en ese instante ambos eran el cuadro perfecto de la felicidad ¿por qué no pasaba eso con el? Cuándo miraba a su alrededor estaba solo... Una vez vio a su madre llegar cargada de maletas de su viaje anual a Milán, corrió a abrazarla y darle la bienvenida. Se veia fabulosa, bella y luminosa, pero ella lo paró en seco.

-No, Henri. Estoy usando un Dior exclusivo. Tuve que llegar arreglada. Me pilló de último momento la recepción que se le hará Trisha Blumer esta tarde a la princesa de Monaco... ¿como se llama? ¡ah! ¡ya se me olvidó! ¡Martha! ¡ven! ¡ tengo que ordenar mi equipaje!

De su casa salían Martha, el ama de llaves, y un batallón para llevar y ordenar todo lo que la señora había traído. Comenzó a dar detalles de lo que había vivido fuera de casa... En todo momento fue trafrancémelodiosa-cifuese una maceta mas del patio, un mueble más del recibidor... Lo único por lo que se interesó fue saber cómo iba en sus clases de piano. Martha le tuvo que recordar que el ya no tomaba esas clases. El padre había preferido que practicase tennis en el club todas las tardes. Y entonces ¿por que seguía parado junto ella? Martha le explicó que había pescado un resfriado debido a que estaba en el jardín, hasta altas horas, llorando por la muerte de su mascota. Su madre sólo suspiro, en su opinión el se veia perfecto, tenía que aprender a superar las cosas. Lo único bueno es que después del verano el sería inscrito en el Eton College de Londres. Martha le recordó que eso sería hasta los trece, que el apenas tenía diez...

¡Y de nuevo esa maldita sensación! lo irónico era que LA SENSACIÓN nunca lo abandonaba. Ahora estaba en desventaja frente a dos tipejos que lo miraban feo.

-¡Ustedes no saben quién soy! - gritó temiendo oírse desesperado.¡ joder! Estaba sudando pese a lo helado de la madrugada.

-¡Lo sabemos! ¡ niñito tarado! ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! ¡ Henri Bellamy! - respondió Brook, quien ya se había ubicado al lado de Lind. Dejando ver la enorme diferencia de estaturas.

-¿ Y eso no te dice nada, baboso? ¡ es más! - se sintió envalentonado- haré de cuenta que no pasó nada, con la condición de que se vayan y no hablen de lo que vieron ¡ les daré lo que pidan! ¿ que dicen? ¡soy muy generoso! ¡negociemos!

-¡ ni de coña! ¡ reverenda mierda!- Lind se guardó la pistola- no voy ignorar lo que mis ojos han visto, lo que quisiste hacerle a esa pareja no tiene nombre.

-¡lo tiene! ¡idiota! - empezó a reír de una forma frenética, lo cual hizo que enojara más a Lind y Brook. - Se llama hacer Mi soberana gana... Se que inferiores como ustedes no lo entienden. Soy un conde francés, de rancia alcurnia. Un ser privilegiado...¡larguense ahora! De lo contrario yo usaré mis influencias en este país para...

No alcanzó a terminar, Lind se le abalanzó y le propinó un gancho al hígado, el cual le saco todo el aire e hizo que se arrodillará. Una vez a su altura, lo remató con un derechazo en la boca, Bellamy terminó en el suelo con unos cuantos dientes menos.

-Me temo que su joven alteza se pasó por el arco del triunfo la historia de la Revolución francesa.¡ ja! Por eso a mi hijo lo eduque en casa.

Brook se sorprendió ¿que edad tenía Lind? ¡no parecía tan viejo! ¡ era padre! Mientras Brook hacia cálculos mentales. Lind esculcaba el abrigo y demás bolsillos del aristócrata. Le encontró una navaja, con la cual supuso rompió las ropas de la chica. Se quedó un rato meditando, lo tomo por los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo con intención de llevarlo hasta donde estaba la pareja.

-Oi, dejame ayudarte - Brook tomo una pierna y así ambos lo llevaron.

Iceburg logró ponerse de pie gracias a la ayuda de su chica. La cual ya se había abrochado el abrigo que Brook le había prestado.

-¡no saben cuán agradecido estoy por lo que hicieron!- balbuceó el muchacho. La chica lloraba, pero ya no de desesperación. Su mirada era de admiración hacia ellos .

-No tienes nada que agradecer- le dijo Lind- fue que abuse de la nobleza de este hombre que llegué aquí.

-¡ Yohoooo! ¡tampoco es para tanto! - Brook se sonrojó- tu fuiste el que arrancó como poseso, casi tirandome en el trayecto.

-¡Oh! ¡siento eso! Entenderás que tenía prisa.

La pareja se miró extrañada, no comprendían a sus benefactores... Mucho menos lo que el mink empezó a hacer con Bellamy: empezó a cortarle la ropa con la navaja.

-Oí ¿que haces?- Brook también se extraño por lo que veía.

-Dándole una probada de su propio chocolate a este criajo engreído.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? - grito escandalizado Brook- ¡ no me digas que tu...!

-¡ Nada de lo que te imaginas! Tengo malos gustos pero no malos ratos. - exclamó sin que se oyera enojado - sólo quiero que sienta lo que es quedar desnudo y desprotegido en un callejón vacío y oscuro . Y si me ayudas más rápido terminaré.

-¿no sería mejor si llamamos a la policía?- inquirió el rockero.

-Sería inutil- respondió la chica, aunque ronca, su voz era suave y melodiosa - como ya lo dijo, tiene influencias. Ya lo ha hecho antes, sólo le darán carpetazo y lo remitirán a la justicia francesa ¡ y ahí sí que no se podría hacer algo! - agacho su cabeza de forma desconsolada. Pese al dolor, Iceburg la abrazo brindándole su apoyo.

-Es como Gilles de Rais...¡ bueno! ¡ya terminé!- Lind sacudió sus manos.

No supieron como lo había hecho... No daban crédito a que, mientras hablaban, el mink lo había amarrado ( con trozos de su costoso traje Prada confeccionado a la medida) de la puerta trasera de la Ópera Nacional de Viena. Completamente desnudo, a sus 18 años, Henri Bellami pasaría una gélida noche, sin bailar siquiera un vals, emulando una vieja obra de Da Vinci.

Con lo que quedó de su abrigo ( de marca Sir of Sweden, desconocida hasta entonces) ataron de manos y pies a los guardias.

-Me dan lastima,- expresó Brook - ellos sólo hacen lo que el les manda.

-"Sólo cumplimos órdenes" - contestó Lind - es la excusa que todos lo criminales de guerra han usado para salir indemnes de sus juicios.

Debía admitir que tenía razón, pero el mink no le dio tiempo. Se dirigió a Iceburg.

-Bueno, muchacho, será mejor que te llevemos a un hospital, puede que tengas una o dos costillas rotas ¡amen! De algún derrame que tengamos que lamentar.

-Pero, si lo hacemos van a preguntar qué pasó ¿que diremos? No podemos relatarlo - protestó Iceburg- no quiero meterla en problemas. Pese a lo que han hecho hoy el va a buscar revancha.

-¡Primero estas tu!- respondió sereno Lind - diremos que te caíste de la motocicleta de Brook,- al mencionado casi se le cae la mandíbula- también tendrán que revisarla a ella, puede que tenga una herida, además lo que pasó no es fácil.

-¡por mi no debe preocuparse! - respondió resueltamente ella- no es mi primer rodeo ¿sabe? Mmmm ...¿cual es su nombre?

-Puedes llamarme Lind, el de allá es Brook.- lo señalo, este sólo asintió.

-Soy Corisande Vismoke, y el es Iceburg, mi prometido. Estamos en completa deuda con ustedes.

-Anotalo en el hielo, querida. Atendamos las heridas, luego veremos que hacer ¿traen auto?

-Si, no está más que a dos manzanas de aquí.

-Perfecto. Brook ve con ellos. No me late nada bien que siendo esta una ciudad segura, no haya ningún agente de seguridad aqui.

-Yo también lo noto raro- Brook se rascó su cabello - ¿ crees que el ya había premeditado este crimen y haya sobornado a las autoridades?

-No lo dudo ni tantito - metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el reloj - creo que esto te pertenece, querida. - se lo extendió a Corisande. Sus ojos mostraron una sorpresa enorme.

-¿ de donde lo saco? ¡mira Icy! ¡ el reloj que me regalaste! ¡ apareció!

-¡es cierto! - el también estaba asombrado- después de la recepción en la embajada de Francia, ya lo dábamos por perdido...pero ¿como?- ambos lo miraron con desazón.

-Eso se los explicó después - hizo seña de irse por el lado contrario.

-¿a donde vas?- inquirió Brook- quien ya ayudaba a Corisande a sostener a Iceburg.

-Voy por la motocicleta. Vete con ellos en el coche. Será mejor movernos rápido, antes de que alguien nos pesque.

-Vamos al Hospital Estatal - señalo Brook a los muchachos - emergencias atiende todavía ¿ oíste Lind?

\- no voy a perderme, Brook. No ahora que tengo tu rastro.

Brook no entendió, pero confío en que los seguiría, además tenía muchas cosas que explicar. Y por lo poco que conocía no los dejaría así como así.

Cuando los vio cruzar la esquina, Lind se dirigió hacia el aún inconsciente Bellamy. Sacó una vez más la navaja, esta brilló, como los ojos de Lind.

-Más te vale que prestes atención al mensaje que voy a dejarte, niñato despreciable...


	5. Chapter 5 Te pertenezco

Esta historia está basada en la obra de Eichiro Oda. Los personajes le pertenecen y algunos son inspirados en ello.

CAPÍTULO CINCO.

TE PERTENEZCO.

Bangkok, Tailandia. Domingo, 1 de Noviembre de 1964. Casa compartida por miembros de la Embajada de Grand Red Line.

\- ¡Que grata sorpresa!- Edo Sengoku sonrió al ver a su único hijo clavado en el centro de la estancia, y fue directo a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que el tiempo no pasaba en vano: 18 años...y ahora era tan alto como el.

\- ¿por que no avisaste que vendrias? ¡Hubiese mandado a alguien por ti!

Edo se dio cuenta que algo perturbaba al joven. Estaba muy serio y , al parecer,meditaba muy bien lo que iba a decir. Le dio espacio. Lo invito a sentarse. Una vez acomodados, Muromachi Sengoku saco un sobre amarillo del interior de su abrigo, se lo extendio a su padre.

\- esto es para ti.. Ha tardado mucho en llegar a tus manos

Edo lo tomo. Sintiéndo un profundo desconcierto, lo abrió: En el interior venía una carta.

De un sobre lacado, perturbadoramente perfumado a un aroma conocido: gardenias, sacó una foto. Era la imagen de un recién nacido: un mink, específicamente un felino. envuelto en una manta color verde. Al pie de la foto habia unas letras... Reconoció el estilo: Florituras innecesarias,Larga y meticulosa. Decía así:

Xx/ xxx/ 1949. New World, Hospital Heaven. 9:00 A.M 3 kgs 400 gramos. Niño. Fiel a mi tradición, se llamara Mercedes... Te sigo queriendo, perdona mi osadía... Y aunque ya no me recuerdes, sigo siendo tu Ford.

Edo Sengoku, sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón. Hacia tiempo que se había resignado,muy a la inverosímil, pero lo había hecho.

O por lo menos lo había creído, mejor dicho: Se habia autoengañado para facilitarse las cosas. Ahora mismo se vio ahogado con ese palpitar intenso... Ese que sintió aquella vez que vio a ese pequeño y desgarbado socorrista recorrer los pasillos en el aquel maltrecho edificio de la ciudad de Shangai, cuando fue invadida por los japoneses en los finales de 1937. Tenían solo 14 años, eran simples estudiantes de intercambio cuando se vieron envueltos en ese conflicto bélico. Las imágenes se le habían quedado nítidamente grabadas:

Ladeaba las orejas como antenas, estaba pendiente de cualquier sonido. El casco de la cruz roja le quedaba grande, así como la mochila donde estaban todos los artilugios para entrar en acción. Enano y flacucho. ¿Que posibilidades tenia de sobrevivir? Era sabido que los japoneses no lo respetarían, aunque portará un emblema humanitario internacional...¡y encima de eso era un mink! Ellos los detestaban, los llamaban de forma despreciativa yokais, como si fuesen entes paranormales dispuestos solo para fastidiar. En el fondo era miedo, los minks eran de cuidado no querrías verte con uno sumamente enojado.

Nadie lo tomaría en serio, tal vez hasta les diera lastima y lo dejarán ir...¡rogaba porque fuese así! Le oprimía el corazón imaginárselo en las garras de los atacantes. Aquel momento no podía siquiera imaginar el vuelco que daría el asunto.

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y pese a estar sentado se vio en la necesidad de sujetarse fuertemente de uno de los brazos del sillón. Pendiente de cada movimiento, Muromachi se incorporó, fue directo al bargueño salmantino. Mueble, que al igual que su padre, cambiaba de residencia si La Marina lo decidía. Busco la botella vieja de Brandy que su padre guardaba celosamente. Sirvió dos copas, le ofreció una a Edo. Quién de inmediato sorbió todo el contenido.

Muromachi no lo probó, dejo la copa aun lado, sobre la mesita. Esperó la consabida pregunta:

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

\- me lo dio Bakkin.- respondió sin vacilar.

\- ¿la sobrina de Stussy?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Era historia antigua y tergiversada los sentimientos de Elise "Stussy" Weevel por Edo.

Desde el principio se lo dejo claro: Podia unirlos una gran amistad y compañerismo, pero de ahí nada más. Había alguien anclado en su corazón y jamás perdería la esperanza de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado...ella dijo que lo entendía, que no aspiraba a mas. Sin embargo, ella estaría siempre ahí, que algún día se daría cuenta y valoraría su gran amor...

¿Como pudo haberse enterado de la existencia de Ford ? Lo de ellos había sido algo callado, silencioso, tierno y sin testigos. Tal vez el abuelo de Ford, Opel, habría sospechado algo. Pero, el antiguo general nunca dio indicio de dar por aludido que sabía de la relación entre ellos. De repente una gran ira se apoderó de el.

\- ¡maldita araña venenosa!- mascullo. Y es que de seguro ella se había entrometido. ¿Qué tal si buscó a Ford para decirle mentiras? ¡Ese silencio de años no había sido normal! De repente dejo de escribirle, y cada vez que lo localizaba el rastro se le escurría como espuma entre las manos. De hecho, fue dos años antes de esa carta cuando ya no supo nada de el...sin embargo...¡Le había escrito!

Tuvo una fuerte depresión por mucho tiempo... ¡Por Dios! Si hasta había intentado suicidarse. ¡Tan fuerte y arraigado era su amor!¿como pudo ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué no siguió buscando? ¿Cuando fue que se dio por vencido? Varias veces se atormento cuestionandose los motivos que habría tenido Ford para abandonarlo así como así. Ahora se entreabría la posibilidad de que Stussy fuese ese motivo.

\- ¿Te dijo como lo obtuvo?

Muromashi suspiró, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y contesto:

\- Bakkin me contó que fue de visita a North Blue. La casa de sus abuelos va ser rematada, así que estaban desalojandola. Dentro del ático, había muchos baúles viejos. Ella y su tia Audrey se pusieron a revisarlos para ver si tenían algo que valiera la pena. Uno de ellos contenía sólo cartas.

Audrey dijo que con suerte algunas serían tan antiguas que podrían venderlas a un museo o a alguien que se interesará por esas cosas. Bakkin las comenzó a leer y se dio cuenta que no tenían nada que ver con su familia... Sino con la mía... más específicamente: Tu, padre.

¿Habia máss? Edo comenzó a hiperventilar, se levantó y camino hacia el ventanal. Afuera todo estaba tranquilo, cielo despejado y un intenso sol, pese a que pronto llegaría el invierno, en ese pedazo de planeta la calidez imperaba. Abrió una ventana, el aire era fresco, ni un indicio de smog o contaminación aérea como en otros lados. No había ruido de tráfico. Estar ubicados en el centro de una ciudad que estaba en la mira del ejército americano, cerca de los conflictos bélicos entre dos potencias...de un país que pronto seria superpoblado tenía sus ventajas y desventajas... ¡ y en esos momentos el sentía que se lo llevaba el diablo!

Muromashi estaba atento a cada movimiento de su padre. Siempre sospecho que había alguien por quien el había sufrido excesivamente. Nunca lo expreso, ni un comentario al azar, ni un sarcasmo ni indirecta. Solo en año nuevo lo veía sentimental ¡Claro! Solo su mirada delataba todo. Esa que se resquebrajaba y a duras penas contenía las lágrimas al llegar la última campanada... Si alguien se lo hacia notar, alegaba que era el alcohol que se le había subido. Nadie le creía: la copa estaba llena y era la única que se había servido en toda la noche. ¡Por fin tenia nombre ese espectro! Ford Lindbergh... Lo cual también traía desasosiego a su propio corazón. ¿por qué la vi se reía así de ellos?

Posdata el autor:

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía o palabras que no se entiendan. Aún tengo dificultades en esta plataforma. Voy aprendiendo poco a poco. Si tienen dudas por la pobre redacción, no duden en pedir aclaración. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6 Te quiero, te siento

Los personajes son de Eichiro Oda y algunos inspirados en su obra.

Te quiero, te siento, me envuelvo en el silencio

Unos días antes: Miércoles 28 de octubre de 1964. New World , Grand Red Line.

" Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que,me besaste... Una ola de fuego se apodero de mi ser. Nada existía a mi alrededor, solo mi corazón latiendo a miles de pulsaciones; sincronizándose con el tuyo que estaba igual de desbocado. No tengo idea cuanto tiempo transcurrió...¡En realidad no me importaba! Quería que esa sensación de euforia, alegría, miedo y vértigo se perpetuara hasta el infinito de los tiempos. Te lo escribo, porque hasta ahora es lo mas hermoso que he compartido contigo. Y lo que sigue es lo peor que he hecho a alguien: Te dejo... No porque ya no sienta nada por ti, no seria honesto ... Eres el amor de mi vida, estas tatuado en mi alma y corazón. Al hacer esto me arranco la razón de vivir.

Se que en estos instantes me estarás odiando, pero permite expresarte el porque: No puedo ser el centro de discordia entre tu y tu mejor amigo. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado: Amores hay muchos, pero amigos pocos? Se que entre tu y Edward hay mas que una estrecha amistad, una hermandad prospera, una camaradería inquebrantable desde la infancia. Yo no quiero destrozar eso. ¿Crees que nunca me iba a enterar que se liaron a golpes en los entrenamientos del servicio militar? ¡Por Dios! ¡Yo no quiero eso! Mi abuelo me lo confirmo. ¿¡ como pudimos tener tan mala suerte!? ¿Que conspira en nuestra contra que mi abuelo fue a ser su instructor? En medio de la trifulca salio a relucir mi nombre... Se que no fuiste tu, pero esa imprudencia, me puso en evidencia ante mi familia. Tu sabes que existe un secreto entre nuestros dos clanes ( que no quieren revelarnos) y que es gracias a eso que se supone que tu y yo no debemos conocernos, ni hablar, ni coincidir ¡Como si fuésemos una versión bizarra de Romeo y Julieta! ¡Maldicion! ¿Por que a nosotros?

Mi abuelo me dio un ultimátum: O te dejaba o se lo diría a mi padre, y al resto de los mios. Para asegurarse que cumpla con la orden, me envía lejos.

Así es, para cuando salgas del servicio militar, yo ya no estaré en New World ni en Grand Red Line. No te estaré esperando en el puerto, como te prometí que lo haría... En cambio tendrás esta horrenda carta, mas bien lo siento como un arma criminal. En lugar de tinta, creo que hago los trazos con veneno. Por que al poner tus manos en ella, te estaré condenando a un gran dolor, mi cielo. Yo no quiero irme, yo no quiero dejar de amarte, yo no quiero dejar de verte, yo no quiero dejar de pensarte... ¡Yo no quiero vivir sin ti!

Yo no voy a olvidarte, aunque tu lo hicieses, yo tendré presente lo nuestro como algo indispensable para continuar mi día a día.

No me odies, guardarme como algo valioso, por favor. Tienes mi amor para siempre... Siempre tuyo...

Tu Mercedes."

Sintió que se le iba la respiración... Por un momento dudo si continuaba vivo, o se había quedado en el Limbo. Lo ultimo que recordaba era las caras de preocupación de Garp y Tsuru cuando azoto en el piso. Tampoco tuvo noción de cuando fue trasladado al hospital... Fue hasta que vio a su abuela que aterrizo en la realidad ¿Y la carta? ¿Donde la había dejado? ¡Tenia que ocultarla! ¡Ella no debía verla!

No la tenia en las manos... Quizás, la hubiese soltado... El viento se la llevaría lejos, pero esas palabras perdurarían para siempre en su contristada alma... Su pequeño Mercedes ya no estaba, no lo recibió con un ramo de claveles cosechados expresamente para su reencuentro ... ¿Y todo por que? ¡Por el maldito bocazas de Edward Newgate! Supo dar bien la estocada, ahora ya había despedazado todo lo hermoso que tenia... Si lo veía, lo mataba...¡Y era en serio! Sentimientos asesinos afloraban en su alma, al recordar a su otrora mejor amigo. ¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Como pudo hacerles esto?

-¡Muromashi! ¿Que cara es esa? ¿Por que miras con tanto odio?

La voz de su familiar hizo que reaccionara.

-¿Estoy mirando feo? ¡Oh! Es que me siento mal, abuela... Es decir : General, señora - quiso distraerla señalándole el exterior por la ventana- creo que el clima no me sentó bien...

-¡Hummm! ¿Seguro que es eso?

Iba a decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió:

-¡Ay niño! 2 años de servicio, lejos de casa, viéndote de vez en cuando... ¡Se lo que es eso! ¡Todos pasamos por ello! Cuando yo volví a casa, tarde mas de una semana en volver a ser la misma... En el exterior, consideran inhumano que a los 16 nos empecemos a entrenar para defender a nuestra patria... Pero, así son las cosas- sonrió, y por reflejo, el lo hizo- Ahora podrás ir a Tailandia a reunirte con tu padre. Al agregado naval le alegrara sumamente verte.

Pensar en su padre hizo que serenara un poco... Pero, también significaba que tenia reducido el tiempo para investigar a donde habían enviado a Mercedes.

La abuela permitió que sus amigos se quedasen con el, mientras ella arreglaba todo para ir a casa y prepararlo para el viaje.

Mientras firmaba el papeleo, solicito realizar una llamada. El disco comenzó a moverse mientras marcaba los números despacio: No tenia prisa alguna. Escucho atentamente como entraba la llamada, del otro lado alguien descolgaba el auricular, y contestaba:

\- Lindbergh

\- soy Sengoku.

Un silencio...

\- Significa que el muchacho ya esta contigo.

\- Así es. Recibió la carta. Estoy en el hospital. Fue una fuerte conmoción para el, pero ha sabido disimular.

\- heredo tu talante, general.

-¿Y tu nieto?

\- ya esta en París, con mi hijo.

\- perfecto... Mira, almirante... No me siento muy bien haciendo esto... Y no estoy muy segura que sea lo correcto...

\- me siento igual, pero no podemos hacer nada...

\- ¡Y todo esto porque mi Edo intentó darse un balazo por tu hijo!

\- Fory se abrió las venas por el dolor de creerse traicionado Edo.

\- ¿Insinuas qué estamos empatados?

\- insinuo que esto es una mierda, y estamos todos embarrados. A mi me gusta menos que a ti, pero ni tu ni yo sabemos como comenzó todo, ni como acabarlo para evitar tanto dolor.

\- ¡Lo que son las cosas, Rolls! ¿Como fue que la historia se repitió?

\- Es como una mala broma, Yayoi... Y los únicos que tienen la llave para solucionar esto son Ford y Edo..

\- ¿Y los niños? ¿Que va a ser de ellos? No puedo soportar que ellos vivan con el alma destrozada.

\- me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

\- ¡Estoy decidida! En cuanto pueda, viajare yo también a Tailandia y confrontaré a mi hijo.

\- Voy a hacer lo mismo... ¡Lo que vaya a tronar, que truene de una vez!

\- Entonces, tenemos un acuerdo. Te mantendré informado.

\- te lo agradecería mucho...

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Con una misma sensación y una misma determinación.

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI...

No supo porque... Pero la visita de esa muchacha no le produjo buenos augurios... ( pero, cuando se marcho ya no supo que pensar) Con todo eso, Margot acato las reglas de hospitalidad: La introdujo a la casa, le ofreció un asiento y una bebida. El apellido Weevel había tenido gran rimbombancia en el pasado: Una acaudalada familia de North Blue, con conexiones en los ámbitos de la política y economía. Sin embargo, malos manejos y decisiones habían sumido a los actuales herederos en una situación algo estrecha. Lo supo al ver sus zapatos : La piel ya estaba raída, la suela inequívocamente desgastada, incluso le quedaban estrechos... Pero, lo disimulaba bien: Los hacia para atrás cuando alguien miraba al piso, manteniendo una sonrisa impecable. ¡Ni hablar de su vestido! Algo festivo para ser finales de otoño... quizás había tomado ideas de Scarlett O'Hara de lo que el viento se llevo.

Margot seguía dando clases en el colegio donde las tres hermanas Weevel estudiaron. Ellas eran Audrey, Elise y Grace. Hermosas y muy pretenciosas, Pero, no en el buen sentido. Ellas no eran como las demás chicas de Gran Red Line, quienes intentaban demostrar al mundo exterior que las mujeres pueden realizar iguales trabajos que los hombres, estar codo a codo con ellos para ser una sociedad equilibrada. Al parecer, alguien les había podrido la cabeza con ideas rosas de vivir como princesas en un castillo, rodeadas de lujos y de sirvientes... Y su único papel en la vida era permanecer jóvenes e impecables al lado de un marido millonario... Se horrorizó cuando supo que Elise estaba detrás de Edo ( quien para entonces, ya tenia entregado su corazón) . Varias veces, le hablo amablemente de que primero debía pensar en realizarse como persona, definir y cumplir sus sueños y metas, para después pensar en relacionarse con alguien con fines matrimoniales. Pero, al parecer no entendía... Y no porque fuese tonta. Estaba empecinada en sus ideales de "felicidad". Después las tres abandonaron abruptamente el colegio. Les dijeron a algunos condiscípulos que iban a vivir a Francia y asistirían a un internado para señoritas muy exclusivo.

Afortunadamente, Edo dejó de ser acosado... Asi que Elise no paso de ser una anécdota molesta en sus vidas.

Luego vino la guerra... Pero eso ya era otra historia.

Ahora tenia enfrente a la hija de Grace... Aunque le daba mas un aire a Elise ¡Cosas de familia!( o era que se habia quedado algo traumada) No paraba de hablarle de que su madre se había casado con un industrial venezolano, que tenían un penhouse en Mannhattan; que su tia Audrey se codeaba con la sociedad artística de Hollywood, que en su momento, fue invitada de primera mano a la boda de los principes de Monaco; que el abuelo y la abuela vivian en Londres, asistiendo a todos los eventos sociales de la monarquía. Como ya tenían una vida hecha en el extranjero, iban a vender todas sus propiedades en Gran Red Line, de una buena vez. Tenían un futuro y había que dejar el pasado... Y que ella estaba aquí con el único propósito de venir a ayudarlos... Porque había descubierto algo...

Margot tuvo que hacer uso de todo su temple, para mantenerse fría e impenetrable. Se armo de coraje al escuchar detalladamente el asunto de las cartas... ¡Queria gritar y despotricar! Pero, con una sonrisa políticamente correcta, le pidió a Bakki un prueba que refutara lo que estaba hablando. Le dio el sobre... Y vio la foto, y la nota escrita... Sintió un dolor en el pecho, los ojos se le llenaron de agua... Serenamente iba a comentar cual era el precio a pagar por el resto de ellas. Pero, rectifico a tiempo... Iba a ponerse al nivel de su desmesurada hipocresía seudo nivel de Jet Set. Por lo que le dijo, como podía compensar semejante favor que le estaba haciendo. Lo que le contesto, la dejo anonadada.

DESPUÉS

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron a casa. Margot salió a recibirlos.

-¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡Dios! ¡Si que te estiraste! - realmente Muromashi la superaba por mucho.- ¡Creo que estas mas alto que tu padre!

\- ¡Tu estas igual de guapa, abuela!- le respondio- tu no cambias nunca.

\- ¡Adulador!- le palmeo suavemente la espalda-¡dime Margot! abuela me hace sentir realmente vieja.

\- ¿Que insinuas?- escucho esa clásica voz estertora detrás, renegar como siempre lo hacia al tratar ese tema.

\- tratándose de ti, es un titulo honorífico, general- decía mientras se acomodaban en la sala- pero, para otros la edad es un tema espinoso.

Muromashi se alegraba de estar en casa, con esas dos mujeres que le hicieron tan feliz su infancia. El hecho de carecer de madre, no significo que careciera de amor maternal en ningún sentido... Después de todo, ellas también habían criado a su padre. Ambas figuras básicas y estables en sus vidas. Aunque en personalidad fuesen diametralmente opuestas.

\- iba a organizarte una gran fiesta, cariño, pero cierto ente amargado apago las velitas antes del pastel.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! El tiene que descansar. Después de todo va a reunirse con su padre. Y Tailandia no esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- ¡Es imperativo!

Yayoi miró significativamente a Margot. Por lo que ella entendió que la maquinaria ya se había echado a andar... Había que tomar una resolución.

Como estaban sentados cerca, les tomo a ambos una mano y se las estrecho... Y se dirigió a su nieto

\- Cariño...¿Tu alguna vez te has preguntado por que no debes congeniar con algún Lindbergh?

La general abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Muromashi trago saliva... El tabú por fin iba a tratarse... ¡Y venia de la persona que menos esperaba!

\- ¡Margot! ¿¡ Que estas haciendo!?

Yayoi trato de levantarse, pero la mirada pura y serena de Margot, la hicieron mantenerse en su sitio.

\- Me enterado de algo... ¡Que cambia todo!

\- ¿¡Que dices!?- la voz se le habia enronquecido.

\- ¡Y también tengo la prueba!

Agradezco a Takka por tu apoyo... Espero no te decepcione.


	7. Chapter 7 Aunque no quieras tú

Los personajes le pertenecen a Oda-sama, y algunos son basados en ellos.

Aunque no quieras tú, aunque no quiera yo...

Madrugada del domingo 1 de noviembre de 1964. Viena Austria

Claro que no iban a tragarse aquello de que se había caído de la motocicleta. Igual, no sé negaron a atenderlo.

Mientras Iceberg era atendido a urgencias, Corisande buscaba en el maletero su bolso de viaje. Si no hubiese sido por el incidente, ahora ellos estarían llegando a París. Saco un vestido que le encantó desde el primer momento en que lo vio: un diseño de reciente creación hecho por una chica llamada Mary Quant . Quien conoció en Londres en la semana de la moda. Alegre y desenfadada, la abordó sin timidez y le preguntó si era modelo. Cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada, pero Corisande siempre chocó con la idea de ser una mujer inmóvil. Le aclaro que ella era prima ballerina de La Ópera de París… bueno, una solista a punto de ser ascendida de jerarquía. Mary se disculpó, pero alabo su porte y distinguido perfil. La llamó ideal, que cualquier mujer mataría por ser como ella. Corisande sonrió, no porque le llegará el halago: toda su vida le habían dicho cuando hermosa y afortunada era… ¡Si ellos supieran!

Fue abandonada, junto con su madre, por un hombre insensible al que detestaba recordar cómo padre. Sujeto de ideas radicales sobre lo Que era perfecto. A ella la considero un defecto, el debía tener solo varones. Quienes extendieran su apellido y su herencia. Ella no le servía, una carga más, al casarse pasaría a ser de la familia del esposo. Toda inversión que haría en ella era en beneficio de otros y no en el suyo propio. Por eso sus hermanos menores Jacques y Jean, eran alimentados antes que ella (le tocaban las sobras… si es que las había)

Simpatizaba con las ideas de los nacionalsocialistas alemanes, cuando Hitler invadió Francia, fue uno de los primeros en ponerse al servicio del invasor. Fue cruel e inmisericorde, llevó ante los tribunales tanto a judíos, y a cualquiera que se resistiera al nuevo gobierno. Por supuesto que eso lo llevó al estrato más alto, con lo cual obtuvo su recompensa: lo naturalizaron alemán, cambiaron su apellido a Von Trier y lo casaron con una condesa… De esa forma, tanto su madre como ella se vieron abandonadas y en la calle. Por supuesto que se llevó a sus hermanos, desde siempre les había inculcado el desprecio hacia ellas, así que no hubo despedidas, ni explicación alguna.

Tuvo que superar el shock, despabilarse y buscar una solución. No pudo contar con su madre, ella no lo asimiló bien: lloró, gritó, suplicó perdón, juro que iba a mejorar, que le dieran otra oportunidad… en vano. Él, fue capaz de lanzar una jauría de pastores alemanes para que se retiraran de su otrora hogar.

Arrastró a su madre por las calles, ella se resistía: no podía dejar las cosas así, no podían apartarla de sus hijos. Ella fue fiel, fue buena ¿Por qué le hacían esto?

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Corisande le gritó a todo pulmón que ya se dejará de estupideces, que su padre las había desechado y que a sus hermanos ni les importaban. Qué tenían que seguir, sobrevivir como se pudiera, solo se tenían la una a la otra, que no estaba sola ¿Acaso ella no contaba?

Su madre dejó de llorar, la miró con ojos sumamente vacíos y le dijo que ella no sabía nada, solo era una niña que no entendía qué era ser casada y con hijos.

Suspirando resignada, siguió arrastrándola por la calles hasta llegar al humilde hogar de la única persona que podría ayudarlas, y de no ser así por lo menos una orientación de que poder hacer… pese a ser una víctima más de los alemanes y su gobierno de terror, no las dejó desamparadas. Había un grupo que iba a huir de Francia, y estaban dispuestos a llevarlas con ellas. De esa forma llegaron a Nueva York, contra los deseos de su madre, cambió su apellido por el de su benefactora, y se esforzó por superar su pasado y abrirse paso en la vida. En suelo americano se creó a ella misma: Corisande Vismoke: Ballerina.

Suspiró… recordó nítidamente cuando Mary le mostró un dibujo: un vestido corto de lunares. Le dijo que en ella se vería perfecto, como un arma mortal, que ningún ojo se le quitaría de encima al llevarlo. Acepto usarlo, aunque no tenía experiencia en pasarela, modeló el entallado y corto vestido para el evento. Pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de los asistentes al verla. ¡Joder! ¡Qué bien se sentía! Definitivamente, había más cosas afuera, el ballet no lo era todo…

Tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas, quería recuperar esa sensación de la empoderamiento. Y no sentirse abatida, minúscula y frágil…¡Nunca como su madre!

En eso sintió el contacto de una mano sobre su espalda. Se sobresaltó, giró velozmente, para ver a su atacante...pero, era Lind .

\- Hace frío, querida. Vamos adentro.- le dijo.

Aliviada, entraron al hospital. Le llevó donde estaban atendiendo a su novio. Brook estaba sentado y al verlos se reincorporo.

\- ¡me tenías preocupado!- increpó a Lind

\- ¡Pero, si no he tardado nada!- contestó asombrado por la auténtica preocupación del rockero.

\- ¡Aún así! ¡Estaba con el pendiente!- puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él, pudo ver cuál largos y finos eran sus dedos.

\- de mi no te debes preocuparte..- dijo sin dejar de mirar sus dedos.

\- me lo dice el perdido..- Brook retiró sus manos de él, por alguna extraña razón se sentía abochornado ante su felina mirada.

\- pero, ahora que te tengo, ya nunca más voy a perderte, Brook.- le cerró un ojo pícaramente.

Brook sintió que una ola de fuego lo envolvió. Ese maldito mink lo hacía sentirse como una torpe y ridícula colegiala. Porque no iba a negar que una emoción intensa relampagueo en su interior al verlo venir… ¡Debía ser otra cosa! ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba tan confundido!¡Teniendo una belleza a un lado y él pensando en el gato!

\- ¡Era un maldito brujo!- apenas atinó a decir, respirando con dificultad.

Lind sonrió ampliamente.

\- si me dieran un Berrie por cada vez que me dicen eso, sería multimillonario.

Brook iba a replicar, pero el médico encargado de emergencias lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Ustedes son los familiares del muchacho que cayó de la motocicleta? ¿Miles Iceburg?

Corisande, quien divertida estaba con la conversación entre Brook y Lindbergh, se apresuró a contestar:

\- yo soy su prometida, y ellos son amigos nuestros- señaló a los otros dos.

\- ¡Bien!- el médico empezó a hojear la carpeta de un provocador expediente.- Soy el doctor Ackerman. El paciente presenta lesiones en la parte inferior y superior del abdomen, siente inmenso dolor, por lo que estamos haciendo radiografías para asegurarnos de que no presente costillas rotas. También, presenta golpes en la mandíbula, párpados y sienes; lo que nos hace deducir que no estaba usando casco cuando se cayó de la motocicleta…

Los miró significativamente. Corisande bajó la mirada, Brook abrió la boca y Lindbergh solo sonrió.

\- por su silencio deduzco que no- aclaró su garganta- ¡ En fin! Otro detalle es que tiene solo moretones en sus piernas, no raspaduras, como ocurre con frecuencia en estos casos… ¡ Muy afortunado! puedo decirles que tiene que pasar lo que queda de la noche en observación. Descartaremos algún derramé u órgano que pudiera haber sido dañado. Por lo que dependiendo de los exámenes que hagamos se determinará el diagnóstico y tratamiento a seguir.

Los tres se miraron, Corisande respondió:

\- ¿ Puedo verlo ahora, doctor?

\- si, es factible. También le daré los papeles correspondientes para asegurar su ingreso a este nosocomio.

Lindbergh dio un paso al frente.

\- de eso me encargo yo- se dirigió a Corisande- ve con él, querida, aquí estaremos.

Agradeciendo con la mirada, la chica se apresuró va ver a su convaleciente novio.

\- yo iré con el médico, Brook, esperen si yo tardo. El papeleo puede ser algo tardado.

\- por lo menos está vez nos iremos juntos- muy a su pesar, Brook se sentía como novia ignorada…¿¡ Qué había pensado!? ¡Esto seriamente lo estaba afectado! ¡Tendría que tomarse unas buenas vacaciones en París! Si… iría con los chicos a todos los cabarets y sitios donde hubiera chicas hermosas… ¡Y una buena limpia! ¡Acudiría con Madame Shakki ! ¡Definitivamente!

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Lindbergh comenzó a llenar los formularios que le dieron. El doctor Ackerman, Se sentó a su lado.

\- el no tuvo un accidente ¿Cierto?

\- No, no lo tuvo- respondía sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

-¿ Usted me recuerda?

\- Auschwitz-Birkenau.. nadie olvida eso.- Lindbergh no lo miraba, continuaba con lo suyo.

\- usted llegó con el ejército americano, era médico, se apresuró a revisarnos, aunque la verdad había poco que hacer.

\- lo poco que logré, aún continúa en este mundo.

\- para bien o para mal…- el doctor Ackerman miró su muñeca derecha. Retiro un poco del puño de su camisa: tenía una serie de números grabados… su número de prisionero.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer…?

Lind dejó a un lado el bolígrafo y miró a los ojos al doctor.

\- siempre he querido que las personas que aprecio estén en seguridad.

\- eso es fácil.- contestó sin dudar

\- existe la posibilidad de que haya represalias… y puede que llegue alguien con esta clave.

Lind anotó números una esquina de los formularios.

\- no debe ser atendido en Austria, ni siquiera en Francia.

Ackerman miró el papel, pestañeo varias veces, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

\- correré la voz de inmediato…

La clave que miró el médico era:

00001

01111

01001

00001

01111

00010

11100

11111

Alguien, en un callejón oscuro, empezaba a recobrar la conciencia… cuando despertará iba a darse cuenta, con horror, de que en su cuerpo habían sido grabados unas serie de números, cuyo significado desconocía.

Notas:

Mary Quant es la co- creadora de la minifalda. Y aún eso está en disputa.

Los alemanes invadieron Francia en 1940.

El apellido del doctor esta inspirados en un personaje popular hoy en día. Mi hermana su fan, sufre por su desaparición...

¿Quieren saber que dice el código?

Gracias por leer. Gracias de corazón


	8. Chapter 8 En que derrota te gané

Los personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda y algunos son inspirados. Ellos.

EN QUE DERROTA TE GANÉ, EN QUE BATALLA ME RENDÍ.

Aeropuerto Leonardo da Vinci. Roma Italia. Madrugada del domingo 1 de enero de 1964.

¡Fantasía! Fue el nombre que le vino a la cabeza cuando aquella fascinante y hermosa criatura se levantó de su asiento para tomar algo de su bolso de viaje.

Tenía las orejas y el puente de la nariz oscurecidas, su cara tenía un toque dorado, sus manos finas y delicadas eran completamente blancas… quizás el resto de su pelaje también lo fuera.

Sus ojos eran lo mejor: brillantes zafiros adornados con pupilas rasgadas. Eso le daba un halo atrayente. Una criatura difícil de no admirar. Muchísimo menos ignorar, a menos que te sintieras empequeñesido ante su presencia.

Su viaje a Roma había sido un fastidio, pensó que al regresar a París se pasaría el trayecto dormido. Ahora sabía que no sería así. Tenía al mink felino perfecto cerca de él.

Al mirar con más atención se dio cuenta que vestía de una forma demasiado masculina: una gabardina beige muy ancha para sus hombros, y lo que más le causó administración fue que utilizará un traje gris de Ermenegildo Zegna para cubrir su frágil y esbelta figura; amén de unos zapatos Ferragamo que a leguas se notaba que le quedaban grandes.

Con indolencia saco de su bolso un listón color rojo, con el cual ato su larga y blanca cabellera: un pelo liso, brillante y ondulado de las puntas. Se le antojó que cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies. Y que no desconocía el poder que "eso" le daba.

Tal vez consiente de su magnetismo, también saco unas enormes gafas negras, con las que cubrió sus bellos ojos. Ladeó las orejas, quizás en señal de fastidio. Se acurrucó en el asiento al lado de la ventana. Tal vez, el viaje había sido largo…

Sin perder tiempo, saco su bloc y comenzó a trazar. Muchas ideas le venían a la cabeza. Tenía que ponerlas en orden, pero es que ella era tan abrumadora, que ya podía verla usando todo lo que en ese momento le estaba inspirando… sin proponérselo, había encontrado a su musa.

Mientras tanto en Viena, Austria.

\- Cuéntame, querida ¿Donde fue que perdiste tu reloj?

Habían decidido quedarse en el Hotel donde ella estaba hospedada. Era más una precaución, ya que Iceburg quedaría en observación médica.

ANTES:

Al terminar de hablar con el doctor Ackerman, fue a buscar a Brook, ella aún no había llegado. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

Brook no emitió palabra alguna, prefería seguir en silencio. Para el era demasiado haber descubierto sentirse fuertemente atraído por ese extraño. En unas cuantas horas le había trastocado la existencia. Más que cuando su padre volvió a su vida recién estrenada su adultez. ¡Si! Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo: estaba confundido y muy aterrado. Lo peor de todo es que no podía contárselo a nadie. Ni como jocosa aventura… ¡El era Brook! ¡El que importuna a las mujeres preguntando por su ropa interior! Compositor de canciones subidas de tono en pro del amor de ellas… Debía ser una mala broma ¿Que iban a decir de él los muchachos? Si se enteraban, sería el tema de conversación los próximos 6 meses…¡Quizás años! ¡Bueno! Hasta que Yorki hiciese una de las suyas…

En eso vio su abrigo frente de él.

\- Agradezco mucho habérmelo prestado- dijo Corisande.

Apareció vestida con un espectacular vestido, muy corto, de lunares. Hacia resaltar sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Pese a ser muy delgada, tenía un aire de elegancia y discreto erotismo.

Brook se sintió anodadado. Por un momento, sintió peregrinas toda esas preocupaciones sobre su orientación. ¡Claro! Hacia falta ver una criatura celestial para sentirse aliviado de ese pesar… pero en eso escuchó una voz:

\- te queda que ni mandado hacer.- expresó con suma sinceridad el mink.

¡Eso era demasiado! ¡ Ahora resultaba que esa voz le ponía la carne de gallina! Se preguntó si se podría amar a dos personas a la vez… se golpeó la frente de un manotazo ¡No era el caso! Ella estaba comprometida y el otro quizás era casado… miró sus manos ¡Sorpresa! No había argolla… ¡No! ¡Y eso que le importaba a él! ( ¡Ademas! ¿como iba a estar casado si a leguas se notaba que era un invertido? ... ¿ Tendría pareja?)

TIEMPO ACTUAL

\- Fue hace 2 días, en la recepción dada en la embajada de Francia- le respondió ella, cómodamente sentada en un sofá, mientras que el y Brook estaban sentados en la cama- pronto empezará oficialmente la programación de navidad, así que presentariamos por tres días un adelanto de los que sería " el Cascanueces" al estilo de George Balanchine. Asistió mucha gente después de la presentación. Gente del jet set, artistas, músico y, sobretodo, periodistas.

Había uno que estaba entercado en hacerme una entrevista… era muy peculiar…

\- ¿ No era por casualidad un pájaro? ¿Una versión bizarra y enorme del pájaro Orson?

Eso le sorprendió mucho… ya que era justamente lo que iba a decir: " muy peculiar.. parecido a un hermano gigante y bizarro del pájaro Orson". Por lo que creyó a pie juntillas, de que Brook tenía razón: este tipo era brujo.

\- Me quito las palabras de la boca.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿ Y por qué quería entrevistarte?- cuestionó Brook mientras estiraba sus largas y delgadas piernas.

\- No es por presumir, pero soy una de las alumnas favoritas del maestro Balanchine- se levantó, fue a buscar en el mueble del bar una botella de whisky. Sirvió tres pequeños tragos y se los ofreció a sus acompañantes.- en Nueva York soy una gran estrella ¿Saben? Bueno…alla no seguimos la jerarquías de los ballets europeos… y no es que yo me consideré así, pero he tenido buenas críticas. Desde que me presenté, la primera vez, interpretando uno de los copos de nieve de una suite de " El Cascanueces". Llame su atención, la del maestro Balanchine. Sus clases eran muy caras, por no decir, innacesibles, pero el me las ofreció gratuitamente, ya que yo representaba el ideal que había perseguido por años. Para mí fue un gran honor, un sueño, una meta cumplida…¡Buenos tiempos!

En esos momentos deseaba un cigarrillo... Pero, le había prometido a Iceburg dejarlo. Sin querer rememoró la última conversación con su madre. Ella veía su anhelo como un entrenamiento más, un capricho que toda niña tenía: usar un vaporoso tutu Rosa, ser fina y delicada. Pero, debía enfocarse en la realidad: juntar dinero y regresar a Europa. Su padre y sus hermanos las necesitaban, irían a buscarlos y volver a ser una familia.

Corisande casi escupe bilis.

\- ¿En que demonios piensas?- gritó muy exaltada- ¡es una broma!- comenzó a dar vueltas furiosamente en la modesta vivienda que ahora era su hogar- ¿es una broma? ¡madre! ¿como puedes pensar así?

\- ¡es mi marido! ¡son mis hijos! ¡es normal que me preocupe por ellos!- Corisande se arrepintió de haberla exaltado, era frágil de nervios. Encima de eso, no aceptaba la realidad, era de esas personas que toman la esperanza de manera equivocada.

\- ¿ Ya no recuerdas que el se casó con otra? ¿no recuerdas cómo nos desechó? ¡nos lanzó una jauría!

\- ¡pero ahora es distinto!- comenzó a lloriquear, como si ella fuera la niña desamparada.

\- ¿ en que puede ser distinto? - respiraba forzosamente, tratando de contenerse - ahora el y mis hermanos deben ser perseguidos con criminales de guerra... ¡ no los van a perdonar tan fácil! ¡ son traidores a la patria y colaboradores de los nazis!

\- ¡ no digas eso! - se tapó la cara- con más razón debemos ir con ellos...están en peligro.

\- ¿estas preocupada por ellos? - la tomo de las manos para que la mirase de frente- ¿ se preocuparon por nosotras? ¿nos pusieron a salvo? ¿nos dieron comida? ¿nos dieron ropa para cubrirnos? ¿ nos dieron un futuro?

Sendas lágrimas corrían por ese rostro marchito que elevaba oraciones por las personas equivocadas. Quien se quedó en estado comatoso todo ese tiempo en que acomodaban su vida en América. Quien nunca se dio cuenta que ella casi se desbarataba los dedos aprendiendo a coser, o aprendiendo cualquier oficio, para salir adelante.

Bruscamente le soltó las manos.

\- fue la tía abuela... Fue Collete Vinsmoke quien nos trajo aquí. Que se preocupó por nosotras, quien nos consiguió todo lo que necesitamos. ¡ fue la única! Con lo poco que pudo huir lo compartió con nosotras sin pedir nada a cambio. Vendió sus joyas, su ropa, sus abrigos y todas sus pertenencias ¡ y no le importaba! Lo veía como sólo bienes para resolver nuestros males...

\- ¡ yo no le pedí nada! En primer lugar, yo no quería venir aquí... Además...

\- ¿ademas que? - la paciencia se le estaba agotando, rogaba que no dijese otra sandez.

\- si nos hubiésemos quedado en Francia, habríamos sabido de lo que ocurría con tu padre. Debimos estar ahí ¿que tal si el necesitaba algo? ¿que tal si hubiese quedado herido en alguna batalla? Podría saber de tus hermanos, si comían, como iban creciendo ¡ aquí no se nada! ¡y eso me está carcomiendo! ¡ Alemania fue bombardeada! ¿ no lo entiendes? ¿ no los quieres? ¿como puedes ser fría y desconsiderada con los tuyos? ¿como puedes alabar y exaltar a una descendiente de usureros judíos? ¡a esos no los quieren en ningún lado! ¡ y aquí no es la excepción! ¡ tu tienes la culpa! ¡ tu me arrastraste a esto!

Mientras hablaba, la distancia física había disminuido, estaban frente a frente. Corisande le sostenía la mirada, imperturbable. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que era más alta, que el rostro de niña había evolucionado por el de una mujer... Que al parecer no le tenía miedo, y que sus palabras no le habían llegado como esperaba.

\- ¿ eso es lo que piensas? ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Esa voz... A pesar de oírla tanto, no había captado un tono maduro, casi amargado...

Corisande fue ala cocina, para sorpresa de tu madre, levantó un tablón del piso. Con un mínimo esfuerzo, saco una caja ¿ desde cuando lo tenía escondido?

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver sendos rollos de billetes. Corisande vacío el contenido sobre la mesita de la diminuta sala, rápidamente lo dividió. Una parte lo dejo sobre la mesa y el otro lo metió en su bolso. Sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación que tenían que compartir por falta de espacio. Traía una maleta.

\- ¡tomalo! ¡ es tuyo! - lo señalo- puedes hacer con el lo que quieras. Puedes regresar y empezar con tu búsqueda. Yo me voy con Collete, le diagnosticaron cataratas y me necesita. La renta está pagada, así como el resto de los gastos. Haz mencionado tus prioridades y las respeto.

Anonadada, la madre empezó a contar el dinero... Era muchísimo...

\- ¿ eres prostituta? ¿ así lo conseguiste? - la miro con miedo de que afirmará... Su padre no la aceptaría de regreso. Serían señalados con repudio... Sus hermanos no podrían presentarse en sociedad como era debido... Mucho menos relacionarse con buenas familias.

Haciendo amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Corisande respondió sin odio y sin ningún dejo de reclamo.

\- parte de ese dinero son de las escasas pertenencias que trajimos, otro es de los 3 trabajos que realicé al llegar aquí, ahorre todo lo que la sociedad de ayuda a exiliados de la madre patria nos dio. Otro es de la sociedad de usureros judíos, como tú los llamas, nos lo dan mes a mes, sin que falte un céntimo. Ese dinero lo conseguí con sudor y esfuerzo, tocando puertas y siendo insistente... No de la forma que tu piensas: trabaje honradamente y no me avergüenzo de ello. Ese dinero es limpio, puedes tomarlo sin asco y sin recelo. Me voy, las llaves se las dejas a la señora Smith, llega siempre a las 6 después de ir a misa. Ella se las dará al casero, es de confianza. Que tengas un buen viaje y que prosperes, madre.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, salió sin mirar atrás, tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cruzo calles, ríos de gente de esa gran metrópolis que ahora ella llamaba hogar. Se sentía liviana ¡era libre! Por fin se había desechó del pasado y ahora sólo se preocuparía por su tía y por sus sueños. Flotaría en los escenarios sin ninguna carga, sería etérea... Perfecta.

No supo cómo, pero se había detenido. Y de improviso una mano le tendía un pañuelo.

\- una mujer tan hermosa no debe llorar... Debe hacer llorar. Es un criminal el que haya provocado esas lágrimas.

Cuando volteo, observó una mirada juguetona, casi infantil. Era guapo, olía a esencia de cedros y bergamota. Vestía un singular traje verde, con camisa y corbata a juego. Lejos de verse ridículo, lo hacía lucir muy masculino y atrayente. Ella le aceptó el pañuelo.

\- lo primero que hacen los recién nacidos es llorar- seco las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- pero, tu no eres una recién nacida. Eres la mujer más hermosa y singular que he visto.- explayó una sonrisa que lo hizo ver más encantador.

\- he renacido... Pongamosle así... Soy Corisande Vinsmoke.

\- Miles Iceburg, a tu servicio... Creo que este es el día más afortunado de mi vida.- la miro con embeleso.

\- un placer... Me dices singular por mis cejas ¿cierto?- la había puesto de buen humor, y realmente, quería conocerlo.- ¿eres afortunado por descubrir este espécimen?

\- lejos de ser un espécimen, te declaró la octava maravilla del mundo.

Por primera vez río con ganas, pensó que así debía sentirse la felicidad... Le gustó y pidió que se mantuviera siempre en su vida.

Notas:

El pájaro Orson era el prototipo de Piolin o Tweety, el canario que le hacía la vida imposible a Silvestre en las caricaturas de Warner Broos.

El Cascanueces es una obra muy conocida, escrita por E.T.A Hoffmann y hecha Ballet por Tchaikovsky.

George Balanchine es el padre del Ballet Americano. En la película " El cisne negro" se hace mofa de el y sus ideales.

Gracias por leer, y por el apoyo que me han dado.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda y algunos otros son inspirados en ellos.

POR CAUSA DE AMOR

\- … el reportero ¿ Iba acompañado por alguien? ¿Alguna mujer?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…¡Si! - sus ojos refulgieron al recordar.- era una mujer, un poco más baja que yo, de cabello rubio, cortado a la usanza… usaba un vestido muy provocativo de color rojo, fue la comidilla de mis compañeras : todas decían que al volver a París se conseguirían uno igual. Por más que se esforzaron lo lograron sonsacarle el nombre del diseñador, todas apuestan a que es un Dior.

Lindbergh, se rascó la cabeza… entonces, Stussy había ido a esa recepción con Morgan ¿Quien si no?

\- ¿Ella te hizo alguna observación sobre tu reloj?

Corisande pestañeo, trato de rememorar…

\- la verdad, es que me tenían acatarrada por causa de el. Las mujeres somos así, querermos saber hasta el más mínimo detalle las unas de las otras.

\- Las mujeres suelen ponerse hermosas solo para impresionar a otras mujeres, es una mentira que sea solo para los hombres.-Tercio Brook,

Corisande asintió dándole la razón.

\- ¡Dices la verdad! El cuerpo de Ballet suelen ser reservados con los nuevos, pero como yo tenía una historia detrás de mí…¡ En fin! Supieron que tenía un prometido, y que me hizo un regalo estupendo… querían saber el como, el cuando y el porque… no recuerdo si aquella mujer me menciono algo… pero…

Brook y Lind estuvieron pendientes de sus palabras. Al decir ' tenía una historia detrás de mí' supusieron que quizá habría alguien más.

Brook, Al ser miembro de un grupo de música, sabía cómo era ese mundillo, quizás alguien (coreógrafo, bailarín, músico, profesor, etc) la acosaba a pesar de que ella ya tenía novio.

Lind recordó que dijo ' no es mi primer rodeo' . Por lo que podía significar que ella había sido víctima o posible víctima de un abuso en el ballet de Nueva York… había sido alumna de Balanchine… quizás los celos u otro motivo impulso aquella acción en contra de Corisande. Si era un ideal de tan estricto maestro ¿Qué hizo que se deshiciera de ella? ¿Por qué servirla en charola de oro a una compañía rival? ¿Sería que ella se lo pidió? ¿Sería que por quien se trataba se vio obligado a hacerlo? ¿Sería el muchacho estúpido del callejón?

Y a ella parecía molestarle el tema ...

\- Ustedes se han ganado mi confianza- dijo de pronto ella, lo cual hizo que se sorprendieran- voy a contarles lo que realmente sucedió, y no lo que Iceburg y los otros creen saber.

Ambos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron para escucharla.

\- Ella se me acerco, me saludo escuetamente… la verdad, pese a lo bien vestida y distinguida que se veía, se me hizo un poco hueca y fuera de lugar. En esa fiesta todos nos conocíamos, Morgan es el nombre del reportero. En Europa es conocidísimo, no solo por ser hijo del dueño de los periódicos más prestigiosos de Francia e Inglaterra, , sino que también está invirtiendo en Telecomunicaciones. Morgan es un mecenas del arte, sobre todo de la compañía de la Opera de París… sabemos que está casado y tiene 3 hijos… y esa rubia no era su esposa. Cosa que nos extraño a todos, por qué el siempre había sido acompañado por su mujer a todo evento que se ha tenido este año. Nunca se les vio distanciados o molestos, ni un rumor de separación o de algún problema que estuviesen atravesando. Por lo que nos pareció algo increíble verlo llegará con esa tipa colgando del brazo, al interactuar con el, lo hacía de una forma que no quedaba ni una duda que no era una simple amiga.

El director nos pidió que actuaramos natural, ya que no sería beneficioso hacerle un desaire a alguien tan importante como el. Después de todo, no importaba su vida, sino su dinero. El podría ir acompañado del diablo, y no nosotros solo mirar hacia otro lado.

\- estaba velando por su inversión- Brook se asqueo un poco, afortunadamente, el y los muchachos eran independientes. Iban a donde querían sin quedar bien con nadie.

\- ¡Así es! Por lo que me vi obligada a responder todo lo que el me preguntará. Gracias a Dios, manejo todo en el terreno profesional… pero, ella empezó su propio interrogatorio: cosas como cual era mi origen, si tenía abolengo, cuántos novios había tenido, que si no me aburría mi estilo de vida, que por qué siendo tan bonita me dedicaba a algo tan difícil, que sería más sencillo si pescaba un millónario, que mi belleza me abriría otras puertas... ¡Una estupidez tras otra!¡Luego tenía un tono de voz tan falso…!

\- Queriendo sonar dulce y melódica.

\- ¡Exacto!- Corisande guardo silencio, como pensando bien lo que iba a decir- Usted la conoce bien¿Eh Lind?

El aludido sonrió ampliamente, Brook y la chica estaban expectantes de la respuesta.

\- Si, la conozco… ambos somos de Grand Red Line , fuimos a la misma escuela y ella me robó al amor de mi vida.- cual si fuese natural, el no dejaba de sonreír, ni su tono de voz dejaba ver algún rastro de odio o desprecio. Sus gafas tintadas de verde no dejaban ver sus ojos, así que a ciencia cierta no sabían su expresión.

Los interlocutores sintieron una especie de descarga eléctrica… ¿ Lo decía así? ¿Sin más? ¡Lo decía tan feliz!

\- ¡ Vaya cosa! - exclamó Brook, en secreto de pregunto cuantas cosas habría pasado en la vida de Lind.

\- ¡ Cuánto lo siento! - Corisande sintió que no debió preguntar, pero la curiosidad le ganaba- ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo de eso?

Lind suspiró

\- 22 años de eso..

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - casi grita Brook- ¿ Pues qué edad tienes? ¿Qué tiene el agua de allá que los hace lucir así?

\- ya tengo mis añitos- se notaba un aire de vanidad en el- No les diré la cantidad, pero ella también es mi contemporánea.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? - Corisande no podía creerlo- a mí me daba la impresión de que ella tenía 20 y algo… y es que su conducta era tan infantil y molesta.

\- Así ha sido toda su vida, piensa que de esa forma se sentirán atraídos hacia ella. Ya que la verán como un ser indefenso, digno de proteger. Es una conducta que utilizan las mujeres japonesas llamada "amae". A pesar de tener más de 40 años, piensan que comportándose como niñas obtendrán lo que quieran de su objetivo. Eso cala en el egocentrismo masculino, quien se siente halagado de ser imprescindible y que la otra sea totalmente dependiente de él para todo.

Dejó ver un rasgo de amargura, fue a servirse un trago. En cuanto lleno el vaso, lo vacío de inmediato. Brook pensó que, entonces, todavía le dolía la pérdida de su amado en manos de esa trepadora. Sintió lástima por el.

Lind Volvió a sentarse en la cama.

\- pero, continúa tu relato, querida, que poco a poco armaremos este puzzle.

Corisande se aclaro la garganta para seguir.

\- afortunadamente, Morgan no la dejo continuar. Alegando ir a presentarle sus respetos a otra persona, se la llevó. Y no se convierte pero sentí de improviso una comezón enorme en el brazo, como si algo me quemará. Al tocarme sentí una especie de polvo, que también causó escozor en la palma de mi mano. Adivinaran que fue en el brazo donde tenía mi reloj.

Ambos asintieron.

\- me dirigí rápidamente al tocador- siguió ella- me quite el reloj, para lavarme mejor el brazo. Aplique mucha agua, pues no cedía. Después de un rato dejó de dolerme. Busque papel secante, pero este se había acabado del dispensador. Estaba vacío, por lo que me dirigí a los servicios en busca de papel higiénico. Escuché que la puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe. Pero no vi que alguien se acercará. Cuando termine secarme me dirigí al lavabo por mi bolso y mi reloj… sorpresa que me llevé al no verlo donde lo había dejado, y mi bolso estaba abierto, pero no faltaba nada de él… corrí hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie. En esos momentos, el embajador de Francia estaba dando un discurso, por lo que sería difícil deducir quien había sido, ya que la mayoría estaba pendiente de sus palabras.

\- ¿No les mencionaste a tus compañeros o a alguien superior lo que te había pasado? - le preguntó Brook.

Ella suspiró largamente, apoyo sus brazos en las rodillas, y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos.

\- No, no lo hice, se preguntarán ¿Por qué? La respuesta es que, no soy una persona muy grata en el grupo. Y los entiendo, imaginen que llega de pronto una 'extranjera', sin pasar por exámenes ni audiciones, le dan el puesto de solista con miras de ser una de las"Etoile".

\- disculpa mi ignorancia.. ¿esto.. que?- Brook se sentía un poco apenado.

\- significa: estrella. - Lind se le adelanto a Corisande, quien se asombró- es uno de los títulos más altos en el cuerpo de Ballet… pero, si ya tenías cartas credenciales por parte de Balanchine, ellos no debieron cuestionarse tu capacidad. Aunque veo que se sintieron recelosos. La verdad es que nadie soporta saber que existe alguien mejor que uno. Te hicieron la vida imposible ¿No?

\- ¡No tanto como eso! - Corisande sonrió- solo procuraron ignorarme, maximizar mis errores. - entonces, se le borro la sonrisa- yo no he querido admitir que mi sueño de pisar grandes escenarios, está conllevando grandes pesadillas. He pasado por todo: me pierden mis zapatillas, nadie comparte habitación conmigo en las giras, esconden mi vestuario, todo lo que digo lo utilizan en mi contra. Han hecho un pacto tácito de no confraternizar conmigo. Así que si armaba un escándalo por el robo de mis cosas, solo dirían que trato de llamar la atención para sentirme más diva… así que me quedé callada.

Cuando Icy vino a visitarme de sorpresa, le dije que no sabía si había sido en la fiesta o en el hotel. Qué el broche se había descompuesto y que se me había caído sin darme cuenta- miró a Lind inquisitivamente - fue ella ¿Verdad?

\- Fue ella- le reitero- está acostumbrada a arrebatar, es embustera y envidiosa. Lo más seguro vez que haya utilizado polvo "pica pica" para provocarte esa comezón.

\- ¿ Pica …?¡ El de las ferias!

\- si. Clásico para hacer bromas.

\- pero ¿Por qué? ¡ Es bellísima! Y puede obtener lo que quiera ¿ Por qué lo hace?

\- ¡No lo sé! - se estiró largamente- la verdad es que al final nadie se queda con ella.

Por más que se esfuerce en ser lo que los hombres buscan, al final ( como tú dijiste) está hueca como un bote de latón. No tiene eso que hace que el otro se enganché y no la dejé partir. Solo un rato de diversión, nada para sentar cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es horrible.. pero..- Brook- le tocó la mano- ¿ Como es que tú tenías el reloj?

-¡ yo también quiero saberlo!- Corisande y Brook lo miraron atentos.

\- en honor a la verdad- esbozo una sonrisa más, como solo el podía hacerlo- se lo robe con toda la intención, alevosía y traición. Y con demasiada ventaja- ellos no pudieron ver que sus ojos chispearon de odio, ni que tocó con cuidado uno de los costados de su abrigo, donde estaba su revólver vacio y con la otra apretó la mano de Brook.- fui directo y no esperé reacción… ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón ¿Cierto?


	10. Chapter 10 Dolor

Los personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda y algunos otros son inspirados en ellos.

Dolor.

Domingo 25 de octubre de 1964 París Francia.

Cable dirigido al agregado de la fuerza aérea de la embajada de Grand Red Line en Francia, desde la embajada hermana en Tirol Austria.

" oye, por aquí anda la zorra de tres berries. Sabrá Dios con quién se acostó, que ahora ostente el título de secretaria en la cancillería

Solo el título, porque no se ha presentado a trabajar en su puesto… Y encima de eso ni la máquina de escribir sabe usar. Solo anda por aquí retocandose el maquillaje, tonteando con cualquier crédulo. Y tiene nueva víctima ¿Recuerdas aquel pájaro gigante que estaba con la resistencia francesa en agosto de 1944? Es el que escribió los reportajes después de la huída de los nazis en la ciudad Luz. Creo que se llama Román… ¡No! Es Morgan. La llevará a una fiesta muy importante en Vienna. La muy golfa lo anda pregonando a los 4 vientos… dio el nombre del hotel donde la llevará: Stephanie." Atte. Betsy Belo.

1 de noviembre de 1964. 7 00 a.m

Había sido una desilusión muy grande… se lo habían advertido, pero no hizo sintió henchido en su orgullo, cuando una chica así se mostró interesada en el ¡Error de novato!

Se dejó llevar por esa carita de inocencia… ¡Lo vio todo! Así que no podían cuentearlo. Ella se estaba dejando agarrar la pierna por ese mesero… ¡ Y lo estaba disfrutando! ¡La muy puta! Encima de eso intercambiaron números. No se percataron que el los estaba mirando. Ella se lo escribió en una servilleta, a la cual le estampó un beso… y pensar que la última fiesta la había considerado un éxito. Nadie se atrevió a decirle algo por su recién estrenada amante. Pero esta noche había mostrado las garras...

Quiso ser caballero, terminar la velada como si nada,, llevarla a su habitación, marcharse rápidamente con alguna excusa y nunca más saber nada de ella. Tenía un día sin saber de ella… ni siquiera había intentado verlo. Y eso que le había reservado la habitación del al lado. No llegó a dormir… y no quería imaginarse en que clase de lugar pasó la noche

Lo que ahora le preocupaba eran los rumores que iban a surgir… ¡Mejor dicho! Ya habían surgido. En estos momentos debían haber dado vueltas por su círculo social. No dudaba que ya Violetta sabría algo de su desliz. ¡La compensaría! La llevaría a Hawaii como siempre había deseado. Le daría joyas, cuadros, una nueva casa … ¡Lo que ella quisiese! Lo que más lo hacía temblar era la opinión de su padre… ahi si no iba a ser tan fácil. Decidió preocuparse por eso más tarde. Ahora, lo más importante era regresar a casa. Trato de alcanzar el teléfono, pediría que arreglasen todo y despegar a París en menos de una hora.

Pero, no pudo. De improviso sintió que algo le apretaba el cuello con suma fuerza. Trato de zafarse, el aire se le estaba llendo… ¡Era una de sus corbatas! ¡Alguien lo estaba ahorcando! Se sacudió, lucho, pero no podía. Tocó las manos, pero no pudo moverlas ni un poco. Eran como si estuviesen fundidas en hierro. El atacante tenía una fuerza extraordinaria. No podía verlo, pero si sentirlo:

Tenía la rodilla ejerciendo presión desde su espalda. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, el oxígeno ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. Bajo sus brazos… estaba derrotado.

\- en verdad lo siento, Morgan. Fue una desgracia para ti dejarte infectar por esa mosca carroñera.

¡Él conocía esa voz! Por desgracia, no tuvo el tiempo de ubicarla...

Horas antes:

Cuando le avisaron que ella estaba en Viena, afloraron todos los malos sentimientos que le gustaría quedarán enterrados para siempre.

Le dieron el hotel donde se hospedaba. Tendría que esperar, ya que muchos asuntos que tenía eran prioridad máxima. Sobre todo, También necesitaba atender la profunda tristeza que estaba embargado a Mercedes. Fingía estarse divirtiéndo en la ciudad ¡Vaya! Hasta una amiga había hecho… pero a él no lo engañaba… ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía una oportunidad única de ajustar cuentas con la puta de Stussy… nunca la había tenido así de cerca… se le ocurrió regalarle un viaje a Italia a su hijo… así lo tendría lejos por si algo salía mal, y no se viera embarrado. Programo su ida a Vienna el 31 de octubre. Fecha que le favorecía por muchos factores que la mayoría no entendería. Contesto el cable, pidiéndole a su amiga Betsy Belo que lo mantuviera al tanto, por si ellos cambiaban de planes.

Y llegó el día… las piernas le temblaban, pero tomo coraje… Al llegar una mujer estaba haciendo un escándalo en el Lobby. Por lo que pudo deducir, ella reclamaba haber sido víctima de un robo: se habían llevado de su habitación su valioso vestido, diseñado en exclusiva por el recién descubierto genio de la moda, un tal K.O, había sido sustraído. Era único e irreemplazable: el modelo Rojo Tango, con el que se inauguró el primer desfile de ese diseñador. Solo había ido al chalet de unos amigos, por unos cuantos días...¿Qué clase de hotel era ese si no tenía la seguridad suficiente para evitar robos a los clientes? El pobre desdichado que recibía esos crudos y justos reclamos debía ser el gerente, por más que intentaba hablar era callado por un nuevo vituperio.

Esa era la señal de que esa zorra estaba en la zona. Cuestión de esperar un poco para verla aparecer.

Se sentó pacientemente, justo frente a la recepción. No pasó ni un cuarto de hora cuando hizo su aparición: diáfana, ligera y brillante. Con una sonrisa enorme en los labios parecía cantar algo… traía una bolsa con el logo de unos afamados almacenes.

Tuvo que hacer amago de todas sus fuerzas, desear no ser visto ni detectado. Sintió otra vez ese revolcón en el estómago de imaginarse a esa y a Edo en la misma cama ¡Qué impotencia! Sus entrañas se agitaron con el fuego de la ira…¡No! Ordenó con todas sus fuerzas de su ser, con todas las fuerzas invisibles que existieran tenía que serenarse, pronto se vengaría y quedaría satisfecho.

Tuvo que irse y respirar profundamente afuera, la esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario. Al fin y al cabo, no tardaría en salir: lo más seguro es que ya hubiese desechado el vestido robado, por lo que se iría con una nueva conquista. Y así fue. Como a eso de alrededor de las 11. 00 p m salio, un coche se acercó a ella, abrió la puerta y abordó. Lo demás ya era historia, pasó lo que pasó… lo único malo, es que Morgan la buscaría y conociéndolo, armaría un escándalo por su desaparición. Al parecer no quedaba de otra, ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo y matarlo… ¿Pero con que? No tenía balas, pues todas se las había descargado a la maldita, y por andar con las prisas, se le nublo el juicio y no trajo respuestos… ¡ Bueno! Ya se las ingeniaría...

Gracias por leer, más a ti Takka, gracias por los ánimos.


	11. Chapter 11 ¿RECUERDAS? primera parte

Historia basada en los personajes de

Eichiro Oda.

¿RECUERDAS?

Julio de 1962. New world, capital de Grand Red Line. Casa de Bernardette Belo.

Esa tarde hacía mucho calor. Tanto, que Becky Belo decidió llevar eso que tanto le habían censurado: un vaporoso vestido color cobalto: con un escote prolongado, tanto de enfrente como por detrás, dejando lucir su lisa y perfecta piel juvenil. Maquillo sus ojos con un color acordé a su atuendo, uso la barra de labios que su madre le había traído de Nueva York: un Max Factor color rojo. Se acomodó sus infaltables gafas ahumadas. Le gustó lo que reflejaba su espejo.

\- ¡ Estoy lista! - bajo velozmente las escaleras.

Tanto Barto como Mercedes, la felicitaron por su elección.

Barto le tomo una instantánea, ella posó orgullosamente.

\- ¡ Vas a ser la envidia de la fiesta! ¡ Nadie podrá evitar verte!

\- ¿ Y ustedes qué? ¿ Van a un funeral?

Y es que ambos vestían trajes color negro.

\- ¡ Vamos Becky! - Barto se reviso- era esto, o uno de esos trapos que están de moda: color rosa fucsia o amarillo canario.

\- verde loro, también- tercio Mercedes.

\- luego esas camisas que parecen tener olanes- siguió quejándose el pelos verdes- me voy a lo seguro, el negro jamás pasará de moda.- sentenció muy serio

\- hablaste como mi abuelo, Barto…¡ En fin! Esa corbata de moño te queda genial…

El susodicho se la ajusto muy presuntuoso.

\- me da un toque de distinción- mostró sonriente todos sus afiliados dientes.

\- ¿ Y aunque viene el traje de tres piezas, Mercedes? ¡ Solo falta que también traigas reloj de cadena!

\- de hecho, si.- se lo mostró.

\- ¿ Y el sombrero de copa?

\- aquí está.- le señaló la pequeña mesa donde lo había puesto.

Becky lo tomo, pareció revisarlo. De improviso, lo lanzó como si fuese un boomerang. Casi cae en la chimenea, menos mal, que al ser verano, no se utilizaba

\- ¡ Oye! ¡ Eso se ha conservado por años! - le reclamó el mink

\- es 1962, no 1862. - contesto lacónica- ¡ Nada más te faltaba el bastón! …pensé que ibas a ser mi competencia ¡ Así no tiene chiste!

¿ Y el vestido blanco? ¡ Hubieras sido una perfecta copia de Marilyn Monroe, versión gatuna.

\- ¡ Yo se lo dije! - Barto trato de aguantarse la risa- pero ¡ En serio, te ibas a ver bien!

Mercedes solo rodó los ojos.

\- yo prometí ponerme un vestido, solo una vez… ¡ Lo cumplí!

\- ¡ Y funcionó! - a Becky le dio un escalofrío recordar. - volviste loquito al de cabellera redonda…

\- tanto que no le importó saber que eras hombre… digo: macho… ¿O cómo es? - Barto se rascó la cabeza.- ¡ Total! Ha estado saliendo contigo y toda la cosa ¿No?

-¡ toda la cosa, no!.- enfatizó avergonzado- tengo 13… digo somos adolescentes…. Bueno, soy menor a todos ustedes…

\- eso no te quita lo bonito y atrayente. Créeme, te vistas Como te vistas, tu silueta es muy femenina: estás acinturado- lo tocaba para reiterar el punto- ¡está son caderas! Se diría que eres una fémina de poco pecho… pero, a muchos les agradan así. Nunca te has cortado el cabello, brillante y sedoso, súmale que si ven tus fotos de infante todos dirán que es de una niña… suspiró nostálgica- ¿ No recuerdas? Todos felicitaban a tu papá por tener una hermosa hija…

\- si, lo recuerdo muy bien… - se sentía abochornado. Nunca le había importado como se veía, ni que confundieron su género. Era solo que le empezaba a molestar las suspicacias que eso ahora generaba…. No le gustaba la mirada torva de algunos de los condicipulos de sus amigos. Era eso, o era que estaba un poco retrasado en el contacto social, ya que el era educado en casa y de ahí paso directo a una prestigiosa escuela de ballet… o era que le pesaba la conciencia, de estar usando a alguien para averiguar un secreto de su padre.

\- ¡ Vamonos ya! A este paso, saldremos a media noche, y entonces pasará el efecto…- Becky salió corriendo tintineando la llaves del auto.

Instituto Joy D. Boy. Julio de 1962. Fiesta de graduación de Hihg school junior.

\- ¡ Oye! No sabía que te habían designado el portero de la fiesta.

Garp venía con Tsuru, el vestía un traje de blazer blanco; ella un vestido palabra de honor azul cobalto, con una torera tejida de color blanco y guantes cortos a juego.

\- ¿ De cuando a acá eres un imitación de Humphrey Bogart?- le respondió Sengoku, vistiendo un sencillo traje color azul marino, a juego con una camisa de estampado Hawaiano en colores celestes.- tu, te vez hermosa, Tsuru. Lindo color, te sienta de maravilla.

\- gracias, Muromashi… ¿ Estas esperando al pequeño Mercedes?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- si, lo espero.

No lejos de ahí, Sinsajo no pudo evitar oír.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba sentado Edward Newgate.. . A pocos metros, una chica rubia, era admirada por todos alrededor. Utilizaba un top (donde su envidiable delantera pareciese desbordarse en cualquier momento) y una falda de tela fluida de color cobalto con una abertura que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas. Presumia su bronceada piel. Anhelante, caminaba despreciando todos los halagos que recibía. Tenía a alguien en la mira, dispuesta a todo.

Se deslizó cual silfide a ocupar un lugar junto a su objetivo. Pero se vio rebasada por el chico de cabeza extraña. El bocazas de la escuela.

\- ¿ A qué no sabes quién va a venir?- era todo sonrisas, Newgate decidió tolerarlo, esperaba que fuese la última vez que lo vería.

\- ¿ La mujer maravilla? ¿Thor? ¿Capitán América? - respondió sin mirarlo.

\- frío, frío- sin poder aguantarse continuó- ¿ Recuerdas aquella chica mink que resultó ser chico? ¿ La supuesta amiga de Becky Belo, de la fiesta esa que dio? ¿Sabías que sale con Sengoku? Al parecer lo van a traer…

Edward evitó un respingo. No podía delatarse. Becky Belo era la fantasía que le había estado rollendo la cabeza desde la primera vez que la vió… no podía confesar que la mayoría ( por no decir todos) de sus sueños húmedos, ella era la protagonista…

Se le declaró como un incautó.. ella lo ninguneo, jamás lo había visto, ni esperaba conocerlo… a pesar de que el siempre procuro sentarse al lado de ella en todas las clases. Le exitaba oler su perfume, se compró uno igual para rociar sus almohadas y soñar siempre con ella… tenía paciencia, sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella cayera …

Por otro lado, estaba esa bestezuela blanca… no le agradaba y no sabía porque. Le molestó mucho, ver a su amigo bebiendo los vientos por el/ ella.

Solo le cerró un poco los ojos un par de veces y ese cayó redondo…

Sentía que todo había ido muy rápido: se conocen, y a los dos días se le declara, y el/ ella lo acepta… era como una pequeña hada maligna… algo ocultaba… ¿No serían acaso celos? ¿ No sería que le repateaba el hígado saber que a la primera, su amigo fue aceptado y el no? ¿ Qué no se esforzó como el, procurando ser ideal para la chica de sus sueños y no lo logro? ¿ Será que era eso? Siendo sincero, en parte si… lo bueno, que la bestezuela no estaba en la escuela, hubiese sido una tortura estarle restregando una felicidad que anhelaba para el… pero, venía a arruinarle su última oportunidad que tenía… en realidad ¿ Sería la última? No podía darse por vencido… había toda una vida por delante… con desagrado vio que Sinsajo seguía sentado a su lado.

\- ¿ No tienes que ir a otro lado?

\- ¡Cierto! - se levantó como impulsado como un resorte.

Sin más, fue a otra mesa, a esparcir el chisme.

Y es que, para colmó, la bestezuela se hizo popular. No solo era una rara belleza, era una especie de prodigio en el ballet . Lo demostró en la fiesta que ofreció Becky en la casa de su familia. Solo tenía 13 años y estaba en cursos superiores. Su timidez hacia que aumentase su aura de misterio.

No hubiese sido ni un problema, si no fuera porque no se despegaban. Todo era perfecto, hasta que "eso" apareció de la nada… bueno, venía de South Blue. Lugar de donde provenía la familia de Becky. Al parecer sus familias eran muy amigas… ¡ Cosa rara! Sengoku provenía del mismo lugar y afirmaba no conocerlo, ni haberlo visto jamás.

Cuando lo vio no paraba de masacrarlo con preguntas. Exactamente, de que localidad era, su familia… ¡ Cosas básicas! El/la mink evadia responder. Decía que no le gustaba hablar de él/ ella. En cambio, se interesó por saber cada detalle de Sengoku.

¿ Acaso eso no era raro? ¿ Nadie vio su nerviosismo? Esos ojos asquerosamente azules, se mostraron afiebrados, inquietos...¡Algo apestaba ahi!... ¡Realmente algo apestaba! ¡ Y era en esos momentos!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Edward noto que no estaba solo en la mesa.

Bakkin… la rubia enfadosa...La eterna segundona. La que por más que se esforzó, nunca pudo llegarle a la suelas de Becky Belo.

Como no fue elegida capitana, renunció a las porristas, con la esperanza de que a los 5 minutos irían a buscarla… nadie la extraño.

Pretendió ser la presidenta de la clase, y falló. No pudo superar la seguridad y carisma de Gol. D. Roger.

No quiso darse por vencida, se postulo para presidenta del consejo de alumnos… creyó que se trataba de solo aparentar ser bonita… no pudo con la lógica y la humildad de DonQuixote Homing.

Realmente no sabía mucho de ella ¡ Ni le interesaba! Por algunos chismes, sabía que su familia vivía en el extranjero, y eso era todo. Tenía la rara habilidad de encontrarla en todos los lugares a los que iba con sus amigos… ¡Tal vez era paranoia! Pero, verla tanto no hacía que se interesará en ella.

Al parecer, sentía que era más detestable que la bestezuela...

Al parecer, su única cualidad era la costura… ¿ Eso era una cualidad? La verdad, parecía que la habían vestido las prostitutas de la calle Nevada.

\- ¿ Esta es tu mesa, Edward? ¡Estoy sola! ¡No vine con nadie! ¿Te importa si te acompaño? - aleteaba las pestañas postizas con mucho ahínco. El perfume que usaba era muy escandaloso, le irritaba la nariz.

\- la vi desocupada… pero, por allá están mis amigos- señaló a Rayleigh, quien al verlo agitó un brazo, haciendo seña de que se acercará- Su tono de voz era falso, ella era falsa, mejor alejarse.- yo no vine solo.

\- es una grosería dejar a una dama sola- dijo sugestivamente ella. Esbozo una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa, se le recordó a Newgate, a las poses de las concursantes de belleza… que por cierto, ella no gano… la superó Olivia Nico.. quien también concursaría por la reina del baile de graduación está noche. Bakkin ni siquiera fue elegida candidata.

De hecho, no se consideraba necesario, Olivia era ya la Indiscutible ganadora, solo hacía falta elegir a su acompañante.

\- ¿ Y dónde está la dama?- ese perfume le estaba irritando en demasía. - avísame si la ves, aunque sea, 5 minutos me quedaré con ella.

Ella pareció no inmutarse. Mantenía la sonrisa, pero sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

Edward Newgate emprendió la huida, temiendo ver una asquerosa escena de llanto.

\- ¡Rayleigh! ¿ Como viniste? - le dijo teniéndolo a su alcance- no nos pusimos de acuerdo…

\- me vine en taxi… - le ofreció un vaso de refresco a su amigo, este se lo bebió hasta el fondo.- supuestamente, Roger iba a pasar por mi. Nunca apareció.

\- ¿ Se habrá quedado dormido? ¡Me hubieras llamado! Yo hubiese pasado por ti.

Rayleigh iba a contestarle, pero ambos sintieron el impacto de alguien que los abrazo por detrás. Cayendo en medio.

\- ¡ Y perderme la fiesta! ¡Jamás de los jamases! - su estridente carcajada llamo la atención de todos los de alrededor.- no iba a faltar en mi último día como su presidente de clase.

\- ¡ Ya llego Róger!- se escuchaba a su alrededor. No podían dejar de mirarlo. Usaba un traje rojo, camisa negra con una corbata a juego, y su inseparable sombrero de paja. Amén, de la sonrisa que no se separaba de su rostro. Tomo un vaso de la mesa e hizo seña de brindar con todos. Le correspondieron con un aplauso.

-¡ ahora sí te esmeraste!- le dijo Rayleigh- hasta pareces decente.

\- ¡ Cálmate rey negro!- le puso un dedo en el pecho- sé que es muy elegante, pero no abuses.

\- ¿ Me veo mal? - Rayleigh se reviso su smoking - me costó cara la renta.- se preocupó porque "alguien" ( sospechaba de Roger) lo había inscrito como candidato a rey del baile. Y por lo menos, esperaba estar a la altura.

\- No le hagas caso, te ves bien.- lo dijo, porque el también había elegido el mismo modelo. Edward, miró a su alrededor, ella aún no aparecía.- ¿ Y qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué no llegaste por Ray?

\- se descompuso la motocicleta, no le revise las bujías… pero, pase por su casa, y me dijeron que ya se habías venido...

\- ¡ Cuánta elegancia la de Francia!- una voz socarrona lo hizo voltear hacia atrás.- Digan: ¡Whisky!- sintieron un flashazo, que los hizo cerrar momentáneamente los ojos.

\- ¡ Shikki! ¡ Bajale a eso! ¡ Nos vas a dejar ciegos!- Roger y sus amigos se restregaba los ojos. La luz había sido muy intensa.

\- ¡ Uhhhhhh! ¡ No aguantan nada!- se burló el.

\- ¡Hey! ¿ Te viniste en pijama? - Crocus cargaba las bocinas adicionales para llevarlas al estrado. Shikki vestia un shorts largo color café, una camisa floreada anaranjada y unas chancletas de goma. Una cámara colgaba de su cuello.

\- ¡ Y tú qué!- Sin inmutarse, Shikki lo observó de pies a cabeza.- ¿ Le estás haciendo un homenaje a la Vie en Rose?

Crocus usaba un traje fucsia, del tipo que Barto desprecio. Sin darle importancia a sus palabras, continuó su camino.

-¡ jajajajajaja! Más bien pareces turista japonés perdido- Garp y Tsuru hicieron su aparición tomados de las manos.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, Humphrey Bogart… - Shikki se rascó las orejas, mostrando que no le importaba lo que le dijeran.

\- ¿ Yo que? - hizo su aparición un chico todo serio, de traje oscuro.

\- ¡ Tu no, Bogart!- se exasperado Shikki- me refiero a este- señaló a Garp - el de la imitación de "Casablanca" .

\- ¡ Ah! ¡Ok! - y así como apareció se fue.

Edward noto que el color que usaba la novia de Garp (presidenta del club de matemáticas) era el mismo que usaba Bakkin.

\- Tsuru, te ves linda.

\- Gracias, Edward.

Silenciosamente le hizo seña que mirara hacia su izquierda, al fondo. Donde anteriormente, el había estado sentado. Bakkin seguía ahí.

Tsuru hizo caso, y con horror vio lo que quería decirle. Como método de defensa, se ocultó tras su novio, quien también vio lo que pasaba. Así como todo el grupo de amigos.

\- ¡ Qué espanto! - susurro ella en la espalda de Garp. Abochornada, quería hacerse chiquita.

\- ¡ No te escondas, baby! - la abrazo Garp- para nada puede compararse contigo. A ti sí te luce el color, es más, debería llevar tu nombre.

\- el dice la verdad, tu te ves mejor..- le dijeron sus amigos

\- la que debería estar avergonzada es ella, apenas si está cubierta..

\- ¡ Qué mal gusto tiene!

Y cosas por el estilo.

En eso se escucho un murmullo

\- ¡ Ya llego la reina!

Todas las miradas la buscaron.

Olivia Nico llegó luciendo un Palazzo color… ¡Cobalto! Con un escote en v muy favorecedor, la hacía ver adulta, pero sin parecer vieja. Una Cleopatra adolescente. Un magnetismo sin igual. Muchos se agruparon a su alrededor haciendole halagos y pidiéndole tomarse una foto con ellos. A lo cual ella accedía gustosa.

Al mirarla, Tsuru recuperó el alma.

\- ¡ Menos mal! - suspiró- si me van a decir copiona, por lo menos que digan que me inspire en ella.

\- ¿ Será el color de moda?- Garp volteó a su alrededor, las chicas utilizaban vestidos variopintos, pero solo ellas el cobalto.

\- pensar que lo mandé hacer con meses de anticipación…- se lamentó Tsuru.

\- ¡ No te sientas mal! En un futuro lo verás como una anécdota curiosa.- trataba de animarla Garp- ¡ Shikki! ¡ Tomanos una foto!

Mientras posaban para el fotógrafo del diario escolar. Tsuru pensaba que su " Neardenthal" poco entendía de lo tangible que podía ser el alma de una chica. Estaba en medio de la más vulgar y de la más hermosa… nada favorecedor. Su noche estaba arruinada, mediocre, termino medio. Aún así, decidio fingir que todo iría bien. Garp se había esforzado, aguantando las burlas, se había vestido como su actor favorito en su película favorita. Si por el hubiese sido, le estaría haciendo la competencia a Shikki, con su estilo relajado….¡Todo por ella!... Mando al diablo todo… Por estar con el, todo valia la pena.

\- ¡ Becky ya llego!

Efectivamente. Hacia su entrada, una de las únicas chicas que le hacía competencia directa a Olivia ( la otra era Tsuru, pero ella se menospreciaba mucho)

Del brazo de su amigo Barto, ignoro olímpicamente a todo aquel que le pedía firmase el álbum o se tomará una foto.

Tanto Olivia como Tsuru se sorprendieron de que ella usará el mismo color de vestido.

Becky se paró de improviso, soltó a Barto, se dirigió directo a Olivia. Ambas eran de la misma estatura, aún usando tacones.

Un silencio se hizo alrededor de ellas. Distintos caracteres, distintos estilos. Mientras que Olivia era de genio apacible y conciliativo, Becky era directa y sin tapujos. Un lago y un río.

\- Dicen que las grande mentes piensan igual- rompió el silencio Becky- no lo creía hasta que lo vi.

\- entonces, estamos en la misma sintonía- sonrió Olivia.

Becky paseo la mirada alrededor. Vio a Tsuru, quien decidió ya no ocultarse ¡ Total! Ya no le importaba.

\- definitivamente, las grandes mentes pensamos igual.

\- pero… no lo dirás por ella. - Olivia le señaló discretamente a Bakkin.

Becky torció la boca.

\- Definitivamente, no.

Bakkin las saludo a lo lejos agitando su mano. Ni una de las dos le correspondió.

Becky continuó su camino. Olivia siguió atendiendo a sus admiradores. Becky pasó a un lado de Tsuru y le sonrió.

\- las grandes mentes pensamos igual. - lo dijo alto para que todos alrededor lo oyeran. Paso junto a Bakkin y dijo- algunos pobres cerebros tienen de vez en cuando un chispazo, provocado por su única neurona. Aunque el resultado es un auténtico desastre.

Muchos trataron de aguantarse la risa, otros no lo lograron.

Bakkin la miró con odio. ¿ Quien se creía? Solo era una cabrona que se creía super especial. ¿ Por qué la admiraban si tenía un carácter tan agrio? Entendía porque se admiraba a Olivia o a Tsuru… ¡pero a esa! ¡ Al diablo! Ella lograría su objetivo hoy. La escuela solo era un trampolín para lograr sus metas. No necesitaba amigos ni un buen récord… que los ilusos lucharán por ello.

Un enorme sombra se proyecto sobre ella.

\- señorita Weevil, acompañeme por favor.- reconoció esa voz ronca y tétrica: el director Magellan.

No le quedó otra más que seguirlo.

Nota: a las chicas casi les pasa lo mismo que Jackie Kennedy.


	12. Chapter 12 ¿RECUERDAS? segunda parte

La personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda, algunos son inspirados de ellos.

¿RECUERDAS?

segunda part

\- ¡ Buenas tardes! ¡Compañeros y compañeras! Empezamos esta fiesta con una petición muy especial.

La bola de espejos comenzó a girar en las alturas, las luces se encendieron dando un caleidoscopio multicolor que dejó a todos fascinados. Una vieja y conocida canción se escuchaba: The Time goes bye, tema principal de la película "Casablanca".

Garp llevó a la pista a Tsuru, ellos inauguraban el baile.

\- ¡ Sorpresa! - sonrió ampliamente el

Ella no supo que decir, la verdad, no se lo esperaba. Simplemente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo mientras giraban al son de la melodía.

Shikki disparaba flashes tratando de perpetuar el momento.

\- ¡ Tienes la gracia de un pollo espinado, Garp!- gritó Roger.

\- ¡ No la vayas a pisar! ! Tiene que llegar completa a la ceremonia de mañana!- lo secundaba Rayleigh.

Poco a poco, varias parejas fueron acompañándolos.

\- ¡Es más de lo que puede pedir!- Becky le dijo a Barto observando los desde su mesa.- fue buena idea traer esa cosa ¿No? Da un ambiente especial, sobre todo a esos acaramelados.

\- yo sigo insistiendo que la fiesta debió ser un tema vikingo…¡ Imagínate! Una pila enorme de todos los exámenes que nos han obligado a hacer. De repente, lanzamos una flecha de fuego y ¡ Bum! Se ilumina todo, ahorrando luz eléctrica. Después bailariamos frenéticamente, alrededor de la hoguera…

\- ¿ Y luego que? ¿ Sacrificamos a la cabra de Sengoku al dios Thor?... En lugar de ir directo a la Preparatoria, iríamos al manicomio… creo que te está afectando leer la filosofía de vida de los Hippies.

\- ¡ No digas eso! ¡ Esos sí están chalados! - hizo la seña de amor y paz con ambas manos.- lo bueno que el gobierno no les permitió entrar al país. Dizque iban a fundar una comuna. ¡Si de por sí el resto del mundo nos ve como raros!

\- Hablando de Sengoku… ¿ Qué crees que le tenía que decir a Mercedes? Esto ya empezó y no han entrado.

\- Sospecho que tiene que ver con la visita de la abuela- Barto se acomodó el copete al ver que Olivia volteó a verlos

\- yo también…- Becky se levantó para darle un vistazo al panorama. Varios chicos se pusieron nerviosos al ver como su mirada se detenía en unos y otros. Tal vez, elegiría alguno.

\- ¿ A dónde se habrá llevado el director a la "vulgarcita"?

\- ¡ A quien le importa!- Becky jalo a su amigo- ¡ Bailemos está! ¡ Ya me estoy aburriendo!

En esos momentos sonaba " Sukiaki" de Ryu Sakamoto. Para decepción de muchos, Becky tenía la costumbre de bailar solo con su amigo… entre ellos Edward, quien tristemente volvía a rememorar el cruel rechazo que ella le infligió hacia unos meses:

Fue la noche en que Becky ofrecía la fiesta en casa de su tía. No recordó cuántas veces, a pesar del frío,se baño ese día, estaba muy nervioso, iba a declararse a esa chica tan especial. Ella no era como las demás: decía lo que pensaba, no le intentaba caer bien a nadie, sostenía sus ideales, firme y directa. Amén de tener una cara y un cuerpo hermosos.

Cuando llegó estaba ella estaba bailando con otra chica, una desconocida… una mink. Causaban revuelo, pues bailaban un tango alzando muy alto las piernas, dejando ver un poco más de lo debido. La sonrisa de Becky era una mezcla de descaro y desdén. Edward nunca había sentido su corazón tan desbocado ¡ La deseaba tanto! Estaba al acecho, en algún momento ella estaría sola…

Los minutos se le hicieron largos, y es que, si no era Barto, era su otra amiga quiénes no se le separaban. Casi ve todo perdido, pero de improviso, Olivia se llevó a Barto. Al parecer, quería hablarle de algo, el se mostró muy interesado, salieron al jardín.

Como si todo se alineará a su favor, Sengoku acaparó la atención de la mink. Debía estar muy nervioso, ya que no paraba de hablar y agitaba una de sus manos con frenesí… seña de que le había gustado. Becky estaba a un lado. Por su cara, parecía aburrida de lo que Sengoku estaba diciendo. Dio un enorme bostezo y se alejó de ellos.

La voz de Elvis Presley resonaba por la estancia, cantaba " Only You" . Sintió que esa era la señal. Ahora o nunca.

Becky se sentó en un enorme sofá tapizado de flores escarlata sobre un fondo parecido al beige. Estaba a un lado de la chimenea, la luz del fuego le daba un toque casi místico. Alisaba los pliegues de su falda color caramelo oscuro, por ser invierno, usaba una blusa negra de cuello alto, algo inusual en ella. Aún así, resaltaba su busto.

\- ¿ Bailarias conmigo esta pieza?- no supo cómo, pero lo dijo. Su cuerpo latía completo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber dicho algo.

Ella lo miró incrédula, entonces Edward sintió que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿ Tu quién eres?- espeto como si fuese una amenaza.

Por un momento sintió que se iba a para abajo, afortunadamente seguía en pie. .. o quizás, desdichadamente.

\- ¿ Perdón?- atinó a decir.

\- ¿ Eres sordo? ¡ Nunca te he visto!

Tuvo que tomar aire.

\- estos últimos meses, me he sentado a tu lado en todas las clases ¿ Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- ¿ En serio? - fue todo lo que dijo. Se levantó y le pasó a un lado como si no hubiese nadie.

De repente se sintió agotado. Recordar solo hacía que la herida se abrirse más.

Esta por demás decir, que aparte de ese momento se sintió ridículo y muy abatido.

Se encerró todo el fin de semana en su casa. No quiso recibir a ninguno de sus amigos. Y por más que Roger amenazara con ir y tumbarle la puerta de su habitación, nada se logró. Por suerte, su tío los convenció que lo dejarán un rato, ya el lunes lo verían y hablarían.

Para el fue fatal, justo cuando descendía del coche, Becky hacía lo propio ( junto al idiota del Barto) sonriendo tan fresca como la primavera. Le dolía el alma, le dolía el ego y todo su ser. Inclusive, una palmada en la espalda ( típica de sus amigos) hizo que sintiera que descendía a los infiernos.

\- ¡ Edward! - era Sengoku- nos has asomado las narices estos días ¿ Estas enfermo? ¡Qué mala cara traes!

\- algo asi- dijo muy apenas- creo que es un resfriado.- caminaron hacia la entrada.

Afortunadamente no les había contado que pensaba pedirle a Becky que fuese su novia. Ahora estarían pidiéndole explicaciones, de como le fue y toda la cosa. ¡ Ni pensaba decirles! Lo último que quería era que manifestarán pena por el. No estaba para muestras de solidaridad.

\- ¿ Qué tal te ha ido a ti?- desvío el tema- ¿ Alguna novedad?

\- ¡ Tengo una cita!- su cara era de felicidad.

\- ¡ Rayos!- exclamó Newgate, pero al momento de arrepintió. Conociendo a Sengoku, no lo iba a recibir bien.

\- ¿ Qué dijiste?- lo miro con recelo Sengoku, parándose en seco, en medio del pasillo.

\- ¡ Nada!- quería corregir lo expresado- ¿ Quien es la persona desafortunada?- estaba empezando a sudar- ¡ Que diga! ¿ Existe? ¡Noo! No quise decir eso… yo… ¿ No lo soñaste?

\- ¡ Lo mismo me dijo Garp!- camino furioso hacia los lockers.

Rápido lo siguió.

\- ¡ No te enojes! ¡ Oye! ¿ Es de verdad?

Casi azotando la puerta, le respondió:

\- ¿ Por qué habría de decir mentiras?

\- ¡ Nada! ¡ No lo tomes así! - trato de tomar aire, mientras soportaba la furica mirada de su amigo.- Yo.. me alegro por ti…- eran mentiras, dentro de él sentía un resquemor.- es solo… ¡ Qué me toma por sorpresa!- hacia mucho esfuerzo por aparentar ser genuino- ¡Con lo serio que eres! Además, críticas mucho a Rayleigh y Roger por andar de la manita… ¡ Ni que decir de Garp! A cada rato andas compareciendo a Tsuru… le dices que mejor se hubiese conseguido el orangután del zoológico del San Diego…

Con eso logró calmar los ánimos, Sengoku se puso serio.

\- ¡ Ok! ¡ Es cierto! - exhaló aire y mostró cara de arrepentido- ¡ Soy un amargado! ¡ Y soy muy criticon! ¡ Ya lo sé! Es normal que lo tomen así.. ¡ Pero que quieres! ¡ Lo conocí y me gustó!- en ese instante le hubiese gustado tener una cámara. Un Sengoku sonrojado no se veía todos los días, por no decir, hasta ahora.

Notando que ya no estaba enojado, Edward deseo saber más:

\- ¿ Y quién es?

\- se llama Mercedes. No lo conoces, no va en este instituto.

\- ¿ Y de dónde, pues?

\- va a la Academia Nacional de Ballet,el Lully.

\- ¿ Y dónde lo conociste?

-¡ en la fiesta de Becky! Era el que bailo con ella, iba disfrazado de chica. ¿Puedes creer que también es de South Blue? Por más que intentó, no logro recordar si he conocido a su familia… pero, creo que no...

Sengoku continuó hablando… Edward ya no lo oía.. Entonces, mientras el era desdichado, Sengoku pisaba el paraíso al que el le hubiese gustado entrar… de repente pálpito dentro de sí un odio inmenso… y la palabra " bestezuela" no se apartaría de él por un largo momento.

Nota: las canciones pueden buscarlas en Youtube. Son de esa época.


	13. Chapter 13 ¿RECUERDAS? tercera parte

La personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda, algunos son inspirados en ellos.

¿RECUERDAS?

tercera parte.

Julio de 1962. Instituto Joy D. Boy. Oficina del director.

\- ¡ Es un completo atropello lo que ustedes están haciendo!

\- solo coloquese el abrigo señorita Weevil. Si quiere estar en la fiesta, lo usará. De lo contrario, pediremos un taxi para que la lleve a su casa.

La maestra empezó a ponerle una gabardina de tela ligera, al ver que ella no hacía ni el menor intento por acatar las órdenes del director.

\- ¡ No es justo! ¿ Por qué no está aquí Becky Belo? ¿ Por qué no le hacen lo mismo? ¡ Me lástima maestra Canuta!

\- ¡ Ya! ¡ Señorita Weevil! ¡ No es para tanto!- expresó la maestra sosteniendo su típica regla de madera- más debieron lastimarla los tipos que le robaron la ropa antes de venir aquí- la miró con suma ironía e hizo amago de darle un reglazo, ante lo cual Bakkin pego un respingo y dio un salto para atrás- porque eso sucedió ¿ No es cierto? ¿ De que otra forma habría venido a su fiesta de graduación semidesnuda? - le ajustaba la prenda y se la abotonaba-¡ Mire nada más! ¡Como le rompieron la falda! ¡ Se le mira todo! Afortunadamente, contamos con algo del vestuario del club de teatro, así que debe estar tranquila, solucionamos el problema.

Bakkin hacia pucheros a más no poder, la prenda en cuestión era de la obra de Oliver Twist, café oscuro con muchos remiendos.

Estaba a punto de quitarse ese harapo y marcharse a casa de una buena vez. Pero, miró su bolso sobre el escritorio y recordó que tenía un propósito. Si este se cumplía vería todas esas humillación recompensadas, entonces ella sería la que reiría.

\- vuelva a la fiesta- le ordenó la maestra- y si le da calor, busque un abanico. Porque donde yo vea que se quiera quitar la gabardina…- azotó su famosa regla sobre el escritorio del director, lo que hizo que el y Bakkin dieran un salto del susto- ¿ Entendió?

Echando pestes y maldiciones internas, Bakkin tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina.

\- ¡ Cada día más rebeldes! - se indignaba la maestra- voy de inmediato a seguirla, así como ella hay más.

\- si- le contesto el director- enseguida te alcanzó- en cuanto vio desaparecer a Canuta, Magellan se sobo la mano ante un golpe imaginario de ella. En parte estaba agradecido, ya que ella era miembro del cuerpo docente de nivel preparatoria, los alumnos andaría con pies de plomo… y también agradeció no ser uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto, afuera:

\- ¿ Y qué fue lo que ella te dijo? - Mercedes acomodó su flequillo, un viento fresco circulaba esa tarde- noche, lo cual se agradecía ya que era alto el nivel de humedad en el ambiente.

\- No sé cómo describirlo…- contesto Sengoku.

\- ¿ Por qué?

\- se quedó petrificada- explicó Sengoku- palideció, tuvo que sentarse y como no dando crédito a mis palabras me hizo que repitiera la pregunta: ¿ Conoces a la familia Lindbergh? ¿ Son de South Blue como nosotros? Le vi pasar saliva varias veces, pero no me respondía, solo se me quedaba viendo fijamente…Sintió escalofríos rememorar ese momento:

DIAS ANTES:

\- ¿ Quien te ha hablado de ellos?- esa no era su voz habitual, Muromashi supo que algo no andaba bien. Su abuela era estricta, autoritaria y de temple de acero, nunca la había visto tambalearse de esa forma.

\- ¿ Te sientes bien? - Muromashi se preocupó- abuela…

\- ¡ Contéstame! - grito ella fuera de si- ¿ Quien te hablo de ellos?

Entonces, supo que algo grave había sucedido entre ambas familias… no le quedó otra que mentir.

\- Tengo una compañera en clase, se llama Rebecca Belo, todos le dicen Becky. - observó que su abuela hacia un gesto como reconociendo el nombre- hace unos días dijo que tenía un amigo en la academia Lluly, que era de South Blue, vecino suyo que se llama Mercedes Lindbergh.. algunos me preguntaron si lo conocía, ya que yo también soy de allá… les dije que no, lo cual se les hizo raro, ya que según dicen allá todos nos conocemos...

Ella se incorporó, dio unos cuantos pasos por la sala. Parecía procesar lo que le contesto.

\- ¿ Lo has visto?- parecía evitar hacer contacto visual ¡ Vaya! Hasta pareciese que ocultaba una lágrima. Lo cual hizo que barajara mentalmente algunas posibilidades.

\- No- trato de ser categórico- el no va al algún instituto, parece ser que lo educan en casa o algo así, según dijo Becky… además a mí no me gusta el ballet y es en el medio donde se desenvuelve.

La vio suspirar de alivio. Trato de aparentar normalidad.

\- Ellos se fueron de South Blue muchísimo antes de que tu nacieras. Al parecer regresaron, pero nosotros ya estábamos viviendo acá. Los Belo son originarios de East Blue, compraron la casa de enseguida de ellos por aquella época…- fue su imaginación… o creyó notar un dejó de amargura en lo último que dijo- ¡ Total! ¡ Eso ya no importa! ¡ No fue en tu año! Carece de total importancia… ¡Me hago vieja!- de pronto se volvió jovial y animada, hizo seña de ir a la cocina- ¡ Mira nada más que cara tienes! ¡ No me hagas caso! ¡ No sé lo comentes a tu padre! ¡ Es algo sin relevancia! ¡ No lo Abrumes con tonterías ahora que venga!... ¿ Quieres un té? Le pediré a Lucille que nos preparé uno, lo tomaremos en la terraza.

De regreso al presente:

\- la alteró.- Mercedes hizo arcos con sus pies, pero los zapatos de charol le impedían un poco.

\- Definitivamente… ¿ Y qué fue lo que te dijo tu bisabuelo?

\- fue más sincero.

\- ¿ Por qué? ¿ Qué te dijo?

Mercedes suspiro, empezó a juguetear con uno de sus rizos.

\- me dijo que si los conocía, ya que ustedes vivían enseguida, donde ahora vive la familia de Becky.

\- ¿ Lo dices en serio? - no lo podía creer. Ahora muchas cosas encajaban.

\- Que por muchas generaciones fueron amigos, pero después de la segunda Guerra Mundial, las cosas ya no fueron las de antes. Luego nos fuimos… regresamos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que otra familia era la que vivía al lado.

\- ¿ No te dio más detalles?

\- No es que no haya querido decirmelo- sin querer se jaloneo fuerte el cabello. Empezó a tirar de su reloj de cadena.- dijo que ese tema no le correspondía, que mi abuelo podría darme detalles, pero sería una perdida de tiempo porque no iba a decirme nada. Así que dejara que el tiempo se encargará. Porque lo único que conseguiría es que me regresarán a South Blue y de ahí quien sabe dónde.

\- Nos enfrentamos a un tema tabú.

\- No te he dicho algo.- dejó en paz su reloj, lo miro directamente con sus ojos profundos.

\- ¿ Qué es? - inquirió Sengoku.

\- Como sabes, antier tuvimos en la Academia una presentación especial por una celebración … la mayoría de nuestros profesores son franceses. Por eso no pudimos vernos….- Mercedes de repente calló.

\- ¿ Y?

\- tu abuela estaba en el público.

\- ¿ Qué? - se sentía abrumado ¿Acaso ella había visto más allá? ¡ No lo dudaba! Después de todo le había dado pistas.- ¿ Cómo sabes que era ella?

Mercedes se quitó el guante de una mano, y la dirigió hacia el cabello de Sengoku, introdujo los dedos en los rizos apretados, muy negros y los acarició.

\- ustedes se distinguen por una característica, mi cielo. Además mi bisabuelo se sentó a su lado. Ella se sorprendió en un principio, pero pareció tranquilizarse conforme alargaron la conversación. Al terminar la función se fue. Cuando regresábamos a casa, quise preguntar, pero el me dijo " no preguntes".- dejó de acariciar su cabello, se metió la mano al bolsillo.- no pude hacer más.

-¿ estaba enojado?

\- ¡ Para nada! Solo después le oí decir "¡ Ford cabeza dura!" . Por lo que puedo deducir que el conflicto debe de estar entre tú padre y el mío. Pienso que tú abuela trata de protegerte de algo que considera muy desagradable…

\- ¡ Demonios! ¡ Esto se complica! Veré de qué forma, yo…

\- ¡ Hey! ¿ Se piensan quedar todo el rato ahí?

Sengoku no pido evitar hacer una mueca de enfado. Su amigo estaba siendo entrometido.

\- ¡oye, no te tomes en serio eso de ser el portero!

\- ¡ Qué oportuno, Garp! ¡ Gracias por recordarlo!- se sintió abochornado, se sonrojo ligeramente.

\- adentro no hace tanto calor como para que se queden aquí, además ¡ Es una fiesta!- se puso en medio de ellos y los tomo por los brazos- ¡ No sean amargados! ¡Hay que bailar un poco!

Sin más, se vieron arrastrados por el torbellino de enjundia que era su amigo.

Adentro las cosas marchaban viento en popa. Bailaban, sonreían, firmaban álbumes.

\- oye, Barto ¿Traes?- Roger se acercaba discretamente al pelos verdes.

\- ¿ Con quién crees que hablas?- contesto el aludido sacando con cuidado una botella verde de uno de sus bolsillos- esto me lo trajo un primo mío, de los Roronoa…

\- ¿¡Que traen ahí!?- escucharon tras de sí uno voz furica y chillona- ¿ Qué es eso? ¡Demelo!

De improviso vieron volar la botella de sus manos. Una mujer de peinado exótico, como su vestimenta, de corta estatura y entrada en años, armada con una regla, se las arrebato de las manos.

\- ¡ No es lo que piensa! - gritó Barto.

\- ¿ Ah sí? ¡ Déjeme ver!- ella examinó la botella, se sorprendió al ver que no contenía licor, sino que chocolates en doradas envolturas. Saco una y la probó, no estaba demás en prevenir que fueran de licor. Eran deliciosos, y no tenían alcohol, tomo una más y se las devolvió a los chicos.

\- ! Más les vale!- se limpiaba las comisuras con los dedos - no piensen que no estaré vigilandolos, no me han dado muy buenos informes de ustedes.

\- ¿ Quien le hablo mal de nosotros, maestra Canuta?- Roger fingió pesadumbre por tal comentario.

\- ¿ Cree que no se de usted, Gol D. Róger? Usted y su novio Rayleigh

Están en la lista de alumnos listillos que sacan de sus casillas al profesorado. Y usted señor, Cannoball - señaló a Barto- sé que tiene tendencias piromanas.

En septiembre ya estarán en mi jurisdicción y se enderezan, porque se enderezan.- hizo en el aire una seña de darles con la regla. A lo que ellos se hicieron para atrás. Ella se retiro en su incansable labor de vigilancia.

\- ¡ Soy Cannibal! ¡ No Cannoball!- Barto abrió su preciosa botella y le dio unos cuantos chocolates a Roger- ¿De cuando acá tu y Ray son novios?

\- ¡No lo sé! - se comió entera la golosina- ¿ Por qué dirán eso? Solo somos amigos.- La canción. ' Love me do' de los Beatles se empezó a oír.- ¡ Esa es mi canción favorita! - gritó Roger a todo pulmón- ¡ Ray vamos a bailarla!- jaloneo al susodicho, quien se estaba quedando dormido. La verdad, las fiestas no eran los suyo. Además le tenía algo de grima a Roger por haberlo puesto candidato a rey.

\- no me tienes muy contento- le dijo mientras entrelazaban las manos y se movían al ritmo de la música de los ingleses.- la verdad, yo no quería venir.

\- ¡ No seas aguado! A ver ¿ Como te lo compenso?

\- pues… - Rayleigh pensó bien lo que iba a responder- vamos a ver "Sanjuro" el fin de semana.

\- ¿ Y qué película es esa?

\- ¡ No le pongas peros!

\- ¡ No te enojes! ¡ Vamos ir a verla!

\- Está vez llega ¿No?

\- ¡Ok!

Barto no se perdió ni un detalle.

\- no me explico porque lo dicen…

Mientras Mercedes se había separado de los chicos para ir al servicio.

Le dolía la situación en la que estaban el y Muromashi. Y todo era porque no había podido controlar su curiosidad y el ansia de descubrir a esa persona que tantas cartas enviaba su padre, las cuales no recibían contestación. Quería saber quién era tan cruel para hacer eso… y en parte descubrió que no era un monstruo como el se había imaginado. Muromashi hablaba de su padre como un hombre firme, disciplinado, comprensivo y sensible… ¿ Qué fuerza los había separado?

Se miró al espejo para comprobar que no se le notaba que no había dormido bien. La conciencia le estaba pasando factura. A través del reflejo vio que alguien lo miraba, era Edward Newgate. Y algo le dijo que eso no era bueno.

-¡Gura! ¡Gura! - rio con estrepido el rubio sumamente alto. -¡ A mí no me engañas, pimpollo! Tu no viniste aquí por casualidad, tú estás persiguiendo a Sengoku por algún motivo…

Mercedes Lindbergh no lo miraba, se concentraba en secarse las manos. No quería mirarse al espejo, el se daría cuenta que sus palabras tenían efecto.

\- ¡Ignorame! ¡No hay problema! Pero, sabes que le atinado ¿No preciosura?

Mercedes suspiró..

\- ¿ Terminaste con el interrogatorio? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- agitó exasperado su larga melena. - sabes Newgate, allá afuera existen instituciones que pueden tratar la paranoia. Qué, por si no lo sabías, es ese delirio de persecución tan pesado que te cargas.

\- mi amigo me importa… no me gusta que se le acerquen bichos raros.

Mercedes trato de salir del baño, pero la imponente figura de Edward Newgate, se lo impidió.

Lejos de amilanarse, Mercedes sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Creo que lo entiendo!-puso un dedo sobre su frente, y la otra mano sobre su cintura- ¡ Solo es una estúpida escena de celos!- eso hizo que la bravura de Edward se resquebrajara un poco- ¿Por qué no vas y te confiesas? Quién quita, y tu seas el elegido de su corazón…

¡ Eso era demasiado! Edward Newgate ( quien para entonces no ostentaba el sobrenombre de "SHIROHIGE" , Ya que el bigote aún no le salía) tomó a Mercedes por las solapas de su traje negro, y con sus manazas lo alzó hasta que las puntas de sus pies hacían piruetas en el aire.

\- ¡ Escúchame! ¡Pequeño degenerado! ¡Afeminado de mierda! -

Mercedes, hacía todo lo posible por no mostrar una emoción, pero, francamente, Newgate le causó miedo.- ¡No confundas las cosas! Sé que eres un hipócrita, tú y tu basura de amigos me tienen hasta la coronilla. …

\- No es mi culpa que Becky te haya dicho que no… ¡Idiota!

Mercedes saco las uñas, y se las encajo sin piedad los antebrazos de Newgate. Sorprendido por la reacción del mink, lo soltó, ya que empezó a sangrar.

\- ¡ Esta me la pagas!- rugió el gigante.

\- ¡Ven por más!- Mercedes estaba dispuesto a pelear…

Newgate le lanzó un potente derechazo, el cual Mercedes logró evadir a base de mucha destreza.

En eso la puerta fue abierta abruptamente.

\- ¿¡ Qué pasa aquí!?- Gritó sin ningún resultado, ya que ambos contendientes seguían enfrascados en su pelea.

\- ¡Edward! ¿ Qué le haces? - corrió hacia el rubio, tratando de evitar que lanzará otro golpe.

\- ¡No te metas, Rayleigh! - Newgate, luchaba porque su amigo le soltará el brazo. - ¡nada va a impedir que se la parta!

Con el brazo que le quedaba libre, hacía todo lo posible por rematar al mink. Mercedes atajo con una patada, que afortunadamente, surtió efecto. Eso hizo enojar más al rubio, el cual era zarandeado por el pelinegro.

La puerta quedó abierta, se escuchaba la música de los Beatles, la cual era coreada por un sin número de voces adolescentes ( de 15 años) . En eso una figura muy sonriente se asomó…

-¡ Chicos! ¿ A qué no adivinan? La tal Bakkin está haciendo un strip..

\- ¡ Ayúdame! ¡Roger!- suplico Rayleigh.

Al susodicho, al ver la situacion, se le borro la sonrisa, se dio vuelta y a su vez gritó:

\- ¡Shikki! ¡ Ven!- y se adentro a ayudar a Rayleigh tomando el otro brazo de Newgate.

\- ¡ Malos amigos!- aúllaba de rabia Newgate. el mink aprovecho para tomar un respiro, esto se había salido de control, había que tranquilizarse y actuar con racionalidad - ¡Deja que me deshaga de estos! ¡ Te voy a dar hasta por el culo!

Eso hizo que se le olvidará las vías pacíficas. Sintiendo una gran furia, Mercedes bufó muy al estilo de los gatos.

\- ¡ Inténtalo!

Y dando un gran salto, trato de propinarle tremenda patada en la mandíbula. Pero, fue detenido en el aire por un sujeto de igual longitud de cabello, solo que amarillo y muy descuidado.

\- ¡ Quieto bonito!

\- ¡Agarralo bien! ¡Shikki!

\- ¡ No me órdenes Roger!

\- ¡ Sueltame!- Mercedes no dejaba de bufar.

\- ¡ La nena tiene garras! - se rió Shikki, quien de paso, y estando los demás enfrascados en Edward, manoseo la esbelta y delicada figura del mink. " Si no fuera porque le cuelgan ciertas cosas". ( pensaba él) " ¡ A quien le importa! ¡ Una oportunidad de estas no tendré tan fácil!"

Mercedes se revolvio agitadamente del abrazo que le daba el rubio pelo largo .

\- ¡ Te digo que me sueltes!- bramó con todas sus fuerzas.

En eso, Shikki sintió que una fuerza muy grande le arrebataba al mink.

\- ¿ No escuchaste? ¡ Sueltalo!- esa acción hizo que Shikki se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

Sorprendido, levantó la cabeza para ver quién había sido.

\- ¡ Sengoku! - exclamó contrariado- yo solo estaba ayudando..

\- ¿ A qué?- lo increpó furioso.

\- ¡ Pregúntale a Edward!

Sengoku volteó a mirar hacia donde señalaba Shikki.

Newgate, al ver a su amigo, dejó de forcejear. Rayleigh y Roger suspiraron aliviados, soltaron al rubio. Ya una vez quietos los ánimos, pudieron observar que Garp y Homming también estaban dentro del baño, lo que los hizo estar más tranquilos.

\- ¿ Qué pasó aquí Edward?

Sengoku lo miraba con mucho recelo. No le conocía esa mirada… ese estupido bicho peludo lo había trastocado. Ante lo cual dijo:

\- ¿ Por qué no le preguntas a esa mariquita que está detrás de ti protegiéndose como una puta indefensa?

Garp, Homming, Rayleigh y Roger dieron un paso para atrás. La cosas estaban muy intensas.

Homming dijo bajito, pero audible:

\- sabía que sucedería esto, pero no de esta manera.

Los demás se sorprendieron y lo miraron interrogantes ¿ Qué querría decir eso?

Mercedes soltó un vituperio por lo más bajo.

Sengoku hizo el amago de ponerlo más detrás suyo, como protegiéndolo.

\- ¿ Qué te pasa? ¿ Por qué le dices semejantes cosas?

\- porque me enferma el mero hecho de que exista

\- ¡ Qué! ¿ Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

\- perfectamente.

\- ¿ Por qué? ¡ Retractate ahora mismo!

No hubo respuesta.

Edward Newgate se encaminó a la puerta, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero, al cruzar, un golpe le fue propinado en la entrepierna.

\- ¡ Bastardo! ¡ Desgraciado!

Edward se agachó conteniendo el dolor, y tratando de recuperar el aire.- ¿ Por qué no te metiste con uno de tu tamaño? ¡ Ah! ¡Basura infecta!

Becky Belo estaba siendo sujetada por Tsuru y Barto. Quienes se les había olvidado sujetarle también las piernas.

Detrás de ellos cientos de ojos curiosos no se perdían la escena. La música había sesado dando pasó a cuchicheos, risas contenidas, pláticas sutiles y uno que otro Flash de alguna cámara fotográfica recién estrenada.

\- ¡ Aún lado! - escucharon una conocida voz muy autoritaria.- ¿Qué hizo aquí, señorita Belo?- era el director Magellan haciendo acto de presencia- ¿ Otra mosca se le paró en un lugar indebido a otro de sus compañeros?

Sonidos de miedo y estupor Rodeaban la escena. Becky, lejos de estar intimidada lo miro directamente a la cara con sus ojos descarados.

\- exactamente, eso fue lo que pasó, señor director. Solo quería hacerle un favor a Newgate.

Magellan, se frotó fuerte las sienes.

\- ¡ Estos Belo! Afortunadamente, usted ya no será mi problema el año que entra. ¡Ustedes-! Señaló a Rayleigh y Roger, quienes se atragantaron un poco- lleven a su compañero a la enfermería. Los demás ¡ Circulen! ¿ No sé supone que es una fiesta de graduación? ¡Qué suene la música!.

Fue obedecido de inmediato. Edward fue ayudado por sus amigos, y afuera todo continuó aparentemente como si nada.

Becky fue felicitada por sus compañeros, mientras Mercedes volvía a lavarse las manos.

Poco a poco, un color rojo que surgía de ellas, fue desapareciendo. Muy atento, Muromashi Sengoku se fijó en ese detalle.

\- ¿ Qué es eso? ¿ Acaso el..?

\- es sangre de tu amigo. Lo agredi como la puta indefensa que soy.

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos.

\- ¡ Oye! ¡ No llores!- le hablo consternado- haré que se disculpe contigo…- trato de abrazarlo, pero no sé dejó.

\- ¡ No juegues! ¡ Como si en verdad fuera a estar arrepentido!

Cerró furiosamente la llave, esquivando todo momento el contacto con Muromashi.

\- me voy a casa..

\- yo te llevo- pese a estar evadiendo, Muromashi insistía en acercarcele- solo dame un momento..

\- ¡ Regreso a South Blue! - lo miro ya sin importarle que lo viera llorar- ¡ Esto no tiene sentido!

Se desplazó rápidamente dejándolo atrás. Muromashi se detuvo, estaba consternado… si el regresaba a South Blue, todo estaba perdido…

Se dirigió a uno de los baños, abrió la puerta, Shikki estaba escondido en el.

Lo saco a la fuerza, lo estampó sobre la pared. Esto hizo que Shikki emitiera un " ay" de dolor

\- Escuchame, reverendo imbecil.

Vuelvo a ver que intentas poner un dedo sobre el y te mato… ¡ Me oyes! ¡ Te mato!

\- Sengoku, amigo- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz- estás malentendiendo todo… yo solo..

\- ¡ Cállate!- le propinó soberano golpe en la barbilla, que lo dejó inconciente.

Salió apresuradamente, esperando alcanzar a Mercedes. Rogando porque no se hubiese ido ya. Rogando de que se arrepintiera de volver a casa.

Cuando esté se fue. De otro baño, salió Barto, quien se había escabullido, cuando la música volvió a sonar y la gente se dispersó. Extrajo del bolsillo de su saco un puro, lo encendió con una cerilla y lo comenzó a aspirar. Cuando ya llevaba un tramo, lo puso sobre los labios de Shikki, que aún estaba inconciente. Lo acomodo bien, del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó la botella verde. La acomodo en una de sus manos. Regreso al baño, de ahí trajo una cámara Polaroid. Empezó a tomarle fotos en esa posición una y otra vez. Del rollo salias instantáneas, sacudiendolas un poco, proyectaba la imagen de un Shikki fumando y en completo estado de ebriedad. Barto no pudo evitar sonreír, enseñando los tremendos colmillos, con los que la naturaleza lo había dotado.

1 de noviembre de 1964. París, Francia. Barrio latino. 9: 00 a.m

\- ¡ Mercedes! ¿ Por qué lloras?

Secándose las lágrimas, sonrió amargamente.

\- ¡No lloró! Solo me acuerdo...

Nota: la maestra Canuta es un personaje de un programa televisivo llamado : CERO EN CONDUCTA. también conocido como LA ESCUELITA. del productor Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo. Muy popular en México y América Latina. Cuando se volvió LA ESCUELITA VIP se echó a perder... Más bien, yo le perdí interés.

La película que quiere ve "el rey oscuro" es muy buena. Difícil de conseguir, pero vale la pena.

.


	14. Chapter 14 ¿RECUERDAS? cuarta parte

Los personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. Algunos son inspirados en ellos.

¿RECUERDAS?

última parte.

Las baldosas del corredor estudiantil hacía ecos de sus pasos precipitados. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr, salir de ahí, y perderse en la reciente oscuridad que reinaba en New World. No escuchaba que alguien repetía su nombre sin cesar, solo su corazón bombeando sangre a más no poder. ¿Tan transparente era? ¿Como era posible que un tipo, el cual solo había visto un par de veces, lo hubiese leído tan bien? ¡Tenía razón! Había sido un hipócrita… había jugado con las cartas marcadas desde el principio. Se sentía tan arrepentido, que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos ya no eran de rabia por los insultos recibidos, eran de dolor. Un dolor que manaba de su alma, al ver cuándo aborrecible era y de las cosas que era capaz de hacer ¿Acaso esa era su real naturaleza? ¿ Era verdad que los selenitas eran tan fríos y manipuladores?

De pronto se vio jaloneado, casi pierde el equilibrio.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- era Becky, a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.

\- Me voy a casa- contesto algo agitado, tuvo que sostenerse en ella pues por las suelas de su zapatos de charol hicieron que casi resbalara.

\- ¡ Yo te traje! ¡Yo te llevo! ¿Ok? ¡Y no pienso irme ahorita!- se tocó los labios nerviosamente, seña que necesitaba un cigarrillo ¡Estos Belo! ¡ No podían dejar de prescindir del tabaco! La primera vez que Becky fumó fue a los 12.

\- Me siento mal- trato de negociar- voy a tomar un taxi…

No pudo acabar su argumento, se vio callado por sendas cachetadas, una tras de otra, que hicieron que cayese sentado sobre el frío piso. Le dolió, nunca en su vida le habían levantado la mano, sus orejas estaban agachadas como su ánimo: desconcertado y adolorido.

\- ¿Tan fácil te das por vencido?- Becky zarandeo su mano, seña que su acción le había afectado un poco.- si te atreves a volver en esas condiciones, te regresarán a South Blue ¡ De nuevo al encierro! ¿Eso quieres? Créeme si te digo que vas a terminar suicidándose, por lo hastiado que vas a quedar.- con una sola mano lo ayudo a levantarse- ¡Tienes que vivir! ¿ Acaso no eres más feliz aquí? ¿ No te gusta lo gusta lo que aquí haces? En la academia, por lo menos convives con gente de tu edad, no estás siempre rodeado de momias…

\- son mi familia, Becky, no los insultes.- seguía sobándose las mejillas por los impactos recibidos.

\- pero, me entiendes ¿ No? Barto y yo estamos felices de poder verte. No tan seguido, pero por lo menos no cada periodo vacacional… a veces me pregunto cómo es que no has perdido la cordura.

\- No es tan malo…

\- lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a los grilletes. ¡ Déjate de tonterías! De seguro tú enamorado ha de estar buscándote. ¡Anda! ¡Venimos a divertirnos!- lo tomo de la mano para regresar a la fiesta - lo último que debes hacer es dejarte intimidar por un granuja

Con algo de escepticismo, sé dejó llevar por ella… después de todo sus amigos no estaban enterados de su real congoja ¡Mejor así! Puede que no llegarán a entenderlo si trataba de explicarles

Adentro, Barto buscaba con ahínco a alguien, en cuanto estuvo en su campo de visión se dirigió hacia allá.

\- ¡Maestra Canuta! - dijo con fingida vehemencia- ¡La estaba buscando! Me duele lo que voy a hacer… no quiero ser soplón ni delatar a mis compañeros, pero en vista de que rompen las reglas me he visto obligado ¡Y con suma pena! A hacer esto..

\- ¿ De que habla?- ella no terminaba de entender la perorata que había hablado el alumno.

\- mejor mire la prueba, lo entenderá mejor- le dio una fotografía, de forma que se mostraba que quería deshacerse de ella de inmediato. En cuanto lo hizo, se tapó la cara como ocultando vergüenza. En realidad, estaba sonriendo.

\- ¡ Dios mío!- gritó la maestra al examinarla. De inmediato fue a buscar al director. Y juntos se dirigieron a los sanitarios donde se había llevado momentos antes la disputa entre Belo y Newgate.

En el baño, Shikki se levantó tambaleándose. No supo ni dónde estaba, sintió que una de sus manos sujetaba un objeto. Lo soltó, y trató de agarrarse de dónde podía para alcanzar la salida. Vio con molestia que algo muy grande la obstruia.

\- ¡ A un lado! - dijo. Y sintió un regusto extraño en la boca … tenía un objeto… comenzó a masticarlo y supo muy amargo, pero no por eso lo soltó.

\- ¿ Qué significa esto Shikki? ¿ Como se ha atrevido?

La voz le sonó áspera y taladrante, se tapó los oídos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Me aturdes!

\- ¡ Esta fumando!- lo sujeto de los hombros y lo saco al pasillo- ¡Encima de eso huele a alcohol!

\- ¿ Alcohol? ¡ Oí no más!- de repente dio una arcada, y comenzó a vomitar en los pies del director Magellan.

Haciendo cara de asco, lo llevo dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Le pidió a la maestra que llamara a la madre de Shikki para que viniera por el, los datos estaban en la guía estudiantil. Ella se dirigió presurosa a cumplir con el encargo.

En un rincon no muy alejado, Barto sacaba del forro de su saco una botellita parecida a la de los perfumes. Rocío un poco del contenido en una de sus muñecas.

\- Hmmmmmm- expreso divertido olfateando - ¡dulce aroma de tequila mexicano! ¡Sabía que podía ser me útil un día de estos!

En la enfermería, Edward Newgate era atendido por el enfermero a cargo.

\- a parte de golpe ¿ Como fue que se hizo estos rasguños jovencito?

\- había un gato, trate de acariciarlo, no se dejó, pero me dejó un recuerdo.- contesto desganado y tratando de no mirar sus heridas. Se retorcía un poco, no por ellas sino por el rodillazo que le dio Becky… eso si era dolor.

Roger y Rayleigh meneaba la cabeza con signo de desaprobación. Todavía no podían creer que hubiese intentado hacer papilla al novio de Sengoku. El pobre flaco demostró que podía defenderse, pero sabían que no iba a durar de pie ante Edward. Estaban ansiosos por saber porque lo había hecho.

Una violenta interrupción los hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

\- ¡ Foxy! ¡ Ayuda a este muchacho! - el director Magellan acomodó a Shikki sobre una de las camas.

Shikki se resistía, pero Magellan, cual si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo sostenía para que no se cayera.

\- ¡ Ya le dije que no estoy borracho!- empezó a hacer arcadas, improvisando, el director le acomodó un balde que estaba en el piso. - ¡ Esto huele a aceite de pino! - se quejó el adolescente mientras vomitaba.

Lo veían con estupor y asco. Si algo sabían Roger y Rayleigh era que Shikki probaba el vino de su casa a escondidas, a veces los invito a hacerlo, pero jamás lo habían visto en ese estado. Ray se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, estaba sintiendo nauseas, y si algo era verídico es que al ver a alguien vomitar se vuelve contagioso.

El mencionado enfermero Foxy se acercó al muchacho, le retiro el balde, saco una pequeña lámpara de su bolsillo, dirigió el haz de luz hacia las pupilas.

\- está muy desorientado.. - en eso se percató de un enorme moretón en la mandíbula- ¡ Vaya golpe! Debiste dártelo al caer ¡ Y como apestas! A leguas se nota que bebiste un Viva Villa. ¡ Suelta ese puro! ¿ De dónde lo sacaste- al retirarlo, se percató de que era de buena marca, un cubano auténtico, con horror vio que una parte está marcada por los dientes y se estaba desmoronando.- ¿Te lo estabas tragando? ¡Hum! Eso explica porque estas vomitando.

\- ¿ Más que por el alcohol?- Magellan estaba algo crédulo.

\- le aseguro que no debió beber la gran cosa- le explicó Foxy- ese tipo de destilado es muy fuerte, por lo que nomás debió ser un trago. El olor es porque se lo vacío encima Lo que lo tiene así es el golpe, es algo severo, debió hacérselo al impactar con un mueble o..

\- estaba en el baño- le informo Magellan.

\- quizás un lavabo… no estaría de más que lo llevarán a un hospital, nada más para hacerle un diagnóstico y una radiografía por si la dudas.

\- su madre vendrá por el, se lo diré. Mientras te lo dejaré a ti, tengo que ir a reprender a una aspirante de bailarina exótica.

Y sin más se retiró.

¿Bailarina exótica? Todos en la enfermería se miraron extrañados, a excepción de Roger que se empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó Edward.

\- ¡ Es cierto! ¡Ustedes no lo vieron!

\- ¿ Qué no vimos?- inquirió.

\- Bakkin traía encima un abrigo horroroso, no me pregunten de dónde lo obtuvo ¡Eso no lo sé! Porque cuando la vimos no lo traía puesto. Estaba una ronda de canciones de los Beatles, se subió al estrado y comenzó a arrancarse a trozos el susodicho abrigo.. la maestra Canuta la comenzó a perseguir con la regla por toda la pista de baile… la verdad, ignoro si la atrapado porque fui a buscarlos para que no se lo perdieran.

De repente calló. Se puso muy serio, miró a Edward. Este se extraño, Roger nunca lo había mirado así: receloso.

\- y dicen que las fiestas de graduación son aburridas.- el enfermero Foxy recogió el balde- voy a deshacerme de esto, cuidenme el negocio. - Salió de la enfermería silbando " allí you need Is love".

Una vez solos, Edward converso con Roger.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así, Roy? - se incorporó de la camilla despacio, ya que todavía resentida el golpe.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Homing es tu mejor amigo?

Silenciosamente, Rayleigh se puso del lado de Roger.

\- ¿ De que hablas?

\- ' Sabía que esto sucedería' dijo el… Nunca nos mencionaste que te caiga mal el novio de Sengoku… solo lo hemos visto un par de veces y se ha portado bien con nosotros. ¿ De cuando acá ese odio para querer destrozarlo? ¿Por qué nunca no lo dijiste? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?

No contesto. Bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo decirles…

\- si se los digo, no van a entenderlo…

\- ¿Qué lo hace complicado, Ed?- está vez hablo Rayleigh.

\- ¡ No lo sé!- los miro- ¡ Me cae mal!- trato de justificarse.- se me hace raro que se haya enamorado tan rápido… ese bicho oculta algo...

\- tienes celos

Escucharon de pronto: Shikki no estaba tan ausente del mundo en ese instante.

\- te repatea el hígado que el apretado de Sengoku tenga algo que tú no obtuviste- prosiguió el- fue en la fiesta de Belo ¿No? Yo vi que le propusiste bailar y ella te ninguneo… estábas ( o estás aún) tan enamorado de ella que te le ibas a declarar ¿ Me equivoco?

\- ¡Cállate!- Edward apretó los dientes, no era algo que deseara oír…

\- llegue tarde, por lo que estuve de frente y no me lo perdí- sonrió socarrón el de melena dorada.

\- ¿Becky?- casi grita Roger- pero… ¡Pero si tú la has llamado puta prepotente toda la vida!

\- indigna y majadera- completo Rayleigh.

\- ¡ Nos has mentido! - Shikki se recostó en la camilla y se ajustó la almohada- en secreto la anhelabas ¡Como muchos lo hacemos! ¡Yo también lo he intentado!- vio como abrían la boca de sorpresa- ¡Me rechazo! ¡Qué más da! Puede que no encuentre otra igual, pero hay demasiados peces en el océano para aferrarse a uno tan difícil… a menos que tú si estés muuuuy enamorado… y por eso andes así..- y empezó a reír como si hubiese dicho algo muy divertido.

Edward se levantó. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en su lugar. Apretaba los puños y los dientes. Trato de controlar su furia

\- estas borracho. - se dirigió a la puerta, deseaba salir de inmediato.

\- ¡ No estoy borracho! ¡ Sengoku me golpeó! ¡ Eso es todo! ¡ Digo la verdad Edward! ¡ Eres un envidioso! ¡ Solo hiciste el ridículo! ¡Superalo!

Edward salió casi corriendo, pese a su condición, ni quería oírlo. Tenía que irse, no había de otra.

Roger y Rayleigh trataban de entender lo que había pasado.

\- debimos darnos cuenta- Ray se sentó en la camilla que ocupará Newgate.- esos adjetivo descalificativos ocultaban la verdad.

\- Y se lo contó a alguien que si se percató de eso…- Roger comenzó a abanicarse con su sombrero de paja- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tan poco confiables somos?

\- ¡Nahh! - tercio Shikki- lo que pasa es que el se calla todo. Supongo que su confianza no ha sido reafirmada y su ego es muy tangible. Tal vez porque es huérfano y ha pasado por momentos difíciles ¡Quien sabe! Y cuando vio que alguien que difícilmente pueda calificarse de simpático y alma de la fiesta, pudo conseguir lo que él no en tiempo récord, se descolocó… eso es todo… creo… no me hagan mucho caso.

Roger y Rayleigh se le quedaron viendo, ese no era el Shikki de siempre. Por su mente paso, que el golpe que se había dado o que le había dado Sengoku ( aún no estaban seguros) le debió reacomodar el cerebro.

\- hablaste como un loquero, amigo.

Roger se sentó a su lado. Pero se incorporó casi de inmediato. La puerta se había abierto, temía que fuese Edward queriendo desquitarse.

Para su sorpresa se asomó una mujer menuda, de redondeadas formas y extensa melena dorada, vestida con un chillante atuendo naranja estilo hindú.

Al mirarla, Shikki se estremeció.

\- mamá.. - balbuceo.

-¡ Aquí estás! ¡ Sin vergüenza! ¡Descarado! ¡ No podía creer lo que me contaron! ¡ Vi la foto! ¡ Vi la foto! ¡ Así no lo puedes negar! ¿Cierto?

El pobre no hallaba ni dónde meterse. Quería hacerse chiquito, desaparecer…

Detrás de la madre estaba la maestra, quien intentaba calmarla. Sus amigos se hicieron a un lado procurando pasar desapercibidos.

\- ¡Señora Goldenlion! ¡Calmese! La prioridad es llevarlo a un hospital para que un doctor lo evalúe… siga las instrucciones que le dio el enfermero, por favor.

\- ¡Levántate Shikki!- ordenó la madre- ¡Donde me digan que tanto te bebiste, te voy a sonar a chanclasos! ¡Levántate!- cual Lázaro, Shikki dejó la camilla y salió con sus madre detrás- ¡Cuando se entere tu padre! ¡Vas a tener el castigo de tu vida! ¡ Este año no visitaras a tus primos! ¡Vas a estar encerrado meditando lo que hiciste! ¿Por qué Dios me castiga así? ¡Te voy a requisar todas las cámaras! ¡No irás al curso de verano! ¡Pediré que te adelanten el servicio militar! ¡Vas a saber lo que es la disciplina!

Un aluvión de amenazas y lamentos se cernía sobre Shikki. Mucho se hablaría de ello en los años posteriores, ya que lo hizo pasar por en medio de todos sus compañeros llevándolo casi a rastras, como exhibiendolo.

Edward no se había ido. Por obstinamiento decidió de una vez por todas afrontar su miedo y encarar a Becky. Le diría lo que sentía, y en caso de volver a ser rechazado no huiría. Pero, no se animó. Ella estaba sentada sola, oportunidad perfecta, y aún así no lo hizo. Ella se paró de improviso y se alejó. Había dejado su bolso sobre la mesa. Edward volteó a su alrededor, nadie estaba viendo, todos estaban absortos en la mamá de Shikki y su parloteo. Por curiosidad abrió el bolso: pañuelos, cigarrillos, un encendedor, lápiz labial y otros chismes.

Tomo el lápiz labial, se lo echó al bolsillo y se fue. Salió de la escuela y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. No era muy tarde y tampoco hacia mucho calor. Ríos de gente circulaban por las calles. Así anduvo por largo rato, a veces se paraba para mirar a la gente. Familias, grupos de amigos, turistas y una que otra palomillas de chicos pubertos como el, motociclistas creando sensación con mujeres espectaculares detrás de ellos, oficinistas y clase obrera procurando llegar a casa a cenar. Se sintió vacío… ¿ Qué había realmente para el? Dejó de divagar, por un impulso se enfiló hacia la calle Nevada: el inicio del distrito rojo.

Gracias a su considerable estatura y a un Carnet falsificado ( que no había tenido la oportunidad de usar, Shikki usaba el suyo para obtener bebidas cuando su madre comento que sospechosamente las botellas de vino del bar de la casa lucían reducidas) y a una cartera siempre llena por la herencia de mami y papi, pudo tener el acceso a una de las pupilas del Chatagoo, estaba decidido. Lo único que le pidió fue que usará el lápiz labial que el le procuró. Acostumbrada a peticiones más extrañas, le causó un poco de risa. El se imaginó que así sabrían los besos de la chica de sus sueños. .. los demás fue confuso… salió casi al amanecer, un poco insatisfecho y desilusionado, decidió pasar un rato en el Parque Rocks. Estuvo sentado en una de las bancas dándole vueltas a un asunto: Tendría que dar una buena explicación a sus tíos maternos, sus ahora tutores legales. De seguro habrían buscado en cada hogar de sus amigos, ido a la policía y hospitales… ¿Qué se inventaría? ¿Quien podría cubrirlo? Tal vez se lo pediría a Homing, había demostrado ser confiable… volteó a ver el cielo: nítido… necesitaba una buena excusa, hoy era la ceremonia de graduación… tenía que estar ahí. Sin más, decidió volver a casa ¡Qué más daba! Se levantó y emprendió la marcha. No llevaba mucho tramo cuando vio a la bestezuela. . . Si ¡Era el! Tenía un cuaderno en las manos. Estaba muy concentrado haciendo trazos sobre el. Se acercó despacio, por suerte no había palomas que lo delatara. Lo que vio le sorprendió: estaba dibujando el edificio de enfrente, un antiguo palacio que ahora servía para trámites gubernamentales. Era preciso, rico en detalles, a decir verdad no había omitido nada. Y eso que en todo ese rato no lo había mirado para corregir, como si dibujarse de memoria...como una fotografía..

\- Gura,gura- rió.

Sobresaltado, Mercedes tiro el cuaderno y giró rápido. Otra vez era Newgate, no se había equivocado.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- empezó a respirar agitadamente . Lo último que quería era otro enfrentamiento.

Como si nada, Edward fue a levantar el cuaderno. Lo puso sobre la banca.

\- tienes más de un talento, bestezuela...pero, no por eso te tengo envidia.

Edward dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

Mercedes no entendío lo que había sucedido…

Nota: lo de shikki fue casi similar ( ¡bueno! ¡no tanto!) A la marcha de la vergüenza de Cersei Lannister.

Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15 ¡Que daría!

Historia basada en los personajes de Oda sensei y algunos inspirados en su obra ONE PIECE.

París Francia. 1 de noviembre de 1964. 9 00 a.m. Barrio latino.

\- ¿Louisa Von Gikkingen?- el viento le desacomodaba el flequillo. Mercedes hacía lo posible por mantenerlo en su lugar.

\- Así es- tosió su acompañante.

Había amanecido con una temperatura algo gélida en la ciudad. Seña de que el invierno se adelantaría.- ese sería su nombre si se hubiese casado con Humbert.

Mercedes observó la foto. Louisa Lucía muy feliz. Al fondo se veía Notre Dame, sostenía un ramo de narcisos blanco, el cielo era un poco gris. Quizás había sido tomada en este mes, ya hace algunos años.

\- aquí estaba llena de ilusiones, - continuó su interlocutora- tenía planeado casarse aquí, la ciudad más romántica del mundo.

Mercedes pudo notar el dejó de ironía en el comentario de su tía Gorgie.

Sabía porque motivo, la mayoría de los adultos que le rodeaban estaban algo amargados.

Empezando por su padre…¡Bueno! No le gustaba juzgarlo. Su papá había pasado por momento muy difíciles, había que aceptar, que le había costado recuperarse de lo que Macarthur ordenó que le hicieran: encerrarlo en un manicomio para brindarle un "tratamiento" contra su homosexualidad hace como 10 años… ¡Malditos americanos!... En realidad, no todos. Dos fueron los que lo ayudaron a fugarse de ese infierno. Aún le dolía recordar que por un tiempo no podía hacer nada sin temblar. No porque tuviese miedo, sino por las malditas drogas que le administraron. Pero, el era de férrea voluntad para desgracia de aquellos matasanos. Gracias a Dios, no tuvo secuelas psicológicas, siguió siendo el mismo padre amoroso y dedicado, simpático e ingenioso… y con muchos secretos.

En una ocasión, cuando regresaba de jugar con Becky Belo y Barto, lo encontró tratando de escribir una carta. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía sostener el lápiz, y cuando lograba ponerlo sobre el papel empezó a temblar de nuevo. Suspiró largamente, botó el lápiz contra el piso exhausto.

\- ¡ Poco a poco!- se decía a si mismo- ¡ Desgraciados! ¡ Se ensañaron! Me va acostar, pero no voy a darme por vencido.- al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Lo habían dañado.

Papá siempre parecía tener ojos en la espalda, sabía la ubicación de personas aunque no la viera, ni las tuviera cerca. Dejó la pelota a un lado, fue a recoger el lápiz.

\- ¿ Te sientes mal? ¿ Llamó al bisa?- dejó el lápiz en la mesa, lo abrazó, lo quería mucho…

Sorprendido, Lind ( para los amigos) Fory (para la familia) correspondió al abrazo de su hijo.

\- no te preocupes, Mercedes, ya se me pasará- y efectivamente, dejó de temblar.- no te preocupes.

Su voz era la misma de siempre: tranquilizadora y juguetona a la vez. Voz que la mamá de Becky le decía que " por eso nadie lo tomaba en serio" toda tiesa, autoritaria y fumandose un cigarrillo por enésima vez.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Mercedes vio la hoja con innumerables garabatos. No era la letra larga y bonita que él solía hacer.- ¿Escribes a un amigo?

Noto que se tensó, aún así, Mercedes lo miro con sus ojos grandes y profundos. Fory sabía que su hijo iba a insistirle hasta que la respuesta lo satisfaciera. Después de todo, el era igual a su edad.

\- Algo así. - le respondió escuetamente.- pero ahora no sirve de nada- la arrugó y la lanzó a la papelera.- vamos afuera, necesito aire.

Se incorporó de la silla, lo alzó y se lo llevó cargando.

Mercedes se mantuvo a su lado, Sentados en la banca de afuera. Era una tarde preciosa en South Blue. Se quedaron hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de violeta y el sol descendía. Cenaron y después le leyó algo para dormir. Se desearon buenas noches, un beso y se apagaron la luces.

Mercedes esperaba impaciente a que toda la casa estuviera a oscuras… cosa que iba a tardar, porque escucho voces. El abuelo y el bisabuelo estaban hablando con su papá, y esas charlas podían durar horas y horas. No supo cuando se le cerraron los ojos. Se sorprendió lo poco que aguantó, tenía que prepararse mejor. Adormilado, bajo de la cama. Con pasos quedos, abrió la puerta, la dejo abierta. Pasito a pasito y con cuidado, bajo la escalera. Esperando que el latido de su corazón no lo delatase comenzó a murmurar: " no me vez" "no me vez" una y otra vez. Tenía que ser precavido. Sabía que el mantra funcionaba porque había podido entrar en lugares sin ser detectado. Esperanzado en que no se le fuera el aliento, fue al escritorio y busco la papelera.

Sonrió al ver que no había sido vaciada, tomó la bola de papel, y sin dejar de recitar subió a su habitación. Cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta. Abrió el cajón de la cómoda, saco una lámpara sorda. Subió a su cama se cubrió con las sábanas prendió la lámpara, Desarrugo el papel y comenzó a leer… no estaba claro, pero logró leer algunas palabras:

" Ha pasado tiempo" "sobrevive" "mutuo" "traición" "día" "loco" "tumba" "dentro" "desesperado" "anteponer" "razón" "dolor" " te amo"...

Aguantó un grito… si, decía "te amo" … ¡Su papá amaba a alguien!

Pero…¿Quien? Podría ser alguien que vivía lejos, que conoció en el extranjero… si no, ya se lo hubiesen presentado. ¿ Qué sería? ¿Mamá o papá? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Se mudarian de casa? ¡Lo más probable! Siguió analizando… lo demás estaba muy ilegible, hasta que vio "Edo" . Eso era un nombre… y lo había escuchado… ¿Cuando? ¡Cierto!

Una vez el tatarabuelo está usando el teléfono, parecía molestó ( muy molesto) por lo que susurró su mantra invencible para que no lo viera. Dijo algo como:

\- pues espero que ese Edo continúe muy lejos de aquí… ¡ Te he dicho que no me lo menciones!... ¡Mis razones son justificadas!... ¡Busca! ¡ Hay más gente en el mundo!... Es que…¿Me lo tenías que mencionar otra vez?

Y así siguió… eso quería decir que su papá estaba enamorado de alguien que no le agradaba al tatarabuelo… pero, el había escuchado ese nombre afuera… ¿o lo había leído?... ¡ Lo había leído! ¡Si! Una vez llendo al centro de la ciudad, la mamá de Becky los había llevado a dar un paseo y de paso comprar el suministro de cigarrillos para toda la familia.. y es que en la casa de Becky todos fumaban: su mamá, su abuela, su abuelo, su tía, su primo ( que ahora era prima) ¡ En fin! Se adentraron a la tienda y ella dijo:

\- dónde yo los vea, enanos.

Mientras hablaba con el dependiente, Becky fue a mirar las telas, Mercedes fue a hurgar en donde estaban las semillas, tratába de adivinar de que eran.

\- este es cilantro

\- este es tómate

\- obvio esta es calabaza.

En eso dio un paso atrás y chocó con alguien

\- !lo siento!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Con el que chocó tenía un peinado raro...y se le había caído algo… una carta. Mercedes la recogió. En el sobre venían nombres

Remitente: Edo Sengoku.

Destinatario: Muromashi Sengoku.

Tenía sellos postales de Taiwán.

\- vive lejos- se la dio al chico de peinado raro.

\- solo fue por un días, pero me escribe siempre que se ausenta.

\- te entiendo, mi papá estuvo en Sudamérica, me envió una postal con la foto de las tortugas Galápagos. El llegó primero

En cuanto se bajó del taxi, llegó el cartero.

\- ¡ Súper!

Era más alto que el y al parecer unos años más que el. Le cayó bien..

\- ¡ Enanos! ¡Vamonos!- escucho esa voz rasposa y mandona.

\- tengo que irme..

\- adiós.

¿ Sería posible que fuera ese Edo?

En la actualidad, se reprochaba su curiosidad, ya que era la fuente de sus ayes de dolor...

Notas: este capítulo lo tenía perdido! Después de mucho logré localizar el borrador.

¿les suena Von Gikkingen? Es un personaje del estudio Gibbli, tiene 2 películas... Será recurrente capítulos más adelante...

Gracias por las palabras!


	16. Chapter 16 Estuve leyendo tus viejas car

Los personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda, algunos son inspirados en ellos.

ESTUVE LEYENDO TUS VIEJAS CARTAS

Fue en el 44, antes de entrar a Roma. Recibió el telegrama que vino a dar con el traste a todo lo que había planeado: le anunció su pronta incorporación en otro plan. Se anexaría a otro grupo… había nuevos objetivos en la mira.

¡ Hubiese quemado ese papel! Qué cosas no hubiera hecho si supiera que era la última oportunidad que podría verlo y aclarar el asunto que los había separado.

¡Maldición! ¿ Esos pensamientos lo atormentarian siempre? ¡Lo hubiese sacrificado todo! ¡ El futuro no valía nada si no tenía su amor!

Domingo 1 de noviembre de 1964, Viena, Austria. Mediodía.

Brook se levantó lentamente, procuro no despertarlo. Corisande le hizo una seña para ir fuera de la habitación. Una vez ahí, Brook soltó aire… ¡Demasiadas emociones en tan pocas horas!

\- toma un poco- le dio una taza de cafe- te confortara.

\- Gracias- la tomo, el contenido le supo amargo, pero le cayó bien.- ¡Vaya jornada que tuvimos!

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Lo invito a sentarse en la sala de la suite. Afuera el cielo estaba un poco nublado, dando paso a unos cuantos tercos rayos de sol.

\- ¡Mañoso!- dijo de repente mirando hacia el dormitorio - hizo que se durmió en el sofá, y luego aparece a mi lado, abrazándome y toda la cosa.

Corisande procuraba aguantarse la risa.

\- ¡Le gustas!

\- ¡No digas eso!- reclamó sorprendido de no estar enojado.

\- ¡Vamos! Qué no es tan malo. De dónde el viene no importa lo que seas, sino que les provoques un sentimiento genuino… cambiando de tema- su expresión se puso seria- … tu venías con el … le apuntó a Bellamy con una pistola … ¿ Por qué no disparo?

Eso hizo que Brook casi diera un salto de su asiento…¡ Era verdad! ¡El estaba armado!

\- te voy a decir la verdad: no tenía nada de conocerlo. Estaba haciendo un recorrido por esta ciudad, ya que de niño no la visite más que unas pocas veces… lo vi en medio de la calle, estaba desorientado y perdido. Me pidió que lo llevase a su hotel, una vez ahí las cosas se pusieron raras. Se sintió mal, se subió a la motocicleta y fuimos a dar con ustedes… es raro, pero así paso. Creo que es brujo, telepata o ve tú a saber.

\- ¡Pienso lo mismo! … ¿ Eres de aquí? Creí que eras de Brasil.

\- nací en Linz, mi padre era músico…¿Cómo sabes lo de Brasil?- apenas cayó en cuenta.

\- ¡se quién eres!- esbozo una de sus sonrisas misteriosas, que se le hubiera antojado a Da Vinci retratar. - además, en tu abrigo viene el logo de tu banda: Laboon. Son originarios de Sudamérica, y dejando la modestia, ustedes son muy famosos. Las chicas de la compañía no hacen otra cosa que buscar boletos para el concierto que darán en 2 semanas: agotados. ¿Por qué me miras así? Las bailarinas escuchamos y apreciamos todo tipo de música, no solo clásicas.

¡Era cierto! Aunque el aún no lo creía. Una parte de su mente se negaba a aceptar que ya no fueran aquellos jóvenes que buscaban hacerse notar por las letras originales de su repertorio en Bahía. La fama les llegó de repente… ¡En fin!

\- ¡Yohooho! Sinceramente yo aún no soporto que la gente me reconozca. No me preguntes porque. Procuro no salir en las portadas por lo mismo. Para eso están Yorki o Noland; Kuroneko es de mi misma opinión, no nos gusta ser el centro de atención.

\- Está bien Brook Hoffmann. Voy a confesarte una cosa que descubrí mientras dormían.- ella se levantó, fue al cuarto donde aún dormía Lindbergh. Trajo el abrigo del mink, se lo mostró a Brook, metió la mano en el interior y saco la pistola. Con cuidado le enseño el cilindro: vacío.

Brook abrió la boca de la impresión.

\- ¡No tiene balas! ¿Por qué?

\- me hubiese gustado que tú me respondieras eso, pero veo que estás igual de confundido que yo.-Corisande, regreso el arma a la prenda de vestir y la dejo sobre una silla.- pero algo me dice que no querría saber la respuesta. Creo que el consiguió el reloj de una forma poco ortodoxa… ¡No creo que lo haya arrebatado a la fuerza! Si es lo que piensas. Pero… pese a que no se note, el debe sentir un odio latente por esa mujer… y me hace llegar a muchas conclusiones.

\- ¿Crees que el…?- no llego a terminar la cuestión. Un ruido. Alguien tocaba a la puerta insistentemente.

Domingo 1 de noviembre de 1964. 6:00 PM .Casa compartida de la embajada de Grand Red Line, Bangkok, Tailandia.

Habían decidido pasar la tarde en el jardín. El atardecer era precioso. Sentados alrededor de una mesa de piedra, conversaban las nuevas que les traía su amigo.

\- Si ni fueses tú el que no lo contará, crería que estoy escuchando una historia de terror.- dejo salir lentamente el humo de su habano. Pese a no ser tan viejo tenía el pelo completamente blanco. A su lado estaba un Mink- jaguar, pese a ser militar tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, también fumaba, pero era un modesto cigarrillo de tabaco americano, muy populares en ese momento. Un poco lejos de ellos, una hermosa mujer admiraba las flores locales que el jardinero había sembrado. Pese a que también le gustaba fumar, había prescindido de ello: 4 semanas de gestación.

\- A Gina siempre le pareció que había gato encerrado… Gina pide perdón por el comparativo, pero ahora a ella le parece que todo está más claro.

Sengoku había decidido contarles todo. Ellos estaban con el cuando se desató el problema que casi le cuesta la vida. Fueron testigos de su dolor mudo, y además eran sus amigos, alguna vez también lo fueron de Ford, aunque en forma breve.

\- Investigue lo que me pediste- el mink apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero- Está en Francia, Donquixote lo pidió expresamente para el puesto que ocupa, el cual no existía, pero se lo inventaron, la razón se ignora, aún así fue aprobado sin cuestiones ni formas.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- en la voz de Sengoku denotaba rencor. Junto con el: Andrea Philip Smoker, Gina Torelli, Pedro de la Gasca y Misogard Donquixote habían sido miembros del pelotón que entro en 1944, al lado del ejército americano, a Roma, buscando llegar a Vaticano. Ya que fue orden de la alta jerarquía católica, el bombardeo de O'hara por medio de la aviación japonesa.

\- Yo nunca he confiado en el- Smoker, encendió otro habano.- debe tener algún interés, lo querrá utilizar. La pregunta es ¿Para que?

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Irás a París? A Gina le parece que es la mejor opción.

Iba a contestarle, pero el encargado del servicio doméstico se dirigió a el.

\- Señor, ha llegado para usted.- era una misiva. Su madre la había escrito.

" Llegaré en cualquier momento. Disculpa mi intromisión. He decidido que esto presida mi llegada y el baúl de cartas que hemos conseguido." Había una llave adentro.

-¿ El baúl?- sintió que las manos le sudaban al apretar la llave.

\- lo hemos colocado el en su habitación, señor.- sin más, se retiró.

El corazón se le aceleró, sin hacer amago de despedirse de sus amigos, se lanzó para adentro de la residencia. Ni siquiera supo cuanto tardo en subir la escalera. Abrió la puerta, ahí estaba. En medio de la estancia: era enorme. Se acercó, se inclinó para abrir el candado, levantó la tapa, al hacerlo lo inundó la fragancia de las gardenias: el perfume de Ford. ¡Eran cientos! Fue tomando una por una, veía las fechas. Le escribía seguido… una gota cayó en sus manos que aprisionaba el papel. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, se quitó los lentes, se limpio los ojos y comenzó a leer una por una todas aquellas palabras de amor que le habían sido arrebatadas por años.

No se había dado cuenta que lo habían seguido. Se quedaron parados en la puerta. Sin hacer ruido la cerraron. Pero antes, Pedro observó bien el baúl… su prodigiosa memoria fotográfica hizo que se le grabase cada detalle.

\- tengo algo nuevo que investigar.

Se despidió de la pareja, quienes decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Domingo, 1 de noviembre de 1964. Viena Austria. Mediodía.

Al abrir la puerta, Corisande se sorprendió de ver a una chica menuda, cabello negro y lacio, un poco más baja que ella, con un gesto de dignidad y dureza que solo los alemanes podrían mostrar. Pina Bausch, 24 años. Ese era su nombre, el rictus de arrogancia se dulcifico al ver a su amiga.

\- ¡ Tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, su abrazo era muestra de que eran una amistad sincera. Corisande hizo que pasará.

\- ¿ Ya vives con el? ¿Van a casarse pronto?- Pina no cabía de la emoción. Reviso la mano de su amiga, quería ver el anillo de compromiso. Le pareció divino.

\- Nos casaremos pronto ¿ Y tú qué has hecho? ¿Como van las cosas en el Folkwang? ¿Cómo está el maestro Kurt Jooss?

\- ¡ No me quejo! el está en perfectas condiciones. Me ha hecho una propuesta de trabajo que pronto será oficial.

\- ¡ Me alegro tanto por ti!

\- Aún no sabemos porque dejaste Nueva York. No podemos creer que el maestro…- no pudo completar la frase. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Brook- ¡No puede ser! - se tapó la boca para no exhalar un grito- Fuí verlos en el Madison Squere Garden en el 62 … ¡No me digas que dejaste al inglés..!- volteó incrédula hacia su amiga

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- trataba de explicar Corisande- ¡Brook es un amigo! ¡Solo un amigo!

Algo abochornado, Brook saludo a la alemana.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte- apretó la mano de la futura coreógrafa - Soy Brook… ¿Eh? Creo que ya lo sabes..

\- ¡ Un placer! Soy Pina Bausch, soy bailarina … eres una gran estrella, tu modo de tocar el violín es excepcional… ¡ Y la guitarra! No por nada eres llamado "soul King". Nunca creí que podía conocerte… puede que te suene ridículo, pero soy una gran admiradora de ustedes.

\- ¡Yohoohoo! ¡No es para tanto!- de repente guardo silencio. Recordó que Lindbergh aún dormía. - ¿ Qué les parece si conversamos en el restaurante? Después de todo aún no probamos el desayuno.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - respondió Corisande en un tono más moderado- iré a cambiarme, no tardaré. Tenemos mucho que contarte, Pina.- Corisande se retiró presurosa.

Pina se quedó expectante… ¿ Qué ocultaban estos dos? Por lo pronto disfrutaría de unos momentos a solas con un admirado rockstar.

NOTAS:

Pina Bausch fue una Bailarina de la vida real, tambien Kurt Jooss. los invito a leer sus biografias. youtube tambien tiene videos de ella.

gracias poe su apoyo...


	17. Chapter 17 Fuimos algo más

One puede es propiedad de Eichiro Oda... yo solo soy un cacahuate...

Utilizó sus personajes, y algunos son inspirados ellos.

FUIMOS ALGO MÁS

Protegidos por un improvisado tejaban (hecho tal vez por pescadores locales), miraban caer la torrencial lluvia de marzo. El olor a tierra mojada impregnaba el ambiente. Sentados en el piso de madera esperaban el momento en que todo terminará para regresar a casa.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- un poco. Esta vez no aviso, nos cayó de imprevisto.- el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, aunque quiso mostrar fortaleza, comenzó a tiritar pese a traer ropa gruesa..

\- tengo pelo, abrázame y sentirás calor.

Haciendo caso al consejo, se acercó a él. Se había quitado la chamarra, lo imitó. De esa manera, se cubrirían mejor con los abrigos por encima formando uno, lo rodeo con sus brazos. Efectivamente, el cuerpo del mink era caliente, eso lo reconfortó.

\- oye, Fory ¿Cómo sabes cuándo tienes fiebre?

\- Mi nariz estaría reseca, de ser el caso.

\- ¿A qué hueles? ¡Siempre estás impregnado de ese aroma!

\- ¿ Te molesta?

\- ¡Al contrario! Eres como un arreglo floral andante, me preguntó cómo es que no te persiguen las abejas.

\- es escencia de gardenia… dicen que nací el día que más florecen.

\- ¿Eh? Nacimos el mismo día y el mismo año...

\- pero, no a la misma hora…

\- todos los de tu familia huelen a flores, eso es algo raro.

\- ¿ Eso crees? ¿ Qué me dices del cabello de tu familia?

\- ¿Qué con el?

\- es estrafalario, enorme, rizado grueso y pegado…- con una mano comenzó a a acariciarlo- ¡Me encanta! ¡Esperó que nunca seas calvo!

\- ¡Qué horror! ¡Ya me lo imaginé!

La lluvia y el frío hicieron que un sopor se apoderará de ellos. Cuando menos lo imaginaron, ya estaban tumbados durmiendo juntos y con las manos entrelazadas. El mink se despertó primero, observó a su alrededor, el aguacero continuaba, aunque con menos intensidad. No tenía caso despertar a Edo, volvió a acurrucarse junto a él. Libero una de sus manos, acarició la negra cabellera. Esperaba en un futuro poder continuar a su lado… y despertar día a día de esa forma…

Domingo 1 de noviembre. Viena Austria, 16:30 horas.

Se incorporó sobresaltado… lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Por un instante no supo donde estaba… miró el lado vacío de la cama. El corazón se le agitó ¿Por qué lo había revivido? Era uno de sus momentos más felices que había tenido en su vida… ¡ Y no lo consolaba! Por el contrario, acentuaba el dolor que siempre llevaba encima como un maldito lastre.

Tenía 12 años, y ya sabía que lo amaba. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía el flechazo y un sentimiento de alegría lo inundaba todo...¿Por qué le había hecho eso? ¡ Maldición! Todo indicaba que iban a ser muy felices ¿Qué fue lo que falló? ¿Por qué recurrió a esa puta? ¿Qué acaso no pensó que iba a destrozarle el corazón, el alma y todo? ¿Qué ya no le iban a quedar ganas de vivir? Sintió que se Sofocaba… se levantó de la cama y busco el baño.

Una vez adentro, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y comenzó a echarse agua en la cara abundantemente. No quería tener una crisis, no quería volver a temblar. Comenzó a hacer respiraciones profundas, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Se miró en el espejo, y no le gustó lo que vió. Sentir autocompasión era una de las cosas que más le repulsaba. Cerró el grifo, ya no había más que hacer.

Recapitulo: la mujerzuela estaba muerta, enfriándose en un lugar anónimo ¡Ojalá nadie la reconociera! Y se quedará para siempre en un oscuro y reducido contenedor de cadáveres para siempre. Por eso la mayoría de las balas las dirigió a su rostro… de haberlo planeado con antelación le hubiera arrancado las huellas dactilares ¡Demonios! Ya no podía hacer nada: la rabia y la desesperación lo habían manejado a su antojo… y no iba a cometer el error de volver ¡ Lo hecho, hecho esta! Tanto tiempo soñando con esos momentos, para que a la hora de la verdad actuará como un novato… las cosas son como son, no como uno sueña que sean.

Y luego Morgan… ¡había tenido que improvisar! No fue fácil descuartizar su enorme y plumífero cadáver a las 7 de la mañana, en un hotel de proporciones pequeñas ¡ Mucho menos deshacerse de todo eso!

Había sido cuidadoso, ni Corisande ni Brook se dieron cuenta de cuando se fue y cuando volvió. En su bolsa de viaje había empacado varios trajes iguales, su infaltable bagaje de herramientas y unos cuantos frascos de formol mezclado con su receta secreta. Escondió sus cosas debajo de la cama

Decidió darse otro baño, se sentía como lady Macbeth: manchado. Temía seguir impregnado del olor a ácido.

En honor a la verdad había sido innecesario liquidar al pajarraco ¡Ja! ¡Ahora vendrían los malditos remordimientos! Dejo que se diluyeran con el agua.

No era difícil deducir donde estarian, lo más seguro es que fueran a ver a Iceberg. Ya una vez seco, se vistió, iría a buscarlos.

No le extrañó ver su abrigo en la sala… lo tomo y busco en el bolsillo interior. Al tocar su pistola, a través de su don, pudo ver qué Corisande la había revisado y darse cuenta que estaba vacía ¡Chica lista! Se merecía un premio por desconfiada. No busco más allá, por lo que no pudo ver sus credenciales de diplomático. En algún momento se los tendría que aclarar. Salió de la habitación, una vez abajo se obligó a comer algo. El estómago lo tenía cerrado por su estado de ánimo exaltado,pero no era momento de desfallecer. Había que salir de la ciudad y pronto.

Bangkok Tailandia, Embajada de Grand Red Line. 22:30 p.m

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

Lady Aretha Crocodrile se tomaba un te de jazmín enfundada en una gruesa bata de dormir verde esmeralda.

Solo por diversión, algunos habitantes de Grand Red Line conservaban los títulos mobiliarios de sus antepasados. De facto no significaban nada, no les daban tierras ni poder. Durante 5 años fueron dominio inglés, después se fueron con la cola entre las patas… su conclusión, de acuerdo con un cronista de la época fue : "gente demasiado impertinente, todo lo cuestionan, todo lo discuten, quieren que todo se lo expliquen, buscan el porque a todo. Demasiado libres de pensamiento, de acción y de costumbre. No sé amoldan a la etiqueta, debaten si una ley les parece injusta, no es entienden de estratos ni clases sociales, ni divisiones raciales. Todos se mezclan con todos. Se burlan del decoro inglés… son bárbaros y desean seguir siéndolo… ¡No tienen remedio! ¡Dios los ampare! El colmo es que creen en un Dios que no los castiga y que los ama."

La embajadora busco en vano su mechero para encender un habano. Edo se aclaro la garganta.

\- vengo a pedirte un permiso extraordinario. Necesito ausentarme de mis funciones por un periodo de tiempo.

Se sorprendió. ¿Edo Sengoku pidiendo un permiso? ¿En qué mundo paralelo pasaba eso?

\- ¿Con que motivo?- le aguijoneo la curiosidad.

\- Personal.

¿Había oído bien? O ella estaba aún dormida o a Sengoku ya le estaban pasando factura los climas tropicales… a no ser que…

\- ¿ Lo hallaste? - boto a un lado su anhelado habano.

Afirmó con la cabeza. Esbozo una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Donde esta ese tipejo por el que tanto has llorado? Es decir… Lindbergh.

\- En París.

\- ¿ En París?- exhaló aire incrédula- Misogard está allá ¿ Por qué no te mando un aviso? ¿ O es que se traspapeló? ¿Alguna llamada no atendida…?

\- Nada de eso Aretha. Estoy decepcionado y confundido- sin querer el tono de su voz se volvió áspero- el sabe muy bien- remarcó bien las palabras- lo que Ford Lindbergh significa para mí… por eso es que te pido me permitas ir a Francia y aclarar de una vez por todas si puedo continuar viviendo con este resquemor en mi alma o continuar amando y ser libre definitivamente.- agachó la cabeza, los ojos se le habían anegado de agua, y dónde algo se avergonzaba era que lo vieran llorar. Muchísimo menos, dejar expuesto sus sentimientos más íntimos.

\- ¡Ay hombre!- la embajadora fingió no darse cuenta de la aflicción de Sengoku. Se levantó de la silla y le palmeó los hombros- de buena gana te diría que te marcharas ahora mismo a arrancarle el pellejo a ese mink de mierda y hacerlo tapete. Pero recuerda que el día 5 tenemos reunión con el rey de Tailandia, el embajador americano estará también presente, por lo que necesito a todo mi equipo.

\- estoy consciente de mis obligaciones…

\- después de la reunión te permitiré ir y no te daré restricciones ¿Qué dices?

\- Es más de lo que puedo pedir… ¡ Te lo agradezco tanto!

\- ¡Nada! Antes de cualquier cosa, somos amigos.

\- Me disculpó por mi petición fuera de tiempo. Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo.

\- Buenas noches.

Haciendo una reverencia al estilo oriental, Sengoku se retiró de las habitaciones de Lady Crocodrile.

Ella esperó unos momentos, abrió su caja de habanos, tomo otro y lo encendió con su mechero, que siempre había estado frente a ella.

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar los números en el disco.

Esperó el tono que le indicaba que la llamada estaba enviándose a su destino.

Del otro lado alguien descolgó.

\- Pásame a Pedro de inmediato- ordenó.

No tardó mucho en que el solicitado respondiera.

\- ¿Como es que sabes dónde encontrarme?

\- no estoy en este puesto por nada, además los conozco demasiado bien, ya deberías saberlo ¡Al grano! Mañana a primera hora subirás a un avión y te irás a París.

\- ¿ Es por lo de Sengoku?

\- ¡Exactamente! Quiero que vigiles a Lindbergh, que no se te vaya a ir. Sería una desgracia que Edo fuera a su encuentro y resulte que volvió a esfumarse. De paso debo saber en qué pasos anda Misogard, desde hace meses que no tenemos comunicación.

\- el mismo tiempo que Lindbergh tiene el puesto diplomático.

\- Hmmm! Ya has estado investigando.

\- Me conoces ¿No?

\- entonces sabes que es lo que espero de ti. Vamos a darle carpetazo a los actos de escapismo de esa escurridiza bola de pelos. Sin ofender, claro.

\- ¡Descuida! Cumpliré tus órdenes al pie de la letra, y daré un extra solo por fastidiar.

\- cuento con ello. Cuídate.

\- igualmente.

Colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Lady Crocodrile aspiro suavemente, exhaló humo formando pequeñas espirales.

\- Esperó que no sea lo que estoy pensando, Misogard - hablo para si- tu vida dependerá de lo que se averigüe ¡Ay de ti sí mis sospechas son ciertas! ¡Ay de ti sí me cambiaste por Lindbergh!

Nota: espero lo estén disfrutando.


	18. Chapter 18 AMOR DESESPERADO

One puede, obra de Eichiro Oda... Sigo siendo un cacahuate

AMOR DESESPERADO, QUE SIENTO YO POR TÍ

Domingo 1 de Noviembre de 1964, Viena Austria.

CORONEL

Contrario a cualquier pronóstico, comenzó a nevar… generalmente sucede a mediados del mes. A los vieneses los tomo desprevenidos, muchísimo más a lo turistas y visitantes asiduos a la capital del Vals.

Lindbergh siempre había preferido el clima frío, enfundado en su abrigo gris oscuro con sombrero a juego, se había tomado un momento para ver la nieve caer antes de entrar al hospital. Quería olvidar el calor tropical de South Blue, su infancia y su funesto amor … ese que tenía remarcado hasta los huesos, que le quitaba el aliento y amargaba su existencia… para después dulcificar todo y guardar esperanzas como un estúpido creyente.

Quería perderse hasta el fin del mundo (literalmente). La Antártida resultó ser tan fría y desoladora como le habían platicado. " Solo un loco se va a semejante sitio" le advirtieron los pocos amigos que le quedaban. Los cuales ya se contaban con una sola mano y sobraban dedos.

\- Ya estoy loco- les contesto.

Asombrados, no les quedó más que desistir. Igual lo haría… quizás ahí recobrarse el sentido

En 1947 se aventuró en la primera expedición a la Antártida por parte de Chile, a formar una base ahí y todas esas cosas… y gracias a esa experiencia ayudó a los rusos a formar su base científica y permanente años después.

No le extrañó no ser mencionado ni que se revelará su participación el gobierno de Chile. Después de todo le habían brindado una estancia enriquecedora, y con eso le bastaba. Pero, estando lejos y solo, no calmo su dolor…

"Cierro los ojos/ mi corazón sigue latiendo ardientemente/ ¿Cuando reverdeceran las hojas en la ventana?/ ¿Cuando tendré a mi amor entre mis brazos?"

Ni perpetuos inviernos ni oscuridades absolutas… ¡Noruega, Rusia, Siberia, Finlandia, Alaska,Groenlandia! ¡Nada había funcionado!

¿Por qué se había empecinado en amar solo a él? ¿Por qué el resto del mundo le era tan indiferente? ¿Por qué su alma no se permitía respirar a otro ritmo?¿por qué lo tenía adherido al corazón como una vena por la cual circulaba su sangre?

¿Por qué todo era en vano?...

Preguntas a las cuales nunca encontró respuesta… solo a una que le hizo un piloto en Suecia : ¿Por qué prefieres el frío? La respuesta era: "porque con él olvido el calor que me proporcionaba su cuerpo, de esa manera no lo extraño"

¡Lo cual era una vil mentira! Añoraba con más fuerza esa tibieza que emanaba de el , se diluía en la amargura de aquel abrazo que no volvería a sentir…

Fue por ese motivo, que desesperado, se aferró al cuerpo de Brook en aquellos momentos… no fue la solución… un destello de algo que ya había vivido.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

\- ¡Dicen que ya puede salir!- les comunico Corisande muy feliz- con suerte esta noche estaremos en París. Lo ayudare a arreglarse. Esperen, no tardaremos mucho.

Brook y Pina asintieron, alegres de que Iceburg no estuviera tan grave.

\- la verdad, es un horror lo que ha vivido mi pobre amiga. Agradezco que haya estado con ellos en ese horrible trance.- expresó la alemana, apretando la mano de Brook con sumo afecto.

\- ¡No hay de que! - contesto él- además, no soy el verdadero héroe.. solo estuve ahí para apoyar.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! El que dejamos dormido en el hotel ¿como se llama?

\- Ford Lindbergh…- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Se sobresaltaron. Cuando giraron la cabeza vieron al mink con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es un placer verla tan cerca, Pina Bausch. En persona puedo enfocarme en los rasgos armoniosos de su rostro y no en la belleza de sus pies al son de la música, por una vez en la vida. Un enorme privilegio para mí.

Pina estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos. Pero este la hizo sentir abochornada, y no de mala manera ¡Tenía tanta sinceridad en el tono de su voz! Elegante, le tomo la mano para besarla. Pina sintió que algo cálido inundó su corazón, ante esa cortesía.

\- ¡Gracias por sus palabras! ¡Un gusto conocerle!

\- Ford Lindbergh a su servicio. La primera vez que la vi en el escenario fue en Nueva York, bajo la dirección de Anthony Tudor. Me he enterado que ha vuelto a su país natal.

\- en realidad… mis planes han cambiado ahora que vuelvo a casa- le confesó ella.

\- ¿ No será la desgracia de que usted deja la danza? - parecía afectado por semejante posibilidad.

\- ¡Nada de eso!- le respondió- solo es un proyecto, que espero de buenos frutos en un futuro.

\- ¿ Y no me puede adelantar algo para mí tranquilidad de admirador suyo?

\- ¿ Y por qué no mejor aguarda a la sorpresa?

Brook tenía la boca abierta. En medio de esos dos había pasado a ser transparente.

"- ¡ Estúpido gato proclive a coqueteos!" - rugía en su interior- " ¡Ya se tu técnica! Primero halagas, hablas bonito y cuando obtienes lo que quieres te buscas otro objetivo…¡Mañoso-no-respetador-de-espacios-personales-y-se-duerme-conmigo-cuando-se-le-da-la-gana!"- sin darse cuenta de estaba mordiendo la mano izquierda, con suma desesperación.

\- ¡ Agradezco hayan esperado!- Iceburg llegó con Corisande de su brazo.

Al verlos, Brook dejo de morderse y escondió la mano tras la espalda. Rogando que el gato coqueto no haya visto su gesto.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Lindbergh se acercó para ver mejor el semblante del muchacho.

\- No puedo decir que en excelentes condiciones, pero sobreviviré...¡Nahhh! -expreso de pronto, algo infantil- la verdad, ni siquiera se si estaría aquí de no ser por ustedes dos ¡Estaré en deuda toda la vida!

\- ¡Lo mismo digo!- lo secundo Corisande - hemos decidido volver de inmediato… ustedes saben, por si las dudas…-Su cara daba a entender de qué tema trataba. - El aristócrata impune podría ya estar buscándonos. Quizás fue a las autoridades…

\- por eso no deben preocuparse- hablo enfáticamente Lindbergh- personalmente los llevaré a París. Me aseguraré de que lleguen con bien.

\- ¡Eso sería un abuso!- quiso rebatir él.

\- ¡Para nada!- hizo un gesto para acallar cualquier reclamo- independiente de todo, nos dirigimos al mismo lugar. En París está mi lugar de trabajo. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro- sin querer sonrió malicioso- me aseguro de que estén bien y estaré en casa al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo no le veo ni un pero- intervino Pina- acepten su oferta, yo estaré más tranquila si se van todos juntos.

La pareja se miró, y al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo en tomar una resolución.

\- Aceptamos- respondió Iceburg- entre más pronto lo hagamos, mejor.

\- Me he adelantado… solo por si las dudas- consulto el enorme reloj de la recepción de emergencias- el auto ya debe estar afuera.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué prevenido eres!- por fin hablo Brook- ¿Siempre tienes todo tan calculado?- volvía a rogar que no se le notará algún sentimiento ¡Faltaba más! Ya se imaginaba cuan henchido estaría el ego de ese gato si se daba cuenta.

\- Obviamente, estás invitado a venirte con nosotros…

\- Me temo que declinó tu invitación- respondió para sorpresa de todos- los chicos deben estar preguntándose por mi paradero. Así que volveré a Baden.

\- ¡No está muy lejos! Podríamos..

\- ¡Nada! ¡Nada!- acotó el músico- por mí no deben preocuparse, aunque no lo parezca se defenderme.

\- ¡De eso no hay duda! ! semejantes patadas les diste!- Lindbergh sujeto su mano de improviso- no hubiera logrado nada sin tu ayuda. Gracias por todo Brook, desde el fondo de mi alma, me alegro haberme cruzado en tu camino.

Dos veces le había tomado la mano, y las dos malditas veces había sentido una corriente eléctrica que traspasaba su entero esqueleto. Y eso nunca le había pasado. La separó bruscamente.

\- ¿ Te estás despidiendo de mi? ¡Pues no! ¡No lo aceptó! En dos semanas estaré en París, y sentiría como grave ofensa que no fueras a verme- ¿Él había dicho eso?- lo mismo va para el resto ustedes ¿Entendido?- había que aclarar, no fuera a ser que se mal entendieran sus acciones.

Pina y la pareja sonrieron, había que ser tontos para no leer entre líneas, lo que realmente quería expresar Brook.

Lindbergh suspiró.

\- Queda claro, Brook. Iré a verte sin falta.- de su bolsillo del pantalón, saco una tarjeta- Igual, tu puedes ir a verme cuando quieras.- se la extendió, Brook la tomo de inmediato- a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento, yo ahí estaré.

-ok, consultaré mi agenda- se la guardo sin leerla- no serán visitas regulares… tengo una gira muy extensa que cubrir.- extendió su mano hacia un imaginario infinito.

\- ¡Lo entiendo! Seré paciente. Cuídate mucho, Rockstar.

\- Lo haré- dejando a un lado al mink, fue a despedirse de Corisande y Iceburg.

Mientras Lindbergh se despidió de Pina.

\- Reitero mi placer de conocerla en persona.

\- Gracias. Pero, le estaré más agradecida si puede hacer algo más por mi amiga… usted sabe- se lo dijo en tono confidencial- el ataque del que es víctima. Algo me dice que usted puede ayudarla en ese ámbito tan delicado. Como artistas sabemos de acosadores, obsesivos, lunáticos… pero ¡Eso fue demasiado!

\- si no puedo yo, buscaré a quien. De eso no le quepa duda ¡Ah! Y estaré al pendiente de la sorpresa que tiene reservada para su público.

\- espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Un gusto Lindbergh! - ambos estrecharon las manos.

\- el gusto es mío, Pina Bausch.

En silencio se encaminaron afuera del hospital. Y efectivamente, frente a la fachada, un Mercedes Benz azul oscuro esperaba. De él descendió un hombre vestido de riguroso negro con insignias militares. Lindbergh se acercó, el chófer lo saludo de forma marcial.

\- ¿Alguna complicación? - cuestionó el mink.

\- Ninguna, Coronel. - respondió estoico.

\- Bien.

Con una seña indico que se acercarán. Iceburg y Corisande lo hicieron haciendo señas de adiós a Brook y Pina, las cuales fueron correspondidas. El chófer les abrió la puerta, ellos subieron. Luego Lindbergh posicionó del asiento de copiloto, una vez todos adentro, el chófer aseguro las puertas y emprendió la marcha.

Ya fuera de vista. Brook y Pina procedieron a retirarse del lugar.

\- ¡Vaya aventura se ha vivido aquí!- expresó la bailarina al ver que el músico no salía de su mutismo- ¡Oye Brook! ¿Qué dice la tarjeta que te dio? ¿A qué se dedica?¿Hado padrino? ¿Auxiliador en causas imposibles?

\- La verdad, no me fijé.

Saco la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta:

Coronel Ford Lindbergh. Agregado aeronáutico. Embajada de Grand Red Line. Rue xxxxxxx. Distrito: Xxxxxxx C.P: xxxx París, Francia. Tel: xxxx. Ext. Xxxx. Número Privado: Xxxxxxx.

Se quedaron de una pieza.

\- ¡ Es un diplomático!

Bangkok Tailandia. Madrugada del lunes 2 de noviembre de 1964.

CAPITAN DE NAVÍO

Lluvia torrencial. A nadie le sorprendió. Lo que si le sorprendió es estar a esas horas de la madrugada en un bar.

\- No es raro que yo esté aquí, pero tú eres otro caso, mi amigo.

\- solo finge que no estoy aquí.

\- vamos a fingir que bebes ¡Un desperdicio de Whisky!- Pedro se lo bebió. Sengoku ni seña hacía de probarlo - tu nunca has demostrado que te afectan las cosas- al parecer ni hablar quería, por lo que prosiguió- eres un ejemplo de estoico, creo que así se te clasificaría ¡ Aprobé filosofía! Por si lo dudabas… igual que mi hija, estudie en La Soborna... lo que significa que aceptas el dolor o por lo menos no te dejas dominar por el. Muchos de los nuevos te llaman "Agregado de Piedra"..

Pedro se interrumpió escucho un sonido inusual …¡ Sengoku se estaba riendo!

\- ¡Jajajaja!- solto la carcajada- ¿Soy la Mole?- tomo aire, volvió a su habitual impenetrabilidad- ¡Vaya cosa!

\- WOW ¿Por qué no tengo una cámara cuando es necesario? ¡Momentos como estos no los hay!

\- ¿En realidad piensan que no siento? Me han desgarrado el alma desde la raíz. Fui acusado de algo que no hice, no me dieron oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario… ¡El muy idiota solo huyó! ¿Sabes de dónde me manda la mayoría de sus cartas? ¡Alaska! ¡Siberia! ¡La Antártida!... ¡Hazme el maldito favor!- dio un puñetazo contra la barra, lo cual hizo estremecer todo lo que había encima. Pedro se limitó a sonreírle al barman y demás parroquianos para tranquilizarlos.- ¡Por eso es que nunca lo hallaba!- se abstuvo de volver a golpear la madera, hundió sus dedos en su ensortijado afro. Trataba de regular su agitada respiración.

\- ¿Qué te dice en las cartas? ¡Digo! Si se puede saber…- Pedro pidió a señas una botella.

\- Que me ama…

-¿ Es en serio?- casi tira la botella al piso, menos mal, tenía ágiles reflejos.

\- Si… el muy cretino me desea lo peor… luego se arrepiente, me reitera sus sentimientos, y dice que por más que lo intenta, jamás va a olvidarme… pero luego recuerda mi traición y la rabia lo invade, y vuelve al círculo vicioso de "te amo, pero también te odio"... ¡Y como jamás le contesto!

\- ¿Y en si de que te acusa?

\- De haberme acostado con Stussy…

\- ¡Válgame Dios! - casi escupe el sorbo recién servido-¡Tu nunca harías eso! ¡Ustedes siempre se habían amado!

\- ¡No sabes lo peor!

Pedro trago saliva… ¡Por fin el meollo del asunto!

\- ¿Qué es lo peor?- no notó que la voz le falló al formular la pregunta.

Sengoku lo miro, tenía los ojos rojos… en verdad eran un reflejo de su alma atribulada ¡Nunca lo había visto así!

\- Stussy fue a verlo… con 8 meses de embarazo…

\- ¡Ay no!

\- ¡Si! … ¡le dijo que el hijo era mío…!

\- ¿Y el lo creyó?

\- la zorra ( con perdón de las de verdad) le dio detalles de nuestra campaña camino a Italia… detalles que solo alguien que estuvo ahí podría dar con nitidez y veracidad….¡ Le dijo que me había declinado por ella para madre de mi hijo! ¡Qué yo la prefería porque deseaba un futuro en la diplomacia! ¡Qué ella era la ideal! ¡Qué el a la larga iba a ser un vil estorbo en mi vida! ¡Que su belleza había ganado a su inteligencia! - trato de decir más, pero las palabras se le atragantaron… aún así hizo un esfuerzo y prosiguió- la intento matar en el acto, estaba tan ciego de ira, que no le importaban las consecuencias… ella gritó...vinieron varios alertados por sus alaridos..tuvieron que quitársela de las manos, ella alcanzó a huir… fue entonces… que él...con el cuchillo que iba a encajarle a ella….¡Se Mutilo las venas!- Sengoku, aunque de forma discreta, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Qué horror! - Pedro trato de tranquilizarlo… después de un lapsus, y pareciendo que Sengoku se había pasado por el impase, le dijo- ¡Oye! ¡Eso significa que uno de los nuestros fue el que la puso al tanto! Debió ser algo comprobable… de lo contrario, Ford jamás hubiese dudado de ti

-¡ lo mismo he pensado…! ¡Y solo uno acude a mi mente!

-¡ ¡Misogard!- masculló entre sus afiliados dientes, Pedro.

Afuera empezaron a escucharse truenos...

Nota:

El fragmento del poema que recita Lindbergh es de " EL VIAJE DE INVIERNO" . Poemas de Müller y música de Schubert. Pueden escucharlos en Youtube. Este es SUEÑO DE PRIMAVERA O FRUHLINGSTRAUM. los invito a oírla... Una que aparecerá más adelante es DER LINDENBAUM o El Tilo.

Anthony Tudor, fue maestro de Pina. Un gran bailarín inglés.


	19. Chapter 19 la cosa más linda

Continuó siendo un cacahuate... Todos son de Oda, algún inspirado...ya saben...

Lunes 2 de Noviembre de 1964. Bangkok Tailandia. Embajada de Grand Red Line. Oficina del Agregado Naval.

Si no fuera suficiente el dolor de cabeza de haber dormido poco. La noticia con la que fue recibido acentuó más la jaqueca:

Fuerzas norvietnamitas realizan un ataque con morteros a la base estadounidense de Bien Hoa, en Vietnam del sur. Matando 4 soldados, hiriendo a 72, y destruyendo 5 bombarderos B-57 y otros aviones.

Solo podía significar algo: la reunión del 5 de noviembre se pospondría hasta nuevo aviso.

¡Ya se imaginaba que era mucho pedir! El día 3 el pueblo americano tendría elecciones… lo que podría significar que para enero habría nueva administración…. Otra bola de seres unidireccionales que trataban como inferiores a todo aquel que no llevará el estilo americano de vivir… Lo del Golfo de Tonkin había sido un remedo, un pretexto para iniciar una guerra contra el comunismo en Vietnam. ¿Qué se esperaría? Lo más seguro es que Tailandia brindaste apoyo a los Estados Unidos de América… ya había mucha presencia militar estadounidense en Asia ¿Y Grand Red Line? Ellos ya habían pasado por muchos conflictos a lo largo de su ajetreada historia. Se podía decir que ya habían pasado por eso y más. Y la guerra no será la solución, nunca ha sido la solución. Eran un Estado avanzado, los americanos apenas estaban luchando contra la segregación racial, Gran Red Line llevaba 4 siglos de haber roto semejantes barreras para ser una sociedad pacífica, estable e igualitaria.

¡Mejor pensar en otra cosa! Pero, no podía… porque eso sería pensar en Lind. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que cuando Pedro llegase no hubiese desaparecido. Le sorprendió ver una una foto reciente, nada más llegar a su escritorio ( se lo agradecería después a Aretha) y la verdad le sorprendió demasiado ver como el tiempo había pasado por él: o se estaba burlando del fotógrafo o la sonrisa le había cambiado demasiado. Le recordó a un personaje: el gato Cheshire del cuento de Lewis Carroll. De una cosa estaba seguro, esos no eran sus dientes ¡Eran exagerados!… incluso parecía otro ¿Qué habría pasado para tener ese cambio físico tan radical? ¡De seguro un accidente! Y debió de ser algo muy fuerte como para dejarlo como el Joker de Batman… aún así, conservaba la ternura en su mirada… si, el aún estaba ahí. No sintió amarlo menos, al contrario su alma se inundó de calidez. Volvió a sentir los latidos de su corazón al ritmo de un sentimiento tan olvidado y tan deseoso de resurgir… sin quererlo se volvió a enamorar…

Al sentarse en su escritorio, sus pies se enredaron con algo… se agachó para ver qué era …¡La mochila! ¡Ya se había olvidado de ella!

Madrugada del lunes 2 de noviembre. París Francia. Residencia de Lindbergh, Barrio latino.

Sentado en un frente al balcón, había decidido hacer un mapa astral mental. Posicionó todas las constelaciones que podían observarse ¡Cosa inútil! El cielo de París estaba nublado. Pronto iniciaría las nevadas. Mejor recapitulo la jornada.

Llevó a Corisande y Iceburg hasta el angar donde un avión los trasladaría hasta la ciudad luz. Antes habían tenido que pasar por un cordón policial. Ya se imaginan porque era: lo más seguro era que el condesito había sido rescatado de sus ataduras. Pero, el idiota del aristócrata no sabía que las credenciales de un diplomático son pasaporte libre donde sea. Así que los dejaron pasar sin revisión ni muestra de papeles que no fueran los suyos.

La situación marcaba de que el niñato estaba estupendamente relacionado… ¿Como le caería a sus padres el hecho de saber que ningún hospital iba a aceptarlo? Lo cual lo llevo a razonar de que quizá sabrían el significado del mensaje, en otras palabras… ex colaboradores de nazis. Muchos de ellos habían salvado el pellejo gracias a la intervención del Vaticano, y por increíble que parezca de fuerzas americanas… cualquier cosa con tal de destruir el comunismo proliferante. Eran capaces de hacerse de la vista gorda ante crímenes de Lesa humanidad, con tal de alimentar su paranoia.

Afortunadamente, Iceburg y Corisande estaban bien ¡En lo que cabía!

El viaje en avión duró 1 hora y 18 minutos…. Nada más al llegar , fueron recibidos una fuerza de seguridad, la cual provino de Londres, la había mandado el padre de Iceburg. Quería garantizar el bienestar de su hijo y su nuera. Aunque siempre se había reusado a utilizar guardaespaldas, Iceburg acepto de buena gana.

Si, tuvo que revelarles que se había comunicado con el empresario y platicarle parte del escabroso asunto. Después de todo los padres velan por la seguridad de sus hijos…. Pidió disculpas por la intromisión. Ellos le perdonaron, estaban en deuda con el por haberlos salvado. Les reitero su ayuda en cualquier caso, y que no dudarán en buscarlo.

Y así se despidió de ellos… no sin antes sentir la ironía de que fue gracias a la cabrona de Stussy que había salvado a esos dos… y conocido a Brook… ¡Dos semanas se le harían eternas para volver a verlo!

El día estaba decayendo, daba paso a la oscuridad… Nada más llegar a casa, una escena rara se presentaba ante el: Mercedes era detenido en la entrada por un sujeto.

\- ¿ Podría escucharme?- dijo el tipo.

\- ¿Quien es usted? - salto para atrás su hijo, desconcertado por ser abordado por ese humano extraño. Debía estar en sus treinta, era alto y de complexión robusta, ojos negros y barba recortada. No parecía amenazador a primera vista.

\- Sé que va a parecerte raro que te lo pida de improviso y de una manera tan poco profesional, pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi modelo?- había adoptado una figura de penitente, con sus dos manos entrelazadas en su pecho, como pidiendoselo a una deidad.

\- ¿Y usted quién es?- repitió más desconcertado, más al saber la petición.

\- ¡Disculpa! Permíteme presentarme- le extendió una tarjeta, la cual Mercedes no desdeño - soy diseñador,director artístico y fotógrafo de modas… quizás no me conozcas físicamente, yo trabajo para la casa de...

No pudo completar su elocuente diálogo. Lind había permanecido a discreta distancia, y como sobre protector que era, llego a arrebatarle la tarjeta a su hijo. Dejando anonadados tanto a el, como al extraño.

-¿K.O?- leyó- ¿A si se llama?- sabía que había escuchado ese nombre.

Al ver a su padre, Mercedes se situó detrás de él. Una de las reglas básicas era no hablar con desconocidos… además ¿Qué iba a decirle? Se supone que estaría en Italia...

\- son mis iniciales y nombre artístico…¿Señor?- se sintió desubicado… pero, no podía negar que el entrometido tenía buen gusto para vestir. Muy pocos podían lucir tan elegantemente el color gris como ese mink… debía ser un familiar de su fuente de inspiración…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!- reaccionó Lindbergh- usted diseño ese vestido … un modelo muy exclusivo…¡Un rojo tango! ¿No es así?

\- ¡Vaya un conocedor!- K.O sintió henchida su vanidad Con ello se sintió con más valor para continuar con su propósito- con lo cual, sabrá usted que no soy un mentiroso ni embaucador…

\- Tiene 15 años- enfatizó Lindbergh, mirándolo a través de sus lentes verdes con sus pupilas horizontales- ¿Cree que le soltaría a mi hijo de buenas a primeras solo por ser usted una celebridad en el arte de vestir?- le devolvió la tarjeta con suma brusquedad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Monsieur! Si gusta podemos discutirlo, llegar a un acuerdo..

-¡No a lugar! Mi cría no es una mercancía con la cual regatear ¡Así que… !

La verja se abrió con brusquedad, de adentro salió una figura alta, imponente y de bellas curvas. Una mujer de cabello bicolor, que sostenía vivamente una copa de Coñac, luciendo un abrigo del mismo color de su exótico peinado contempló a ambos con perplejidad.

\- ¿ Qué significa este escándalo Fory?

Bangkok Tailandia, Embajada de Grand Red Line.

Había sido el viernes, cuando … ¡Ya ni sabía cómo describirlo! Lo único que le venía a la mente, cuando se trataba del alférez de fragata Roronoa, eran una avalancha de problemas. Sobre todo, no sabía manejar la bebida. Sin embargo, tenía la estima de Smoker, lo que significa que debajo de esa aura de pereza y abierto desafío a la autoridad, se encontraba un hombre en el cual confiar… hasta que sucedió ese incidente con los americanos.

Se es sabido que en el "exterior" (como es conocido el resto del mundo fuera de Grand Red Line) aún no conciben que nuestro manera de ver la vida es de lo más normal: "ser distintos no es ser inferior, que no compartas mis ideas no te hace mi enemigo" es parte del lema del país.

No hay religiones, se puede profesar una fe o creencias siempre y cuando no perjudique la vida de terceros. Sorprendente, Por ese motivo muchos "apátridas" no buscan refugio en el país. No somos ateos: Creemos en una fuerza superior, pero no significa que esté siempre enojado y señalando cada uno de nuestros pasos como un error y que por eso seremos condenados a un sufrimiento eterno. Para nosotros no existe el infierno (ese se vive aquí, en la tierra de los vivos) no nos cabe en la cabeza que un padre amoroso castigue a su hijo quemándolo y provocándole un sufrimiento atroz. El concepto de "cielo" tampoco existe, ese está reservado para Dios y sus ángeles.

Otra de las cosas más peliaguda que nos acompaña es que cualquiera, en alguna rama de su árbol familiar hay un hombre que amo a otro hombre, o una mujer que amo a otra mujer; un humano mezclado con un mink, un humano con un gyojin (tritones y sirenas), un mink y un gyojin etc, etc, sin que eso significará vergüenza…. A nosotros ni pensamos en ello ¡Es natural!. Una vez discutiendo con australianos que no lo remachaban en la cara les dijimos: "¡Bueno! ¿...y? Ustedes son descendientes de criminales porque Australia era el centro penitenciario más grande de Gran Bretaña ¿No? Distan mucho de ser nativos para alegar lo contrario…" ¡Jamás lo hubiésemos dicho! llovieron reclamos, amenazas y balazos… desde entonces, ningún australiano ( aunque no descienda de criminal) puede decirle a un "línea roja" (es como somos conocidos) algún comentario mal intencionado sobre su origen…

¡En fin! El "exterior" no nos entenderá pronto, aún harán falta un par de siglos y aún así, le llevaremos ventaja.

Lo que nos lleva al caso de Francis Zoroastro Roronoa ( en serio, cuando leí el nombre no evité preguntar si sus padres estaban en sus cabales cuando le sorrajaron con ese segundo distintivo. La respuesta que recibí fue: " su madre se llama Zaratustra ¿Qué esperabas? A lo que respondí: ¿Quieres decir que se vengó en su hijo?")

Volviendo al tema: el jueves se nos informo, que la noche anterior había surgido un incidente entre uno de nuestros y soldados americanos en la zona de Patpong. Creían suponer que era de los nuestros, debido a la discusión que había llevado al violento: acusaban al individuo de tener tendencias "invertidas" al quedarse mirando fijamente a uno de ellos. El interpelado contesto: ¿Tiene algo de malo si fuera así? Surgieron burlas, y con alcohol de por medio, no se tardó mucho en llegar a los golpes, provocando daños en el establecimiento y otros clientes. Pudieron apresar a los americanos, pero no al otro.

En defensa pudimos aclarar que eso no significaba que esa persona fuera de nuestro país. Qué se necesitaban pruebas contundentes y no una simple insinuación de su orientación sexual para determinar de dónde era. Lo cual no pudieron rebatir dejando en paz el tema. Pero al pasar revista matutina para inicio de actividades del día, una escena inaudita nos esperaba:

Al final de la fila, estaba Roronoa vestido de manera civil…

Smoker le acercó a paso acelerado:

\- ¡Roronoa! ¿Y su uniforme?

\- ¡En la mochila, señor!

¡Qué incrédula situación! El resto procuraba guardar el orden marcial, pero unos querían reírse y otros hacian muecas de lástima por su compañero.

\- Supongo que sus botas también ¿Eh?- continuó Smoker con el interrogatorio.

\- ¡En la mochila, señor!

\- ¿Y su arma reglamentaria?

\- ¡ En la mochila, señor!

-¿Sus insignias?

\- ¡ En la mochila, señor!

Harto de esa respuesta, y queriendo dejar lo tirante y ridículo que se estaba volviendo el momento, Smoker se puso en frente de él con cara de estar perdiendo la paciencia:

\- ¿¡ Y la mochila!?

Creó que nunca lo había oído gritar así, ví a Lady Aretha asomarse por la ventana ( después me dijo que lo había hecho por qué los vidrios retumbaron como si de un sismo se tratase)

El alférez Roronoa se quedó callado, y el resto estábamos en expectativa.

\- El capitán le hizo una pregunta- intervine- ¡Responda! ¿Dónde está la mochila?

Haciendo amago de valor, respondió con un hilo de voz:

\- Me la robaron..

\- ¡Dígalo más fuerte!

\- ¡Me la robaron, señor!

Smoker de golpeó la frente, yo suspiré tratando de dejar caer un poco de conmiseración sobre ese pobre alma.

Notas

La guerra de Vietnam fue un conflicto bélico librado ente 1955 y 1975 para impedir la reunificación de Vietnam bajo un gobierno comunista.

Lindon B. Johnson era presidente de los Estados Unidos, en aquel entonces. Sustituyendo al fallecido J.F.K ( Joh F. Kennedy).

En 1770 y 1788 se estableció una colonia penal en Nueva Galés del sur, Australia. Con todo respeto para los australianos.. no se lo tomen a pecho los comentarios aquí hechos.

Patpong es un distrito de entretenimiento en el barrio Bang Rak de Bangkok.

Gracias por el apoyo!


	20. Chapter 20 La risa del diablo

Esta historia es ficción usando los personajes de Eichiro Oda. Algunos son inspirados en ellos, al final yo solo soy un cacahuate.

LA RISA DEL DIABLO.

París. Francia, Lunes 2 de noviembre de 1964. Mediodía, desde un teléfono público en Alma Marceau.

Marcó sin vacilación el número. El telegrama había llegado a la hora indicada. Solo números. No era necesario ningún otro mensaje encriptado… esperó pacientemente, escuchó que la llamada había entrado:

\- Kaito- escucho del otro lado una voz entre adormilada y molesta.

\- Soy Lind ¿ Me tienes nuevas?

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Viejo! Me tenía con el pendiente…

\- ¿ Te deshiciste del equipaje?

\- ¡Eres tan amable cuando alguien muestra preocupación por ti!

\- Déjate de histerias,muchacho.- Lind suspiró tratando de armarse de paciencia. Había tenido una agotadora discusión con Georgette, en combinación con ese intruso modista, la noche anterior… tuvo que ceder a que Mercedes fungiera de "musa" para ese alemán… su hijo se veía indeciso, pero al mirar los bocetos quedó maravillado...el también ¡Para que lo negaba! Merecía que lo llamarán genio… Mercedes le pregunto si podía intentarlo. A él no le quedó más remedio que decir que si ante tres pares de ojos suplicantes. Pero puso condiciones… ¡al final era un blandengue!

\- ¡En tiempo y forma! Todo mundo,- prosiguió Kaito del otro lado-pensará que Morgan paso por Bulgaria antes de fugarse con la rubia. Con el tiempo esas maletas van a apestar ¿Has tomado eso en consideración?

\- ¿Crees que se me escapa algo?- ese tipo lo irritaba, pese a ser el hijastro de su medio hermano.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Perdón! Creí que estarías más contento al borrar del mapa a la araña panteonera.

\- Si lo estoy- ¿Lo estaba?- ahora dime ¿Qué has investigado de Sterling?

\- Busque a Scratchmen en Hamburgo ¿A qué no sabes dónde se refugia ahora?

\- Me imagino que en Saint Pauli, justo en Reeperbahn. Pese a la Gestapo y los bombardeos de los aliados, no iba a volver a Gran Red Line con la cola entre las patas, como coloquialmente se dice.

\- le llaman " la carta oculta" de Willi Bartels. Lo ha dejado al frente del Eros Center. Le mencioné tu petición ¡Te tiene estima! Está muy agradecido de que los salvarás del campo de concentración donde lo habían mandado como preso político ¡Todo por tocar Swing! ¡Esos nazis estaban locos! Para abreviar, te informo que Sterling si tiene tratos con Wilfried "Frieda" Schulz.

\- ¡Justo lo que quería oír!- Lind sonrió, ahora sería más fácil ayudar a Luisa.

\- Lo que yo quiero oír, es que si me permitirás sacarle información más precisa a… al viejo Sterling, a mi manera.

\- si andas con cuidado, y lo haces discretamente, no veo el problema. Lo que se necesita es una confesión escrita de que el mando desaparecer a Luisa para que no se casará con Humbert.

\- ¿ Puede ser con su sangre?- Kaito dejó escapar una risa que dejaría helado a cualquiera que no fuera Ford Lindbergh.

\- Mientras escriba de forma legible y no deje manchas , puede ser sobre un trozo de su propia piel, si así lo deseas.- también río, imaginándose las reacciones de Sterling bajo el "cuidado" de Kaito.

Bangkok, Tailandia. Embajada de Grand Red Line. 8:00 p.m

\- Así que no ha encontrado la mochila ¿Eh?- Smoker reía de firma socarrona, mientras exhalaba el humo de su habano.

\- ¡Qué desgraciado eres!- le respondió Sengoku con algo de reproche-la escondiste justo en el lugar donde sabías que no podría entrar- puso la mochila de Roronoa sobre el escritorio.

\- ¡Eso crees!- tomo la mochila, la abrió y comprobó que el uniforme y los demás efectos personales estaba ahi- el alférez se hizo pasar por el de limpieza, para entrar en la mismísima oficina de lady Crocodille. Tiene agallas y poco sentido de sobrevivencia, ese cabeza de chorlito.

\- está desesperado, porque no se ponga este incidente en su expediente permanente.- se entrometió en la conversación, una voz aflautada. Ante ellos, se presentaba un tigre, de gran envergadura y extraña piel verde con rayas naranjas, estaba vestido con un impecable traje de lino, en color crudo y en sus manos sostenía un sombrero estilo Panamá de igual color.- Siento entrar sin avisar, pero la puerta estaba abierta y escuche lo que decían.

\- No necesitas disculparte Cringer,- Sengoku le señaló la silla al lado de Smoker para que se sentara- si no hubiera sido por ti, no la hubiésemos encontrado.. entonces, Roronoa Zoro si tendría graves problemas.

\- No es a mi, sino a una de esas pobres Khai long, que son mis pacientes, a quien deben agradecerle. Durante la trifulca, ella tomó la mochila del alférez. Su instinto Le indico que debía huir y esconderse. A la mañana siguiente fue a mi consultorio, me contó lo acaecido y me la entregó.

\- ¿ Así de simple? - Smoker lo miro receloso- porque siento que hay algo más detrás, viejo camarada.

Cringer sonrió, Andreas Philips Smoker era el mismo desde la escuela, no se contentaba con ideas vagas o historias a medio contar. Y también estaba dotado de un superinstinto para detectar que alguien oculta algo.

\- si te oyen los americanos, pensaran que somos aliados de los rusos.- Cringer se abanico con su sombrero de forma elegante.

\- ¡Patrañas tovarich !- apenas había acabado con un habano, cuando encendió otro.

\- Antes que nada, felicidades por tu nueva paternidad, espero que sea niña para que tengan la pareja.

\- Gracias- respondió secamente- pero estas desviando el tema.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Nunca cambias!- se arrellano en la silla buscando una postura más cómoda y cruzó las piernas- saben tan bien como yo, que Bangkok es vista por los americanos como CI, es decir "Coito e Intoxicación", cómo está cerca de Vietnam, no desperdician tiempo en viajar a otros lugares… además de que el sexo es barato, No se tienen las dobleces "morales" de occidente, ya que el budismo es tolerante. Algunos buscan, en los circuitos "legales", mujeres y otra clase de "servicios" en Petchbun, donde el gobierno tailandés y el ejército americano improvisaron un distrito de placer. Pese a sonar bonito, verse bien adornado y totalmente controlado, pero, algunos que vienen a este país, son descerebrados Neardenthales y piensan que toda mujer es prostituta, y si se resisten es porque quieren más dinero o tienen la fantasía de ser sometidas de manera brutal…

\- ¿ Has sabido de una situación así recientemente?- Inquirió Sengoku.

Cringer asintió.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Fue algo espantoso!- Cringer aspiro fuerte para continuar- Hace dos semanas una joven fue llevada a mi consultorio en condiciones horripilantes, había sido atacada por varios individuos. Estaba fuera de sí… quien la traía era Roronoa Zoro…

\- ¡Ah Caray!- Smoker casi tira su habano- el no mencionó eso.

\- Ignoro porque- prosiguió Cringer- pero creo intuir la razón. Ella ni siquiera es local, es una muchacha vietnamita, católica, que estudió en Francia la carrera de enfermería. Fue todo lo que logré indagar, se cerró completamente… comprensible en su situación. Se negó a ir a las autoridades y a cualquier otro intento de ayuda … pese a querer impedírselo, se marchó por su propio pie...ella sabe quién le hizo eso…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- en medio del paroxismo de su dolor, decía frases: " nunca los creí capaz" "¿Por qué lo hizo?" "¡Me engañó!" "¡Se burlaron de mi!"¡Yo confiaba!"... Puede que creyese que no entendía su lenguaje natal.

\- ¡Una deducción lógica! Ella sabe quiénes son sus atacantes.

\- por lo menos de uno.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ustedes saben que tengo oídos y ojos por todo Bangkok. Tanto tiempo aquí me ha vuelto de la fauna local. Por lo que no me es difícil pedir informes sin generar revuelo alguno. Hace 6 días la vieron en un local hablando acaloradamente con un extranjero.

\- ¿Americano?

\- ¡No necesariamente! Era rubio, sí pero podría ser descendiente de cualquier raza caucásica. Iba vestido de civil, por lo que no se puede deducir su real procedencia. Continuando con mi relato: En medio de la discusión, ella empezó a llorar, se sujetó fuertemente del brazo del individuo, el trato de librarse, y en un acto de fuerza, la tiro al piso. De mesas más al fondo, surgió Roronoa Zoro, quien lo amago exigiéndole una explicación por lo acontecido. El tipejo le mostró una acreditación, le hablo de forma desenfadada y fanfarrona, por lo que nuestro alférez se vio obligado a soltarlo e inmediatamente el tipo subió a un taxi. Roronoa la ayudó a levantarse, está vez ella se mostró menos renuente ante el gesto de ayuda. Salieron de ahí y caminaron por las calles hasta llegar al río. Ahí se detuvieron y dialogaron por horas. Al parecer, ella desarrollo confianza por nuestro muchacho, hasta le permitió acompañarla hasta donde se hospeda… ¿Adivinen donde?

\- sabes que odio esa pregunta-Smoker hizo varias espirales con el humo exhalado.

\- ¡Esta bien!- Cringer trataba de ocultar una burlona sonrisa- ella se hospeda en la embajada de los Estados Unidos.

\- Creo que ya no entendí nada- Dijo Sengoku.

\- Continuaré mi historia y comprenderás: obviamente, no quería quedarme con la duda de quien era el caucásico, alguien anotó los datos del taxi y me los pasó. Logrando convencer al chófer con una considerable cantidad de Bhats, me dijo que lo había dejado en la embajada francesa ¡Ni siquiera le pagó! Cuando le exigió el monto del pasaje, el individuo se dirigió a uno de los guardias de la entrada para que le diese el dinero, ya que él no estaba obligado a desembolsar de su bolsillo gastos que debían ser considerados previamente. Todavía se dirigió al chófer del taxi diciéndole que debía respetar los estratos sociales, que a un aristócrata de alta alcurnia no se le exige de forma tan vulgar e impertinente el pago de un servicio…

\- ¿Qué? ¿ Es en serio?- Smoker apago su habano en el cenicero.

\- ¡Tal como lo oyes! ¡En pleno siglo XX!

\- Tienes el nombre- no era una pregunta, Sengoku sabía que Cringer era la estrella del Cipher Police cuando estaba activo. Antes de que le diera una crisis existencial y abandonará todo por dedicarse a ejercer la medicina por los más necesitados en ese país de Asia.

\- Su nombre es Henry Bellamy. Hijo de un conde o algo así. El viernes por la noche abandono Tailandia, en un jet privado con rumbo a Europa.

\- No me suena ese nombre..- Smoker trataba de recordar si lo había escuchado antes.

\- Es un estúpido muchacho descerebrado. Cree que puede hacer lo que quiera en Francia o donde está tenga una embajada. Al parecer está envuelto en múltiples casos de acoso y violencia extrema, cuyas víctimas son mujeres. A pesar de ser denunciado siempre sale avante. No tiene ni una sola sanción por algún delito, ningún expediente que marque algo… ¡Un asqueroso engendro privilegiado!

\- puede que por eso, la amiga de Roronoa no le vio el caso de acusarlo con las autoridades locales.

\- lo que me lleva al caso del alférez el jueves por la noche. No sé si sea circunstancial, pero los soldados americanos, con quiénes Roronoa se involucró en la trifulca, estaban hablando de la muchacha… de cómo se había ido con la finta, que le habían dado gato por liebre, y otra clase de expresiones. Incluso que ella se lo había buscado, que no se podía ser más ingenua, pero que no se podía esperar nada de una chica cuya nación no podía gobernarse a si misma sin pedir ayuda...lo demás se lo dejo a su imaginación…

Cringer guardo silencio. Sengoku se levantó de su asiento, fue al bargueño, saco una botella y 3 pequeños vasos de cristal. Los puso sobre el escritorio y los lleno, los ofreció va sus amigos, bebieron y así en silencio permanecieron un rato.

Smoker siguió esculcando la mochila Zoro. En eso, vio que al fondo había algo cuadrado. Lo sacó: era un libro bastante voluminoso,encuadernado en cuero negro. Al abrirlo se dió cuenta que estaba escrito en un con un alfabeto extraño.

\- ¿Qué idioma es este?- rompió el silencio.- enseñándoles su descubrimiento.

Sengoku lo tomo de su mano y comenzó a examinarlo.

\- es griego- respondió.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que Roronoa dominará ese idioma ¡Muchísimo menos que escribiese un diario!

\- ¡No es de él!- Sengoku lo hojeo rápidamente- Tiene un nombre: La verdadera crónica de los viajes de Gy.L...Giorgios Hadjidakis…

Los tres se miraron interrogantes.

\- ¿ Y ese quién es? - expresaron al mismo tiempo.

Notas

Alma Marceau se encuentra en el VIII distrito de la ciudad París, en el oeste.

Si buscan San Pauli, Hamburgo en Wikipedia, sabrán de lo que Lind y Kaito hablan.

Kaito es un personaje creado por mi amigo Manuel Murrieta. Nada que ver con algunos del anime o manga, es original 100%. Le agradezco que me permita usarlo.

Cringer es el tigre miedoso de la caricatura de HE-MAN. Es el que se transforma en Battlecat. He decidido darle otro enfoque, ya que en la realidad, el miedo nos paraliza. A mi me ha pasado últimamente, no es una experiencia agradable. Por eso trate de introducir un personaje infravalorado ¿se convertirá en Battlecat? Esperen y verán.

Bhat es la moneda tailandesa.

Khai long, es el término ara referirse a las niñas de la calle en Tailandia. Significa: "polluelo extraviado"

¿Quien es el propietario del diario? Un personaje de la novela de Morris West LOS AMANTES. Estaré introduciendo personajes de novelas de intriga y misterio. Así como de novelas gráficas y diversas Animaciones. Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer, gracias de corazón.


	21. Chapter 21 TODOS JUGAMOS

Todo es ficción. Los personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. Algunos son inspirados en ellos. Al final, yo solo soy un cacahuate.

TODOS JUGAMOS

Lunes 2 de noviembre 9 p.m

París Francia. Barrio Latino.

El día había pasado sin novedades… solo el ajetreo que causaba que Mercedes estuviese todo el día en el taller de la casa de alta costura donde K.O se desempeñaba de director artístico o algo así.

\- Ahora ya se lo que sienten los pollos cuando los despluman- comentó Mercedes- para tomarme las medidas me quitaron todo lo que traía encima… y cuando digo "todo" es ¡todo!

\- ¡No exageres, niño!- Georgette se tomaba otra copa, que en realidad era de jugo de Granada, pocas veces tomaba alcohol, aunque siempre daba impresión de lo contrario- te dejaron la ropa interior, eres igual de dramático que tú padre.

Lind no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a la palabrería de su prima. Y a los dardazos que hacían mella en su personalidad, a los cuales evadia con indiferencia.

\- lo que me intriga es que no hayan dicho nada cuando descubrieron que no soy del sexo femenino.

\- pueden que estén acostumbradas a ver cosas peores… ¡Anda! Qué después de todo este barullo de los talleres, iremos a Londres. Qué es donde se presentará la colección.

\- ¿Y por qué allá?- Lindbergh por fin participaba en la conversación.

\- Creo que quiere impresionar a alguien. Al parecer es un futuro inversor, a quien los herederos de la firma quieren convencer de que son la mejor opción.

\- Londres…- por algún motivo su alarma interna se activó. Haciendo cálculos mentales, faltaban días para que eso ocurriese. Mediados de diciembre… las entrañas se le revolvieron… ¡Tenía que estar alerta! Algo le estaba diciendo que se acercaba una calamidad.

\- vas a ir con nosotros ¿Cierto?- Georgette trató de que el siguiera hablando. Tenía una cara rara, de esas cuando hacía funestas predicciones: que para colmó se volvían ciertas.

\- Obviamente…¡Pasando a otro asunto!- sacó un sobre del interior de su abrigo, se lo extendió a Georgette.-tendremos una visita.

Era un telegrama, provenía de Praga. La única persona que se le ocurría era el viejo Tatra. El patriarca de la familia, nacido a finales del siglo pasado, era uno de los pocos seres en el mundo cuya edad ya rebasaba todas las expectativas. Se creía que era más viejo, pero era un secreto celosamente guardado por el clan. Además, que hacía despiste su apariencia nada deteriorada, aún firme y fuerte como en sus mejores días. ¿Qué maleficio utilizaba para continuar en este planeta? ¿A quien se chupaba o... ? ¡Bueno! ¡Para que hacer especulaciones! El seguía vivo y no le daba gana morirse. Leyó las pocas líneas: "Mandé a Amelia con ustedes. Siento aprensión. Pronto iré yo también".

\- ¿Amelia? ¡Tu "hermana" va a venir! Me parece bien, entre más seamos mejor.- lo decía sinceramente, aunque una reunión del clan siempre era de temerse.- ¿No lo crees? Pero, no dice cuando.

\- Justo está por tocar a la puerta.- le respondió Lindbergh calmadamente.

El sonido consecutivo del timbre le dio la razón… pero eso nunca había extrañado a los miembros de su familia. Lo que les extraño, fue que el teléfono comenzará a sonar al mismo tiempo.

Lindbergh tuvo una sensación algo pesada, Mercedes también. Georgette sintió escalofríos… era más Lindbergh que Inazuma, aunque su apariencia dijese lo contrario. Prefirió ir al encuentro de Amelia, quien ya había entrado gracias a que la ama de llaves había atendido el llamado de la puerta.

Como magnetizado, Lindbergh atendió el teléfono.

\- ¿Diga?

Solo escucho silencio… y después una respiración

Hamburgo, Alemania. 9:00 p.m

Era oficial, el invierno se había adelantado. Aunque no de manera brutal. El frío no calaba los huesos, pero daba una sensación de desasosiego, en elegir el calor del fuego o disfrutar u poco el frescor que la noche ofrecía.

\- Declan Aloysius Molloy- dijo una voz rompiendo el silencio, en ese café antiguo que ostentaba visiblemente un enorme tapiz representando a Fausto vendiendo su alma a Mefistófeles.

\- ¿Es a él a quién todos quieren derrocar?

\- ¡No exageres! Pero, si alguien descubre el diario de Giorgios Hadjidakis acabará con su entera reputación de por vida.

\- Y entonces se acabó el paladín del banco Vaticano.

\- ¡No lo hubiera expresado mejor! Así está el asunto: en un viaje a Indonesia, fue a visitar a un futuro socio. Era la primera vez que Giulia "la bella" aceptaba salir de los muros de su palacio en Italia.

\- ¡Ah! La Farnese de Mongrifone. La heredera de la fama de " la novia de Cristo". Aquella mujer que fue amante del Papa Alejandro Borgia.

\- Más que de fama, de línea genética. Una de las casas nobles aún existentes desde la época del renacimiento. Todos sabemos que ella fue ofrecida en matrimonio a Molloy para que los beneficios del plan Marshall cayeran en las bóvedas italianas.

\- ¿Y es cosa rara que ella acompañe a su marido en los viajes que realiza?

\- no es raro…¡Es rarísimo! Ella se enfoca en la crianza del único hijo que tienen: Alessandro Molloy. Pero, fuentes confiables aseguran que ese hijo no es de él, sino de uno de sus empleados, que por cierto, ya no trabaja para él.

\- Todo un drama. Sígueme contando, fueron a Indonesia ¿Y luego?

\- Hay gente que sabe que siempre viaja con un libro, más bien un diario del que el nunca se separaba. Lo guardaba celosamente en las cajas fuertes de los hoteles donde se hospedaba. Una noche que salieron a cenar, el libro desapareció. Se investigó por todos los medios, pero necesito se dió con el. Molloy había ofrecido una gran recompensa a quien lo encuentre. Cosa que no ha funcionado, ya que hasta ahora no ha sido hallado ¿De quienes se sospecha? Es de entender, que ese hombre tenga demasiados enemigos… el dinero solo acarrea problemas, más si eres un fanfarrón restregandolo en la cara de los demás.

\- de seguro, ha causado revuelo. Han de especular que secretos importantes debe guardar el diario.

\- el alega que su valor sentimental es incalculable. Cree que aleja sospechas dando esa versión.

\- Yo sospecharía de la esposa.

\- ¡Bingo! ¡No estás desencaminado!

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- En Italia el divorcio aun no es válido, ni social ni legalmente. Fue un matrimonio arreglado, y obviamente ella tenía otro concepto de lo que es la felicidad. Para ella no es vida estar al lado de alguien que no ama. Y mira que ese hombre dado grandes muestras de querer llevar las cosas bien.

\- ¿Y como lo hizo?

\- le pagó a unos "profesionales" . Expertos en cajas de seguridad y toda la parafernalia del arte de robar. Nuestras conexiones indican que fue la banda de " la gata ladrona"

\- ¿Qué? ¡Creí que solo operaban en Europa!

\- No tienen mucho de haber surgido a la luz. Pero, en esos 6 meses han logrado cosas extraordinarias. Han robado los ópalos pertenecientes a la empreatriz Sissi, la esposa de Francisco José de Habsburgo; Una colección inédita de aguafuertes y litografías, provenientes de la familia del pintor Francisco de Goya; los únicos diamantes encontrados en el Peleponeso, también están en sus "garras" ¡Total! Su catálogo de atracos es amplío.

\- ¡Llevan una carrera meteórica! ¿Como fue que la Farnese los contacto?

\- Aún se ignora eso. De hecho, somos los únicos que sabemos a quien es el verdadero autor del diario, y su posible contenido escrito. Nosotros lo queremos.

\- ¡Más bien tú lo quieres!

\- ¡Si! Para que lo voy a negar. Tienes razón, no puedo hablar por todo nuestro gobierno, ni la gente de nuestro pueblo. No es de índole personal, eso sí te lo aclaro.

\- Todo en esta vida es personal, Gori. ¡Como sea! Al final vinieron estafando a la italiana ¿No es así?

\- Efectivamente. Les entrego una pequeña fortuna. No le dieron el diario… exigieron más dinero y lo más extraño es que acaecieron múltiples homicidios después de ese intento de chantaje .Eran miembros de la banda de " la gata ladrona". Esa información aun no ha sido dada, te la estoy confiando a ti. Se habla de un solo sobreviviente, pero ignoramos completamente quien es o donde se ubica.

\- Ese diario está en Asia. La italiana debe tener nexos fuertes como para dejar solo uno vivo

\- Nada para comprobar aún. Y es aquí donde tú me ayudas, Sakis Velkanos.

El mink felino se ajustó la corbata. Le gustaba vestir completamente de negro. Su ropaje contrastaba un poco con su pelaje gris claro. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon, sabía lo que iba a pedirle.

\- Quieres que le pida a Fory que lo localicé el diario.

La gorila, vestida con una llamativa gabardina fucsia y enormes perlas alrededor de su cuello, sonrió.

\- ¡Exacto! Se que tu medio hermano tiene esa habilidad. Somos de la misma generación ¿Recuerdas? Hay muchas cosas que ahora ya no se me hacen tan extrañas.

\- Yo agradecería que guardarás el secreto- respondió secamente.

\- ¡No me aprovecho de mis amigos! Debes saberlo, Sakis. Es la primera, y espero sea, la última vez que pida algo así.

\- Para eso necesitaría algo relacionado con el propietario, y dudo que Molloy ande rondando por París. A menos que tengas un pedazo de Giorgios Hadjidakis.. cosa que no serviría, porque está muerto. Los difuntos no funcionan.

Ella puso sobre la mesa una hoja de papel dentro de una bolsa de plástico. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? … ¿Tanto le importaba ver a Molloy sudar la gota gorda?

\- Es del diario mismo,- respondió ella ante la estupefacción de Sakis.-lo traía uno de los ladrones cosido en la chaqueta.

Sakis lo tomo, estaba en griego. Idioma que el dominaba gracias a su madre. Los padres de ella eran de un comunidad helénica asentada en East Blue.

En el papel se describía, en forma minuciosa, un paraje de Cuba donde Giorgios y Molloy habían llegado en el "salamandra de oro", acompañados por 2 bailarines del cuerpo de danza de Boston: Leo y Jackie… y eso era todo.

\- No preguntaré de como y donde lo sacaste. Es simple: Fory lo toca, dice dónde está y es todo.

\- Es lo único que pido. Del resto me encargaré yo misma.

\- Bien, Gori. No voy a negarte esto. Iré mañana mismo a Francia a ver a mi hermano.

\- Lamentó si te desvío de tus negocios.

\- ¡Sin consecuencias! De igual forma la familia va a reunirse.

\- ¡Entonces estaba en el destino! ¿No es increíble cómo las cosas se alinean?

\- Mejor ordenemos algo. Desde hace rato el mesero nos ve con cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras tanto en París…

Se había quedado como clavado… con el auricular pegado en su oreja, escuchaba los pitidos de una llamada colgada sincronizandose con los latidos de sus venas ¿Qué había sido eso?¿Por qué sentía frustración y una latente rabia? Alguien lo sacudió por los hombros, todas esas sensaciones se esfumaron de repente. Un par de ojos verdes muy intensos lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¡ No me ignores, Fory!-sonreia divertida- ¡Qué cara tan chistosa tienes! ¡Suelta eso!¿Se te quedó pegado?- le quitó el auricular de la mano y lo puso en su lugar.

Amelia Lindbergh, 20 años, mink felino, de pelaje rubio y cabellera verde como el, pero a diferencia de él, su pelo era liso y largo( porque su cabello tendía a alborotar en mechones ligeramente rizados acomodandose asimétrica mente a distintos lados) y era más alta. Características de las pocas mujeres del clan, centímetros más de la cuenta, que les favorecía. Vestía uno de esos extravagantes trajes de cuadros, que se utilizaban últimamente, la chaqueta negra amplia y su falda más corta de lo normal, llevaba un bolso a juego con su atuendo.

\- ¡Ah! Estas aquí- dijo con suma despreocupación- ¿Qué mensaje traes del viejo?- se cruzó de brazos, recargando se en la pared. Mercedes y Georgette se descolocaron ante esa reacción tan fría.

Amelia sonrió ampliamente, pero está sonrisa era forzada.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu viaje?¡Debes de venir cansada!¿Qué te gustaría de cenar?¡Ay! ¡Disculpa mis modales!¡Ven a sentarte! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo está ese anciano dulce que aún se preocupa por todos nosotros?- Gritó exasperada- ¿¡Por qué no eres una persona norma!l?

\- De hecho, ya cenamos. Pero, está bien, ante tu insistencia lo diré: ¿Por qué no eres una persona normal?

Amelia tuvo que aguantar una rabieta. Fory era así, y no tenía remedio ¡No sabía cuan odioso podía ser!

\- ¡Ya lo conoces! ¿Qué te extraña?-intervino Georgette- le pediré a Odile que te prepare algo, ven.- quiso llevarla a la sala, pero Amelia se resistió un poco.

\- ¡ El te envía esto!- saco de su bolso un papel bien doblado- dijo que lo leyeras antes de dormir.- al ponerlo en sus manos, se dejó arrastrar por Georgette, estaba más exhausta al lidiar con Ford que el trayecto que había realizado.

Se guardo el papel en el bolsillo.

\- ve con ella,- le dijo a Mercedes- debe tener cosas interesantes que contar. A su vez, dile lo que has logrado en estos días ¡Se alborotara como una gallina! ¡Sería divertido verlo!- ahogo una risa con mucho esfuerzo.

Lindbergh comenzó a ascender las escaleras lentamente.

\- ¿Ya vas a dormir?- Mercedes se preocupó. Todo estaba tan raro.

\- Escuchaste a la mensajera ¡Ya me mandaron a hacerlo!- sonrió Ford- no te acuestes muy tarde, buenas noches, hijo.

\- Buenas noches, papá.

Intrigado, Mercedes no sé fue hasta que escuchó que el abría y cerraba la puerta de su habitación ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ

"¿Quien será ella? Todo indica que es su pariente. Esperó que no tome mi corta llamada como un intento de volverlo paranoico ¡Suele ser tan especial e intuitivo ese Lindbergh!"

París estaba muy iluminado, una urbe histórica, como pocas en el viejo continente. Respiro hondamente, como queriendo absorber el efluvio de la noche.

" Lejos de aburrirme, me va a resultar muy entretenido ¡Ansio ver a Washimi lo más pronto! ¡Mañana mismo si es posible!".

Pedro se ajustó la cazadora y comenzó a mezclarse con los pocos transeúntes de esas calles franco parlantes.

†******†***************†****************†

NOTAS: Molloy, Giulia, Giorgios, Jackie y Leo son personajes de la novela de Morris West : Los Amantes.

Gori y Washimi son personajes de la serie Aggretsuko.

Sissi, emperatriz de Austria. Muy famosa y de trágica vida. Hay innumerables películas, series y animaciones de su vida. Me inspire en la novela: " El ópalo de Sissi".

Francisco de Goya. Pintor español enigmático y grandioso. Su obra más conocida es "la maja desnuda".

Ignoró si hay diamantes en el Peloponeso.

Si, Takka ...Lindbergh es dramático...y lo que falta por ver!

Gracias por leer. De todo corazón.


	22. Chapter 22 Alguien, que presiento

One Piece es obra de Eichiro Oda. Utilizo sus personajes y algunos son basados en ellos. Yo solo soy un cacahuate ¡Si!

Alguien, que presiento no está tan distante.

Badén Austria. Miércoles 3 de noviembre de 1964.

"¿Y si le llamo ahora? ¿Me responderá? ¿Estará en su casa? ¿Quien tomará mi llamada? ¿Y si es su hijo? ¿Qué diré? ¿Y si marcó a su trabajo? ¿Qué motivo puedo inventar para que la secretaria no sospeché que es un asunto personal? ¡Porque debe tener una! ¡Ah! Pero aquí dice número privado…¿Será línea directa?¿Como el teléfono rojo de Batman?¿Descolgara al primer timbre y dirá:" ¡Hola! ¿Como has estado? Esperaba ansioso que me hablarás" Con su eterna sonrisa maquiavélica? ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Va a pensar que está en mi mente! ¿Y acaso no es así? ¡No quiero darle una idea equivocada!¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! ¡Y demasiado! Es solo que él…¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dios santo! ¡Santo Dios!¡Ese maldito gato endemoniado! ¡Me trae flipando! ¿Como fue que me ha pasado esto? ¡Es una maldición! ¡De seguro fue Perona! ¡Qué menininha chata!¡Que mulherzinha arrogante!

De seguro fue porque no acepté que estuviera en el grupo ni de asistenta ¡Eso debe ser! ¡ Tengo que contrarestar ese hechizo! ¿ Pero como? ¿Será que Madame Shakki podría ayudarme?"

Expectantes, veían como daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre la silla giratoria. Arrugada y desarrugaba una tarjeta entre sus largas y delgadas manos. Colgaba y descolgaba la bocina del teléfono, indeciso y a punto de romper en llanto...¡Nunca lo habían visto así! Ni siquiera cuando anduvo tras su primer amor, María de la Salud, una españolita muy mona que bailaba flamenco allá en Bahía. O cuando Bruna, morena exótica de fuego, rondaba por cada uno de los locales donde hacían sus primeros pininos, sus primeras tocadas en Río de Janeiro.

"- ¡Amorzinho!- gritaba sin un apice de vergüenza - ¡si así como tocas la guitarra, tocaras mi cuerpo! ¡Sería tu eterna esclava! Você é tão bonitinho!

¡Eres tan guapo!"

Estaba de más decir, que si pasaron muchas noches juntos. Pero, "las lecciones de guitarra" dejaron más malas experiencias que dulces recuerdos… pero, no por eso Marcia, de cabello dorado y muy segura de sí,pasó desapercibida para el buen Brook…¡Total! Brook era muy afortunado en el amor, iba de beso en beso y de abrazo en abrazo…¿Qué tipo de mujer había conocido que lo traía por la calle de la amargura? Debía ser alguien muy especial, alguien con un encanto que el aún no había probado.

Fue entonces, que Yorki, junto con los gemelos Mizuta (Madaisuki y Mawaritosuki, algunos pensaban que miraban doble, y es que solo uno de ellos salia en las portadas o póster, ya que uno alegaba no ser tan fotogénico como el otro) decidieron intervenir...Kuro se quedó donde estaba, si Brook quería hablar estaba bien, si no ¡ era muy su problema! Aunque en el fondo, verlo así ya le estaba causado angustia.

-Muy bien, amigo- le hablo Yorki- ¿Vas a decirnos que te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa de que?- respondió con una voz llorosa, sin levantar la mirada y sin dejar de dar vueltas en la silla.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Nos estás mareando!- el menor de los Mizuta paro el continúo movimiento de la silla con sus brazos.

\- Brook,- intervino el Mizuta mayor- desde que te regresaste de Viena estás muy raro. No has dormido como se debe, en los ensayos estás muy distraído ¡No acompletas ni un acordé! y apuesto lo que sea, a que no has comido como se debe…¿Andas en drogas? ¡ Mira como tiemblas! ¿Fumas o te la inyectas?- trato de descubrir uno de sus brazos, pero el no se dejo.

-¡No!- gritó exasperado- ¡Sabes que yo no hago eso!- abandono su pose lastimera, y tan alto como era encaró a su amigo, a quien hizo retroceder varios pasos- ¡Me irrita que insinues eso!

Suspiraron aliviados, hasta Kuro, en su rincón ( arreglado una canción) había exhalado aire discretamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que reaccionas como tú!- Yorki lo invito a que se volviera a sentar.- no lo dijo por ser mala onda, Brook, pero es que estamos muy preocupados por ti… Kuro también, aunque no lo admita.- el susodicho solo contesto con un gruñido- ya dinos: sabemos que tú única droga es el amor...¿Quien es ella?¿Fue porque te rechazo? ¿Qué la hace tan inalcanzable?¿Qué te hizo o que te dijo para que te pusieras así?

Brook no sabía cómo responder..¡Qué dilema! No podía decirles la verdad porque todo se vendría patas pa' arriba. Si inventaba una mentira, ellos querrían intervenir en pro de que fuera feliz… se sentía agradecido de tener amigos que se preocuparan por el, pero a ciencia cierta, no podría saber su reacción, ya que nunca se les había presentado una experiencia así… ni si querrían seguir siendo sus amigos después de confesarles su desaguisado…

El menor de los Mizuta le arrebató inesperadamente la tarjeta. Al sentirla fuera de sus manos, Brook gritó como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su alma.

Al oírlo, Kuroneko se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a sus amigos para ver que decía.

\- ¿Coronel Ford Lindbergh?…¿Agregado aeronáutico?¿Grand Red Line?

Cuatro pares de ojos se le clavaron momentáneamente, luego iban a la tarjeta, para volver a mirarlo interrogantes.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Brook! ¡No puede ser!- Yorki se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación- ¡Brook! ¿Por qué?- se jalaba los cabellos rubios, luego se apretaba la cabeza.- ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué?

Los hermanos se abrazaron como consolandose por lo descubierto. Kuro se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y hacer su gesto más adusto.

Ahora sí Brook temblaba… no hallaba ni que decir.

\- chi...cos...yo…. yo…¡Les juro que…! ¡No lo planeé! ¡Solo pasó!... Sa…¡Saben que nunca había hecho algo así! ¡Ni cuando nos poníamos locos en el carnaval! ¡Sigo siendo yo! ¡Por favor!- se puso de rodillas, como pidiendo perdón- ¡No me juzguen! ¡Entiendanme! …¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- al decir esto rompió a llorar como nunca en su vida ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Tendría que despedirse de ellos? ¿Era el fin de "Laboon"?

\- ¡Brook!- Yorki puso fuertemente sus monos en sus hombros- ¡No es el fin del mundo! ¡Esto tiene solución! ¡ Y vamos a ayudarte!

\- ¿Me van a mandar a terapia a Estados Unidos?- sollozaba e hipaba sin cesar- dicen que allá curan eso….

\- ¡No digas estupideces! - el líder de la banda lo levantó, y le hablo como si fuese un niño- amigo, no eres ni el primero, ni el último que se enamoró de una mujer casada.

Brook se quedó en shock… ¿Qué había dicho?

\- lo hice yo, lo hizo Madaisuki…- proseguía Yorki

\- ¡Yo no! Fue Mawaritosuki…la mía era viuda- se defendió el aludido- Kuro no, porque no quiere a nadie...

Kuro le dió un golpe en la cabeza al que lo mencionó. Este solo se sobó el sonoro trancazo.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Eso era lo que no nos podías decir?- el líder de la banda sonreía de alivio.

Brook no le contesto, aún no daba crédito a lo que decía Yorki, ni a la reacción en general.

\- ¡Y lo que ibas a hacer era una estupidez!- Yorki le palmeó la espalda enfático.

\- ¿Qué?- alcanzo a articular Brook.

\- ibas a hablarle al marido, para confesarle los sentimientos por su mujer ¡Esto no es una película! Él no la va abandonar para que ustedes sean felices.

\- ¿No?- Brook ya ni sabía que estaba diciendo, solo le seguía la corriente.

\- ¡Es militar! ¡Diplomático! ¿Qué crees que iba a pasar? Te iba a meter una bala entre ceja y ceja, o te iba a mandar ahogar en el río Sena en cachitos, ya sabes cómo se la juegan esos sujetos.

-¿Si?

-¡Si Brook! con eso de la inmunidad diplomática ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran… ¡Amigo! ¡Qué bueno que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo!... ¡He decidido algo! - se dirigió a todos- ¡Mañana volvemos a París!

\- pero ella está allá, con su marido ¿No será mejor quedarnos?- replicaron al unísono los gemelos Mizuta. Kuro solo alzó una ceja.

\- ¡No!- Yorki estaba muy decidido- Brook va a olvidarla, que mejor que demostrarlo en su propio terreno. Buscaremos a Victoria Cindry y a las demás chicas, pasaremos noches en el cabaret y nos divertiremos..

\- ¡Nosotros nos divertiremos! Porque lo que es Kuro…- Mawaritosuki no alcanzo a completar la oración...Kuro lo miraba de forma furibunda.

\- Kuro es de otra dimensión, el se divertirá a su manera, no anda en camisa de once varas como Brook. Voy a buscar a Hogback para que haga los preparativos del traslado. El concierto principal empieza en dos semanas, que mejor que prepararnos desde donde arrancaremos el Tour. Brook,- volvió a dirigirse al mitad Brasileño- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Para eso estamos aquí! ¡Somos como hermanos! Debemos confiar más entre nosotros mismos… ahora ayudarás a Kuro con su nueva canción, lleva horas batallando en encontrar la tonada a no sé que estribillo … ¡Vamos gemelos, iremos por comida! Todo esto me abrió el apetito…

Y así, Yorki y los Mizuta Salieron, dejando a Brook más anodadado que nunca… estaba tratando de deducir que es lo que había pasado…

\- ¡Brook!- tronó los dedos Kuro, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Tu canción!- reaccionó este- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Kuro suspiró, se puso frente a él con la tarjeta en la mano.

\- ¡A mí no me engañas!

\- ¿De que hablas?- algo le dijo que él no se había tragado el cuento que se había inventado Yorki.

\- Este… Lindbergh… es el que realmente te tiene trastocado ¿Cierto?

Brook paso trabajosamente saliva, sonrojado, no pudo sostener la mirada ante su compañero.

\- vamos por un café. Ahí me cuentas la verdad.- suavemente, Kuro lo empujó hacia la puerta.

*************************†**********************†*******************************†*****************

Notas: menininha chata! Significa: niña pesada en portugués.

Mulherzinha arrogante! Significa : mujercita arrogante. En la mismo idioma.

Y salió la tripulación de Brook, y también tomó algunos personajes del arco Thriller Bark, saldrán más, si continúan leyendo... Amo al capitán Kuro! Lo siento Ussop!

Gracias por leer, gracias de Corazón!

Si quieren que agregué un personaje, de cualquier serie, caricatura o libro, háganmelo saber, puede que tenga un pequeño Cameo en éste fic.


	23. Chapter 23 Alguien Segunda parte

ALGUIEN, QUE PRESIENTO, NO ESTA LEJOS.

Segunda parte.

One piece es propiedad de Eichiro Oda. Yo solo ando Papaloteando.

Baden Austria. Miércoles 4 de Noviembre de 1964.

-Y eso es todo….no tengo más que agregar.

Brook se dejo caer en el sofá del improvisado estudio que habían implementado en la casa que Nolan había heredado de su fallecida esposa. Le había dejado todo, pero había familiares que se declararon los herederos legítimos de la anterior Duquesa de Otranto. Nolan les cedió todo, ya que como les dijo:" lo mas valioso ya me lo ha dado en vida… ¡Y no tiene sentido monetario alguno!" .

Pudo quedarse con el inmueble, gracias a que desconocían la existencia del mismo en la lista de propiedades de su pareja. Su auténtico nido de amor, cuando ella decidió dejar, lo que hasta entonces, ella consideraba vida para adentrarse en el mundo de él.

Kuro no había soltado ni media palabra. Dejo que las palabras fluyeran. Después de desahogarse, Brook se sintió más tranquilo, hasta se avergonzó del drama que había realizado enfrente de sus amigos. Ahora lo veía todo más claro.

\- ¡Qué locura! ¡No es más que una tontería! ¿Cierto? En cuanto me relacione con otra chica lo olvidaré…¿No lo crees?

\- Se podría decir que te conoces mejor que nadie- Kuroneko rompió con su mutismo- si realmente piensas que eso te va ayudar en la encrucijada qué has experimentado, y qué crees que no significa nada ¿Quien soy yo para decirte lo contrario?

Brook suspiró aliviado, era algo tan sencillo, después de todo.

\- pero,- se puso en guardia, si Kuro decía eso significaba que no lo era después de todo- en base a los años que llevo conociéndote ( los cuales son bastantes), puedo deducir que no te va a servir de nada.

\- ¿Qué?- se sintió desencajado- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

\- Era un experto en el sexo, Broozhino- apodo que tenía desde la infancia- pero no en el amor…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- se levantó del sofá tan rápido como pudo para confrontar a su amigo- ¡Yo…!

\- ¿Has gozado? Si, - Kuro permanecía impasible dando vueltas al café con una cuchara lentamente- ¿Las has hecho felices? Si. ¿Tienes vivencias inolvidables? Por supuesto…mirá a tu alrededor ¿ Por qué estás solo?- Brook hizo seña de protestar, entonces Kuro lo miro directamente a los ojos, y no pudo articular palabra alguna,- es cierto, amaneces en camas diferentes, y lo primero que ves sin gestos de satisfacción… pero, ese rostro cambia constantemente y puedo asegurarte, que una parte de ti ya no le está gustando ese ritmo de vida.

El sábado… antes de que ese ente extraño sacudiera tu frágil alma, te enredaste con esa chiquilla molesta que se creía corista profesional, la cual se supone estaba con Yorki ¿Cuánto duró? ¡Ni una hora! Si me voy más atrás, hace una semana, exactamente, en Barcelona, te perdiste con esa mujer, que a leguas se notaba que estaba insatisfecha de su rutina marital. ...¿Tiempo? ¿Una noche? Y así te puedo enumerar tus historias amatorias una por una y en orden cronológico exacto. Sabes que soy más preciso que un tabloide amarillista. La pregunta es ¿Qué te queda al final?

Se quedó en silencio … miles de argumentos se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar uno para defenderse.

\- ¿Quieres que contesté?- Se tomó de un golpe el café, lo saboreó y continuó- podrías replicar que esas experiencias enriquecen tu arte, tu estilo… ¡Tus canciones! Pero, como todo va a acabar, y terminarás solo con un montón de recuerdos para dulcificar el tiempo que te quede de vida… ¿Te bastará? ¡No lo creo! Esto si quiero que me contestes: ¿Por qué no te acostaste con la bailarina?

\- ¡No seas idiota!- la sangre le hirvio a Brook- ¡ella sufrió un atentado! ¡Su novio fue mal herido...y!

\- ¿... Y desde cuándo te importa eso?

Sintió como una placa enorme de hierro cayese sobre el… No podía pensar en palabra alguna, muchísimo menos mencionar algo.

\- Ella estaba bien, al parecer había pasado por experiencias similares y las sobrellevo, el novio no sufrió heridas mortales… El Brook, que la mayoría "creé" conocer, no habría visto impedimento alguno para poder seducirla y llegar a algo más profundo… ¿Qué te detuvo? Quizás si tengas algo de decencia, muy en el fondo…. ¡Estas conociendo un lado de ti completamente incógnito! Y lo vienes a comprender bajo el amparo de un ser misterioso ¡De sexo masculino! ¡Para colmó! Has de cuenta que azotó un huracán, y arrancó las más profundas raíces de los árboles, y dejó ver naturaleza que hasta entonces no sabíamos que existía porque los árboles no impedían verla.¡Te pasó algo bueno, Brook! no lo banalices solo porque no lo puedes convertir en un acto sexual para poder entenderlo… esa es mi opinión… yo no voy a juzgarte, ni llamarte "invertido" "homosexual", "amanerado" y todas esas estupideces. Yo soy tu amigo, no quiero que actúes como descerebrado solo por creer que así complaces al resto del mundo ¡No todo es sexo,drogas y rock! Eres un ser que tiene emociones y quebrantos. No debes ser una continua pose que evita los problemas con risas y libertinaje. Hay alguien que te rompió el esquema…- saco la tarjeta y se la enseño- no lo pierdas por temor a la opinión de los demás…

-¡Ya llegamos!- Yorki gritó interrumpiendo a Kuro, quien iba a darle la tarjeta a Brook- ¡Y miren quien reapareció! - una muchacha muy joven, de melena negra, bien abrigada, pero usando shorts que dejaban ver sus bellas piernas, los saludo sin soltar el brazo del rubio.- ¡Shannon está aquí!

Kuro torció la boca en un profundo gesto de desagrado… ¡era la misma mujercita molesta del sábado! Pero lo que más le molestó era ver que la conversación con Brook se había ido a la basura… el imbecil fue corriendo a abrazarla.

\- ¿Dónde andabas? -inquirio el de la melena afro.

\- ¡Ya saben que tengo novio! Tenía que pasar tiempo con él para despistar un poco..- contesto seductoramente, mientras fingía remordimientos.

Kuro miró la tarjeta… suspiró y decidió guardarla en su billetera- ¡fue bueno mientras duró!- aunque lo dijo en voz alta, supo que Brook no lo escuchaba. Discretamente, salió del estudio dejando a aquellos a merced de sus primitivas emociones.

\- ¿De que tanto te hablaba Kuro?- Pregunto Yorki en un chance que Shannon dejó de encaramelarsele y se distraía con la consola de sonidos.

\- ¡Unos cuántos consejitos!- Brook sentía un poco de remordimiento- ¡Nada en especial!

\- ¿Eran de amor? Jajajaja ¡Sabes bien que ese no sabe nada! Él sabe solo el ideal, jamás la práctica….¿O te contó algo?- dijo muy socarrón.

\- ¡Él no habla de esas cosa! ¡Yohohoo! ¡Ya lo conoces!- Brook trato de sonar lo más natural posible.

-¡Si! ¡Raro! Pero lo necesitamos...

De de erratas: me equivoqué en la fecha! Lo siento! Pero ya puse el dato exacto.

NOTAS:

Parte de este capítulo fue influenciado por la obra de Stefan Zweig " el ministro tenebroso!

Aclaro que no es de terror, es una biografía de un personaje importante en la historia de Francia.


	24. Chapter 24 Otro así

Los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. Algunos son inspirados en ellos. Kaito es propiedad de mi amigo Manuel Murrieta. Yo... Ni gracia tengo...

OTRO ASÍ, NO ENCONTRARÁS

Jueves 5 de noviembre de 1964

10: 00 p.m.

Giverny

Era una auténtica lástima no poder apreciar el paisaje de ese idílico lugar, fuente de inspiración para grandes artistas.

Sakis Velkanos llegó con la petición de Gori en una mano, y con la otra, la ansia de saber que cruzaba por la cabeza de su hermano 13 años mayor.

\- Tendrá que esperar unos días- le contesto Fory- hay un asunto que se requiere "liquidar" antes.

No por nada estaba coludiendo a uno de sus hijastros en un asunto secreto desde hace unas semanas. El susodicho (Kaito) manejaba el auto con aire alegre y despreocupado, mientras que el otro ( Zuko) se sumergía en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, sentado en asiento copiloto.

Eran como el día y la noche, ellos no eran hermanos de sangre… sin embargo, los unía un hilo difícil romper: la ira… esa ira que te surge cuando sabes que no obtendrás justicia de la infamia que cometieron hacia ti.

¿No es increíble cómo a veces, las circunstancias, te unen a personas afines a tu modo de ver las cosas? Bien se dice: "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan".

Y el, con quién tenía lazo de sangre (y compartía el asiento de atrás) parecía estar a galaxias de distancia. Ford siempre le había intimidado: no solo era la edad, la forma de desarrollar su ingenio y sus silencios. Además, Ford estaba aquejado por Enanismo hipofisario: se desarrolló demasiado lento a comparación de sus contemporáneos. Por eso parecía más joven que el resto, aunque no lo pasó bien, a los 14 años tuvo que ser intervenido por tumores en la glándula pituitaria, su apariencia era frágil e infantil. Recurría a trucos de vestuario para lucir de más edad. Preferiría aislarse... Siempre le había dado la impresión que nunca lo entendería… como si fuese un ser de otro mundo abrigado por una coraza imposible de arañar… pequeño, irritante y diabólico. Una combinación nefasta para profanos que nunca lograrían quererlo.

De improviso se detuvieron.

\- Caminaremos un poco- anuncio Kaito, apagando el motor y las luces- no será mucho. El cementerio está en la otra vereda.

Salieron del auto, prendiendo las linternas para desplazarse mejor. Aunque Sakis y Ford veían en la oscuridad, el terreno estaba un poco resbaloso, hacía poco había llovido, era mejor ser precavido. Caminaron unos 15 minutos, lograron vislumbrar el cementerio, el cual parecía abandonado. Por las fechas de las lápidas supieron que estaba dejado en las manos de la naturaleza desde la caída de los Borbones. Se detuvieron hasta llegar a los cipreses. Alguien había cavando a mucha profundidad, una pequeña montaña de tierra y una pala atestiguan el hecho. Ford Lindbergh no dudó en asomarse al agujero: un ataúd estaba en el fondo.

Zuko dirigió el halo de luz hacia allí.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú solo?- se dirigió a Kaito.

\- Me gusta el ejercicio al aire libre…¡Y fresco!- contesto con algo de burla.

\- ¡Puedo imaginarme la escena!- sonrió discretamente Sakis.

\- abranlo, por favor.- señaló Ford.

Kaito se limitó a tomar la pala, con ella hizo aun lado la tapa. Zuko no dejaba de iluminar para ver mejor el contenido. El cual no le sorprendió:

Un anciano, pálido como hoja de papel, amordazado de una forma estrambótica ( cortesía del retorcido de Kaito) se revolvía frenético en el interior del cajón. Sus blancos cabellos estaban pegados al cráneo, ya fuera por el sudor o el agua de lluvia que se filtró por alguna hendidura de la madera. Su traje azul Oxford estaba embarrado de cieno y hojas marchitas ( seña de que Kaito quizo evitar la fatiga)

\- Sakis, Zuko… les presento al marqués Frank Egon Sterling Und Unverzagt.

\- ¿Sterling? - Sakis había escuchado ese apellido- No me suena.

\- ¿Alemán? - sugirió Zuko haciendo la cruz svastica en el aire con los dedos.

\- Austriaco- puntualizó Ford- no solo miembro del partido nacionalsocialista y odiador desenfrenado de razas "inferiores". Pocreo dos hijas gemelas: Herta y Marie Therese …

\- ¿Marie Therese?- a Sakis le llegó la idea- ¿Acaso tu madre no se llamaba así?

\- ¡Se llama! La desdichada aún vive: Baronesa viuda Von Gikkingen.- Ford sonrió de forma desmesurada, A sus acompañantes se les heló la sangre … ¡Quien sabe que escenas cruzaban por su mente!- Señor Marqués- dijo con seriedad y formalidad- le presento a mi sobrinos Kaito y Zuko. Creo que conoce más al primero, ya que tuvieron tiempo de convivir un poco.- Kaito saludo con comicidad, Zuko se limitó a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza- más importante, le presento a Sakis Velkanos- señaló a su hermano- el único con el que me une la sangre, a diferencia de ese tal Humbert. Cuyo padre murió engañado creyendo que era suyo y de su esposa… ¡Ese y yo no somos nada! ¡Buena jugarreta de las hermanas Sterling!¡Ansio que algún día alguien se lo haga entender! Marqués,- silenciosamente pidió la pala a Kaito, este se la dio- usted tiene una cita a la cual no debe retrasarse- la voz se le profundizó horrendamente- no le deseo buen viaje, ya que deseo que cada peldaño que descienda a los infiernos sea doloroso ¡Lástima que nunca llegó a ver a sus verdaderos descendientes! Porque si lo son….¡Desearían arrancarse las entrañas para no ser algo suyo! ¡Oh, por cierto! Tengo un hijo… pero, no lo traje porque no quiero que conozca basura putrefacta como usted... comprenderá ¡Buenas noches!- comenzó a aventar paladas de tierra sobre el anciano, quien horrorizado gemía de forma lastimosa al verse cubierto por la tierra.. Se cansó rápido, por lo que entre los cuatro hicieron turnos para dejar el agujero lleno, perfecto y compacto, como si nada hubiese pasado allí. Acabada la faena, se retiraron, no había luna esa noche… ni un búho que atestiguara el hecho, como en las buenas historias de crímenes. Una fina lluvia comenzó caer, excelente para borrar huellas.

\- ¿Por qué no le pusiste la tapa? - le pregunto Zuko, una vez que subieron al auto.

\- Es a imitación de una tradición de los judío ( los cuales el odió muchísimo) para que el cuerpo se desintegre más rápido y se una con la tierra.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia París de forma silenciosa.

Mayo de 1938. New World, capital de Grand Red Line. Instituto Joy D. Boy.

\- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

\- pues.. ¡Estudio! ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer en un lugar como este?

\- ¡Hablo en serio, Ford! ¿Cuando volviste de Rusia?

\- Ese es un tema viejo… además ¿Qué explicaciones tengo que darte? ¿ Se te olvida que solo soy tu vecino que habla cosas raras?

Edo enmudeció. ¿ Qué había dicho?

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Se te olvidó la conversación que tuviste hace poco con la chica Portgas? ¿ No fue esa la definición que diste de mi? - pese a todo, Ford estaba muy tranquilo-¿Y que encima de eso era inofensivo?¿Eh?

\- ¡Oye! ¿Quien te dijo eso?- empezó a temblar, lo que tanto le había carcomido la cabeza resultó ser cierto: el no lo había buscado por su culpa.

\- ¡Nadie me lo dijo! ¡ Yo estuve ahí mientras me ninguneabas!- se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Daría la impresión que le afectaba…¡Qué aún le afectaba!- creí que era tu amigo ¡No el mejor! Pero por lo menos eso...resulta que todo esté tiempo no soy nada para ti… y no te preocupes, yo le aclaré a la chica Portgas que tú yo solo intercambiamos saludos de cortesía, no fuera a ser que te desprestigiara el hecho de que te vieran con un ser tan nefasto y desagradable, y terminarás en un gris ostracismo por mi culpa.

\- ¡Esos no es cierto! ¡Malinterpretaste todo! ¡Yo…!

\- ¡No te estoy pidiendo cuentas! No me interesa escuchar tus razones, es tu opinión¡ y es muy válida!… vamos a hacer de cuenta que tú yo no nos conocemos. Cada quien su camino… yo no existo para ti, tu no existes para mi ¿Quieres?

\- ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Qué dramático eres! ¡Deberías de ser actor! ¡Te queda que ni pintado!

\- Razón de más para que nunca volvamos a cruzar palabras... Hasta nunca Edo, lamentó haber sido un lastre en tu vida. Disculpame por no haber interpretado bien la señales que me dabas, y que me haya pegado a ti como una sanguijuela ¡Qué vergüenzas debiste haber pasado! ¡Qué horror! ¡Pensar que no lo vi! Así que no te preocupes, esto se acaba hoy… ¡Que tengas una buena vida!

Velozmente desapareció de su vista. El se quedó clavado ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba hablando en serio!

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No era en serio! ¡Ford! ¡Fory! ¡Regresa!¡Escuchame Fory!

Quizo alcanzarlo, pero fue en vano… la cabeza le empezó a doler…¡Carajos! ¡Era el más bruto de los brutos! En los diccionarios, cuando apareciese esa palabra, deberían de poner su foto a un lado para una mejor definición… ¡No era eso! ¡No era eso!... El solo estaba triste porque no iba a verlo… ¡Era solo eso! ¡Con razón se fue sin despedirse!

En eso escuchó un sollozo detrás de uno de los arbustos. El corazón le latió frenético…¡ con lo ágil que era quizás él!... Presuroso, se dirigió al arbusto... Menuda fue su decepción, al ver que era Cringer…

\- ¿Eso le dijiste? ¡Qué crueldad! ¡Le rompiste el corazón!- el tigre verde lloraba con verdadero sentimiento.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, metiche?

Edo estaba que se lo cargaba el diablo.

Cringer se secó las lágrimas y pestañeo extrañado.

-¿Metiche? ¿Yoooo? Para que lo sepas, no soy el único que está detrás de los pequeños árboles. Esta Gori, Smoker, Gina, Washimi y… ese sujeto que persigue a Washimi…¿Quien es?

-¡ soy Pedro! ¡Baboso! - se hizo visible este dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Cringer.

\- ¡Dale uno por mí!- se escucho una ronca voz.

\- ¡Y también por Gina!

Smoker y Gina de hicieron visibles. Pedro los complació con mucho esmero para dolor de Cringer.

\- ¡Salvaje! ¡Eso duele! - recriminó el rayado.

\- ¡Ese es el propósito! - le enseño los dientes el moteado.

\- ¡No me mencionaste! ¡Me escondo mejor que todos!- apareció Misogard, detrás de él surgió Gori bañada en llanto.

-¡Eres de lo peor,Edo!- sacó un pañuelo y se sacudió las narices- ¡Eres como mi ex-novio!

\- ¿Cuál de todos?- cuestionaron al unísono los presentes.

\- ¡El que dijo que me amaba y se retracto!

\- ¿Por qué sería? - dijo sarcástica Washimi.

Edo se puso rojo y se le dificultó la respiración… ya no sabía si era por el coraje o el desasosiego en el que estaba su alma.

Una cosa era segura: ¡Iba a gritar!

Pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por otro ruido. Un crujido intenso, que se volvió más sonoro… en eso algo se estrelló contra el suelo… ¡La rama de un árbol se había roto! ¡Y había gente ahí!

\- ¡Te dije que no te subieras, Douglas! ¡Estas muy pesado!

\- ¡Tu no cantas mal las rancheras, Burguess!

\- ¡Pues por lo menos estoy entonado!- hizo gala de su amplia musculatura.

\- ¡Callense!- gritó una voz femenina- ¡Casi me rompo todo por su culpa!

\- ¡Caíste arriba de mi!… ¡así que no te quejes!- le reclamó Douglas.

\- ¡Imagínate que no hubiera sido así! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se desfigura mi bello rostro?- la chica tocaba su cara con ahínco.

-¡ Menos mal que alcance a saltar!- Rob Lucci se sacudió el polvo de su pantalones, ya que había rodado un poco por el suelo.

En eso los dos grupos se miraron. Mudos por lo estrambótica situacion. Hasta que Washimi rompió el silencio.

\- Marshall D. Marcy… ¿Qué no estabas en detención por incumplir con el reglamento de la puntualidad?

\- ¡Qué estricta! ¡Ya terminé con el castigo!- respondió la bella chica, ondeando de forma sugerente sus largos rizos azabache - además, ya estamos fuera del horario escolar, presidenta de la clase.

\- Tendré que ir a revisar que tan bien lo hiciste.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡Como gustes!

Parecía un desafío bien plantado entre esas dos, que no se miraban muy amigablemente.

\- … y a todo esto ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Washimi cuestionó al resto detrás de la bella .

\- ¿Nosotros? - respondió Lucci algo sorprendido - ¡somos del club de fotografía! ¿Lo olvidas? Tenemos libertad de discurrir por las instalaciones escolares como cualquier alumno… así que todo esto es mera coincidencia. - miró de reojo a Edo- ¡Vamonos chicos! Ya revisamos el escenario, mañana empieza el verdadero trabajo. Dejemos a los metiches hurgar en la vida de su amigo.

Los cuatro se fueron dejando al resto mudo… en verdad, tenían que dar una explicación. Algo incómodo, Pedro comenzó a hablar.

\- la verdad...yo...iba siguiendo a Washimi…¡ no era mi intención! ¡Ya sabes! Entrometerme en tu vida… ¡No soy así! ¡ Realmente lo lamento!

\- Yo te seguí porque me preocupé por la razón de que reaccionaste de una forma extraña al ver a ese chico… - siguió Smoker- siento si me consideras oportuno.

\- Gina igual- suspiró - Gina te vio desesperado. Ella lamenta esta situacion.

\- lo hice por lo mismo- respondió Misogard.

\- Yo igual.

\- yo también- respondieron las chicas.

\- si… yo también- expreso apesadumbrado Cringer- no se lo contaré a nadie ¡Lo juro!

\- y yo siento haber escuchado tu conversación. Solo encontré un lugar donde dormitar, ya que anoche me desvelé estudiando para cálculo integral ¿Cómo podría saber que esto pasaría? ¡No soy adivino! Así que espero me puedas disculparme.

Todos voltearon a ver quién decía eso, y se sorprendieron saber quién era.

\- ¡Fujitora!- lo reconocieron.

\- Si… bueno, ya me voy, llego tarde al Dojo… ¡Hasta mañana!- sin más, se alejó.

Los amigos de Edo esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

El se limitó a taparse la cara con sus manos y decir:

\- ¡Esto es demasiado!- parecía que se aguantaba un gesto de auténtica mortificación. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, se destapó la cara y sonrió amargamente.- Los veo mañana, me voy a casa.- a paso pausado, trataba de aparentar serenidad.

\- ¿Quien creen que era el niño con el que discutía? ¿Será su vecino de South Blue de quién tanto y tanto habla?- comentó Cringer cuando Edo desapareció de su vista- ¿No sé supone que tiene 15 como nosotros? ¡Parece de 10 años! ¡Una ternura! ¡Puedo imaginarmelo bufando! Creí que estaba en otro Instituto o academía …. Algo así dijo ¿No? ¡Ahsss! ¿O sea que ya no tiene a nadie a quien llevar a Water 7? ¡Qué horror!

\- es todo lo que sabemos…- pateo el suelo Smoker- por lo pronto hay que dejarlo solo, si aún nos considera sus amigos- subrayó- no los contará tarde que temprano.

Así comenzaron a separarse por distintos caminos. Pedro siguió a Gori y a Washimi, para disgusto de la última.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- a la chica ave realmente le molestaba el chico jaguar.

\- ¡Oye aún no me respondes!

\- la respuesta es NO, de sobra lo sabes.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo has considerado!- insistía él.

\- ok, voy a dejártelo claro- paró su caminata y lo encaró en forma definitiva: - No voy a ir contigo al festival de Water 7 , no voy a ir contigo al cine ni a ningún otro tipo de cita o evento, muchísimo menos a ser tu pareja en la fiesta de graduación ¿Entendiste?

\- No, no lo entiendo… ¿Qué tengo de malo, Wash?

\- No quiero distracciones en mi camino, eso es todo.

Se marchó decidida. Pedro sintió que ya ni esfuerzo merecía ¡ Era demasiado rogar! Gori hizo seña de que lo entendía y que ella se lo perdía.

Misogard iba un poco atrás de ellos, se aparejo a Pedro en la salida del instituto.

\- Pedro, hay una cosa que no me queda clara.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- ¿Cómo van a mantener ajustado el trípode de la cámara a la copa de un árbol?

\- ¿Trípode? - a lo mejor, Misogard había confundido la cámara con un proyector, ya que está era de dimensiones más pequeñas.

\- Jesús Burguess recogió uno del suelo cuando se marcharon… Si van a tomar panorámicas ¿No les estorbaria tanto árbol? ¿ Construirán una especie de tarima? Y yo no he visto que en el taller de carpintería estén haciendo algo asi.

El club de fotografía.. entonces, Pedro pensó que tal vez utilizarían un equipo más pequeño, había visto una cámara portátil… aunque ¿ De paisaje? ¿Ellos sabían usarla? Hasta ahora no habían mostrado alguna exposición de algún tema referente… aunque ¡Quien sabe! No era muy asuido a ver el trabajo de ellos.

\- Sería interesante verlo ¿No?- le sugirió a su amigo pelos verdes. Misogard sonrió.. sabía a qué se refería.

Mientras tanto, en el club de fotografía

Roberto "Rob" Lucci enfocaba el lente de su confiable Leica de solo 410 gramos de peso… o tal vez se decidiría por su recién adquirida Hansa Canon. Pero, en realidad rondaba por su cabeza lo que Lind le había comentado: traería una Cámara Kodak de 16 mm de filmación cinematográfica… para que una sesión de fotografía si podían grabar paso a paso su propia película casera de un acto intimo y al mismo tiempo degradante… sobre todo de alguien tan pedante como esa rubia.

¡Ese pequeño mink era un demonio! Cuando Jesús le dio a comer salsa de chile habanero (¡momento hilarante! La bueno que pudieron captar el antes y después de que lo probará) lejos de ceder en irá por las burlas, le pregunto si le podía conseguir más…

Luego pasaron unos días, los cuales Lind no salía del laboratorio de química en horas libres y extracurriculares. Fue Marcy quién descubrió lo que estaba haciendo: parecía estar hace experimentos con los chiles habaneros. Un día, ella regreso al laboratorio, ya que se le había caído una de sus horquillas preferidas, y creía que ahí podría encontrarla. Al abrir la puerta salió una gris nube asfixiante que casi hace que se desmayé por lo densa e irritante.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llorar y una tos frenética se apoderó de su organismo. Abrió las ventanas del pasillo para dispersar el humo ¡Gran susto se llevó! Pues de la puerta emergió un ente desconocido con una máscara extraña… que había visto en los documentales de la Gran Guerra, cuando se empezaron a utilizar las bombas de gas.

Sostenía con unas tenazas largas un tubo de ensayo, con un líquido transparente y burbujeante por contenido. Se quitó la máscara (aunque por la estatura dedujo quien era)

Lind aspiro fuertemente, sonrió al verla.

\- Marcy, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Notas:

Giverny es un pintoresco pueblo en las afueras de París. Fuente de inspiración para muchos pintores, ya que sus paisajes son idílicos y muy bellos.

Enanismo hipofisario es un padecimiento que sufren algunos gatos, los hace ver cómo cachorros por demasiado tiempo. Un famoso felino, de cara malhumorada lo padecía, en paz descanse.

Se menciona otra vez al barón Con Gikkingen. Ya se vislumbra su papel en esta historia.

Zuko es personaje de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang. Andará por aquí bien un buen rato.

Douglas Bullet sale aquí, con 15 años. Personaje en la reciente película de One Piece STAMPEDE. Un 10000 para Oda, me gustó mucho.

Marshall D. Marcy, es bellísima a comparación de su futura descendencia: Marshall D. Teach. Muchos de los personajes aquí mostrados son antecesores de los que ya conocemos...está historia va pa largo, primero Dios.

Gran Guerra: así se le llama a la Primera Guerra Mundial. La segunda estaba en proceso. Ya se sufría las invasiones de Japón en Asía y el Pacífico, pero eso se verá más adelante.

George Eastman creador de la marca KODAK,cámaras, rollos y películas. Una gran revolución en su tiempo. Gracias donde quiera que estés.


	25. Chapter 25 OTRO ASI Segunda parte

OTRO ASI, NO ENCONTRARÁS

HOLA. ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA. Los personajes so propiedad ver el, algunos son basados en ellos.

FRANCIA. AGOSTO DE 1964

Los párpados … los sentía muy pesados… saboreó un hilo metálico en su boca…¡ Estaba sangrando!

Su cuerpo estaba apretujado por algo que impedía que respirara con decencia. Estaba sumamente mareado y adolorido, quizás así sentía antes de pasar por el pasillo de la muerte.

Lo último que recordaba era la sensación de un severo golpe en la nuca… de ahí todo se volvió un torbellino oscuro ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así?

Se aventuró a abrir un ojo: la luz de la luna se filtraba por unos rotos ventanales. Apestaba horrendo, adivinaba el porqué.

Era el antiguo matadero de Montpellier… ¿Donde más? Demasiado lejos de La Grand Motte, donde había decidido pasar las vacaciones… ¡ El se lo había anunciado! ¡ El muy descarado!

Cuando lo reconoció, algo en su interior le gritó que huyera de ahí, pero su ingenuidad lo hizo que lo saludase afectuosamente. Error fatal… desde el apretón de manos supo que esa agresividad no era normal.

El sudor comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo… con espanto vio el reflejo de llamaradas anaranjadas y rojizas, están hacían sombra de sus cuerpo…¡Estaba de cabeza! Colgado con cadenas anchas. El colmo era que sentía que se movía, lo cual le provocó más dolor. Al llegar más cerca de las llamas pudo verlo: una sonrisa siniestra enmarcaba su rostro, el fuego se reflejaba infernalmente en sus lentes.

\- ¡Vaya! No esperaba que despertases- le dijo como si estuviese haciendo algo divertido.

\- ¡Lind! ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué me has hecho?

\- ¿Hecho?- su voz se hizo dura- ¡Menos de lo que tú y esa pérdida me han hecho a mi!

El corazón se desboco ¡ El lo sabía! Y lo más probable era que esto fuese su acto de venganza ¡Dios santo! ¿Como explicarle…? ¡pues anda! ¡Diciendoselo!

\- ¡ Ella me obligó! ¡Créeme Lind!- gritó como pudo, aunque al decirlo las cadenas le cortarán el aliento.

El mink se agachó, en el piso estaba una funda alargada, la deslizó, el brillo del acero se asomó ¡Un sable! Parecía examinar su curvatura.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

\- ¡Ella…! ¡Ella y sus hermanas me tendieron una trampa! ¿Recuerdas el festival de Waters Seven del 40? ¿Eh?

Lejos de hacer el efecto deseado, Lind hizo varias florituras al aire con en arma. Como si estuviese practicando el como destasarlo.

\- ¡Fui con Grace, la más pequeña! ¡La recuerdas! ¿No?- le contaría todo, ganaría tiempo…Aunque ¿para que? Cometió el error de no decirle a Washimi su paradero, ni de que lo buscará por alguna emergencia- todos ustedes me dijeron que era una brutal equivocación ¡Tenían razón! ¡Me hicieron algo muy vergonzoso! ¡Lo peor de todo es que hubo fotos!¿No notaste que me aleje de todo? ¡No podía decírselo a alguien! ¡Hasta la fecha no puedo hacerlo! ¡Créeme por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Me chantajearon! ¡ Me dijo que si yo no la ayudaba se los mostraría a todos! ¡Me hundirían! ¡ Entiende! ¡Por favor!

Con alivio vio que este bajaba el sable… pero la levantó de repente para acercarle el filo a la cara. En esos momentos, vio pasar su vida por su cabeza… y rememorar el momento de su vejación por parte de las hermanas Weevil, le hizo brotar lágrimas amargas. Por culpa de ellas es que no había podido tener una relación profunda con alguien más, le tenía miedo a la intimidad sentimental… no podía expresar con palabras sentimiento romántico alguno… prefería una relación a distancia y sin contacto alguno… algo vacío y sin futuro… y eso no era vida...

\- ¡Mátame!- ya había perdido la esperanza- ¡pero, jurame que ellas van a sufrir como yo! ¡No!- resopló- ¡Hazles algo peor! ¡Qué la malditas paguen por lo que hicieron! ¡No me importa lo que me hagas! ¡Matalas de la peor forma que se te ocurra!

Lo había dicho… y sorprendente, se sintió mejor. Olvido el dolor de su cuerpo y alma. Sonrió… después de todo ese era su último día sobre la tierra, y siempre había soñado morir tranquilo y viejo… ya tenía algunas canas, así que podía decir que era válido.

\- Mis cartas…- Lind bajo el sable con el que lo amenazara- las cartas que le enviado a Edo todo este tiempo… se donde las tienen…¿Las han leído? ¿Las han alterado? Dependiendo de lo que me digas puede que consideré tu petición.

Misogard se descolocó : ¿Las cartas?¿También sabía eso?

Mayo de 1938. New World, capital de Grand Red Line. Instituto Joy D. Boy. Club de fotografía.

Pequeños sobres… a manera de carta. Parsimoniosamente, Lind los abrió y extrajo su contenido con unas pinzas. Removió la envoltura a manera de poder volver a utilizarla. El látex era suave, como decía la leyenda del sobre: toque de seda.

\- ¡Oye pillo!- Burguess no podía contener la risa- ¿Como los conseguiste?

\- ¡Más importante! - dijo Rob Lucci- ¿Qué les estás haciendo?

\- Respuesta a la primera pregunta: los puedes conseguir en la enfermería, eso sí, tienes que escuchar un sermón de debes tener la edad adecuada para usarlos, responsabilidad y el como nacen los bebés.- Lind deslizaba el producto de látex en la sustancia burbujeante que Marcy ya había visto.- también puedes encontrarlos en el casillero de alguien " activo" ¡Eso sí! Pidiendo ayuda a alguien con manos expertas.

\- ¿Y la respuesta de la segunda pregunta? - inquirió Lucci, algo intrigado por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.

\- los impregnó en esta sustancia para que absorba sus cualidades y esperar que el resultado sea mejor de lo que se espera.

\- ¿Y el resultado que esperas es...?- tercio Douglas Bullet.

\- ¡Lo ignoro completamente!- Lind se encogió de hombros ante la sospecha de los sus amigos-pero, lo grabaremos para la posteridad.

De debajo de la mesa saco 3 objetos de igual tamaño: eran tres estuches de poco volumen. Lind abrió una y se las enseño: la cámara Kodak de 16mm.

Se la dio a Rob Lucci

-¿Tres?- Lucci la examinaba entusiasmado, hasta la fecha no había podido conseguir una, y tenerla entre sus manos era motivo de regocijo, Jesús y Douglas tomaron las restantes, ellos también estaban extaciados por tener una, comenzaron a hacer tomas de prueba en el salón- significa que se realizará de tres distintos ángulos.

\- ¡Exacto!- Lind se relamio los bigotes (literalmente)- luego cortaremos las mejores tomas.

\- ¿Y después?- Lucci ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa. Definitivamente, ese mink era el demonio mismo. Pero, no quitaba que ese asunto iba a ser muy divertido.

Lind iba a responderle, pero Marcy entró contenta, casi bailando. En sus manos traía un frasco verde pequeño.

Sin decirle algo, lo abrió y del vaso donde se remojaban los condones, derramó un poco dentro del frasquito, lo agitó y volvió a cerrar.

Al son de su alegre canción, volvió a salir sin decir nada

\- ¿Y a ella que le pasa?- Burguess se rascó la cabeza

\- va a hacer un experimento por mi.- Lind tuvo que aguantarse una sonora carcajada. Ya le habían dicho que sus risas sonaban como las de una bruja malvada de cuentos.

EN OTRO LADO

Habían terminado las prácticas de kárate. Después de toda esa actividad, a Washimi le gustaba asearse, puede que no sudara, pero existía " el peligro" que su oponente le transfiriera algún hedor indeseable. Busco entre sus cosas su esencia de rosas, en esa época era muy popular. Los vendían en botellitas verdes a precios muy módicos. Por alguna razón, no lo encontró. ¡Qué raro! Ella estaba segura de haberlo puesto en su bolso. Reviso su casillero de los vestidores femeninos, no había nada. Exasperada cerró la puerta de una patada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?- era Elise Weevil, a quien muchos le apodaban Stussy. Para Washimi era una chica sin futuro alguno. No sé esforzaba en el estudio ni en cualquier otra actividad. Su familia venía del "exterior" por eso no le extrañaba que tuviera la usanza de aspirar a ser una "mujer florero" ¿Por qué seguían en Grand Red Line si aquí las cosas eran muy diferentes? Las féminas tenían la misma responsabilidad que los machos para solventar una familia, y eso se lograba con un buen trabajo... Además …¿Qué hacía en el vestidor sino practicaba deportes alguno? A menos… que los rumores fueran ciertos y el máximo ejercicio físico que realizaba fuera sobre un colchón...colchoneta, armario o donde los de jardinería guardaban las herramientas…¡Qué patético!

\- ¿En que piensas? ¿Por qué no me respondes?- Stussy estaba expectante ante la presidenta de la clase.

\- Nada… es que olvide mi esencia de rosas.

\- ¿Es eso? ¡Te doy un pico!...¡Digo! ¡Un poco!- le ofreció su frasquito.

Washimi recelo, pero su repugnancia a olores fétidos pudo más.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable.- se unto en la nuca una cantidad generosa.- te recompensare.

\- ¡No te fijes! ¡Estamos para ayudarnos!

Washimi le agradeció con un gesto de la mano y salió.

Stussy se felicito a si misma, fingir amabilidad era una de sus cualidades. Qué desperdiciaba, ya que ese país estaba infestado de seres indeseables.

¿Donde se había visto que un ser inferior tuviese un puesto de autoridad? ¡Y mujer! ¡Era el colmo! En Europa jamás hubieran permitido algo así… quizás Francia, pero, como decía su madre, los franceses tenían un germen de degeneración impregnado. Era una mala suerte que su belleza se marchitara en un país como ese.

La compañía dónde su padre trabajaba en Holanda, fue comprada por un tal Tom ¡Un apestoso Gyojin! Y trasladó a todos a este lugar de mierda… no podía sobresalir, ya que los redlianos preferían a las mujeres independientes y competitivas. No les importaba que tan bellas eran, los modales impecables y el buen gusto para vestir ¡Habrase visto! Por eso el resto del mundo los ignoraba.

Lo peor es que los hombres podían amar a otro hombre sin que nadie los señalará ¡Sodoma y Gomorra! Cuando supo que Edo amaba a otro sujeto, se le revolvieron las tripas. … y cuando se enteró que tenía dos madres ¡Fue el colmó! Y una de ellas era maestra en el instituto ¡Criado por dos mujeres!¡Mujeres que se amaban y cuya unión era legal!… No .. eso ya era insoportable. Nadie decía nada… lo veían como algo natural ¿ En qué lugar en el mundo seres del mismo sexo criaban niños? ¿En que lugar en el mundo las mujeres no se avergonzaba de ser madres solteras? ¿En que lugar en el mundo los travestis iban por la calle como gente normal? ¿En que lugar en el mundo todos tenían los mismos derechos y las mismas responsabilidades? ¿En que lugar en el mundo los ricos iban a la cárcel por cometer fraudes y apropiarse del erario público para beneficio personal?

Eso no pasaba allá fuera… afuera se distinguían por la diferencia de clases, privilegios para quien pudiera comprarlos, humillar y segregar a todo lo que no fuera humano… ¡Si hasta en los humanos hay categorías! ¿Por qué en este lugar tenían que ser tan distintos? ¿Por qué no ser como la mayoría del planeta?... Y pensar que en casa tenían que darle seguro médico a la servidumbre, pagarle vacaciones y trabajar 60 horas a la semana porque así se pasaban de esas ya era horas extras y se pagaban como tales…

¿Donde se había visto eso? ¡Eran servidumbre! Con horror se enteró que en la clase de biología (¿Por qué llevar esa materia tan ruda y aburrida? ¡Eso no es para señoritas!) Su compañera de al lado era hija de una simple cocinera… ¿Por qué Dios la castigaba así? Desde la infancia le enseñaron la más estricta etiqueta, a comportarse como una miembro de la alta sociedad. Siempre altiva, siempre segura y conversaciones propias y decorosas para una mujer de bien… ¡Aquí no valía nada!

Con esos pensamientos, Stussy de dirigió a un lugar donde podía "desahogarse" de su difícil situacion: el cuarto donde se guardaban los pupitres viejos… con suerte, ya todo estaba acondicionado. No sabía que un par de ojos felinos la observaban… y tomaba nota y tiempo de lo que realizaba.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Antes de salir del instituto, Washimi sintió un escozor horrible, justo en la nuca… el cual empezó a empeorar conforme se frotaba.

\- oye…¿Qué tienes?- Marcy se acercó a Washimi.

\- ¡Me arde la nuca!- le contesto casi gritando.

\- a ver.- Marcy reviso a Washimi, bajo las plumas podía verse piel enrojecida.

\- mejor te llevo con la enfermera, puede que sea una alergia.

\- te lo agradecería…-el ardor aumentaba.

Marcy la ayudó a ir . Muy en el fondo se felicitaba: le había robado el frasco, sabiendo que sucumbiria a la tentación de usarlo pasará lo que pasará, acepto de quién se lo ofreciera… y esa fue Stussy, para hacerse la servicial. Tomo el frasco de Stussy y le echo la sustancia que Lind había preparado. ¡Zehahaha! ( Reía internamente) la rubia altanera lo tiraría de inmediato ya que tenía muchas infulas de superioridad. ¡La sustancia funcionaba! ¡Ese gato era un genio! Mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro ( el primero ya cayó) y el que sigue iba a pasarlo muy mal.

Si quieren saber cómo eran los preservativos de 1930-1940, pueden googlearlo. Gracias por leer. Gracias de corazón.


	26. Chapter 26 AMOR DE CABARET

Amor de Cabaret

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA. KAITO ES PROPIEDAD DE MANUEL MURRIETA Y ZUKO PERTENECE A LA OBRA LA LEYENDA DE AANG. Yo solo soy un cacahuate , inventando OC.

París Francia. Sábado 6 de noviembre de 196410:30 p.m.

Ya llevaban un día desde que se trasladaron de Baden y no había querido salir. En un descuido de su compañero Yorki, había pasado un buen rato con Shannon…. ¡ No era lo mismo! Al final se sintió tan vacío...¿Qué estaría pasándole? Ya no sentía la satisfacción… ¡Qué horror! Para colmó, había reusado salir con los chicos a todos los lados que le sugirieron para olvidar a " la mujer casada" con la que se había "encaprichado". Se suponía que habían vuelto a París para que el se recuperará, pero el no estaba cooperando ¡Y se lo echaron en cara!

No tenía ganas… se puso su pijama de cuadritos, se hizo un ovillo en la cama tapándose con cuánta sábana encontró. Un frío atroz recorría su cuerpo, tal vez enfermaría. El doctor Hogback tranquilizó a todos, solo era un ataque de ansiedad, nada grave, era cuestión de dejarlo solo con algunos ansiolíticos encima y se curaría pronto.

Si, al tomarlos se sentía más tranquilo… ¡Pero el maldito frío no se le quitaba! Ok… era invierno ¡Bueno! No hasta el 21 de diciembre, pero el ya estaba más que acostumbrado al clima llevando 5 años viviendo ahí.

Pidió al hotel un edredón afelpado o algo parecido para que lo calentará. Se lo trajeron y se sintió más relajado. Luego hizo que le buscarán esencia de gardenias. Echó un poco sobre la almohada y el colchón ¡Solucionado! Durmió de tirón unas 6 horas para tranquilidad de todos… porque a estas alturas ya sabía la causa de su desazón y sufrimiento: Ford Lindbergh.

¿Por qué seguirse engañado? Ese gato del demonio había dormido ( ¡Ojo! ¡Dormido!) Una sola vez con el y ya le había arruinado la vida para siempre ¡Una vez!¡Una sola maldita vez! De haberlo sabido, jamás se habría permitido salir a recorrer las calles de Viena, ya no ayudaría a ningún desorientado y no se acercaría jamás a algún felino o algo por el estilo ¡Dios! ¡Cómo estaba sufriendo!

Lo peor era que estaban viviendo en la misma ciudad y bajo el mismo cielo. De seguro el andaría haciendo, muy orondo, su vida normal. De seguro no pensaba en el ni un instante. No sabía que se sentía fatal y ante las mismísimas puertas del averno ( Brook tomo una pausa, se levantó, busco libreta y bolígrafo para anotar todas las frases, ya que podría utilizarlas en crear algunas composiciones más adelante. Aprovecho de dejar plasmado todo lo que sentía en el papel)

Ya veía a Larissa, su madre, gritar por todo Río de Janeiro, escandalizada cuando alguno de los Mizuta le chismeara en que pasos andaba:

" ¡Señora Larissa! ¡Ni se desmayé por lo que voy a decirle! ¡ Pero le juro por Yemanja que es la verdad! ¡Su hijo está enamorado de un mink felino! ¿Qué eso no tiene nada de malo? ¡Qué es un macho! ¡Si señora! ¡No le miento! ¡Su hijo se ha vuelto un asqueroso pasivo! ¡Olvídese de los nietos que tanto desea! ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! Ya que su hijo se ha perdido por el camino de Sodoma"

¡Ni más ni menos! ¡Eso iba a pasar! Nítidamente veía a la buena madre hincada ante el altar de Santa Bárbara, prometiéndole no sé cuántas velas y cirios para que su único hijo dejara ese camino que lo llevaría a la perdición. Qué lo ayudará a encontrar una buena mujer para hacer lo correcto…

Porque Si…¡Para que negarlo! El, Brook Hoffman, en pleno uso de lo que le quedaba de cordura, confiesa por escrito, entre lágrimas y tinta estar enamorado de Ford Lindbergh…¡Enamorado! ¡Si! ¡Completamente y absolutamente enamorado! ¡Hasta las canchas está enamorado!¡ El corazón le revienta de amor por ese gato de baja estatura y sonrisa de lo más extraña!¡Ni siquiera es bonito y curioso! ¡Pero el así lo quiere! ¡ Y pone a Cristo por testigo que desea que en este instante volviese a dormir con el! ¡Aunque sea una condenación eterna!¡ Aunque arda en el infierno por ello!¡Y si no va a buscarlo es porque no tiene las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo! ¡Para colmo perdió la tarjeta! ¡Pero ni importa! ¡Mañana buscará la dirección de la embajada!¡ Le dirá lo que siente así se condene su alma y el mundo explote!

Sollozando como nunca, dejo a un lado la libreta. Su alma se había abierto, se sentía mejor. Cada lágrimas lo liberaba de un eslabón de la vida que hasta ahora había llevado ¿Realmente el había amado? Qué cuestión más difícil… había demasiadas mujeres en su historial, pero ninguna ha la dejado una huella profunda. Gratas experiencias, si, eso si había, inspiradoras y llenas de ternura, pero hasta ahí. Era triste darse cuenta cuan vacía y simulada era su vida actual. A sus 35 años, el amor verdadero se le había presentado y no era como lo esperaba. Porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Nunca se había puesto así, al grado de enfermarse por ello. Estaba solo, el nunca se había sentido así. Estaba mortificado y arrepentido, ya que muchas de esas mujeres, realmente le habían dado su corazón y el únicamente se dedicó a jugar con sus sentimientos, a utilizarlas para su propio ego y luego desecharlas.

Era ruin e indeseable, se asqueo de si mismo. Era indigno de algo puro... ¡Se acabó! Lo había decidido: ya no llevaría esa vida vana. Renunciaba a placeres efímeros y escasos de verdad. Tendría en su mente y corazón a solo aquel que en ese momento le hacía vibrar el alma con el sentimiento más noble que hasta ahora había reconocido. No le importaba las burlas que eso generará. A partir de mañana sería otro…

Para su sorpresa, unos brazos que el conocía bien lo rodeado por la espalda.

\- ¿Estás enfermito? ¿Quieres que te apache para que te sientas mejor? Yorki no está- le hablo insinuante, como solo ella podía hacerlo- se fue con los muchachos al Moulin Rouge… y de ahí a ver a las crazy Horses...Kuro desapareció desde las 7 p.m….así que nadie vendrá…¡Mira lo que traje!- agarro de una de las mesitas una botella de champagne rosado, el favorito de ella.

\- ¿Cuando entraste?- le contesto Brook, asombrado de que en su ensimismamiento no hubiera percibido a Shannon. Apenas si vestía un sugerente Baby doll color fucsia con encajes negros. En anteriores momentos, se hubiese vuelto loco de pasión por aquello, pero ahora ni siquiera le causó mella… y se sorprendió de ello… y no le desagrado la sensación.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Tan mal te sientes? ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Ven! ¡Te haré sentir mejor!- le jalo del brazo para llevarlo a la cama.

Brook se resistió. De alguna manera sintió que mancharia el recuerdo de Lind si lo hacían allí.

\- ¡Ahí no!- dijo de repente, cuando ella estuvo a punto de sentarse sobre el edredón.

-¿No? ¿Y dónde quieres? Soy tu esclava, te obedezco.- se despojo de su infima ropa. Quedaba lejos el sentirse rendido ante su belleza desnuda. En una acto involuntario, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído:

-¡ voy a empezar mañana! - ella no entendió- me decía hace unos instantes...pero mejor ¡Empiezo ahora!

La llevo a volandas hasta la puerta, la abrió y la saco afuera. En cueros y desorientada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Brook había cerrado la puerta ante sus narices.

\- ¡Zopenco! ¡Idiota!- aporreó la madera con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

La puerta volvió a abrirse, ella sonrió: era una broma…¡Si! Quiso hacerse el chistoso… el la deseaba, sus encantos eran infalibles, andaba raro ¡Solo era eso!

Para su decepción, en su cara le cayó su llamativa ropa interior. Además le aventó una sábana.

\- ¡Cubrete! ¡Impúdica!- la puerta volvió a cerrarse, no sin antes ponerle en la perilla el mensaje de " NO MOLESTAR" Atonita escuchó como le ponía llave y todos los seguros. Hasta oyó que arrastró uno de los sillones para atrancar la entrada.

Se quedó inmóvil y boquiabierta. Su mente estaba en blanco… nunca nadie la había rechazado... Golpeado y escupido,tal vez, pero no por ello habían dejado de poseerla. No fue hasta que uno de los empleados le puso la sábana sobre los hombros para cubrirla y la invitó a retirarse a su habitación que cayó en cuenta de su realidad. El nunca salió a disculparse ni algo por el estilo… vencida, fue hasta la habitación de Yorki, donde dio rienda suelta a su furia y despecho con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Se vistió, tomo sus pertenencias y se marchó jurando que esto no se quedaría así.

Mientras, Brook se había bebido todo el Champagne rosado, dejo la botella vacía bajo la cama. Se cubrió con el edredón y sonrió porque su nueva forma de vida le estaba gustando. Soño con el gato de pelos verdes, el cual acariciaba su cabello deseándole un dulce descanso.

*******†**†******†****************†*********

EN OTRO LADO

\- Recuérdame a qué vinimos.

El ambiente era reservado pero festivo a la vez. En el escenario se montaba la escena de la oruga de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" muy "sui géneris". Ya que Alicia no era una niña de vestido victoriano, sino una rubia ( quizás peluca) entaconada, con velos que apenas cubrían sus carnes. De igual estilo era la oruga: unos 10 bailarines vestidos con bombachos azul eléctrico, perfectamente bien coordinados, moviendo los brazos, logrando el efecto de creer que eran una sola entidad.

\- ¡Genial! He visto todas las versiones, pero está me ha gustado más.- Kaito sorbia ruidosamente su bebida para desagrado de los que estaban cerca de el.

\- ¿Alicia estilo árabe?- Zuko no acaba de entender cómo es que lo había convencido de estar ahí. Le había mencionado ir a investigar una serie de robos a turistas e incautos en los espectáculos nocturnos. Se decía que era una sola persona con sorprendentes habilidades capaz de maniatar a dos hombres de gran corpulencia… pero, eso no significaba que tenía que ver todos los números de revista de cuánto cabaret había en París…

\- Más bien estilo de la India- le señaló Kaito a una mesa más alejada de ellos. Un hombre de mediana edad reía estrepitosamente, mientras era agasajado por buena chica de pelo granate, quien metía su mano en el abrigo y esculcaba la cartera, sustrayendo sendos billetes, para luego acomodarlos en su calzado.

\- Es versión árabe- comento Zuko sin despegar los ojos de la pareja- lo se porque mi madre era bailarina alla en Tailandia ¿Lo olvidas? Yo vivía en los bastidores y se diferenciar un estilo de otro.

\- ¡Oh!- fue todo lo que expresó Kaito. Pensaba que a su clienta no iba a gustarle la idea de saber cómo fue que su marido fue despojado de sus objetos personales, valorados en más de 45.000 francos. Supuestamente en una despedida de soltero a la que fue "arrastrado en contra de su voluntad" en un lugar como estos.

\- Así que los rumores son falsos- Zuko cayó en cuenta, que los testimonios habían sido tergiversados para que las víctimas no quedarán como unos completos ingenuos. De seguro ni se fijaron cuando fue que fueron despojados de su efectivo.

Pagaron discretamente la cuenta de las bebidas Y esperaron a que la chica hiciera algún movimiento. 15 minutos después, la bella se dirigía a la salida después de saquear a cuánto distraído se le cruzará por el camino. Fingía estar borracha y caía accidentalmente sobre ellos, que más preocupados por manosear alguna parte de su anatomía, no se fijaban en su rápido desliz de dedos para obtener su botín. Ella, feliz salia impune, sin que nadie la detuviera.

Ya con los abrigos puestos ( les gustaba ponerse ropa igual desde que se conocieron, o por lo menos el mismo color. Aunque igual de altos, sus distintas razas hacían un contraste curioso) se pusieron a la tarea de perseguir a la ladrona.

Una vez en la calle, asegurándose que nadie la siguiera, se despojo de su pelo granate de un tirón. Reveló una larga cabellera anaranjada, la cual sacudía y revolvia con los dedos. Parecía no hacerle mella el frío de la noche, usaba un vestidito de franjas negras y blancas, muy moderno, hasta la rodilla, no hacía nada para cubrir la generosidad de su escote, se puso encima una gabardina para las lluvias. Entro a un local de dudosa vista. No tardó mucho, está vez usaba un abrigo de visón ( o por lo menos eso parecía) vestido largo aguamarina con una raja larga que dejaba ver todas sus piernas, enfundadas en medias de red y zapatillas negras de tacón alto. Esta vez era rubia platina y se había esmerado en el maquillaje. Saco, de un curioso bolso, un cigarrillo y lo encendió con cerillas. Arribo a un taxi y le pidió ir a un sitio conocidisimo : 12 avenue George V… Cabaret Crazy Horse…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA AVENUE GEORGE V…

¿Enojada? ¡No! ¡Estaba furiosa! Y lo demostró arrollando a cuánta pareja y transeúnte se le atravesará por su camino. Hacia oídos sordos a las protestas airadas que provocaban sus acciones. Iría a buscar a esos músicos de mierda, armaría un escándalo que saldría en todos los periódicos del país…¡No! Del continente…¡Del mundo entero! Todos sabrían las humillaciones a las que fue sometida por esos artistas del infierno… quienes se la intercambiaban como un accesorio o un pedazo de carne cualquiera… ¡inventaría lo que fuera, pero sería famosa!… ¡Más que Stussy! Quien era la comidilla de la alta sociedad parisina por huir con el magnate de los medios, sin que hasta la fecha se supiera de su idilico paradero ¡Egoísta! Cada vez que caía en desgracia, era ella : Audrey...si, ella quien la amparaba e ingeniaba una forma de poder continuar… fue a ella quien se le ocurrió chantajear a Misogard, para que le consiguiera un lugar en alguna embajada o consulado… ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Por terca! ¡Por ilusa! Su meta era ser bailarina del mítico Cabaret abierto en 1951, donde sería tratada como una artista y no una muñeca. Donde sería una Fantasía inaccesible, para luego ser una actriz como siempre lo había ambicionado, ir a Hollywood y tener lo que merecía por naturaleza: fama y gloria. Pero, para entrar a ese paraíso había que pasar por ciertas condiciones: un cuerpo bello y natural –sin cirugía estética–; unos glúteos redondos; entre 1,68 y 1,72 metros de altura y una talla 36 o 38; un nivel alto de baile, desde clásico a jazz, y carisma… por desgracia se percataron que tenía unos " arreglitos" … y encima de eso le dijeron que tenía la mirada apagada… que así no podía ser aceptada. No tenía "eso" que magnetizara al público educado que se jactaban tener…¿Qué fue le quedó por hacer? Lo más fácil que encontró: ser una groupie … una seguidora de grupos de gran o mediana fama… hombres cuyo ego era fácil de halagar. Ser dulce, comprensiva y amorosa. Ser todo lo que ellos desean… y algún día colgarse de esa fama y lograr sobresalir. Dar entrevistas a todo el que pagará, para dar jugosos detalles de la vida íntima de ellos… por ejemplo, ahora que estaba con Laboon les diría que Brook se acostaba con las novias de todos sus compañeros, sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Qué Yorki iba tras mujeres con dinero ¡Vaya que si! Estuvo escupiendo bilis cuando Norland se casó con una duquesa-viuda. Meses de envidias y recelos que hicieron que casi se separaran. Agregaría el detalle de que Kuro había sido un niño de la calle, un ladronzuelo que hacía fechorías para sobrevivir y encima de ello era homosexual… ¡Claro! Tras esa fachada de músico estirado de orquesta de opera, había un ser de baja realea. ¡Lo peor eran los gemelos!... ¡ Y Lo mejor era que tenía pruebas! Poco a poco y pacientemente, recabó cada carta, cada foto, guardo cintas de sus encontronazos, videos de sus fiestas privadas…¡Había llegado el momento! ¡Su momento! Solo hacia falta encender la chispa.

Audrey, anteriormente Shannon, se felicitaba por su excelente desición. Imaginando su futuro prometedor, casi tropieza con una figura baja, cubierto de pies a cabeza de color gris, con un sombrero ya pasado de moda .

\- ¡Aun lado enano!- quiso hacerlo un lado, pero la figura de quedó clavada en su sitio, a pesar de que ella aplicó toda su fuerza en derribarlo.

\- a ti no te convenía que te encontrará…- hablo con tono neutro, impersonal- pero así es la vida

\- ¡Me estorbas! - gritó ella- ¡No te conozco!¡Aún lado te digo!- este ser odioso le robaba minutos necesarios ¿Qué tal si los estúpidos ya se habían ido a otro lado? Ella quería hacer su escena en el mismo lugar en que fue rechazada, de esa manera se redimiria.

Repentinamente, el ser la aventó con una fuerza extraordinaria. No se había dado cuenta que discutía con el a la entrada de una callejuela. La tiro hacia allá y ella pensó lo peor.

\- ¡No me hagas daño!- gritó asustada-¡Toma mi dinero!- le aventó su cartera de falsa piel de cocodrilo- ¡Déjame ir!- aumentaba el tono de su voz, con la esperanza de que alguien acudiera en su ayuda. Era sábado y era un barrio muy frecuentado, con seguridad la oirían.

\- Te dejo ir… pero al otro lado.

Saco un arma y la descargo inmisericordemente sobre todo su ser. Enfocándose en el rostro como lo hizo con su hermana.

Efectivamente, el lugar era muy congregado. Muchos escucharon las detonaciones, se tiraron la piso o se refugiaron donde podían. Un Coche-patrulla se dirigió al lugar haciendo sonar la sirena.

Para su desgracia, encontraron un cadáver solitario, emanando chorros de sangre. Una pacífica noche Blanca se había teñido de color encarnado

La figura gris se había confundido con la multitud, escondiendo entre sus bolsillos la cartera de Audrey.

\- Yo solo iba por Stussy, pero un trato es un trato… solo falta Grace.- dijo para si- procurando que ni se le cayeran sus espejuelos tintados de verde.

*******††****************************†**************†*****************

Notas:

Yemanja es una diosa del amor y dell mar según la tradición yoruba de origen africano. En Brasil tiene devotos.

Crazy Horse Cabaret. Creado en 1951 por Alain Bernandin. La alta esfera de los espectáculos nocturnos. De sus filas salieron Pamela Anderson y, la más importante para mí: Dita von Tessen. A quien le persigue la mala fama de ser ex-esposa de Marilyn Manson, por si sola es una artista completa. No sé dejen guiar por mi entusiasmo por ella. La admiro mucho y es un gran icono. Juzguen ustedes mismos su trabajo. Gracias por leer... gracias de corazón.


	27. Chapter 27 De pronto ¡Flash!

DE PRONTO ¡FLASH!

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA.

ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON INSPIRADOS EN SU OBRA

París, Francia. Sábado 7 de noviembre de 1964. Cerca de la medianoche.

Al salir del establecimiento que regenteaba Georgette, le había perdido la vista ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué sus padres lo habían hecho tan compacto? Por suerte logró alcanzarlo en la multitud que se arremolino en aquella callejuela anónima, ese sombrero gris era inconfundible… olió sangre... ¡Horror! ¡Un asesinato! Y había comenzado a nevar… lo que significaba que los peritos tendrían que hacer milagros para poder recabar pistas. No se entretuvo mucho en hacerse invisible entre la gente, Lind reemprendio su marcha hacia un lugar: La casa de Misogard Donquixote. El poco tiempo que tenía de seguirlo, Pedro, solo había visto a esos dos platicar a las afueras de la embajada, raras veces comían juntos o se visitaban. Hoy iba a ser la excepción, y al parecer lo estaban esperando, ya que la puerta se abrió a los primeros timbrazos. Lo recibió el mayordomo, el sombrero y el abrigo fueron a parar a sus manos, le hizo una seña de adentrarse. Pedro dedujo que lo recibirían en la biblioteca , ya que era el lugar donde Misogard pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo cuando estaba en casa. Salto la verja con auténtica habilidad, paso desapercibido por los 4 vigilantes que tenía vivienda ( que a diferencia de diplomáticos de otros países, era bastante modesta, ya que no era una fortificación ni estaba ubicada en un barrio lujuso o exclusivo). Ubico la ventana, y se dedicó a espiar. Si le hubieran autorizado la utilización de micrófonos, no tendría que arriesgarse de esa manera ¡Ni modo! Se trabaja con lo que se tiene.

DENTRO

Esparció el contenido del bolso en el escritorio de Misogard. Este miraba inquietante, algún objeto de esos tendría que darle la ubicación de las fotos de su humillación por parte de las Weevil. Eran varios juegos de llaves…¡Alguno tenía que ser! Según, lo que Audrey decía, ella era la guardiana de las pruebas por ser la mayor. Qué no se despegaba de ellas, y aunque intentará atarcala alguien mandaría un aviso a su familia para que fueran vendidas al mejor postor. Por sus investigaciones eran solo bravuconadas… ¡Ya lo hubieran hecho! Esa familia era muy fría sentimentalmente hablando, solo se utilizaban los unos a los otros cuando se veían en aprietos. Fueron capaces de dejar a su padre, con tempranos síntomas de demencia en un asilo (mejor dicho: muladar) porque ni una estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar su tiempo en el.

Una cosa era cierta: de que las tenía bien escondidas, era una auténtica verdad. Busco por todos los medios de a tener una pista, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ¡Ya no podía hacerse nada! Ahora tenía a Lind, el podría averiguaro…¡ Esperaba que si!

Fingía paciencia, pero por dentro su corazón estaba por desbocarse. Rogaba en silencio que hubiera una esperanza…

Lind se tomaba su tiempo, tendría que elegir bien. Ya que era demasiado desagradable tener que pasar por el proceso de reconocimiento: significaba, que tendría que ver toda una sucesión de imágenes (algunas innecesariamente gráficas) lo que le causaba vómitos y fatigas … ¡Ni modo! Todos veían como algo sublime el hecho de que él tuviera "ciertas habilidades"... Pero, no sabían lo que ello conllevaba en realidad.

Suspiró… tomo un llavero al azar, los hilos comenzaron a expandirse ante su vista, iban a velocidad vertiginosa. Aunque la dueña estaba muerta había dejado un rastro reciente, que lo condujo a los lugares por donde había pasado: un hotel...lo reconoció: era el Ritz. Había estado una vez allí, durante la época de la liberación de Francia del yugo alemán. Ese hotel emblemático había sido el albergue de altos cargos de la Gestapo, cuando iniciaron el asalto, algunos aún dormían plácidamente, creyéndose invencibles, creyéndose intocables, eran arios elegidos por Dios….¡Debía dejar de divagar! Se obligó a enfocarse. No tardó mucho, el rastro solo lo llevaba a una puerta, a una habitación: la cual parecía arrasada por un ventarrón. Después lo dirigió a un pasillo, subió, otra puerta era el destino: tenía en la perilla el mensaje de "NO MOLESTAR". Al parecer, Audrey había intentado abrirla, sin éxito porque estaba atrancada con algo muy pesado. De allí a la calle, tomo un taxi, una estación del metro ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Será coincidencia? ¿Qué clase de complot tenía el destino ( o lo que fuera) contra ellos? Dentro de la estación del metro había unos lockers… todo se tornó negro, significaba que era el fin del camino. Guardó las llaves en su bolsillo.

A duras penas abrió los ojos… estaba realmente agotado. Se sostuvo del escritorio.

\- el metro cierra a las 2:00 a.m- dijo entre jadeos- que alisten al carro, hay que salir de inmediato.

Con suma prisa, Misogard llamo a su chófer y le ordenó partir de inmediato. Aunque no le dijera nada, significaba algo. Abrigados abordaron el vehículo.

\- a la estación de metro, Alma Marceau.- señaló Lind.

Los canceles se abrieron dejando salir el auto.

Cuando vio que ellos salieron de la biblioteca, Pedro se alistó para emprender retirada de ahí. Y su intuición no le falló: iban a salir… por lo que se adelantó, fue al automóvil oficial ( el único que había, ya que ellos usaban la austeridad para todo) utilizando sus habilidades para abrir cerraduras, abrió el portaequipaje y se metió en el. Tuvo que hacerse ovillo, ya que el lugar era muy estrecho. Y como predijo, el automóvil comenzó a moverse a considerable velocidad.

Mientras tanto meditaba: ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿ Por qué Lindbergh había vaciado un bolso de mujer en el escritorio? ¿ Por qué tomo un llavero y duro como 25 minutos sosteniéndolo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Misogard se tronaban los dedos de desesperación? Habían salido abruptamente y ni siquiera habían cruzado demasiadas palabras… ¿En que estarían metidos?... Y sin querer eso le recordó algo…

instituto Joy D. Boy. New World. Grand Red Line. Mayo de 1938.

\- ¿ Por qué no podemos seguirle el rastro? ¡esa maldita bola de pelos!

\- ¿No te moriste la lengua?- Misogard estaba igual de cansado. Pese a traer el uniforme de verano ( camisa blanca de manga corta, chaleco beige, sombrero con un listón azul, corbata y pantalones azul marino) sudaban a chorros.- es tan pequeño, que puede esconderse donde sea.

Pedro se rió con ganas.

\- ¡ Esto es un caso imposible!- fue a sentarse en una de las bancas más cercanas- lo mejor es enfocarnos en los otros, son blancos más fáciles.

\- ¡Tienes razón!- Misogard se sentó a su lado, comenzó a abanicarse con su sombrero de fieltro- ¿Supiste lo que le pasó a Washimi?

Pedro se sobresalto.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Un accidente? ¿La atropello el omnibus?

\- ¡ Nada de eso! ¡No te alteres!- Misogard casi se arrepiente de haber cambiado el tema de conversación- al parecer tiene una especie de alergia. Dicen que se le inflamó la piel detrás de la nuca por usar aceite perfumado, uno que es muy popular entre la chicas. Muchas ya han dejado de usarlo, pero alguien dijo que a ella jamás le había pasado algo así. Por lo que la esencia no era la culpable, sino quien se la dió…

\- ¿ Y quién fue?- pese a ser rechazado por ella muchas veces, le dio coraje que alguien intentaste hacerle daño. Washimi era sería, pero no una amargada, y no sabía que alguien le guardase animosidad… a no ser que fuera…- ¿No sería Marcy? Ella y Washimi no parecen llevarse muy bien.

\- ¡No lo creo! De hecho, fue Marcy quién la ayudó cuando comenzó la alergia. La llevo a enfermería y corrió avisarles a sus padres.

\- ¡Qué mejor! Encubre sus fechorías con buenas acciones.

\- Ella no estaba en el vestidor cuando eso sucedió. Quien se lo dió fue Elise Weevil.

\- ¿Qué? ¡De esa lo creo todo!- Pedro se levantó de la banca y fue a arrancar una ramita al árbol más cercano. La masco con ahínco, ya que así calmaba su ansiedad- ¿Y a ti quien te contó todo eso?- escupió los restos y volvió a arrancar otra rama.

\- Gina- le respondió- recuerda que ellas van a la misma clase de Karate. Ella vio cuando Elise Weevil le ofreció el frasco, Washimi lo acepto, se unto la susodicha esencia, regreso el frasco; acto seguido Washimi sale y Elise "Stussy" Weevil lo tira al contenedor de basura más cercano ¿Qué te dice eso?

\- Que es muy sospechoso…

\- ¡Exacto! Agrégale que Stussy no práctica deportes… solo danza, y esta semana el club se fue a concursar a las nacionales. Ella no quedó en el cuerpo élite, por lo que su presencia no fue requerida…

\- ¿...y?

\- ¡Simple! ¿Qué hacía ella en el vestidor femenino sino tenía prácticas en las horas extracurriculares? ¿No debería estar en su casa preparándose para los exámenes finales que empiezan en junio? Su promedio no es muy bueno, por lo menos debería dar el 100 en el último año de secundaria ¿No lo crees?

\- ¡Buen punto!- luego reflexionó- aunque no creo que eso le robe el sueño.

\- oye… ¡allá viene Gori!- le señaló por uno de los caminos al otro patio- tal vez ella pueda decirnos cómo sigue Wash.

En cuanto la divisó, Pedro corrió apresurado a su encuentro

\- ¡ Gori! ¡Espera! ¡Gori!- gritó a todo pulmón para llamar su atención.

Misogard lo siguió menos presuroso.

\- ¡Me imagino cuál es tu urgencia!- dijo Gori al tenerlo cerca tratando de recuperar el aliento. Daba grandes y ruidosas bocanadas de aire.- ella está bien, mañana volverá.

\- ¡ Es bueno oírlo!- Misogard respondió por Pedro, ya que este no podía.- por cierto… ¿Qué dice ella del incidente?

\- ¡Lo que todos piensan! ¡ Qué Stussy lo hizo a propósito!- contesto airada Gori, ajustando los pliegues de su vestido beige, de cuello ligeramente V, y mangas tipo globo.- esa tipa es rastrera ¡Y con ganas!

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? La dirección debe hacer algo ¿No?- dijo Pedro cuando al fin pudo hablar.

\- no se si presentará caso al comité disciplinario, pero si pidió que recuperarán el frasco para que analizarán … cosa que veo difícil, ya que debe estar en el basurero municipal.

Sono la campana. Seña de que ya era hora de volver a clases. Se despidieron entre si, ya que iban en diferentes módulos.

Pedro se dirigió al segundo piso del tercer edificio: Aula de Literatura.

Mientras acomodaba sus libros en el pupitre, recordó que el ya había conocido a Lindbergh, pero no sé imaginaba que era amigo de Sengoku (quien por cierto, no había venido a la Escuela) ya que el siempre se refería a el como "Fory" y nunca mencionó su apellido. Hacia mitad del semestre cambiaron de profesor y todo gracias a "Fory".

Todo empezó cierto día, meses atrás, que se le ocurrió dormirse. Obviamente, al profesor no le agradó eso, le lanzó el borrador desde su escritorio hasta el pupitre, dándole justo en la nuca.

\- ¡ ¿Quien jijos de su rejujurria se atreve a despertarme de está manera?!- busco el objeto con que fue golpeado, al encontrarlo, lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción por parte del mink, el profesor se quedó atónito. De repente el color de su cara empezó va cambiar de pálido a rojo escarlata.

\- ¡ ¿ Y como se atreve usted, majadero, a dormirse en mi clase?! ¡ Ahora me va a recitar de memoria los pasajes más importantes de la obra **Genji Monogatari **!

\- ¿ Qué? ¿ Algo tan simple? En primer lugar, eso no tenía ni nombre al principio- todos contuvieron la respiración. Era por todos sabido que en los albores de su historia, las islas de Grand Red Line, habían sido colonias del lmperio del sol naciente. Muchos de los descendientes de los nipones aún conservaban la nacionalidad japonesa. Hacer alguna referencia peroyativa a algo de aquella nación, más algo considerado como un emblema como la obra de Genji era casi una blasfemia. Y para el profesor Matsuito era la obra cumbre.- fue escrita en el año mil, por Murasaki Shikibu.

\- ¡No le pedí referencias! ¡Recitelo si sabe lo que le conviene!- parecía que iba a echar espuma por la boca. La realidad era que apenas íban a adentrarse en su estudio, pero como Lind se durmió, no sabía eso. El profesor lo había entrampado. Ni siquiera tenía el libro sobre el pupitre. Estaba perdido…. O eso fue lo que todos pensaron.

Lind tomo aire, y cerró los ojos y apretó el borrador. Comenzó a recitar en perfecto japonés.. de por sí su lectura es una tarea difícil —incluso para los japoneses— debido a diversos factores. Primero, durante el período Heian, la realeza consideraba de buen gusto hablar citando o parafraseando refranes o poesías. La obra está dirigida a las mujeres de la realeza del período Heian, período en el cual la práctica general era no referirse por su nombre a una persona. Por ello, en la obra no se nombra a los personajes masculinos por su nombre, sino por rango o título, ni tampoco a los personajes femeninos, a los se introduce bajo alguna descripción de su vestimenta, citando la primera frase que hace el personaje al entrar en escena, o su relación con algún personaje importante. Con esto se daba a entender al lector —de la época— cuál era su posición social.

Otra de las singularidades es que fue escrito utilizando el silabario kana empleado por las mujeres de la Corte (llamado onnade o «mano de mujer»), ya que el empleo de los ideogramas kanji de origen chino estaban reservados para ser escritos sólo por hombres, lo que generó en el texto muchas palabras ambiguas, que no siempre son deducibles por el contexto.

A pesar de ser una novela, la autora —que era una poetisa de la realeza— introdujo numerosas poesías, por lo que es también considerado un excelente exponente de la poesía dinástica japonesa del período Heian…

No sabemos cuánto tiempo tomo, pero palabra por palabra, era dicha de la forma correcta por el mink, sin pizca de miedo ¡ Y de memoria!. La cara del profesor paso de rojo escarlata a violeta de ahí a amarillo, luego tan blanco como un papel.

-... Y esos son los primeros 26 capítulos…- Lind interrumpió su disertación- ¿Desea que continúe? ¿ O usted va a recitarlo? Enseñenos cómo se dice de la manera correcta, por eso usted se graduó con honores de la universidad Waseda ¿No es así? ¿ Su tesis no fue de la obra y su contexto histórico? Por lo que se, lo acusaron de robarla a uno de sus condicipulos, pero no sé pudo probar nada porque usted entro con referencias y amplias recomendaciones. Mientras que el otro solo tenía su palabra de honor ¿no es así? Minamoto Tsenosuke ¿Ese es el nombre de su acusador? ¿Hubo algo en lo que me equivoqué? Le agradeceré que me quite de la duda.

Podíamos oir el zumbido de una mosca invasora, el silencio era tal que escuchamos claro el resuello del profesor al recuperar el aire. Acto seguido, tomo su maletín y salió sin decir nada.

En cuanto lo vieron salir, muchos empezaron a murmurar que Lindbergh iba a ser inmediatamente expulsado. El se limitó a arrojar el borrador a la basura, y volver a acomodarse en el pupitre para volver a dormitar.

No paso nada, no fue expulsado ni mandaron llamar a su padre… al profesor fue al que ya no volvieron a ver…

TIEMPO ACTUAL.

¡Los objetos! El debia poseer algo que podía obtener información de ellos al tocarlos… ¡Si eso debía ser!¡ Esas llaves los dirigían a un lugar! Ahora entendía porque Misogard no les aviso que Lindbergh estaba en Francia… Smoker había tenido razón: lo estaba utilizando ¿Para que propósito? Eso es lo que debía averiguar.

El automóvil se detuvo, sintió que se bajaban de el. Esperó un momento, abrió la portezuela con precaución, no fuera a ser que el chófer se diera cuenta.

Ya afuera, siguió el rastro de Lindbergh, su inconfundible aroma lo dirigía escaleras abajo del metro, estación Alma-Marceau… ¿No era la misma donde Lindbergh hacia llamadas hace algunos días? Si esto ya era raro, ahora se tornaba a un nivel más elevado.

ADENTRO

¡Qué cosa tan irónica! Número 69 fue el designado por la llave. Misogard lo abrió, algo le cayó en la cabeza, un álbum mal acomodado. Contenía una serie de fotos, al parecer de una fiesta.

Lind abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, uno era al que reconoció: Brook… ¡y en varias situaciones que no se lo hubiera imaginado!... Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho… pero, debía suponerlo, después de todo siempre le dio la impresión de ser un mujeriego galante de primera categoría…

\- ¿Qué tanto vez eso?

Se obligó a volver a la realidad. Era verdad, no estaba ahí para distraerse.

\- ¡ Nada! Deducía que no eras su única víctima. - lo cerró y dejó a un lado.

Y era verdad, esculcando se dieron cuenta que tenía material de varias personas. Lo cual les daba una idea de las clases de cosas que ella era capaz… lo que incluía a sus hermanas.

Pero ellos buscaban otra cosa. Descartando varios objetos, Lind trataba de concentrarse buscando uno que resolviera de una vez por todas su prioridad.

Tardo varios minutos. A lo lejos, y ayudado por un espejo, Pedro se convencía más de la habilidad psíquica de Lindbergh. Lo que buscaban debía ser muy importante: Misogard estaba, prácticamente, comiéndose las uñas de la desesperación.

Lind tocó una cajita color ámbar, con ella, los hilos lo dirigieron a un lugar distinto fuera hotel Ritz… lo cual le dejo el corazón muy decepcionado.

Fue llevado lejos, más allá del mar… un lugar oscuro...una bóveda… una inscripción... ¡Lo tenía!

\- el banco sueco que está en Londres. Sus cajas de seguridad son las mejores en el mundo.- dijo muy fatigado- ahí es donde debes ir. Yo no puedo salir de París, ya lo sabés…

\- pero, para eso necesito una llave o combinación, de buenas a primeras, no puedo pedir que la abran me pedirán explicaciones que no puedo dar.

Lind abrió la cajita, la cual ni candado tenía. Dentro había una ficha, la tocó.

\- esto va a ayudarte. Tienes que ir al hotel Hilton. Ir a la recepción y pedir si le ha llegado un mensaje para Doris…. Ahí te darán la llave… tendrás que llevar a una mujer de confianza o contratar a alguna para poder apoderarse de ella. Así no habrá sospechas si a Grace se le ocurre investigar a causa de la ausencia de sus hermanas.

\- En la única que confío es en Washimi.

Ella va a ayudarme, el lunes a primera hora nos dirigiremos allá y acabar de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla…- tomo la cajita y la guardo en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo- Te agradezco lo que hasta ahora has hecho. Yo no me porte muy bien con Edo y contigo… pero, sabes porque lo hice… no tenía muchas opciones en aquel entonces, por lo que tuve que robar las cartas que le enviabas. Imaginó que con una sola de ellas Edo podría haberte encontrado, arreglar todo y estar juntos… me preguntó si el llegará a perdonarme.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe? - mientras lo cuestionaba, Lind se apoderaba de las fotos, rollos y cassettes del locker.-¿Washimi está enterada?- quería desviar el tema… Escuchar el nombre de Edo le causó escozor en el alma… y si, ese era el propósito: que Edo fuera a buscarlo… cosa que nunca sucedió.

\- No tiene pruebas, pero tampoco dudas de que mis traumas me los causaron ellas… ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- le causó extrañeza las acciones del mink.

\- se lo devolvere a sus dueños- contesto cerrando el número 69- ellos tienen derecho a saber en qué se estaban metiendo con ese tipo de mujer cerca.

\- Te llevo a casa.

Misogard se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle si él lo había perdonado. Aunque dicen que las acciones valen más que las palabras… hasta ahora no tenía reparó en ayudarlo a encontrar lo que más problemas le causaba en la vida. Había eliminado a dos de las hermanas, aunque solo a una quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…. ¡Para que darle más vueltas! Llegado el momento se hablaría con Edo y aceptaría lo que se le viniera encima.

CERCA

¡No pudo creer lo que había oído! ¡Misogard robó las cartas! ¡Eso explicaba mucho! De hecho, gracias a su memoria fotográfica y su gran habilidad para el dibujo, mando a buscar el diseño del baúl donde albergaban las cartas de Lindbergh. Hace poco su amigo, allá en Gran Red Line, averiguo que era un diseño muy popular hacía varias décadas atrás. Un juguetero para ser más exactos, muy popular entre la clase más acomodada ¿Y quién de todos era de clase más acomodada? ¡Misogard Donquixote! ¿Qué horas eran? Le informaría a Aretha de inmediato ¡ La reacción Edo! ¡Por Dios! Después de todo, el máximo sospechoso resultó ser culpable… al parecer en parte… ¿Por qué Lindbergh no podía salir de París?

.

Domingo 8 de noviembre de 1964. Hotel Ritz. París Francia. 9:00 A.m

Amaneció de buen humor. Se sentía relajado y feliz ¡Muy feliz! Se había arreglado y estaba listo para salir a despejarse. Brook ya había mandado que le buscarán la dirección de la embajada. Resultó estar cerca del apartamento de Norland, así de paso, visitaría a su amigo, quien como todos decían, ya se había aliviado de su depresión...un poco, tal vez. Le habían dicho que estaba en condiciones de volver a tocar en la banda. No esperaba que la embajada estuviera abierta, pues era domingo. Pero ensayaria el camino y las palabras que iba a decirle a Lind. Por lo pronto le había compuesto unas estrofas:

Yo tengo un novio que es un poco brujo/

Pero es mi gustó/ y yo lo quiero mucho/

No es muy bonito/ pero está reloco/

¡Oh sí el usa gafas también!/ Una

Corbata de color de rosa/

Un sombrero grande y feo/

El sombrero lleva plumas de color azul pastel…

¡Yohohoho! Se rió por todo lo alto… sonaba a burla… pero, ya se le ocurría algo mejor ¿Cómo que?

Tuvo que dejar su meditación, alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy!- Gritó.

Quitó el sillón y el sofá con el que había atrancado la puerta. Puede que fueran los muchachos para preguntar cómo seguía de salud.

Tamaña fue su sorpresa de ver a quien le había robado el sueño. Gafas verdes, vestido de gris y un sombrero pasado de moda.

\- ¡Liiiiind!- gritó poniendo sus manos en su cara- ¡Ay Dios mío! - no supo decir más, le cruzó por la mente que ese tipo realmente era un brujo… o que él lo había atraído por telepatía ¡no sabía que decirle! ¡Aún no estaba preparado!

\- Hola, Rockstar- dijo con tono muy profundo- vengo a entregarte esto.- le enseñó un álbum de fotos.

†*************************************************

NOTAS.

La a universidad de Waseda es una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Japón.

La información contenida de Genji Monogatari es extraída de Wikipedia.

Utilizé guiños y referencias de la película MENTIRAS VERDADERAS y de la serie ESPOSAS DESESPERADAS ¿Pueden encontrarlas?

Tuve un problema con la edición de este texto, aún así gracias por leer, gracias de corazón.

Si

¿Saben que canción parodia Brook?


	28. Chapter 28 con 5 canas más

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA .

Bangkok, Tailandia. Hospital militar. Domingo 8 de noviembre de 1964. 5:00p.m

Algo muy adentro se lo había dicho, mejor dicho, gritado. Comprobarlo no le sorprendió, pero fue doloroso. Sintió que se ahogaba, todo se volvió negro… y ahora estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, con un catéter insertado en el brazo. Miraba girar las aspas del abanico de techo para distraerse un poco de la aprensión que sentía en el pecho, que su agitado corazón se acompasara a un ritmo más lento...pero, una idea no se alejaba de su cerebro: "**si lo hubiera sabido**…"

AFUERA DEL CUARTO

Aun estando en marcha el taxi, un Kappa vestido de traje color blanco, bajo velozmente.

\- ¡Quédese con el cambio!- lanzó los billetes al asiento mientras corría para adentrarse en el hospital. El chófer los reviso rápidamente: eran Dongs vietnamitas, una cantidad considerable cuando los convirtiera en Bats... era mucha su prisa o era un turista pudiente… no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto, el Kappa se estaba informando en recepción donde lo tenían, mezclaba mucho el japonés con otro idioma que era inteligible. Agitaba las manos, y entre ellas Iba un sombrero adornado con una orla café oscuro. Una enfermera se ofreció a guiarlo al ver su desesperación y nerviosismo. Subieron un par de pisos, después de andar por varios pasillos pudo reconocer a un grupo en concreto. Se despidió de la enfermera no sin antes agradecerle por su ayuda.

\- ¡Croco-chan! ¡Croco-chan!- se dirigió a quién había reconocido con los brazos extendidos.

Sumamente sorprendida, Aretha le correspondió el abrazo.

\- ¡Kawamatsu!¿Qué haces tu aquí?

\- ¡Vine en cuanto me enteré! ¿Cómo está Sengoku?

\- el pronóstico reservado- le contesto triste- al parecer fue un pre-infarto. Los médicos dicen que está fuera de peligro, pero que lo tendrán en observación 48 horas para ver cómo evoluciona.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te lo dijo?- intervino Smoker levantandose de su asiento en la sala de espera- ¿No se supone que estabas en Japón?

\- ¡Oh!¡Smoker-kun!- Kawamatsu ahora lo abrazo a él- ¡Enhorabuena por tu segundo hijo! ¡Disculpa que te lo diga en estás circunstancias!

\- ¡Con eso ya me dijiste todo!- pese a su fuerte personalidad, acepto el efusivo saludo de su colega- vienes de ver a Cringer ¿Cierto?

\- si y no... me tomé un sabático ¡Tanto papeleo hace que uno quiera estar loco! Estaba de visitar a Kankuro y Raizo- se sentó en el sillón más próximo para recuperar fuerzas- Cringer envío un telegrama informándoles que Edo había sufrido un ataque. Ellos no pueden moverse de sus puestos ahora… la situacion en Vietnam empeora cada día. Por lo que decidí venir a Bangkok para saber cómo está.

\- ¿Telegrama? Más bien, les debió mandar un rollo del Mar Muerto- irónico Smoker.

\- por el momento, no podemos hacer mucho. Su madre y su hijo están adentro con el… vamos a la cafeteria ¡necesitamos un respiro! La situación en la que estamos no es la ideal como para perder a un valioso elemento.

DENTRO

Tocó su mano suavemente. Respiraba con dificultad. Verlo así la desarmaba, había muchas palabras que querían fluir de su interior, pero sabía que su hijo no estaba en condiciones para soportarlo. Aún cuando esté abrió los ojos, se mordió la lengua. No fue hasta que el enfocó sus ojos en ella que se animó a preguntarle:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se sorprendió de escuchar su voz en ese momento

\- Lo que me hicieron es irreversible…

No sé percató que Muromashi, estaba en la habitación escuchando todo.

\- No hables… guarda tus fuerzas.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que exista gente que disfrute haciendo mal a otros y viva como si nada?- no la escuchó- ¿Por qué se entrometieron en mi vida y la despedazaron de esa forma? Quisiera que esos infames me respondieran...tengo que buscarle una solución a todo esto… del contrario voy a terminar muerto…

\- ¡No digas eso!- suavizó su voz lo mejor que pudo- ¡No lo digas!- suplico apretando su mano- iremos a París y no saldremos de ahí hasta terminar con este infierno.. pero primero tienes que estar condiciones. Por ahora no pienses en nada…¿Quieres? De lo contrario no te repondras tan rápido como deseas ¿Me entiendes?

\- lo entiendo, madre

Y fue todo lo que pudo decir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedó sumido en el sopor del cansancio.

París Francia. Hotel Hilton. Domingo 8 de noviembre de 1964.

\- Si tú fueras mujer… ¿Me perdonarias?

Eso lo dejo boquiabierto… había ido solo con la intención de devolverle las fotos, las cintas y videos que Audrey tenía de el y los otros integrantes de la banda.

El álbum de fotos que le entrego en las manos eran de el, exclusivamente, con distintas mujeres. El 90% del material rayaba en lo explicito y lo pornográfico.

\- la forma en que lleves tu vida en un asunto muy tuyo. Nadie tiene porque juzgarte, ni señalarte con el dedo..

\- ¡No te pregunté eso, Lind!- alzó la voz tanto que resonó en las paredes. Brook estaba con la cabeza agachada, hundido en el sillón, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la prueba de su estilo de vida hasta ahora.

\- se que es desconcertante, Brook…- Lindbergh no sabía ni que decir: esperaba que el reaccionara de una forma más desenfadada… después de todo era un artista afamado ¿Y qué? Miles de chismes surgían alrededor de su persona todos los días ¿No debería estar acostumbrado? No debería sorprenderle que se filtraran semejantes cosas ante la opinión pública. Pero, lo que veía ante si, era a un hombre apesadumbrado y con una enorme carga moral encima.

\- Lind… si tú fueras una chica… y vieras estás... fotos...con todos tus conceptos sobre el bien y el mal, con lo que te han enseñado a respetar y repudiar… dime ¿Tú te fijarias en mi? ¿Me creerías si yo te dijera que te amo? ¿Qué eres y serás la única persona en mi vida?¿Qué me has cambiado el concepto del mundo? ¿Me creerías? Dímelo, por favor… ¿Te importaría tanto mi pasado que ya no querrías estar conmigo?

¡Ahora sí no entendía nada!¿Acaso Brook estaba realmente enamorado? ¡Si! Debia ser una chica muy especial para hacer esos disparatado cuestionamientos.

\- en honor a la verdad… yo pondría lo duda…¡Digo! Lo pondría en duda...

Brook se hundió más en el sillón, el álbum cayó de sus finas manos, cubrió su rostro con ellas.

\- ¡ Cómo me hubiera gustado que me conocieras a los doce años!- su voz sonaba realmente trágica, empezó a temblar y eso ya no le gustó a Lindbergh- ¡Qué me conocieras tan limpio y puro como entonces!

¡Ahora sí ya desvariaba! Tal vez, el sentimiento que esa persona desarrolló en Brook era algo inusitado para el. Tanto que le era insoportable el hecho de saber que podía ser irremediablemente rechazado por como hasta ahora había sido…. Y buscaba una opinión de un tercero para saber un posible escenario.

\- quién ha llamado tu atención debe tomar en cuenta que tienes un pasado, que para bien o para mal, te ha moldeado convirtiéndote en lo que eres ahora. .. y en mi opinión tu no eres una mala persona…

\- ¿Lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal?- seguía cubriendo su cara y por lo que pudo observar bien, estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Prefirió no responder de inmediato. Esto le estaba molestando… por algo prefería no interactuar con la gente…

\- los seres vivos y pensantes son complejos… nadie es perfecto, y el que lo crea es el peor de todos- fue lo único que atinó a decir llendo lentamente hacia la puerta, buscando en su cabeza una buena excusa para salir huyendo.

\- entonces… ¿Tendría una mínima oportunidad? ¿Tu me creerías? ¿Dejarías mi pasado atrás y vivirias el futuro conmigo sin que eso hiciera mella?- lo miro directamente con los ojos vidriosos.

\- si yo fuera una chica….no… pero, soy un mink enano de 41 años que además…Soy alguien cuya unica experiencia amatoria lo ha marcado funestamente de por vida. Así que no me tengas mucha fe…- al decirle eso, Lindbergh se tocó inconcientemente el antebrazo derecho.

Brook se percató de ese gesto, acto seguido, se levantó con rapidez inusitada. Tomo del brazo a Lind y lo alzó hasta hacerlo despegar los pies del suelo para tirarlo al sofá, sujetandolo con fuerza desproporcionada , subió la manga del abrigo y rompió los botones del puño de la camisa que cubrían su piel… y entonces lo vio: unas largas cicatrices,horrendas, como si las venas se le hubiesen saltado de forma desproporcionada. Pese al pelo eran evidentes… como si alguien hubiese tratado, a base de costurones, componer algo que no tenía salvación.

\- un amor que casi te cuesta la vida ¿Eh? Quiere decir que si alguien más quisiera tu corazón, estaría descartado ¿No?

Lind no se reponía de la sorpresa… ¿Cuando fue que la situacion cambio?

*******†**************************************************†*************************************************†**********************************************************

Pido disculpas por la tardanza. Pero, mi salud mental y física no me han dejado, a tal grado que en el altar de muertos de la empresa por poco y aparecería mi foto,..que horror! El estrés mata y es verídico. Por eso cuídense mucho y aléjense de la gente toxica. Gracias por leer!


	29. Chapter 29 no puedo evitarlo

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA

Domingo 8 de noviembre de 1964. Bangkok Tailandia. 6:30 p.m.

\- ¿ Me garantizas que tu hijo no se moverá de París?

Aunque lejos, la voz se le escuchaba fuerte y clara.

-¡Absolutamente! Tienes mi palabra que no se moverá hasta que ustedes puedan llegar allá… ¡Lamentó tanto lo que está pasando!

\- ¡Te creo!- su tono era completamente apesadumbrado, tenía años de conocerlo, Rolls no le mentiría. Pese a lo que pasó entre sus hijos, ella lo seguía considerando su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Cómo sigue?

\- está descansando. Mi chico es muy fuerte… el hecho de saber que alguien tan cercano y de tanta confianza, le hubiera hecho semejante jugarreta le causó una decepción muy grande, pero no por eso va a darse por vencido. En menos de lo que espero se que va a levantarse de esa cama.

\- ¡Qué así sea! Cambiando de tema: ¿Cómo está tu nieto?

\- ¿Preguntas por lo que pasó con su padre o por lo que ha estado arrastrado en silencio?

\- ¿Puedes responder ambas?

\- ¡Ufff!- resopló en contra de su voluntad- momentos antes de que toda esta tragedia se desarrollará, estaba convencido de contarle todo: que conoció a Mercedes y la relación que han estado llevando… pero, al abrir la puerta del despacho, fue que lo vio caer al piso por los pormenores que Pedro ha descubierto en Francia.

\- ¡Rayos!

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! Se ha empeñado en quedarse hasta no ver qué su padre mejoré… ¡No necesitas decirlo! ¡Ambos son testarudos! ¡Lo sacaron a mi! ¡Lo sé! Lo mandé a qué diera una vuelta afuera,para que se despejará un poco, fue entonces que aproveche para hacer está llamada. Ahora contéstame ¿Cómo está Mercedes?

\- a diferencia de Muromashi, hasta ahora no piensa decirle nada a su padre. No es que no confíe en el, pero necesita más información sobre el pasado… le ha sonsacado algo a Georgette, pero aún siente que es insuficiente. Y no puede pedirle a su padre le diga toda la verdad, porque aún recuerda como Fory se ponía a temblar…

\- ¿Temblar? ¿De que hablas?

Escucho un largo suspiró a través del auricular.

\- Fory fue víctima de la caza de brujas del senador Macarthur realizando una misión en Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Qué dices?- la dejo anodadada- ¡Nunca me contaste eso!

\- ¡porque no debo hacerlo! Es un asunto clasificado… no se puede revelar el propósito con el que fue enviado allá. De alguna manera alguien nos traicionó. No pudieron comprobarle nada, pero como era de Grand Red Line y no negó ser homosexual, fue enviado a un Centro de reformación para experimentar con él nuevos métodos para " **aliviarlo de su condición anómala**"… sabes a qué me refiero…

\- ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Los horrores que habrá vivido!

\- ¡Se ensañaron con el! ¡La de porquerías que le inyectaron!... Afortunadamente, mi abuelo logró sacarle de ahí con ayuda de unos amigos americanos que también habían pasado por la censura de aquel entonces. Mi muchacho quedó muy mal… tardo demasiado en ser el mismo… su aspecto físico cambió… se le cayó el pelo y los dientes….¡ Y además …..!

Lo siguiente que ella escuchó la dejo helada...Por más que quiso no pudo contener un gritó de espanto… varía gente, así alrededor, se le quedó viendo… pero, era un hospital, dar y recibir noticias malas era habitual. Y que aquella mujer, de aspecto firme y duro, derramará lágrimas tampoco era extraño en ese entorno de olor aséptico y sensación fría.

\- Rolls… no tenía idea…¡Créeme!

\- Entenderás porque no podía contártelo…¿Sabes lo que eso significa para un mink? ¡Sus nervios quedaron completamente destrozados!

\- ¡Demonios! Tal vez por eso…¿Será que fue por eso…? ¿ Qué con más razón se haya hecho el desaparecido?

\- en parte creo que si...sin embargo…¿Qué fue lo que Pedro descubrió?

AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL.

Ver el descenso del sol, en una anaranjada puesta hizo que su alma se relajara un poco. No sabía aún procesar la posibilidad de quedar huérfano de un momento a otro… ¡No era para tanto! ¡Se lo dijeron! ¡Su padre era fuerte! Fue solo un bajón … Pero, aún así sentía miedo… ¿Qué le habían dicho para que pasará todo esto? Pero, Lady Aretha lo había mencionado sutilmente…: " **Si no me hubiese empeñado en que Pedro revolviera el asunto… si lo hubiera limitado a vigilar que no se fuera…" **

Ella se sentía culpable… y hablaba del padre de Mercedes… todo giraba en ese asunto… ¡Caray! ¡Hasta sus propios pesares estaban relacionados con el! Mercedes y el estaban separados… ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! En esos momentos ansiaba un abrazo suyo… su presencia hubiese sido un catalizador para todo este desbarajuste de acontecimientos: en menos de una semana su padre se enteró que el amor de su vida le había estado escribiendo, que esas cartas nunca pararon en sus manos a causa de terceros y que encima de eso alguien en quien confiaba , era en parte responsable de eso .

Sin percatarse, a penas lo vieron, 2 chicos se acercaron a él. Uno de pelo negro, largo, mirada adusta y recto como un poste. El otro de pelo prematuramente claro y encasquetado con un nombre por ser el noveno descendiente, envidiando la suerte de su hermano nonato, ya que con el si se esmerarian en buscarle uno original.

\- ¿Cómo está?- dijo el moreno.

Dándose cuenta de su presencia, Muromashi respondió de forma escueta, pero firme:

\- va a sobrevivir, Peter.

\- Nos alegramos por ti, compañero.- expreso con genuina sinceridad.

\- ¿ Piensas quedarte? - el peliblanco le dio una palmada en la espalda- si no te sientes con fuerzas, vente con nosotros.

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Smokey, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que me garanticen que está en perfectas condiciones.

\- Pues, esto irá para largo…¡Lo digo en el buen sentido!- expreso Peter- hace como una hora que mi madre está hablando con un sujeto que vino a ver a tu padre. Deben discutir algo muy grave, ya que nos enviaron a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Quien es?- a Muromashi le pico la curiosidad.

\- Su nombre es Kawamatsu, lo he visto en los álbumes de fotografías que ella guarda de su época en el Instituto. Lo que significa que si deben de ser muy amigos.

\- ¿Kawamatsu? La verdad no me suena.

\- ¿Será por qué te lo ocultaron?- señaló Andreas Philip Smoker IX.- verás, puede que tenga alguna relación con ese tipo... Lindbergh ¿No? Y cualquier cosa que rodee a ese sujeto, te la han ocultado para que no te enterarás de su existencia ¡Vaya cosa! Viniste conociendo a su hijo de manera fortuita .

Muromashi se quedó pensando que su amigo tenía razón ¡Había tantas cosas que aún desconocía!

\- ¿Has tenido noticias de el?- inquirió Peter.

\- ¡Nada! Pero, Garp y Tsuru prometieron ir a buscarlo en cuanto pudieran ir a Francia. Y como no he recibido ni un triste telegrama, significa que aún no están en suelo galo.

\- ¡Por cierto! ¿Tan siquiera conoces al tal Lindbergh? Digo, su aspecto ¿Sabes? Porque si no, tengo acceso al buró secreto de mi madre, quizás tenga algo ahí.

\- aunque no lo crean si se cómo es.

\- ¿Qué?- casi gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ustedes no fueron a la fiesta de graduación ¿Recuerdan?

\- ¡Cómo le olvidarlo! ¡Maldita varicela! - dijo Peter- y todo por ayudar a cuidar a los hermanitos de Zephyr.

\- ¡Si! ¡ Qué espanto! Todavía recuerdo la comezón- complemento Smokey- pero el tampoco se salvó de enroncharse ¡Jajajaja! Para colmó Nekomamushi,Inuarashi y Kozuki también se contagiaron… ¿Y que tiene que ver la fiesta de graduación?

Julio de 1962. New World. Capital de Grand Red Line.

\- ¡Qué desgraciados!- se quejaba Barto mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás- ¿Por qué hacer primero la fiesta y luego la ceremonia de graduación?

\- ¡Lo mismo digo yo!- entró después Garp, casi dándole un codazo en la cara, sin querer, debido a que tenía más envargadura que el dienton - por lo menos un día de diferencia ¿No? Así la fiesta no acabaría tan temprano. Son las 10 menos 20 (9:40 p.m) ¡Ya nos mandaron para la casa!

\- ¡Y la ceremonia es a las 8:00 a.m!- continuó Barto- por lo menos unas horas más tarde ¿Qué les costaba?

Sengoku entro después de Garp sin decir nada. El altercado con Edward lo había puesto de humor sombrío ¡El muy descarado se había largado arruinandoles la noche!

\- ¡Ya dejen de lloriquear!¡Bebes! - Becky accionó el motor de su auto Ford Falcón plateado, junto a ella iban Tsuru y Mercedes- vamos a tener unos largos meses para hacer lo que se nos pegue la gana… porque en Enero nos enrolan ¡y ahí nadie puede echarse para atrás!

Se lanzó por las calles iluminadas del lado este de la capital. Atravesando la Avenida Oktoberfest, que a esas horas no estaba congestionada. Dejaron abajo los vidrios, hacía un viento fresco, inusual para ese tiempo en que la humedad casi la podías cortar con un cuchillo.

En la radio sonaba Elvis Presley cantando " **can't help falling in love"**

Su arrulladora tonada fue interrumpida por la alerta meteorológica, un tifón estaba formándose en el océano. Se emitía una alerta para las islas.

Había acordado que dejarían primero a Mercedes, ya que las "momias" con las que vivía eran muy estrictas.

Ante ese comentario,Garp bromeo:

\- Mercedes, así que tienes tías en México.

Mercedes se sorprendio y le respondió:

\- Si, viven en Guanajuato. Son Tías en tercera línea sanguínea.

Tuvo que reprimir la carcajada, ya que Sengoku, discretamente, le dio un pisotón, mirándolo significativamente.

Becky disminuyo la velocidad, a un lado de la avenida estaban Rayleigh y Roger, al parecer la motocicleta no había dado para más.

\- ¡Porquería!- la pateo exasperado Róger- ¡Directo al basurero!

\- vendela a los fierros viejos, por lo menos te darán algo- Rayleigh se abanicaba con su "corona", ya que efectivamente, el había sido el elegido como el rey del baile. Tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con Olivia tres piezas la cuáles disfruto mucho.

Escucharon el sonido de un claxon.

\- ¿Se quedaron sin caballo?- gritó Barto asomando la cabeza, mientras el auto se les acercaba.

Ambos le hicieron la señal de la cruz al vehículo tirado en el piso.

\- pues… podemos darles un aventon- sugirió Becky- solo que van a ir algo apretados.

\- ¡No importa!- sonrió Róger- Ray puede ir perfectamente en el maletero.

\- ¿Por qué siempre yo?- reclamó el mencionado.

\- Sorry! Ray… la costumbre… ya sabes.

No quería mencionar que las veces que que Ray iba en el maletero, era porque a él y a Edward lo metían ahí, cuando su tío les prestaba el Chevrolet, para pagar menos el auto-cinema. Y silenciosamente acordaron no hablar de Newgate enfrente de ellos por el incidente que anteriormente había protagonizado en contra de Mercedes.

\- ¡Si claro! Nos ve alguien meterlo ahí, luego nos van acusar de secuestro.-Refunfuño Becky- suban ese cachivache al techo- ya que tenía una estructura para llevar maletas extra- lo amarraremos, no podemos dejarlo ahí.

Ella se bajó del auto, abrió la cajuela y saco una cuerda, la cual les dio. Barto, Garp y Sengoku se bajaron para ayudarlos.

Una vez sujetó el vehículo de dos ruedas. Se acomodaron en la parte atrás como pudieron. Reemprendieron la marcha hacia la casa de Mercedes.

Haciendo pocas variaciones al trayecto se adentraron al Barrio de Ezra, que antes había sido denominado como **Barrio judío **. La comunidad judía abandono Gran Red Line en 1745, buscando en otras partes del mundo, un lugar donde sus tradiciones y religión estuvieran más enraizadas dejando atrás todo un complejo de edificios muy al estilo de sus costumbres. Los que las habitaron decidieron dejarlo como estaba, ya que era un estilo bonito y único. Le pusieron Ezra por un doctor que se había destacado mucho por el tiempo que una gran peste había asolado a las islas.

Mercedes vivía en una de las casas de más al fondo, al virar una pequeña glorieta, dando pasó a estrechas callejuelas por donde podía observarse la antigua sinagoga, que ahora era librería pública, para después ampliarse y dejar atras la sensación de claustrofobia que las grandes bardas daban.

Becky estaba acostumbrada al trayecto, pero abruptamente paro al divisar que alguien abría el cancel de la casa de Mercedes.

\- ¡Agachate Muromashi!- gritó Becky-¡Ya se nos apareció el diablo!

\- ¿Quién? - dijeron todos extrañados

\- ¡Mi papá! - casi chilla Mercedes.- ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas mi cielo! Cuando yo bajé, cubranle la cabeza.

"¿Pero qué?" Se le cruzó por la cabeza la mayoría… a paso lento, pero consiso, se acercaba a ellos un mink que no alcanzaba ni los 1.60 mts. Vestía un elegante traje gris, unos zapatos de charol relucientes y llevaba unos binoculares ( de esos que se utilizan en la ópera para ver el escenario desde los palcos con lentillas que despedían reflejos ambarinos) que entre sus dedos los hacía girar. Lo que dejaba ver unos intimidantes ojos verdes cuya pupila razgada los hacía ver más siniestros mientras era iluminado por las farolas de la calle, mientras su enmarañado cabello verde era mecido por la brisa.

Ese era Ford Lindbergh…. Muromashi se sorprendió. Era pequeño, pero imponente ¿Por qué estaba enemistado con su padre? ¿Qué tipo de relación habían llevado?

\- ¡No lo ves! ¡No lo ves! ¡No lo ves!- musitaba frenéticamente Mercedes.

\- ¡Cómo no lo va a ver si está a unos pasos y está todo iluminado!- gritó desesperado Roger.

\- ¡Cállate!- Barto se había quitado la corbata de moñito y se estiró desde donde estaba para taparle la boca a Róger- ¡El sabe lo que hace! Ray, quítate el saco, y como dijo Mercedes, en cuanto se bajé le cubres la cabeza.

Sin pesarselo dos veces Ray obedeció. Por si las dudas, Garp se quitó el suyo, casi propinandole un trancazo a Roger, quien ni chisto, ya que la situación no daba para ello.

Ford Lindbergh se detuvo frente a la puerta del auto, donde estaba su hijo. Qué musitaba su oración entre dientes. Como el vidrio estaba abajo se asomó casi causandoles un infarto.a los adolescentes ocupantes.

\- ¡Buenas noches!- su voz sonaba juvenil y su gesto distaba de ser malicioso.

\- ¡Buenas noches!- respondieron como pudieron.

\- ¡Papá raro!- exclamó Becky para que el "hechizo" de Mercedes siguiera funcionando- ¿Cuando llegaste?

\- No más de 4 horas… ¡Has crecido bastante desde la última vez!

\- ¡Unos 5 centímetros! ¡No es para tanto! ¿Vas a ir a la ceremonia de mañana?

\- iré… de lo contrario, tu madre va a enterrarme de un puñetazo en el concreto.

\- jajajaja ¡Esa es mi madre!...

Sin que se lo esperarán, Ford abrió la puerta del copiloto y Mercedes bajo lentamente del auto. En cuanto vieron eso, Garp y Rayleigh se apresuraron a cubrir a Sengoku, quien instintivamente se agachó.

Ford se percató, ya que a pesar de todo, Muromashi era de prominente estatura y alcanzaba a verse su figura flexionada.

\- ¿Y que le pasó a ese muchacho?

\- este… se comió unos chocolates envinados y así acabo …¡No aguanto nada!- atinó a decir Barto exhibiendo su filosa dentadura.

\- ¿Seguro que fue eso?- Ford se dio cuenta que estaban muy nerviosos...uno hasta se estaba tragando una corbata…- esperó que si y no sea nada grave… ¡Qué les vaya bien!

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana, papá raro!- se despidió Becky lanzando un beso al aire.

Ford y Mercedes los despidieron agitando la mano. Ahí lograron darse cuenta que Mercedes rebasaba por una cabeza, la altura de su padre.

\- ¿Bebieron?- Cuestionó Ford a su hijo caminando hacia su casa.

\- al parecer si…

\- ¿Te ofrecieron?

\- ¡No! No iban a arriesgarse con alguien que no conocen ... creó… yo... podría delatarlos...

\- ¿Y que has pensado hacer sobre nuestra última conversación?

\- solo presentaré exámenes… no me siento preparado para el ambiente escolar.

\- Será como tú quieras…

Se adentraron en su casa.

Mientras tanto, de trayecto a la casa de Tsuru, que quedaba 6 calles abajo del Barrio de Ezra.

\- ¡No la hagan! ¡Casi me orino!- Roger termino por escupir la corbata de Barto.

\- Van a explicarnos qué fue todo eso ¿No?- Rayleigh estaba intrigadisimo.

\- resumen- contesto Becky- su padre- señaló a Muromashi- y el de Mercedes se odian.

\- ¡Uyyy! Te odia tu suegro- bromeo Róger, Muromashi ni atención le prestaba, estaba embebido en sus pensamientos- ¿Por eso tanta faramalla? ¿Y eso que hizo el flaco? ¿Cómo es que funcionó?¿Es brujo o qué?

\- ¡No lo sabemos! Pero cuando quiere desaparecer lo hace… desde chiquito… no preguntes como- intervino Barto.

\- ¿Por qué le dices "papá raro"?- hablo por fin Tsuru, quien se había mantenido callada todo el trayecto.

\- porque es una figura paterna para mí, además es el papá de mi hermano… ¿Puedo llamarlo asi?

\- ¿Hermano? ¡Mercedes es tu hermano!- no lo cuestionó, Tsuru lo aseguro. Dejando boquiabiertos a Garp, Roger y Rayleigh. Muromashi no ignoraba ese detalle, el mismo Mercedes se lo había contado.

\- ¡Si!- sonreía Becky sin despegar los ojos del camino- mi madre donó su pequeña semilla, no tuvieron nada que ver … Ford es…¡Raro!...raro entre los raros… mamá lo convenció de que lo tuvieran, le decía que teniendo un bebé alegraría mucho su funesta vida… si así da miedo, imaginenselo más amargado y de genio super oscuro y hosco a morir… ¡Scrooge palidece ante el! si mamá no se hubiera entercado, Mercedes jamás habría nacido… ¡Y no se equivocó! En cuanto se lo pusieron en los brazos… muchos juran que volvió a sonreír después de bastantes años de vivir con el gesto agrio y amargado.

La conversación termino, ya que habían llegado a la casa de Tsuru. Garp también bajo para presentarle sus respetos a los padres de ella y desearles buen descanso. Barto aprovechó para pasarse al asiento delantero, ya desocupado . Los de atrás se acomodaron más libremente.

Ya no hablaron … el silencio se apoderó de ellos. Muromashi, tras lo revelado por Becky, deseaba saber más de ese asunto que roia su alma… ¿Habría sido su padre el culpable de la amargura de Ford? ¿O sería al revés?... Bueno … su padre no estaba amargado… solo serio en demasía… y había recordado un detalle…

Llevar al resto del grupo no era problema… ya que vivían por la misma calle y sin muchas casas de diferencia. La primera cada era la de Garp y de ahí todos se desparramaron agradeciendole a Becky el haberlos llevado. Rayleigh y Roger bajaron la motocicleta y la deslizaron por el pavimento. No tardaron en despedirse, ya que era tarde y debían levantarse temprano para el último evento escolar.

Muromashi entro a su casa, lo recibió el ama de llaves, quien le informo que sus abuelas habían salido a hacer una visita inesperada a un conocido que había sufrido un imprevisto. Agradeció la información, subió las escaleras como dirigiéndose a su cuarto… pero, cuando sintió que no era vigilado, rápidamente giro para entrar en el cuarto que su padre utilizaba como despacho… y como supuso, en su ausencia no era cerrado con llave. Por lo que solo movió la manija para entrar.

No era necesario encender la luz… el olor lo guío: Gardenias… fue el olor que percibió al tener a pocos centímetros de el a Ford… eso explicaba todo ..

Cuando el era muy niño ( alrededor de lo años) presenció la única pelea entre su abuela Yayoi y su padre.

Recién se habían trasladado en esa casa, y al poner las cosas en orden, su padre insistía en que una de sus plantas no estaban. La abuela le daba evasivas… alegaba estar muy ocupada, que buscará bien o la reemplazará por otra. Y el rebatia que era irremplazable… que el se aseguro de primera mano que estaba con todas las demás cosas ¿Cómo es que había desaparecido? Total que todo revolvió las cosas, anduvo de arriba para abajo… y la dichosa maceta no aparecía.

Cansada de esa situación, le contesto que la había tirado, ya que era parte de un horrible pasado y que tenía que empezar con nuevas cosas.

¡Nunca se lo hubiera dicho! Empezaron una discusión, que lo más seguro es que la escucharon a varios metros a la redonda, pues varias gentes salían de sus casas para ver de dónde provenía ese torrente de dimes y diretes...la abuela Margot tuvo que intervenir y ver cuál era la causa del pleito: las flores de gardenia… fue y busco en el bote de basura… ¡Y efectivamente! ¡Ahí estaba! Rota por el impacto, la tierra desparramada y las flores a medio morir. A como pudo la traslado a otro macetero, le puso más tierra y medio trato de revivir las flores...seguían vivas afortunadamente.

Esa noche no se habló en la cena… pero, se arreglaron pronto, a la mañana siguiente se hablaban como si nada.

La abuela le dijo que ya era insostenible que mantuviera ese duelo… su padre afirmó que ese "duelo" era lo único que quedaba del tiempo que creía sería feliz por siempre… y el deseaba seguir llevándolo.

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Así como Mercedes le dio claveles ( los cuales camuflajeo en el jardín como unas flores más de la abuela Margot) lo más seguro, es que Ford Lindbergh se las hubiera dado a su padre… ¡Gardenias! ¡Paren el mundo! …Eso quería decir… que quizás el problema era… ¡De índole amorosa! La cabeza casi le estalla….¡Mercedes se lo había dicho! "Cuando uno de nosotros te regala la flor que lo representa, significa que te ama sinceramente"

¡No podía ser! ¡No podía ser! ¡No debía ser! ¿Se estaría precipitado al llegar a esa conclusión? De repente, toda su batalla mental fue interrumpida por un sonido…. Como un suspiro o una exhalación...con la poca luz que daba la apertura de la puerta trato de enfocarse, ayudado por la luz que se proyectaba a través de la ventana por el alumbrado público…. ¡Por nada se desmaya! ¡Era su padre! Al parecer estaba dormitando en el sofá… ¿Cómo es que Lucille no se lo dijo?...¡lo más seguro es que querían darle una sorpresa! ¡Y vaya que se la dieron! Lo más seguro es que había venido para la ceremonia de graduación… lentamente dirigió sus pasos fuera de allí. Cerró la puerta lo más suavemente posible… y velozmente se encerró en su habitación. Con el corazón desbocado trato de converserse de que todo eran suposiciones …¡Nada estaba asegurado! ¡Meras suposiciones! ¡Meras suposiciones!... Y tratando de convencerse se quedó dormido.

Bangkok Tailandia. Noviembre de 1964. Hospital militar.

Por supuesto que no les contó todo a Peter y Smokey… solo hasta donde vio a Ford Lindbergh… ni les contó cómo fue el proceso… ¡No tenía ganas de dar detalles! Les dijo que fue casi de reojo y atraves del retrovisor…. Pero, aún llevaba en su conciencia el hecho de saber que sus suposiciones no estaban erradas y que jamás se lo planteo a Mercedes… todo le había estallado en la cara y las cosas no estaban muy a su favor.

†**************************************************************************************************************************

[Nota que nadie pidió sobre este universo alternativo:

En Grand Red Line mantiene la tradición oriental de que todos sus ciudadanos cumplen años el 1 de Enero ( de hecho, no celebran la navidad ni año nuevo. Simplemente, es el día en que todos cumplen años y obviamente se celebra a lo grande)

El servicio militar es obligatorio a los 16 años. Se les traslada a lugares específicos para su instrucción castrense por dos años. Es por eso que se les deja un extenso periodo de vacaciones antes de que llegue esa fecha.]

Gracias por sus buenos deseos! Ahora que estoy en casa voy a adelantar un poco, quizá el fin de semana les traiga otro capítulo ¿Para que necesita esos binoculares copiados a Eclair Torrente de la serie Ouran Host Club? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, primero Dios? 


	30. Chapter 30 un minuto nada más

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA.

Julio de 1962. New World. Capital de Grand Red Line. Residencia Sengoku-Blanchett. Día de Graduación del Instituto Joy D. Boy.

**Amor mío**

**(Álvaro Carrillo)**

**Amor mío, tu rostro querido**

**no sabe guardar**

**secretos de amor;**

**ya me dijo que estoy en la gloria**

**de tu intimidad.**

**No hace falta decir que me quieres,**

**no me vuelvas loco con esa verdad.**

**No lo digas, no me hagas que llore de felicidad.**

**¡Cuánta envidia se va a despertar!**

**¡Cuántos ojos nos van a mirar!**

**La alegría de todas mis horas**

**prefiero pasarlas en la intimidad.**

**Olvidaba decir que te amo**

**con todas la fuerzas**

**que el alma me da.**

**Quien no ha amado,**

**que no diga nunca**

**que vivió jamás.**

Era la misma canción, que desde hacía 6 años le gustaba poner en las mañanas, cuando estaba en casa. Pero, hoy iba a ser la excepción. Por lo que guardo el disco en su funda y renunció a encender el tocadiscos.

Edo Sengoku se había quedado dormido en su despacho. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo se volvía reacio a acostumbrarse al cambio de horario y de ambiente, sumado con el "jet lag" de 8 horas de viaje. Tal vez, era señal de que se estaba volviendo viejo. ¡Qué ironía! Hace 24 años, que por esas fechas también se había graduado… junto con el...Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que el sol rayaba al alba. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio ¡Buena señal! Era el momento propicio para realizar lo que tenía planeado. Le echó un vaso de agua a sus gardenias y les hizo un saludo de despedida. Su intención era ir directo a su habitación, pero un impulso hizo que se detuviera frente a la puerta de su hijo.

Suavemente giro el picaporte, se asomó y se sorprendió verlo dormido...pero en el piso. Estaba vestido, ni los zapatos se había quitado. Se acercó furtivamente, le levantó la cabeza y no encontró algún rastro de que hubiese bebido. Reviso sus brazos… aunque le resultará imposible, siempre habría la posibilidad de que probará con sustancias, hoy más que nunca las drogas de diseño estaban al alcance de cualquiera… negativo. Lo levantó del suelo con cuidado y lo acomodo en la cama. Había que dejar los temores infundados a un lado. Era como verse a si mismo… afortunadamente, Muromashi no había experimentado el amor romántico, estaba a salvo de cualquier desdicha que este acarreará ¡Que envidia le tenía! Pero, se le hacía tarde. Así que dejo que su hijo dormitara las pocas horas que aún le quedaban antes de la ceremonia.

Poco tiempo después, salió de su casa, duchado y arreglado. Subió a su automóvil y arranco con velocidad moderada. En su casa, al oír el ruido del motor accionarse, unos ojos femeninos atisbaron su fuga.

El tránsito por las calles era inexistente, así que llegar a su destino iba a tomarle menos tiempo del que había promediado. Recordó que ir a su casa era un paso más de su rutina.

Cuando eran vecinos en South Blue era cuestión de cruzar la barda como si fuese lo más común del mundo ¿Cuando fue que descubrió que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una amistad? Cuando vio que era casi atravesado por balas japonesas estando de intercambio en Shangai. En honor a la verdad, Fory nunca había estado inscrito a una escuela, pero esa vez se las arreglaron para que lo acompañará, Porque en unos meses Fory tendría que irse a Rusia… no, nunca le dijeron a qué, pero iba a ser una larga temporada, no se verían en mucho tiempo. Pasar por una de las jornadas más negras de la historia, le hizo darse cuenta que era indispensable en su vida. Podría sobrevivir sin el...pero no sería lo mismo.

\- y no es lo mismo- dijo en voz alta. Había llegado… nada había cambiado: el barandal era del mismo color negro y las piedras con que se edifico la casa seguían siendo amarillentas.

En su mente se agolparon las veces que estuvo enfrente tratando de agarrar valor para entrar… y sin querer lo revivió.

Junio de 1938. New World. Capital de Grand Red Line. Barrio de Ezra.

Llevaba varios días sin ir a la escuela, no era por el bochornoso episodio que habían protagonizado sus amigos… era un dolor más interior. Un dolor que lo había paralizado por completo ¡Era un reverendo idiota! ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?¿Por qué no le dijo: **¡No seas imbecil! ¿Crees que lo diría enserio? ¡Eres algo más que un mejor amigo para mí!**?

Pero esas palabras no salieron… no le encontró sentido estar parado ahí… frente a su casa. Reemprendio el camino hacia el instituto en su bicicleta. Iba determinado: esto se arreglaba hoy o nunca.

Instituto Joy D. Boy. 8:00 a.m

Llegó sin contratiempos, encadenó su bicicleta en uno de los lugares asignados. Cómo sospechó no habría muchas clases, ya que eran los periodos de exámenes finales. Por lo que era común ver a los alumnos que iban a graduarse, pasar el tiempo en el comedor y áreas de esparcimiento, esperando calificaciones, estudiando para un examen o preparando un trabajo que les diera más puntos.

Con la mirada busco a sus conocidos. Ellos habían pasado por su casa para ver porque no había ido a clases o abrumaban a su madre con recados deseándole pronta mejoría.

Vio a Cringer y Smoker enfrascados en una discusión. Se acercó lento para que no lo percibiera. Y lo que escucho no le gusto:

\- ¿O tú qué opinas? - Cringer hablaba en su tono exagerado, muy característico de él- ¿Crees que el pequeño Lindbergh me acepte la invitación al cine?

\- ¡Te dejo parado!¡Hablando solo!- señaló exasperado Smoker- ¿Que te dice eso?- lo dijo muy lento para ver si procesaba la información.

\- que es eso una criatura tímida, poco experimentada en amores…¡Arghh!¡Eso me emociona! ¡Su pelo se ve tan suavecito!¡Lo que daría por darle un apretón a su pequeño cuerpecito!- movió las manos de forma extasiada.

-¡ Eres un cabeza de chorlito!- Smoker hizo seña de darse por vencido- lo que va a darte es una mordida si sigues acosandolo….

\- ¡Es lo que busco! ¡ Sentir su intensidad…! ¡Súmale las cosas que imagino…!

No acompleto la frase, ya que un estruendoso golpe en la mesa, paró en seco sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Así….? Así que esto es lo que llaman dar una puñalada trapera…¿Amigo?

Ante ellos estaba Edo, y no parecía estar de buen humor. Crispo la mano, pero no había hecho mella, no estaba enrojecida por el impacto dado.

Cringer se quedó boquiabierto, Smoker reaccionó distinto.

\- ¡Volviste!- se paró de su asiento para abrazarlo. Edo lo abrazo también, pero no dejaba de mirar feo a Cringer.

Dejo de abrazar a Smoker y se acercó a el tigre, quien no tuvo que adivinar el motivo de porque lo asesinaba con los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me vez así? ¡El chiquito no es nada tuyo!- se defendió el rayado- ¡Es cancha libre! ¡Tu lo ninguneaste!

Edo lo tomo por la camisa y se lo acercó:

\- puede que si…- su voz era ronca y amenazadora- porque así él lo piensa. Pero yo tengo una opinión muy distinta, y te exijo, por el bien de nuestra amistad, que te alejes de él y jamás te expreses de él de la forma en que hasta ahora lo has hecho… ¿Entiendes?

Le estaba apretando el cuello…Cringer sentía que su cuerpo y su mente gritaban: ¡**AUXILIO! **Pero se quedó petrificado¡Nunca lo había visto así! ¡Menos por alguien!

\- Y eso de imaginarte cosas con él…¡Más vale que dejes de hacerlo!- se lo gritó tan cerca que Cringer pudo adivinar, por el olor, la marca de dentrifico que su amigo usaba.

Se escucharon risas y un sonido característico, Edo volteo y se dio cuenta que eran Pedro y Misogard, que con una camara fotográfica captaban el momento.

\- ¡Esa cara! Jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja- reía Pedro - ¡Es única! ¿No que no, Cringer? ¡Mírate! ¡Casi te cagas!

Smoker se unió a sus risas, y es que la cara del tigre era todo un poema. Edo medio sonrió, sus acciones habían causado el efecto deseado.

\- ¡No es cierto!- gritó avergonzado- ¡Tu nomás quieres desprestigiarme! ¡Fue una advertencia! ¡No iba a matarme!¿Cierto?¿Cierto?- volteo a ver a Edo, quien decidió desplegar un poco de compasión al verlo atemorizado, con las orejas agachadas y todo tembeleque.

\- Si... Cringer…. Eso creo- lo dijo no muy convencido. - Miró a la cámara que traía Misogard, lo que le recordó el objetivo real:

\- ¡Hola chicos!

\- ¡Hola missing in action!

-¿Dónde se reúne el club de fotografía por estas horas?

\- suelen sentarse por el lado del salón de Mecanografía- Pedro le respondió - últimamente, que no hemos tenido tantas clases, los hemos visto allí.

\- ¿Y Fory? ¿Esta con ellos?

\- Hoy no. .. puede que se les una más tarde.

\- Bien- mascullo.

Empezó a caminar hacia dónde le dijo Pedro. Sus amigos se miraron intrigados, decidieron seguirlo.

Entre los recados de sus amigos, encontró uno muy sospechoso: no era letra conocida, ni estaba firmado. Decía así :

**" La amistad entre Ford Lindbergh y Roberto Lucci raya en algo más. Es mentira que sean meros conocidos o que haya estado por mera casualidad el día de su discusión"**

Eso le causaba molestia e iba a arreglarlo.

Efectivamente, el club de fotografía parecía pasar un ocioso momento sentados en el verde césped, bajo el frescor de un olmo torcido.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir…! ¿Significa que ya lo filmaron?- Marcy no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Douglas y Jesús reían entre dientes. Rob, como que quería disimular, pero no podía.

\- ¡Hubieras oído sus gritos!- apenas pudo decir.

De repente estallaron en carcajadas

\- ¡Se arrastraban por el piso! ¡Whehahahahaha! - trataba de explicar Jesús entre risas - ¡Les ardía! ¡Te juro que les ardía! - señalaba las partes bajas.

\- ¡Lo mejor fue cuando quisieron usar la manguera!- trato de decir Douglas- pero...pero…¡Ese pequeño demonio! Jajajaja ¡Lind ya la había cerrado la llave de paso! ¡Corrieron despavoridos buscando algo que los aliviará!

\- ¡¿... Y en cueros?!- quiso saber más Marcy.

\- ¡siiiiiii!¡Lo grabamos todo!¡Todo!-jesús hacía grandes aspavientos con las manos.- ¡Whehahahahaha!

\- ¡Dura solo 15 minutos! ¡Pero es una joya!- Rob se echaba aire con el sombrero- en cuanto te desocupes, debes ir a verla.

\- ¿Y que piensan hacer con la película?

Ahí es donde se pusieron serios.

\- Verás, Marcy…. Obviamente no sería ético usarla contra la tipeja esa… la verían como la víctima ( que no es) y saldríamos perdiendo… por lo que al genio bigoton se le ocurrió que la mejor opción es venderla.

\- ¿Venderla? ¿Que dices? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- nos contó, que cuando estuvo enfermo en Rusia, compartía cuarto con un **"Vor" ...**una especie de jefe de la mafia o algo así...nadie sabía su identidad. Sabía que Lind era extranjero, por lo que no dudo en atender sus "negocios" desde la cama del hospital. Lind tiene apariencia de niño y no daba muestras de saber ruso, por lo que se sentía seguro de que no se le iría la lengua con las cosas que viera o escuchará. En una conversación con uno de sus subordinados, salió a colación la compra-venta de material fílmico para público " selecto y especializado", ¡Entre ellos uno que fue rey!

Haciéndose el dormido, pudo saber un poco del teje-maneje del negocio. Lo cual le ha dado algunas ideas.

\- ¿Y como va a venderla?

\- ¡Eso no nos lo dijo! Pero de que va hacerlo va hacerlo…. Fueron muchos los riesgos...

Rob se calló, Edo Sengoku venía acercándose y no tenía cara de "Buenos amigos".

\- ¡Pensamos que ya no andarias por aquí!- dijo apenas lo tuvo enfrente. Se puso de pie sacudiendo sus pantalones de posible basura. Sus amigos lo imitaron.

\- Me recupere a tiempo… ¿Podrían decirme…?

\- ¿Dónde está Fory?- interrumpió Rob- ¡Es difícil! Hay muchos lugares donde puede esconderse… sino, pregúntale a tus dos amigos de allí- señaló a Pedro y Misogard, cuyo gesto se volvió agrió - lo llevan persiguiendo buen tiempo. O le puedes preguntar al chismoso de allá- ahora le tocó a Cringer, quien hizo seña de escandalizarse al ser llamado así.- Fory ya sueña con estrangularlo por lo latoso que es.

Edo se rió un poco, lo cual nadie esperaba. Parecía que le causaba gracia lo que respondió Rob.

\- Roberto Lucci…- dijo de forma seca y formal- me estaba reservando una charla contigo… una que se realizaría más tarde… pero, veo que es necesaria ahora.

Jesús, Douglas y Marcy se miraron entre si, luego voltearon a ver a los amigos de Sengoku, quienes al parecer estaban igual de confundidos.

\- ¿Si?- respondió provocador- ¿Se trata solo de mi o Fory también está involucrado? ¡Mira que podemos ir a buscarlo! Después de todo, de nosotros no se esconde...por tanto tiempo...como de ti…¡Digo! Como tú... comprenderás.

\- En primer lugar… ¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarlo así?- le gritó con firmeza y seguridad.

\- ¿Perdón?- puso su mano sobre su oreja, como queriendo enfocar mejor el sonido.

Los dos bandos se volvieron a mirar intrigados, esto estaba tomando un cariz muy diferente a lo esperado.

\- ¡Lo que oíste, Roberto!- Sengoku estaba molesto y no lo ocultaba- ¡tú no puedes llamarlo "Fory"!

Ahora Lucci era el que reía.

\- ¡No me puedo creer lo que dices! ¿Seguro te sientes bien? Creo que necesitas más días de descanso.

\- Solo su familia y yo tenemos ese privilegio, fuera de ahí ¡Nadie más! ¡Pueden llamarlo " Lind"! ¡Ford! ¡O como quieran! ¡Pero Nunca!- remarcó-¡Nunca le llames "Fory"!

\- ¿Aunque el me lo permita?- Lucci ya se estaba molestando.

\- Aunque el te lo permita…¿Capisci?

\- ¿Acaso eres su dueño? ¿Se te tiene que pedir permiso?

\- ¡Te lo digo por las buenas, Roberto!- ya no era una advertencia- ¡O de lo contrario…!

\- ¡De lo contrario…! ¿Que vas a hacerme?

Parecían dos gallos de pelea frente a frente, aunque Sengoku rebasada por mucho a Rob.

\- te veo a 9 en punto en el callejón de la escuela. Ahí te podrás dar una idea… de lo persuasivo que puedo ser.

\- ¡Claro que voy a estar ahi! ¡Puede que el persuadido sea otro!

Algunos alumnos les llamo la atención la actitud de esos dos. Por lo que estaban formando corrillos a su alrededor.

Smoker trato de separarlos, lo mismo Douglas. Cada quien jalo al suyo para el lado contrario.

Envalentonado, Lucci agrego:

\- Espero que no salgas que todo se interrumpió porque tu mami se enteró de la pelea.

\- pase lo que pase voy a estar esperándote… ¡Ojalá llegues!- Edo apretó los puños.

El tiro estaba cantado….

*************************†****************************†***********************************†****************†

Álvaro Carrillo es un compositor mexicano con grandes canciones, en los siguientes capítulos utilizaré más canciones de él. Escucharlo con Javier Solís o Plácido Domingo es apoteósico.

Al rey que aquí se hace referencia es Alfonso XIII de España. Mejor conocido como el rey pornografo. Les invito a leer su biografía, ahí son más explícitos con respecto a ello.

Missing in action: termino utilizado para los soldados que no son encontrados o se les cree muertos.

CAPISCI: significa ¿Sabes? En italiano. Haciéndose referencia a la herencia italiana de Rob Lucci.

Y revisando la tabla de medidas de altura del mundo de ONE PIECE...2:12 de Rob Lucci contra los 2:78 de Sengoku... Pues no sé! Hagan sus apuestas y como dice el del vídeo HARINA: que se armen los #%€%&% c&i#g d z s


	31. Chapter 31 Ni idea

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA

Callejón en la parte trasera del Instituto Joy D Boy. 9:25 a.m.

\- ¡Oye! No es para que te pongas así!- trato de huir, pero estaba acorralado por la valla de madera. El callejón era muy estrecho y, para colmo había demasiada gente estorbando en el camino por dónde pensaba huir. Las piernas le flaquearon- ¡Solo fue un besito! ¡Nada más! ¡Te lo juro!

Cómo si fuese una pesadilla, vio como el puño de Sengoku se acercaba a su cara dispuesto a despedazarle los dientes.

MOMENTOS ANTES

El tiro estaba cantado…

Douglas y Jesús atiborraban de consejos a Rob de como podía enfrentarse a Sengoku. Después de todo, aquel era el campeón de Judo, no solo de la escuela, de la región… a nivel nacional... inclusive en el extranjero se le reconocía…

\- ¡No estoy manco!- respondió el. Aunque les agradeció su preocupación.

Por si lo habían olvidado, el también se destacaba como un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, en el área de boxeo el también era una promesa olímpica.

Con ayuda de sus amigos comenzó a calentar, porque sabía que no se las iba a ver muy fácil contra alguien que se notaba celoso y sumamente molesto… un "plus" nada favorecedor.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Marcy se alejo de ellos.. Se dirigió al único lugar donde podría encontrar a Lind a esas horas: la biblioteca de la sección de biología ¿Quién más podría parar está locura?

Esta se ubicaba en el tercer edificio. Arriba de los laboratorios de química. El lugar más solo de todos, más en la temporada de inicio de exámenes finales. Había sido un lugar donde las parejas podían ir clandestinamente, pero desde que Lind había "invadido" ya nadie se paraba por ahí. Había libros muy viejos, inclusive se mencionaba que allí estaba una copia de la obra de Versalio (¡Sabrá Dios quien seria!) **De Humanis Corporis Fabrica** un manual de anatomía antiquísimo… o eso se decía...lo cierto era, que Lind se la pasaba ahí ya que se aburría mortalmente en clases. No tenía más que 6 meses en el instituto y era el terror de los profesores. Nadie le cuestionaba que no se parará en las aulas, solo era requerido para los exámenes...y ni eso. De ser posible ni verlo. Lo cierto es que a nadie agradaba ese pequeñajo irrespetuoso, sarcástico y pedante sacado seguramente del mismísimo Averno y emparentado con Satán.

En el transcurso de su recorrido pudo observar grupitos hablando en voz baja, riéndose en el mismo tono… lo cual, su instinto le dijo que era muy sospechoso, ya que señalaban el lugar donde la pelea se realizaría. Cómo no queriendo se acercó hacía uno de ellos.

\- ¡Va a ser la madre de todas las peleas que se han realizado en este instituto!- exclamó de pronto alguien con excitación.

\- Eres un exagerado, Kozuki.- le respondió una ecuánime Aretha sacudiendo su largo y liso cabello negro.- siempre hay peleas en ese callejón y tú haces el mismo comentario. No se porque se denigran a ese bárbaro ritual solo porque un par de estúpidos quieren tener la absoluta razón en quien sabe que ridícula situación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quiere decir que no sabes porque Sengoku y Lucci van a golpearse?

Aretha no respondió, solo dio un suspiro de enfado y cruzo los brazos.

Fue entonces que Kozuki se dirigió al que tenía al lado.

\- Kankuro, ilumina a mi lady por favor.

\- ¡Kakaka!- se rió el chico de cabello de color escandaloso y fama de mal dibujante. Pero, de repente se puso serio, se aclaró la garganta y se ajusto los lentes como si fuese a dictar una cátedra.

\- No se si recordarán, pero como por el mes de mayo se produjo un altercado entre Sengoku y alguien que desconociamos, un mink para ser más específicos. Una discusión de índole personal que nos hizo informarnos que eran vecinos en South Blue y habían llevado una relación muy estrecha. Por lo menos, así lo consideraba la parte afelpada. Pero el lado humano lo negó, tiempo atrás ante otra oriunda de South Blue. Lo cual llevo a qué la relación se resquebrajase y el vínculo entre ellos se rompiese, así lo dio a entender la parte afelpada. La parte humana se arrepintió de su acción, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que la parte afelpada tiene nuevos amigos y, al parecer una relación más estrecha… la parte humana…

\- ¡Ya entendí!- se exaspero Aretha- en pocas palabras no son más que tontos celos y por ese motivo van a romperse el hocico.

\- ¡Bingo!- respondieron a su alrededor tratando de que sus risas no sonarán escandalosas. Si los maestros los veían sospechosos lo más seguro es que pensaran que algo ocultaban. De ser asi, la pelea no se realizaría.

Marcy no podía creerlo ¡Ellos sabían de la discusión! ¿Cómo? La respuesta más obvia era que Fujitora les había dicho. Iban en el club de Kendo y acudían al mismo Dojo en su ciudad natal. Lo cual la decepcionó ya que tenía al descendiente de samurai en muy buen concepto. Interiormente se arrepintió de haber aceptado todas sus invitaciones: ir al cine, eventos escolares y compartir el almuerzo juntos…¡Hasta rosas le había traído sin que hubiera un motivo especial para ello! **"- las cosas bellas deben de estar juntas" **había dicho en aquella ocasión... había soportado las burlas de Jesús porque realmente Fujitora le gustaba… aún no se habían besado, pero se habían tomado de las manos por largos trayectos… siendo sincera ¿Por qué se enojaba con él? Es normal compartir con sus amigos las cosas que te suceden. Tal vez fue a otro quien se le fue la boca y las cosas llegaron a oídos de Sengoku de forma distorsionada… ¡Ni hablar! ¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo! Rogó al cielo que Lind se encontrará en la biblioteca.

ALGO LEJOS DE AHÍ

No fue tan difícil a como se lo imaginó. ¡Vendio la película cual si fuese golosinas! Tardo más en proyectar mentalmente un proceso intrincado de negociación de mercancía clandestina, a que la cinta desapareciese de sus manos dándole a cambio el dinero de la primera oferta que puso sobre la mesa.

¡Había valido la pena prestar atención a los diálogos de aquel mafioso ruso! (Ahora era todo un distribuidor de stag films) esas conversaciones le había hecho más llevadero el dolor de haber pasado una operación larguísima de extracción de quistes cancerosos hubicados en su piutitaria… en aquellos momentos no pensó en sobrevivir… deseaba con todas sus ganas que llegara el momento en que por fin supiera que era sentirse bien.

¡Y así fue! Los últimos chequeos no mostraban ya signos de que él mal regresase. No había dolor ni mareos, estaba viviendo su adolescencia como cualquier otro chico… no se podía decir que normal, porque nada en la familia Lindbergh lo era, pero al menos tenía una rutina que le divertía y amigos… y pese a eso se sentía insatisfecho... porque esa sensación de vacío que lo invadía volviendolo melancólico e irasible tenía nombre, apellido y forma definida: Edo Sengoku.

A veces de sorprendía a si mismo maldiciendose por ser tan orgulloso y no darle la oportunidad a Edo de hablar y retomar su amistad. Pero, por otro lado, pensaba que no estaba errada la desición que había tomado ¿Que tal si la enfermedad volvía? No quería su compañía por lastima. Quería ser amado de manera natural. Fue por eso que nunca le menciono el verdadero motivo por el que fue a Rusia. Todas las probabilidades estaban inclinadas a qué el quedaría en la plancha de operaciones. No quería causarle pena alguna a Edo…. ¡Mejor así! Cada quien por su lado, viviendo de acuerdo a sus expectativas y metas.

Cuando fue obligado a ir al instituto, se alegro de saber que Edo vivía una vida normal y que su ausencia no hacía mella en su existencia. Para el no fue ni un problema pasar desapercibido, no había margen de error: con su habilidad para ubicarlo podía evadirlo fácilmente. O eso era lo que creía…¿En qué momento le falló la intuición? ¿Cuando fue que bajo la guardia? Solo iban a ser pocos meses… Edo lo encontró y exigió hablar con el, no le quedó de otra que recurrir a la infame conversación que tuvo con la chica Portgas para alejarlo. De la cual no fue testigo ( mintió descaradamente) sino quien estuvo presente fue Georgette. Ella le relató por carta cada detalle de esa conversación, agregando que Edo "**solo hablaba por hablar. Cómo queriendo que esa chica se alejara de el. Cómo si quisiera que la relación que ambos tenían quedará solo entre ellos. Por lo que le daba evasivas y daba a entender que eran simples conocidos viviendo en casas contiguas y nada más"**

Conocía a Edo: no le gustaba dar detalles sobre si mismo. Y la chica Portgas era muy "comunicativa". Se habría imaginado que de comentar algo, esas palabras se irían diluyendo, armando una nueva versión de los hechos… en South Blue todos se conocen, pero no significa que cada detalle de tu existencia deba de andar rodando de boca en boca.

Bueno, ya todo eso estaba en el finiquitado. Por andar dándole vueltas a un asunto ya definido, se le habían pasado dos tranvías ¿Que horas eran? El edificio del ayuntamiento le dio la respuesta: cuarto para las 9:00 a.m.(8:45) ¿Y si dejaba pasar el tercero? Después de todo era otro día sin tener algo que hacer además de dormir sendas siestas en la biblioteca de biología.

Instituto Joy D Boy. Sala de maestros.

\- se siente la electricidad en el aire.

\- ¿Habrá una pelea en el callejón?

\- si, al parecer será a las 9:00. Se ya visto alumnos dispersarse discretamente hacía allá.

Es una tradición: cuando no puedes resolver algo con palabras se recurre al último recurso para dejar las cosas bien claras. Así ha sido siempre desde que se fundó este instituto. Existe el código (no escrito) de honor de guardar el secreto y no delatar a tus compañeros. Y esta generación lo ha hecho bien. Hasta ahora se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada y que los de último año actúan normalmente.

\- Quedan 10 minutos…¿Que tal si vamos al gimnasio? Desde el techo se mira perfectamente. Si llevamos binoculares no nos perderemos ni un detalle.

Club de fotografía.

Rob estaba preparado y se sentía con confianza. Sengoku podía meterse toda su fama por dónde le cupiera, el no iba a dejarse ganar.

En eso escucho que la puerta se abrió y no eran ni uno de sus amigos, sino Dolpho Capone. Que al igual que el era miembro de la comunidad de descendientes de Italianos. De espesa cabellera negra, corta estatura y fachada de mafioso siciliano, sonrió exhibiendo sus grandes dientes.

\- ¡Rob! ¡Mi hermano! Veo que estás ya mentalizado, se te ve en la mirada que heredaste de tu abuelita leoparda.

\- Lo estoy- respondió Rob tratando de no mostrar alguna emoción.

\- entre nosotros debemos apoyarnos ¿Cierto?

Rob le contesto con un gesto de entenderlo.

\- por lo que he venido a ofrecerte una coartada.

¿La coartada? ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en ello! Se supone que para disimular que tuvieron una pelea, los que estaban involucrados fingían que habían tenido un accidente. Era fácil pues eran de último año: tenían la libertad de salir y entrar del instituto durante el período de exámenes, y cualquier cosa podría pasar lejos de ahí.

\- ¿Que se te ocurrió?- a Lucci lo aguijoneaba la curiosidad.

\- decidiste hacer un deportivo recorrido por la vereda del río. En eso un camión de carga salió de la nada a una velocidad impresionante. Lo que te obligó a lanzarte al lado de la vereda, rodando y causando dos que tres ( o los que sean) golpes ¿Que tal?

\- Simple, sencillo y no carece de lógica- A Rob le gustó la idea.

\- ¿Verdad que si?- Capone estaba satisfecho- Si no los convence agregaremos más florituras y descripciones de camiones de carga que conocemos- y es que su familia tenía un taller de mecánica muy popular por aquel entonces.

En eso llegaron sus amigos. Cómo siempre Douglas muy silencioso y Jesús muy elocuente.

\- Vomonos, Rob, no vaya a decir Sengoku que te tardaste porque te dio miedo- le dijo Burguess.

\- Vamos… ¿Alguien ha visto a Marcy?

\- A mi también me extraño que no estuviera con nosotros- dijo Douglas de repente- pero la vieron acercarse a diferentes grupos de condisipulos. Lo que me da a pensar que estaba vigilando que el chisme no extendiera a oídos de los profesores. De los contrario ya estaría aquí avisándonos si hemos sido delatados.

\- Tienes razón…

Si más, se dirigieron al punto de encuentro.

Biblioteca de biología. Tercer edificio. 8:50 a.m.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa bola de pelos?

De la desesperación, lo único que se le ocurría era dar vueltas alrededor de las mesas siempre desiertas, chocando con las sillas vacias. Tal vez llegase en cualquier momento… pero, el reloj inmisericordemente le mostraba que el tiempo se había agotado ¡apenas le iba a dar tiempo de llegar! Por fortuna, había un pizarrón y unos cuantos gises desparramados a lo largo de la cuneta. Escribió a toda prisa, con letras enormes el aviso. Los trazos eran irregulares por su nerviosismo, pero como Lind podía leer sánscrito, igual podía entender lo que había plasmado ¡No había tiempo de humorismo!¡Era hora de correr!

Salió a toda velocidad, cuidando no resbalar por las escaleras de madera que resonaban estrepitosamente bajo sus zapatos. No pudo evitar pensar, que por la falta de mantenimiento, un día se romperían y causarían un problema…

9:00 a.m. Callejón trasero del Instituto Joy D Boy.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo. Desde las miradas que se echaban se adivinaba que el asunto iba a ser muy intenso. Ni siquiera la llegada precipitada de Marcy rompió la atmósfera sofocante que el ambiente manaba.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- mascullo Douglas.

\- Cosas de mujeres- le respondió ella resoplando.

¡Solucionado! Sabía que le harían un interrogatorio. Utilizar esa frase los mantenía callados.

No tenían porque echarle algo en cara. La pelea apenas iba a comenzar.

Y al parecer, Dolpho Capone se había autonombrado el referí. Se puso en medio de los contendientes

\- Señores, es simple: se vale todo tipo de golpes y técnicas de combate que se sepa ¡Nada artilugios extra! si caen al piso, se prohíbe echar al oponente tierra en los ojos o utilizar piedras u otro objeto del suelo. Si al verse perdiendo, huyen, deberán llevar a la graduación un cartel que diga " soy cobarde", ustedes y cualquiera que los ayude a huir.

Los que fungen como público deberán estar al pendiente de que nadie de otro grado escolar ronde por aquí. Darán aviso si un maestro se acerca o cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Si somos atrapados "in fragantti" se priorizara la integridad de los contendientes, su equipo de apoyo lo sacara de aquí sano y salvo. Saben que la traición a este código se paga caro ¿Alguna duda?

Absoluto silencio… unos cuantos "si" se dejaron oir, pero nadie prestó atención.

Acto seguido, tanto Rob como Sengoku procedieron a quitarse los relojes, joyería, las corbatas y los chalecos. Vaciaron sus bolsillos delante de todos. Les revisaron el calzado y los calcetines para demostrar que no guardaban algo ahí.

Pasado el protocolo, se ordenó silencio con un gesto. Dolpho Capone se quitó de en medio saltando la valla de madera y exclamó:

\- ¡Empiecen!

Nunca habían visto el chocar de dos puños con tanta intensidad.

†*********************†***************************††**********

Versalio es en realidad Andrés Vesalio. Un anatomista muy importante en el siglo XVI. Marcy confundió el nombre ya sea por nervios o porque no le interesa.

Stag films es la forma en que llamaban a las primeras películas pornográficas.

Agradezco a Takka por sus comentarios a lo largo de este año. Me has animado mucho. También le agradezco a todos aquellos que leen en silencio. Gracias por su tiempo y por pasarse por aquí.

Gracias por leer. Gracias de corazón.


	32. Chapter 32 Ni idea Segunda parte

ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EICHIRO ODA

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Dolpho? ¡Esto no pinta nada bien! a este paso, vamos a tener que decir que lo arrolló un tráiler de doble rodada.- Douglas se mesaba su rubia cabellera desesperado.

\- pues... Por si las dudas buscaremos una bicicleta descompuesta para corroborar esa versión...

Dolpho Capone se mordía las uñas. Rob había caído varías veces al suelo, aunque se levantaba con gran ímpetu, no era suficiente para mantener el ritmo que marcaba Sengoku ¡Vaya salvajada! Y aunque sus amigos se lo suplicaban, el orgullo de Rob le impedía pedir tiempo (lo cual estaba permitido) para tomar un segundo aire. Los puños de su contricante eran duros y certeros ¡Amén! De los derribes con los que lo azotaba en el suelo.

Aunque había podido da impactos de forma contundente, no había sido suficiente para poner la situación a su favor.

Smoker meneaba la cabeza... La verdad no quería tener la idea de cómo sería estar en el lugar de Lucci. Y tampoco se había imaginado que se llegaria a este nivel y el porque ( o por quién) lo estaban haciendo.

Desde que lo conocieron, Sengoku jamás les había mencionado que alguien le gustara. Cierto, era serio y reservado, pero no un antisocial aislacionista, solo no le gustaba hablar mucho de sí mismo. Rechazaba cualquier propuesta o insinuación amorosa, pero más que nada era achacado a que el estaba enfocado en sus estudios y a la rígida disciplina en que era criado…. ¡O eso era lo que todos creían!

Pero, él sabía que debajo de esas capas se ocultaba una verdad entrañable ¡ Y él lo sabía desde antes!

Cierta vez ...hacia tres años, si mal no recordaba: saliendo del instituto y trayecto a casa, alcanzaron a ver un gato en lo alto de un poste. El mínimo lanzaba lastimeros maullidos, al parecer su osadía de escalar tan alto había disminuido al ver que no podía bajar.

Sin preámbulos Sengoku se subió. No tuvo dificultad alguna: el gato docilmente se dejo agarrar y acariciar, como si el fuese un viejo conocido. Tenía placa, por lo que pudieron llevarlo a su hogar sano y salvo.

Ante lo sucedido le preguntó si le gustaban los gatos. Le sorprendió que se pusiera rojo por esa simple cuestión.

\- Si... Me agradan- lo dijo poco audible.

\- Nunca has mencionado que tengas una mascota.

\- No la tengo- se jaloneaba el cuello como si este le apretara. También notó que empezaba a transpirar pese a que ese día el clima estaba fresco.

\- pero, te agradan los gatos.- Se empecino en saber, ya que era nulo lo que sabía de su compañero de clases y vecino de la misma calle.

\- si.- contesto forzado.

\- Debes convivir mucho con ellos, porque por lo que vi, sabes como tratarlos.

\- si.

\- si nos los tienes en casa, lo tienen tus vecinos.

\- No.

\- ¿No?.. entonces…¡Ah! ¡tus vecinos deben ser…! ¡minks!... felinos!¿Cierto?

\- si.

\- ¿Tus vecinos en South Blue?

\- si.

\- De seguro tienen una cría con la que te llevas bien.

\- si.

\- ¿Chico o chica?

\- ... Es un chico.

Con cada comentario o pregunta Sengoku apresuraba el paso. Llego un momento en practicamente estaban corriendo.

En algún punto lo alcanzó y le dijo resollando:

\- ¿Para que carrera nos estamos entrenando?

Automáticamente disminuyo el paso y dio un prolongado suspiro.

\- ¡Lo siento! Es solo que…. Nacimos en el mismo día y en el mismo lugar, aunque en distintos momentos: yo nací en la madrugada y él en la noche. Yo nací sano, pero él con grandes problemas de salud… en cualquier momento podía morirse ¡Estan frágil! Nuestros padres son muy amigos, por eso es que la convivencia era muy estrecha y no fue difícil desarrollar sentimientos por él…. ¡Es tan adorable! Llegó un momento en que su madre lo abandonó… quizás fue por eso se aferró más a nosotros… él no puede hacer una vida normal… se la pasa encerrado en su casa, pasa su tiempo leyendo todo libro que cae en su mano, armando y desarmando aparatos, mezclando sustancias, perfeccionandose en el piano y la flauta… tiene un gran intelecto, domina idiomas… últimamente me instaba a aprender griego junto con el, ya que su padre se casó con una mujer de ascendencia helenica… para no hacertela larga … yo ya no siento lo mismo… yo ya no lo veo como un simple amigo más…De repente… ¡No se! ¡Estoy muy confundido! ¡Por favor! ¡Olvida todo lo que te he dicho!

¡WOW! No sabía que en su pecho se quedarán atoradas todas esas palabras ¡Era el diálogo más largo que había escuchado de su boca! La mayoría del tiempo parecía dueño de los monosílabos. Viéndolo más de cerca...Parecía tener una lucha interna muy fuerte. Smoker no supo que decirle para que se sintiera mejor. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue recordarle que tendrían un periodo vacacional.

\- Pronto llegarán los días de asueto de Abril… volverás a South Blue.- comentó al ver qué tenían que separarse para ir cada quien a su casa.

\- no.

\- ¿No vas a verlo?

\- si… pero, haremos un viaje a North Blue… desde hace tiempo planeamos hacer una visita…. Es la primera vez que él va a viajar...

Su semblante ya no era triste… al parecer la idea le agradaba bastante… había escuchado que algunas veces, en la vida sentirías diversos tipos de dolor… tal vez, Sengoku estaba experimentando el llamado " dolor dulce" ¿Existía eso? ¿¡Que así no se referían al amor!? ¡Oh vaya! En pocos fragmentos de tiempo había logrado descifrar gran parte de la vida de su callado amigo . Parecía que ocultaba algo...pero no le cruzó por la mente que fuera eso.

\- pues… deseo que todo te salga bien.

\- Gracias, Smoky.

¿¡Como se le fue a olvidar!? Aunque la verdad, ese tema ya no lo habían tratado… tal vez fue eso... Viéndolo ahora, ese sentimiento por el mink no disminuyo, al contrario… se había vuelto muy motivo por el cual debía alejar a cualquiera que amenazara con quitárselo ¡Pobre Rob! ¡En la que se había metido!

EN OTRO LADO.

"¿Existe algo peor que estar en un lugar que te desagrada? ¡Si lo hay! Lo peor es tener que estar en el la mayor parte del tiempo, ser lo mejor que puedan ver y conocer ¡Menospreciarte! No admitir tu talento...y encima de eso…¡Encima de eso…! ¡Que se peleen por el más odioso e insignificante del Instituto!¡Que horror! Pero…¡Bueno! Las cosas se pueden solucionar de una manera muy fácil… siempre ha sido genial ese momento en que las risas se apagan con llanto"

Discretamente, un papel fue deslizado bajo la puerta cuyo vidrio ostentaba el título :"**SALA DE MAESTROS**".

DEMASIADO CERCA DE AHI

Por suerte, logró trepar con gran facilidad hasta la copa del árbol. Tuvo que hacer malabares para quitarse el disfraz de león. Acomodarse el uniforme tampoco se le hizo fácil… quizás le estaba dejando demasiado terreno a la paranoia. Pero, la verdad, si le impresionó ver qué ese sujeto de gran envargadura y cara de amargado, lo estuviera siguiendo. Poniéndose a reflexionar, tal vez lo seguía desde que abandono ese tugurio de mala muerte en la calle Nevada y él no se dio cuenta. Lo notó al ver qué dejaba pasar los mismos tranvías que él, y al bajar, seguir por las mismas calles que él lo hacia y correr cuando él lo hizo. Podía jurar que era un policía vestido de paisano… ¡En menudo lío se estaba metiendo! ¡Por suerte fue disfrazado! Y por suerte tenía buenos reflejos para escabullirse trepando los muros. Desde lo alto no lo veía rondar por los alrededores del de Instituto.

Acomodo el disfraz en la mochila, tal vez le serviría para otra ocasión...El riesgo había valido la pena. Stussy debería estarle agradecida: pese a su apariencia desgarbada, sus dientes encimados y sus lentes de fondo de botella, se escondia una mujer dispuesta a correr un sinnúmero de aventuras amorosas; gracias al filme casero tendría más admiradores de los que hubiera podido soñar ¡Un público cautivo! ¡Ni más ni menos! Lo malo es que ella no se enteraría… ¿O sí? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella al verse,un día, abordada por un extraño preguntándole si era ella la que vio en cierta película, y no de las carteleras? ¡Sería algo interesante de ver!

Hablando de ver… a lo lejos pudo divisar que había un tumulto de alumnos en el callejón de la parte de atrás…¡una pelea!¡Vaya! No se tenía una desde que Gori le propinó semejante paliza a la que le había quitado a su actual ex-novio… ¿Que no fue Audrey?¿La mayor de las Weevil? Por la menos Audrey era más atractiva que su fatídica, calenturienta, torpe y ridícula hermana( se podría hacer una excepción por su nariz, la cual era difícil de describir…) aunque desde entonces no volvieron a verla…. Quizás Gori no se la había dejado igual.

Lo bueno que el hecho de confraternizar con pocos sujetos, era no ser objeto en la mira para los brabucones. Los únicos que lo odiaban en serio eran unos cuantos maestros, y era ilegal que un maestro se enfrentase a un alumno.

¿Quienes serian? La verdad no tenía curiosidad por saber. Los chismes correrían, y entonces darían todos los detalles y pormenores del asunto.

Se bajó del árbol y lo más discretamente posible, se apresuro a desaparecer entre las edificaciones escolares.

CALLEJÓN DE LA PARTE DE ATRÁS

Gracias al cielo, entró en razón y pidió un tiempo fuera. Le dieron a beber agua de un termo, le limpiaron la cara, lo abanicaron y preevaluaron los daños: una ceja rota, uno de los pómulos ya se le estaba hinchado y tenía resentida la espalda por uno de los derribes.

\- ¡Mira nada más!- expreso apesadumbrado Jesús mientras atendía las heridas- un poco más y te deja como el "santo Cristo" que tiene mi tía Ifigenia en su sala.

Le hubiera gustado sonreír, pero le dolía la cara ¡Demonios! Ese pelo de nido tenía dos bloques de concreto por puños… y todo ese daño se ganó por decirle "Fory" ¿Que sería si se enterará lo que pasó el 5 de mayo?

En el otro bando también se hacían comentarios:

\- ¡Mira lo que le has hecho…! y eso que solo han pasado 15 minutos.- Pedro señaló hacia dónde descansaba su oponente.

Sengoku ni miró, tenía un gesto desdeñoso en la cara. No era necesario brindarle algún auxilio, estaba en buenas condiciones, los golpes recibidos no hicieron ninguna mella en él.

Smoker se le acercó para hablarle:

\- ¿Todo esto por ser amigo de tu … como llamarlo..."vecino"? Dime la verdad ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? Te conozco y se que no golpearlas a alguien por una banalidad

Sin expresar palabra alguna Sengoku fue hasta donde estaban sus cosas. De uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco saco algo que parecía un papel. Se le lo dio, Smoker lo desdobló y leyó lo que tenía escrito:

**" La amistad entre Ford Lindbergh y Roberto Lucci raya en algo más. Es mentira que sean meros conocidos o que haya estado por mera casualidad el día de su discusión ¿Nadie te ya dicho que tienen un proyecto secreto? ¿Nadie te ha dicho cómo se cuchichean tan íntimamente durante los recesos?¿Sabes lo que pasó el 5 de mayo en la fiesta a la que los invitó ? ¡Estás perdiendo al mink! dentro de pronto solo serás un mero recuerdo. Hace cosas que no hacía cuando estaba en South Blue a tu lado ¡Ah! Y le llama Fory ¿Que te dice eso?"**

\- No reconozco la letra- dijo apenas terminó de leer.

\- Ni yo- Sengoku puso fin a su mutismo. Ahora su cara mostraba tristeza.

Tanto Pedro, como Cringer y Misogard habían intentado mirar (disimuladamente) para ver qué decía el papel. Lo único que pudieron observar fue unos pocos fragmentos, pero les dio una idea de la verdadera razón que impulso a su amigo a retar a Lucci.

\- ¿Y tú le crees?- Smoker saco un palillo de la bolsa de su pantalón y comenzó a masticarlo, solía hacerlo cuando se sentía nervioso o incómodo.

\- ¿ Que debo pensar de la indiferencia con la que me está tratando Fory?- se quitó el sudor de la cara con las manos, pero era más para ocultar su pesar y los de alrededor se dieron cuenta de ello. Ahí daba señas de que aún no se había recuperado, su alma aún estaba contristada por la discusión que tuvo con el mink.

\- Habla con … tu vecino. Nada ganas despedazando a Rob. Puede que salga contraproducente, y después él ya no quiera saber nada de ti.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió aconsejarle.

\- Eso me demostraría que Lucci si me ha sustituido.- su mirada era de sufrimiento.

\- ¡Tonterías! No creo que el te haga eso.- Smoker le regresó el fatídico papel.

\- hace más de 9 meses que me dejo de escribir cartas… encima me enteró que ya tiene tiempo aquí en la capital y para colmo viene a la misma escuela que yo… Después de haber pasado por una situación horrenda y haber sobrevivido...¡y no fue capaz de decírmelo! ¿No lo merezco? ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice para que me trate así? ¿Cuando perdí? ¿Que debo pensar?- por primera vez demostraba públicamente su roto corazón y su rabia implacable, la cual descargo estrujando el papel y tirándolo al piso. Lo cual asombro a sus amigos. En un descuido Misogard aprovecho para apoderarse de el papel.

Smoker suspiró, pues si… ni que decir que fuera de alivio. Siempre que Sengoku le hablaba de sus sentimientos desventurados se quedaba en blanco como su cabello.

\- en dado caso, a quién debes apalear es al chiquito…- opinó de repente Cringer- ¡Mira cómo estás dejando a Lucci! ¡Tan lindas cejas que tiene!

\- ¡No pedí tu opinión!- quería soltarle un golpe, pero se aguantó. No era él con quién deseaba desquitar toda su frustración.- ¡Te golpearía a ti antes que a él! ¡Así que hazme el favor de callarte!

Todos reprobaron el comentario del tigre, estaba fuera de lugar.

\- viendo cómo están las cosas y tú diciendo sandeses.. - mascullo Pedro.

Cringer solo se encogió de hombros.

Del otro lado, Rob Lucci ya se había incorporado e iba a cruzar la valla.

\- ¡No tiene caso Rob!- le insistía Marcy con desesperación- ¡Óyeme! Ni siquiera sabes la verdadera razón por la que estás peleando.

\- Un reto es un reto...Además esto ya es pers…

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y a ti que bestia te golpeó?

Voltearon a ver al que interrumpió, y efectivamente: era Lindbergh.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que fueses uno de los contrincantes ¿Cuál es el motivo?- Al final, la curiosidad le había ganado y había ido a ver el borlote.

Iban a decirle, pero uno de los condiscipulos lo oteo y gritó:

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí está el motivo de la disputa!- sin reparos, lo señaló para que todos lo vieran.

"¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!" Mírenlo" "¡Si es él" exclamaba la multitud ahí reunida.

\- ¿¡Queeeeee!?- Lind se shockeo. Pero, al mirar a sus amigos, y al hacer gestos de que era verdad no le quedó otra que creerles.- pero… pero… ¿Por qué?- cuestionó confundido.

\- ¡Pregúntale a él!- Marcy señaló discretamente a Sengoku- ¡lo reto solo porque te dice "Fory"!- lo dijo de forma poco audible.

Lind quería ir a confrontarlo, pero fue Sengoku quien se lanzó a su encuentro. Estaba hecho una furia, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Algo hizo que se quedará clavado en su lugar.

Cuando lo tuvo cerca agarró valor de dónde pudo para decirle:

\- ¡Edo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Si soy yo quien te hace enojar! ¡Pégame a mi! ¡A él déjalo en paz!

Sengoku empezó a hiperventilar, era demasiada la carga interna que tenía de sentimiento encontrados y revueltos… y tenerlo tan cerca no ayudaba a mantenerlos calmados. Y le enojaba más verlo preocupado por ese enclenque.

Soltó un golpe con su brazo derecho, el cual impactó en la valla, haciendo volar en astillas la sección donde recayó el puño. Eso hizo que más de uno saltará y gritará del susto.

\- ¡Yo nunca te pondría un dedo encima!- tomo aire buscando serenarse- pero…¿Por qué el se toma la…?

\- ¿Atribución?- completo Lind- ¿Hablas de eso? ¡Es mi amigo! ¡puede decirme como el quiera! Porque es amistad lo que hay entre nosotros ¿Eso te molesta? ¡Es mi AMIGO! es de las pocas personas que no me juzga y me respeta… puede que tú no te enteres, pero…

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú le das el derecho?- Sengoku se puso pálido y rogaba mentalmente que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Ok! ¡No me hagas esa cara! ¡Te preocupas por mi… ¡No es lo que te está cruzando por la cabeza! Se que no he sido muy comunicativo contigo ¡Lo siento! ¡Obre mal! ¡Lo reconozco! Pero tengo mis razones, las cuales no pienso dartelas habiendo tanta gente de por medio...¡Pero si realmente te preocupas por mi…! Sabes… yo no quería decirte, pero a quién sí deberías golpear a ese tigre que es amigo tuyo- todos voltearon a ver a Cringer, y a este se le erizo todo el pelaje al oírse aludido- ¿Sabes por qué?¡El si se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden! ¡Ese degenerado me ha estado acosando deshonestamente!- se escuchó un "¡Ah!" le hacía señas a Lindbergh para que se callara - una vez me encerró en el baño- prosiguió Lind- aprovechándose que nada más estábamos él y yo, me besó a la fuerza, si fuera porque le encaje las uñas y le pegue en….

¡Nunca lo hubiera dicho! Porque el rostro de Sengoku paso del color pálido al escarlata en un santiamén. Apretó tanto los puños que podían verse sus venas palpitando. Cringer quería que la tierra se lo tragara, nunca pensó esto pasaría. Y es que malinterpretó el silencio y desdén de Lindbergh como mera coquetería.

Lind no pudo pudo relatar lo demás: Edo se dirigió contra Cringer, los que estaban alrededor de ellos se dispersaron horrorizados. Lo que iban a presenciar no era una paliza...iba a ser algo peor.

En un acto de audacia, y para que nadie más se viera perjudicado, Dolpho tuvo la fuerza de agarrar a Cringer y lanzarlo hacía el callejón. Sengoku cruzó la valla con demasiado odio en el rostro.

\- ¡Oye! No es para que te pongas así!- trato de huir, pero estaba acorralado por la valla de madera. El callejón era muy estrecho y, para colmo había demasiada gente estorbando en el camino por dónde pensaba huir ( lo cual hicieron a propósito) Las piernas le flaquearon- ¡Solo fue un besito! ¡Nada más! ¡Te lo juro!

Cómo si fuese una pesadilla, vio como el puño de Sengoku se acercaba a su cara dispuesto a despedazarle los dientes… se desmayo antes de recibir el golpe que de seguro le destruiría media mandíbula.

Sengoku comenzó sarandearlo y a darle tremendas cachetadas a Cringer esperando que se despertará, golpearlo, pedirle una explicación y luego seguirlo golpeando ¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a ….?¡Semejante hijo de …!

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, se escuchó el sonido de un silbato cuyos pitidos se hacían a intervalos ¡Era clave Morse! El mensaje era: NOS HAN DELATADO; HUYAN .

****†****************************************

Lamentó la tardanza, las ideas no me han fluido como yo esperaba. Espero no tardar en el próximo capítulo. Les pido paciencia, gracias por leer. Gracias de corazón: a Takka y a todos aquellos que me leen en silencio.

Dolpho Capone es el ancestro de Bege Capone.


	33. Chapter idea Tercera parte

One piece es propiedad de Eichiro Oda.

El sonido de los silbatos los puso en guardia: era tiempo de esconderse o de sacar tus mejores dotes de actor para disimular que " aquí no está pasando nada".

Aún tenía sujeto a Cringer del cuello cuando Smoker lo jaloneo del brazo que tenía libre:

\- ¡Déjalo! ¡Es hora de que te marches! ¡Vamos! ¡No pierdas tiempo!

Sengoku volvió a la realidad; escuchó los silbatos, que aún estaban dando la señal de alarma; observó que la mayoría ya había puesto pies en polvorosa; se dio cuenta que Fory ya no estaba...

Adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo ( que volteó hacia donde el mink se ubicaba por última vez) Smoker lo levantó usando todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Despabila!- gritó- él ya se fue con sus otros amigos... ¡ Mejor dicho! Jesús se lo llevó cargando como bulto de...

\- ¡No le digas bulto!- señaló Sengoku.

\- ¡Mira...! Luego lo discutimos ...

\- ¡Ay Smoker! ¡Fracasas en tu misión de salvamento!- gritó Pedro mientras arrastraba a Sengoku hasta el otro extremo del callejón, donde trepando un pequeño muro podían acceder a la calle, fuera del instituto. Ambos desaparecieron prontamente de la vista del peliblanco.

Smoker sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

\- estás enamorado hasta la médula de esa recalcitrante bola de pelos- masculló divertido mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algún otro palillo inexistente que mascar. Su búsqueda fue infructuosa. Se disponía a saltar la valla cuando una voz conocidísima lo detuvo:

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Piensas dejarlo ahí tirado?

\- Gina...- exhaló aire mirándola lacónico y cruzando los brazos - ¿Crees que _el rayas_ se merece que lo salvemos?

\- Gina está consciente de que las acusaciones que hizo el amigo de Edo no fueron hechas nada más porque si... Cringer es capaz de eso y más... Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí... Cringer ha ayudado mucho a Gina, así que hazlo por Gina... Porque...A Gina si ayudarías...¿Verdad?

Esta vez el suspiro fue más largo, pero tenía razón: por ella si haría cualquier cosa ¡Lo que fuera! Además, este día tenía su cabello recogido, la hacia ver más bonita... Sobre todo observándolo con esos ojos entre enfadados y suplicantes...anuando sus delicadas manos crispadas ante la expectativa de su respuesta.

\- ¡ Lo que sea por Gina! - dijo mientras cargaba con el corpachon del tigre, a quien dejó caer pesadamente mientras cruzaban la valla de madera, para luego volver a levantarlo - pero, tampoco me pidas que lo trate delicadamente. ... ¡Oye! Podemos decir que se desmayó y nosotros lo recogimos... Así será de utilidad.

\- ¿Crees que funcione?

\- pongámoslo a prueba o nos jodemos en el intento.

Y es que a lo lejos se observaba que parte del personal docente iba hacia su dirección.

EN OTRO LADO

\- ¡Ya dejen de mirarme con esos ojos de cachorro maltratado!- les suplico Rob Lucci a sus amigos, recostado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de biología, mientras Lindbergh le curaba las heridas- ¡ Ni que me hubiese arrollado un tren!

\- ¡No mijo! - expresó Jesús- ¡Bueno!... Casi parecido... La verdad: ¡No veo la diferencia! ¿o ustedes que opinan?

Marcy y Douglas asintieron compugidos dándole la razón al moreno, cuando los miro pidiéndoles su opinión.

\- Chuy... No seas exagerado… asustas a la gente...¿Tu que opinas, gato? ¿Se ve tan mal?

Lind no podía mirarlo a la cara. Después de todo había sido su culpa ( directa o indirectamente) ¡Nunca ha la visto a Edo tan furioso! ¡Carajo! ¡Y era todo su culpa!¿ Que tal si salía perjudicado de forma irremediable?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Escupe tu lengua! - Lucci lo saco de sus pensamientos- responde: ¿Tan mal está?

\- ¿La verdad?- respondió Lind- Jesús- el aludido se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a el- sujetalo de la parte superior, por favor.

\- ¿Cómo?- no entendía de que iba la cosa. Y es que Lind estába demasiado serio.

\- inmovilizalo de los hombros para bajo. Marcy, sujeta su cara con firmeza, que no se mueva para nada… Douglas… sujetale las piernas por si las dudas.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Que me…?- no pudo seguir hablando: Lind tenía hilo y aguja … sus manos estaban enguantadas… ¡Bueno! Siempre las tenía enguantadas… pero le dio miedo ver qué no era tela...

\- Disculpame Rob. No cuento con anestesia para este procedimiento. Te lo compensaré más adelante.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!¡ Espera!

\- ¡Agarrenlo!- acto seguido, se puso una mascarilla médica. Los demás lo obedecieron.

\- ¡ Al menos dime el porque!- apenas un hilo de voz le salió al sentirse sin libertad de movimiento.

\- La herida de tu ceja esta muy abierta. Necesita sutura de inmediato. Cierra los ojos y piensa en campos verdes y cielos azules…. No hagas gestos o esa área no te quedará igual.

Escucho su voz muy lejana. Cerró los ojos y sintió que aplicaba un líquido en la herida ¡ La maldita cosa ardía! El metal se introdujo en su carne herida ¡No podía ni gritar! Algo se le atoró en la garganta…. Pensar en algo agradable ¡Imposible con el dolor que estaba sintiendo!

Aún así, pensó en las visitas que cada fin de semana hacían a su abuelita leopardo que vivía en las afueras de New World: Una casa estilo inglés, parecido a un Cottage. Por dentro era de color claro, aún así se sentía calidez. Siempre olía a tomate y especias, y es que ella tenía por costumbre ofrecer un plato de espaguetis a cualquiera que pasará a visitarla. Con albóndigas y albaca era su favorita y ella siempre la tenía lista.

Pulcra y bien vestida, ni una arruga en su ropas. Pese a su edad se arreglaba esmeradamente y siempre usaba tacones. Alegaba que no era bonita por naturaleza, así que tenía que estar elegante y presentable, por eso parecía recién salida de la peluquería: su pelaje era brillante y sus dientes puntiagudos blanquisimos. Ella le enseño que la cosmetologia no era exclusiva del ámbito femenino. Y oler bien era obligatorio en todos los géneros. Que apestar siempre a sudor rancio, tener un aspecto desaliñado, sucio y hosco no era sinónimo de masculinidad humana. Así desde pequeño, a él y a sus primos les infundió a bañarse en esencias, cuidar su manicura, a utilizar mascarillas base de talco para tener una piel lisa. Cuando los varones entraron en la adolescencia les aconsejo que se empezarán a untar aceite de bergamota en la base del mentón para que les creciera barba adecuadamente.

Su madre le decía que su abuela debio haber nacido en año bisiesto, ya que distaba de ser la típica suegra italiana: entrometida y dramática. Tenía sus opiniones, pero se las reservaba si sabía que expresandolas le haría daño a alguien. De hecho se llevaron bien desde el principio." La signora Lucci" era querida por todos sus conocidos.

Ella y el abuelo tuvieron que dejar Italia, ya que los matrimonios entre minks y humanos eran considerados una aberración ¡Amén de estar prohibidos! y los hijos que nacieran de su unión no serían bien recibidos. Cargarían con un estigma el resto de su vida… y eso no era lo que deseaban para su futura descendencia.

\- éramos como Romeo y Julieta…- les confeso cierta vez- pero, más inteligentes y con éxito en la fuga: mis padres ya me habían comprometido con el hijo de unos amigos que tenían en Nápoles, de nuestra misma especie y con una reputación patricia despampanante… pero, mi corazón ya tenía dueño: Carlo Lucci, podría decirse que fue lo peor y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo peor porque deje todo atrás: padre, madre, hermanos y una hermosa tierra… aún extraño el olor a Pino y los olivares… pero fue lo mejor porque me dio todo lo que no imaginé tener alguna vez: estar con la persona realmente amaba, bendiciones hechas hijos y sobre todo LIBERTAD. Mi tierra es hermosa, pero no podía andar donde yo quisiera, fuera de nuestro hogar todo era rechazo e infelicidad… y aquí yo soy feliz…. Perdí… pero también gané… ¡Que contradicción!

La imagen de su abuela sonriendo se difumino poco a poco… Sintió fría la piel de la cara… era bolsas de hielo… ¿Hielo?

Se incorporó con la garganta reseca. Se sentía entumido: todos los músculos de su ser le pesaban.

\- Denme agua, por favor…- no abrió los ojos, había un sabor metálico en su lengua.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¡Despertó!

\- abre los ojos, Rob.

Escucho sus voces nítidas, al abrir sus ojos, tenía frente así un vaso de agua. Apresuradamente lo tomo y absorbió hasta que no quedó nada de líquido en el contenedor.

\- ¡Esta fría!- exclamó sintiéndose aliviado.

Cosa que de inmediato le extraño, ya que era pleno julio. Por las ventanas observó el sol a plenitud. A estas horas el calor era brutal. Si hubieran salido a buscar el sólido congelado en el comedor estudiantil, al menor contacto con el exterior ya se hubiera derretido en agua.

\- ¿ De dónde consiguieron el hielo?- cuestionó aún aturdido. El que tenía la bolsa aún estaba en condiciones óptimas.

\- lo sacamos de la nevera- contesto Douglas entretenido jugando solitario con una baraja ya desvencijada.

\- ¿Cuál nevera?

\- la que está allá- le enseño el aparato en cuestión, el cual se hubicaba en uno de los rincones.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hay una nevera aquí…? ¡Momento! ¿Desde cuándo la biblioteca tiene electricidad?- volteó hacia arriba y vió que el viejo abanico de aspas funcionaba girando a todo lo que daba.

\- Desde que impunemente me apodere de este lugar.- Lind le puso las bolsas de hielo en la cara nuevamente- mantenlas un rato ahí, por lo menos hasta que vengan por nosotros. Tendrán que hacerte una revisión más a fondo.

\- ¿Quien vendrá por nosotros?

\- Mi papá… es médico por si se te olvida.

\- ¡Ah! Por eso sabes saturar… ¿Y como lo llamaste?

\- Por el teléfono- señaló una mesa que fungia de escritorio

\- Ahora ya nada me sorprende- quiso tocarse el costuron que sentía en la ceja, pero se resistió.- oye ¿No que no tenías anestesia? Me dormí como si nada y apenas si sentí el primer pinchazo.

\- No tengo, Rob, te desmayaste.

\- ¡ En serio!- experimentó una profunda vergüenza.

\- Gritastes horrible- entró en la conversación Marcy, sentada hojeando uno de los libros de múltiples laminas- fue tan estruendoso, que pensamos que ya te habías ido "para el otro lado".

\- ¡Chispas! Les juró que no sentí que hiciera eso. Lo que si siento es mucho cansancio.

\- Es normal, tu cuerpo recibió mucho castigo… lo que me lleva a decirte que lamentó mucho lo acaecido.. . - Lind hizo una genuflexión de disculpa ante su amigo.

\- ¿Lo dices por Sengoku? ¡Descuida! Ese y yo teníamos pique desde el 5to grado ¿Nunca te habló de mi?

\- era muy vago en sus definiciones sobre sus condisipulos. Cuando volvía a South Blue no hablaba mucho sobre lo que le sucedía en el instituto.

\- una vez, en un concurso de conocimiento, me ganó porque me equivoqué en una sola pregunta…. Me dijo que debía prestar más atención, que mi intento de llegar a la excelencia era muy mediocre… y eso me enfureció… desde entonces competimos por ver quién es el mejor…. Así que esto iba a pasar un día de estos…

\- No lo creo, Rob.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Edo práctica Judo, casi desde que empezó a dar sus primeros pasos. Es una disciplina, aunque de origen marcial, que promueve la no violencia. Actuar de la forma que lo hizo está en contra de sus creencias: _NO ENZARZARSE EN DISPUTAS, NI CAER EN EL JUEGO DE LOS PROVOCADORES..._ Tuvo que haber un detonante externo … y ese soy yo…. Estando cerca le hago un inmenso daño ¿Que tan lejos tendré que marcharme para que viva en paz?

\- ¡Uuuh! Te preocupas mucho por el ¿Tanto lo quieres? - dijo medio burlándose Jesús, quien hasta ese momento, se había mantenido callado. Marcy lo miro con reproche, pero Jesús se hizo el desentendido.

\- Lo quiero. Nunca he tenido duda sobre ello.- eso los dejo boquiabiertos- la ausencia de Edo del instituto no solo se debe a mi… el día 4 murió Jigoro Kano, y el acudió a sus funerales en Japón. Allá debió ver a su bisabuelo, y supongo que su encuentro no fue de lo más cordial.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se lo intrigó Douglas.

\- El señor detesta Grand Red Line… y muchísimo más cuando su nieta no se casó con quién él le había señalado. Supongo que guardaba la esperanza de que Edo reivindicase la senda de su clan…. Pero él regreso, significa que no le hizo caso.

El año pasado, Edo y yo fuimos testigos de primera línea de la barbarie que las tropas japonesas hicieron en Nankin. Aunque si no hubiese sido por la intervención de ese señor no hubiésemos salido vivos… ¡De hecho yo tuve que salir escondido en una bolsa de viaje! El señor estaba dispuesto a dejarme sacrificar para saciar los instintos asesinos de su tropa.

Y eso Edo nunca se lo ha perdonado...

\- ¡FORY! - se escuchó de improviso- ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Sal! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Los cuatro se asomaron discretamente por una ventana. Lind accionó una cuerda que sostenía afuera una estructura con espejos, la inclino un poco y pudieron ver a Edo con compañía. Estaban en la segunda planta, como indecisos para subir la escalera.

\- ¿Cómo supieron que estabas aquí?- murmuró Marcy.

\- ¡Fácil!- contesto Douglas- fue el chismoso de Pedro y el chismoso de Misogard ¿Quien más? Ahí están… y de paso el infaltable Smoker.

\- ¡Zehahaha! No creí que Washimi también le interesará el chisme. Reconocería esas plumas donde quiera.

\- ¡FORY! ¡Sal ya!- volvió a gritarle.

Lindbergh suspiró… cuando lo abandono su madre, supo que no era necesario para nadie. Cuando nació su hermano supo que su padre tendría un verdadero heredero. Sakis nació en perfectas condiciones, rollizo y con pulmones resistentes. Hasta ahora ni una enfermedad lo había aquejado, crecía fuerte y sano… Edo tampoco no lo necesitaba… tenía una vida perfecta sin él ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Sería mejor aclararlo de una vez?

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA.

\- Edo Sengoku. Ni se te ocurra subir- le advertía Washimi- Esas escaleras no se ven muy confiables. Tendremos que reportarlas como en peligro de derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y como es que esos no hicieron caso al letrero que está al lado?- señaló Smoker.

Efectivamente, había un letrero que decía: ¡**PELIGRO! ¡NO SUBA!**

-¡ Caramba! Está mañana no estaba ahí ¡En fin! Ya sabemos que a Marcy y compañía se vuelan las reglas como si fuese una barda .- contesto la plumifera.

Smoker se rió.

\- ¿Que es tan chistoso?- reprochó Washimi.

\- Nada… es que… se oye chistoso viniendo de ti… a todo esto ¿Ya descubrieron al soplón?

\- No esperes que de la noche a la mañana tengamos algún indicio.- Washimi desdobló el papel que traía en la mano. En el se daba el nombre de los contendientes a pelearse en el callejón trasero del instituto.

Misogard acercó a ellos y por encima del hombro de ella vio el papel delator.

\- ¡No puede ser! - dijo de pronto

\- ¿Que no puede ser?- exclamaron Smoker y Washimi al mismo tiempo.

Misogard saco el papel que Sengoku había desechado.

\- vean. Díganme si no es la misma letra.- se los puso a la vista.

Smoker tomo ambos papeles. Los puso frente de sus ojos y los analizo por unos minutos.

\- ¡Tienes toda la asquerosa razón! ¡Hasta el mismo tipo de papel! ¡La misma tinta roja! La forma de hacer las curvaturas, los puntos en las "i"… el principio de las "s"...¡Es la misma persona!

\- ¡Caray! ¡Que habilidad tienes!- se sorprendió Washimi- Quiere decir que provocó la pelea y luego la denunció. Un auténtico agente del caos.

Lejos de la conversación, Sengoku estaba decidido:

\- ¿No vienes? ¡voy por ti!- avanzo cuidadosamente, los peldaños se movían escurridizos ante su peso.

Pedro no podía creer la osadía de su amigo:

-¡Madres! - gritó al ver cómo se le hundió el pie en uno-¡ esto es suicida!

Cuando recorrió el trayecto, a una vez arriba, Sengoku dio sendos pisotones a la madera, lo cual provoco que la estructura cayera emitiendo un estruendo horroroso.

DENTRO

Se habían retirado de la ventana. Lindbergh comenzó a dar vueltas por la estancia ¿Que podría decirle? Imaginó una suerte de conversaciones, pero todas esas posibilidades solo hacían que le doliera el corazón ¡Y vaya que sabía de dolor! Separase de Edo no iba a ser fácil…. Sería como arrancarse en vivo un pedazo de su piel.

\- ¿No vienes? ¡ Voy por ti!- logró escuchar. Instantes después también oyó como la escalera se derrumbaba.

\- ¡Edo!- gritaron su alma y corazón. Corrió afuera despavorido.

Los demás se quedaron paralizados.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de la magnitud que debió tener la caída.

\- ¡Edo!- volvió a gritar. Mil cosas le cruzaban por la cabeza.

Pudo percatarse de la cara de espanto que tenían los otros allá abajo. Quiso asomarse para ver si él estaba entre las ruinas, pero fue jalado por los hombros, para luego ver sus pies despegados del piso.

\- ¡Si haces eso vas a caerte!

Reconoció la voz: volteo a mirarlo.

-¡Edo! ¡Maldita sea!¡ Me pegaste un buen susto!- toco su pecho como queriendo controlar sus latidos desbocados.

\- ¡tenía que intentarlo, idiota!

\- ¡Pensé lo peor! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- se deshizo abrazo de Sengoku. Se limpio los ojos ya que sintió que se le aguaron.

\- ¿Y lo que tú me has hecho a mi? ¿Cómo podría catalogarlo? ¿Traición? Aquí tu eres el genio ¡Respóndeme!

Inclinado, secándose las lágrimas y sin darle la cara le respondió:

\- los gatos siempre caemos de pie …

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- estás mejor sin mi- sacudió la cabeza- tu nunca me has necesitado. En cambio, he sido yo quien hace que desperdicies tu tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quien te dijo eso?¡Dímelo!

¿Fue ese viejo desagradable que tengo por pariente?¡Dímelo!

\- al venir aquí me di cuenta de ello- suspiró Lind- Todo es mucho mejor para ti si yo no estoy cerca. Yo lo acepto… creo que aquí tú y yo nos separamos.

Sengoku rememoro el momento en que se sorprendió ver a Fory en el instituto: vestía el uniforme, y no, no era un sueño. Le dio un golpe al árbol más cercano para ver si era él verdaderamente.

Un chico estaba frente a él ( también era un mink, solo que un simio igual de bajito ) Fory le arreglaba la corbata como solo él sabía hacerlo: no era el típico nudo de corbata, a Fory le gustaba hacerlo en forma de flor, trenzado u otra originalidad. El chico quedó encantado con el resultado, le agradeció y se marcho.

Por un instante le dio desasosiego: hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él y eso lo mantenía preocupado. Nadie que le diera noticias de que hacía en Rusia y él había cortado la comunicación inexplicablemente. Y se sintió desolado al pensar que el otro podía estar sin su presencia.

Y entonces supo lo que en realidad sentía…

En ese instante Lind le daba la espalda, como si estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo sin escuchar respuesta alguna; de una zancado lo alcanzó; lo abrazo estrechamente contra si por un largo rato. A Lind casi se le suspende la respiración por ese acto tan sentir su aliento en su nuca.

\- Puede que tú yo podamos vivir perfectamente uno sin el otro.- dijo Sengoku- Pero, para mí, no va a ser igual. Porque para mí, tú eres único, eres mi refugio. Y aunque hubiera mil, yo solo te querría a ti... La persona con quién quiero permanecer siempre.

El tiempo que he pasado contigo no es ni un desperdicio...es algo valioso que atesoro en mi corazón.

Fory, no existe ni existirá nadie como tú en mi vida. Tu me haces feliz y haces que todo a mi alrededor tenga sentido.

Y por eso quiero mantenerte cerca de mi, por eso haré todas la locuras posibles por evitar que me seas arrebatado ¿Entiendes? Así que prométeme que nunca vas a irte de mi, porque, de lo contrario, voy a entercarme como nunca en que permanezcas conmigo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo te amo, Fory, y se que nunca amaré a alguien así.

Lind se quedó perplejo, la verdad no sé esperaba esa confesión. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impidió hablar. Se dió la vuelta y lo abrazo intensamente, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar. No estaba triste, era lo más hermoso que había sentido jamás.

Sengoku deslizó sus dedos hasta el cuello del mink, y se sorprendio al sentir que la piel, a través del pelo, no estaba lisa, si no que surgían un gran pliegue. Se inclino para ver… y se sorprendió ver una enorme cicatriz.

MIENTRAS TANTO

\- ¿Estará bien que oigamos?- cuestionó Jesús a sus amigos. Quienes estaban asomándose por la puerta observando a Sengoku y Lind abrazados.

\- ¿Y a dónde nos íbamos? - respondio Lucci- ¡ya no hay escaleras!

\- el elevador funciona- le dijo Jesús señalandolo.

\- ¿Algo más que no sepa?- refunfuño Lucci.

\- Igual no podemos usarlo- bostezo Marcy- Lind tiene la llave que lo abre.

\- ¿Y como le vamos a hacer?- Douglas observaba el enorme hoyo entre un piso y el otro.

\- Buena pregunta- dijo Lucci mientras observaba de reojo a Sengoku y Lind… si hubiera continuado con la pelea hubiese perdido irremediablemente.. . La verdad era que al ver a ellos dos tan juntos sintió que había perdido 2 veces… en un solo día.

\- ¿Que habrá pasado allá?- Misogard se movía de un lado a otro para mirar mejor.

-¡Parece que ya se reconciliaron!- exclamó socarronamente Smoker.

\- pues...algo bueno paso con todo este alboroto…- suspiró aliviada Washimi.

\- ¿Y AQUÍ QUE PASÓ?

Se asustaron al escuchar ese gritó: era el director Kong con su típica cara de mal humor, y detrás de él se sorprendieron de ver una versión adulta ( y de buen tamaño) de Lindbergh vistiendo un traje azul claro con sombrero a juego observar hacia dónde estaba su él y Edo Sengoku.

†************************************"""""""""************

Jigoro Kano no logró ver al Judo como deporte olímpico.

Gracias por leer

Gracias Takka!

Gracias mis silentes!


	34. Chapter 34 Dos gardenias para ti

One Piece es propiedad de Eichiro Oda. Algunos personajes son basados en su obra.

Julio de 1962. NEW WORLD . GRAND RED LINE

Una cosa es la versión que tenemos de una persona, y otra muy diferente como realmente es…

Aquellos momentos, de aquella juventud pasada, puede que lo haya visto dulcificado por el paso de los años. Quizás cometiera un error sobre lo que realmente sucedió. Por eso era que Sengoku prefería llevar un diario detallado sobre los acontecimientos que embargaba su vida.

Ver a su "yo" pasado hablando consigo mismo… leyendo ante aquella casa donde una vez juro que, pasara lo que pasara, el no se iba a dar por vencido… no era algo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo ¿Porque? simple y sencillamente: Fory no estaba a su lado. No **ESTABAN** compartiendo la vida con la que **habían** soñado, planeado y discutido cientos de veces en el "INTERNADO", antes de que Japón atacara traicioneramente a su país y tuvieran que involucrarse en la guerra.

¡Total! no tenia caso estar lamentándose. Se merecía una explicación, y una muy buena. Con decisión, acciono el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien saliese. Al parecer tenían conciencia de que él había estado largo rato frente a la verja. La puerta de la casa de piedra amarilla se abrió:

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver quien salió a su encuentro: **Peugeot**… Lo reconocería a 20 kilómetros de distancia. Y no porque usará un color refulgente o chillante en sus ropas… siempre vestía de negro, un primoroso saco de seda negra, con un sombrero a juego (pasado de moda), unas enormes gafas oscuras y una infaltable rosa roja en el ojal…¿Que edad tenia? si no le fallaba la memoria ya rondaría más allá de lo 100 años. Después de todo, era el tatarabuelo de Fory.

Lucía entero y con garbo; su pelo alborotado alternaba entre el verde y el blanco con mechones juguetones; una de sus singularidades era que poseia un mostacho de puntas rizadas del mismo color de su cabellera…¡Si! El no nació con los típicos bigotes de los minks felinos, por lo que lo hacía imposible de confundir.

En su rostro no existia ninguna arruga o algún rastro de los estragos del tiempo. Razón por la cual, la mayoría de la gente de South Blue juraba y perjuraba que está familia tenía pacto con el mismísimo y arrogante diablo. Quizás poseyeran el secreto de Dorian Grey… y guardarán sus cuadros bajo mil llaves.

A diferencia del resto de los Lindbergh, Edo aún desconocia como era realmente este personaje.

Sus visitas eran esporádicas y breves. Pero, algo que resaltan era la energía que manaba ¿Cómo explicarlo? Quién mejor pudo decírselo fue Smoker VII, quién en su juventud, estuvo bajo sus órdenes:

" Podías percartarte de su presencia a cientos de metros de distancia. Las sensaciones dependían de su humor en el momento. Sabías que estaba de mal humor porque sentías asfixia, pesadez y unas ganas innatas de querer morirte. Cuando estaba feliz, exudaba un aroma que te provocaba regocijo y tranquilidad… No es que fuese dependiendo de los vientos de su fortuna.

Casi siempre lo hacía a propósito ¡un ser maldito! quería vernos retorcer de dolor o brincar de alegría o era como … como si con sus emociones nos manipulara a su antojo...por eso era el encargado de los interrogatorios, o como decíamos por lo bajo: de torturas… nadie podía resistirsele.

Otra cosa que nunca se ha explicado es que cuando susurraba, lo hacía de tal forma inteligible, como la suavidad del humo que desprende un cigarrillo. Sin darse cuenta, los que estaban en la habitación, hacían lo que él les ordenaba... sin chistar y en el acto…¡Un auténtico titiritero! Solo salían del trance cuando él así lo quería o cuando estaba demasiado lejos. Muchos de ellos afirmaron no recordar cuando hacían esto o aquello, lo único que tenían grabado era su voz vibrando en sus oídos, una voz difícil de ignorar y que les hacía sentir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo."

¡Vaya historial! Por eso, a todos les pareció extraño que el fuese amigo de un Lindbergh… porque no estaba traumatizado por haber convivido con ellos.

" Haces lo que él dice ¿Verdad?" Le preguntaron la primera vez que llegaron al lugar donde por primera vez recibirían entrenamiento militar. No era un compañero, era uno de sus superiores quien formuló la cuestión. Sengoku aseguro que no era así, Fory no era ese tipo de persona que le describían… en aquel entonces ignoraba la senda de dolor y manipulación que Peugeot había dejado tras de sí.

Llegó a la conclusión de quién le dio mala fama a la familia Lindbergh estaba justo enfrente de él, abriendo la cancela para que pasará al patio frontal de la casa.

\- ¡Buenos y santos días Edo Sengoku!- lo saludo sonriendo, de manera un poco amenazante y burlona, mostrando sus muy afilados incisivos.- Casi 20 años de no verte, eres más alto y mejor parecido que Nara, tu abuelo.

\- Un gusto verlo, Peugeot, al parecer quedó congelado en el tiempo, porque usted está igual que siempre. Al tenerlo enfrente me doy cuenta de que todos esos rumores y conjeturas de su muerte son falsas.

\- ¡Jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja!- le divirtió el comentario- dejan de verme por cierto tiempo y concluyen que ya he abandonado está vida… Pero ¡Bueno! Para mí 20 años no es nada…. ¿Y para ti?

Debido a las gafas oscuras, Sengoku no podía saber que expresaban los ojos de interlocutor.

No sabía si se burlaba o era solo un comentario inocente que dadas las circunstancias, no le hizo nada de gracia. Eso hizo que sentir un enorme enojo, trato de controlarse y tratar de sonar lo más calmado posible. A punto de constestarle, Peugeot, con un gesto, lo insto al silencio. Le señaló la banca ubicada frente al jardín y lo invitó a sentarse.

Una vez acomodados , Peugeot le orrojo la siguiente pregunta:

\- Dime, Edo ¿No pudiste conseguirte alguien mejor para amar?

Obviamente, no se lo esperaba…

\- Voy a Confesarte algo- prosiguió el viejo Lindbergh- No se si recuerdes la vez que Ford casi se muere de una pulmonía… creo que tenía 6 años.

\- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Fue una semana atroz.- recordar cómo sucumbia ante la fiebre y a los delirios que ello conllevaba , hacía que Sengoku aún se le erizarán el cuero cabelludo.

\- Todos nos advertían que debíamos resignarnos, moriría de un momento a otro… y de repente ¡Sorpresa! ¡Se recuperó!

\- si. Algo extraño...

\- Yo se como sucedió eso..

\- ¿En serio?

\- Paso de la siguiente forma: aprovechando que todos estaban cansados y con la idea fija de que iba a morir, fui hasta su cama; donde estabas tú, tan cansado como los demás, durmiendo tomado a su frágil mano. Los separe y lo lleve fuera de casa ¿Recuerdas el río que estaba abajo de la ladera donde vivía el viejo Jenkis? Una vez que llegue a la orilla, donde las grandes piedras negras, lo tiré dispuesto a qué se lo llevará la corriente.

\- ¿Qué?- estaba incrédulo- ¿Que usted hizo …? ¿¡Qué!?- sintió una oleada de rabia, que aumento al ver la sonrisa burlona Peugeot.

\- ¡Calma! ¿Acaso se murió? No ¡el desgraciado sigue vivo!- soltó aire en una carcajada- hubieras visto la cara de horror que hizo al tener semejante despertar, se aferró con sus mínimas fuerzas a una de las piedras y le grite que si quería vivir luchará con sus propias fuerzas para salir de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Acaso no le importaba que se muriera?- aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Acaso hemos muerto? Hasta la fecha nosotros seguimos vivos… si, no se porque artificio u obra de quien ¡Créeme lo que te digo! pero, ninguno de nosotros ha conocido la muerte. Ford logró llegar a la orilla pese a su pésima condición, un vez fuera del agua puse mi pie sobre su cabeza, y le dije que era una vergüenza que la línea directa de los Lindbergh terminará con él, que la única condición con la que se le permitiría morir sería que dejase un descendiente con el cual continuar la familia. Lo obligue a ponerse de pie y a caminar… ¿cómo fue que llegó seco hasta su cama, sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Eso que te lo cuente él… si es que vuelves a verlo- remarcó mordaz- El chiste aquí es que no volvió a enfermarse de tanta gravedad… aunque enfermo estaría por un tiempo más prolongado, fue extirpado su problema ¡Y sanseacabó! Dime ¿Te pareció interesante mi relato? No creas que te lo cuento con el afán de entretenerte y que el salga por la puerta trasera de está casa para evitarte ¡No! Hay indicios de que estuvo aquí, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo… de hecho la casa esta vacía de gente … ¡No tengo más que decirte! Y espero que respondas a mi pregunta...

Sengoku estaba seriamente indignado. Su mente reprodujo ese día: era invierno, los vientos helados provenientes de la Antártida azotaban South Blue con escarnio; Fory tenía pulmonía, estaba débil y este sujeto de mierda le dice que lo intentó ahogar en el río más peligroso de la región, que una vez utilizadas todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir, le aplastó la cabeza contra las piedras; lo hizo caminar cuesta arriba, mojado, de seguro temblando… con miedo y confusión ¡Fory! ¡Tan pequeño!...

\- ¡Eres un maldito cabronazo!- no supo cómo, pero sus manos apretaban su cuello. Sentía toda su ira concentradas en hacer crujir ¡Y el sujeto sonreía como si nada! Sin esfuerzo alguno, lo tiró de la banca, en su forcejeo le tumbó el sombrero y las gafas. Al parecer, su agresión no estaba surtiendo efecto, ya que el mink estalló en risotadas. Pudo verlo a los ojos y le espantó lo que vió… ¡sus pupilas! O era su imaginación o de repente las líneas verticales se volvieron redondas… como pozos obscuros, amenazantes, temblaron y a Sengoku lo atacó un vértigo inexplicable.

\- Sueltame- le dijo con voz profunda,serena y vibrante.

En contra de su voluntad, sus manos se aflojaron. Lo dejo libre, pese a ordenar a su cuerpo hacer lo contrario. Una gran pesadez recorrió su cuerpo, la cual impedía levantarse.

Peugeot se puso de pie, se sacudió las ropas enlutadas y expresó:

\- ahora respondé: ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de alguien mejor?

\- porque para mí, él es el mejor. No hay nadie en el mundo como él. Me hizo muy feliz y eso no lo puedo olvidar- Sengoku se sorprendió de estar obedeciendo. Entones supo que no eran chorradas lo que le habían contado… ¡Estaba manipulandolo el muy desgraciado!

\- solo estás obsesionado con un recuerdo ¿Quién te dice que él alguna vez te amo?

\- ¡El me amo! ¡De eso nunca he tenido duda!

\- sus acciones dicen todo lo contrario ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandona, de buenas a primeras, a su ser amado? ¿Quién se va sin una explicación?

\- ¡No se lo que pasó! Pero, él nunca había hecho algo para dañarme… por eso quiero que sea él quien me lo diga, no aceptaré las versiones de alguien más.

\- ¿En serio? Porque yo puedo decirte …

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Engendro demoniaco!- en medio de su furor, Sengoku logró extaer una pistola del interior de su saco. Se apuntó en la sien con desición.

Por un instante pudo ver estupor en la cara de Peugeot Lindbergh. Pero, ese instante fue breve, ya que la burla se apoderó de su faz.

\- No lleguemos a ese extremo.- tranquilamente, se sentó en la banca.

Sengoku sintió que la pesadez disminuía, logró ponerse en pie, guardar su arma y encarar a su agresor.

\- En su vida vuelva a hacerme eso Peugeot Lindbergh- le advirtió- porque me voy a encargar de encontrar la forma de hacerlo desaparecer de este mundo definitivamente.

Peugeot chasqueo la lengua en forma negativa.

\- ¡Simples promesas! Muchacho, nadie lo ha logrado y tú no vas a ser la excepción… Toma dos flores del arbusto de allá e ignora que hemos tenido está conversación.- le señaló un punto en el jardín.

Sengoku miró dónde le indicaba ¡Eran las gardenias! Con algo de nostalgia se dirigió allá.

Era el mismo: justo cuando volvían a South Blue, después de la graduación, una de esas tardes empezó a llover de forma inusual. Varios rayos cayeron, uno de ellos se dirigió justo en el arbusto de gardenias que ha iba florecido el día que nació Fory. Este no se lo tomo bien, empezó a llorar y gritar que era un indicio de que iba tragedia sucedería en su vida. Sengoku trato de consolarlo, haciéndole ver qué el creía en la ciencia y no en la superstición… Fory le dijo que nunca retará a la superstición… vario tiempo estuvo dando lata que de seguro era un augurio de muerte… que ya se veía amaneciendo tieso y frío… un día le propuso pasar las noches juntos. Ya que le gustaría morir junto a él, que era su máximo sueño irse feliz de este mundo. Sengoku lo tacho de perverso y pervertido… le estiró los cachetes hasta que se cansó… aún así no pudo negarselo, lo amaba tanto para contrariarlo, por qué ese deseo también era el suyo.

Pronto olvidó todos esos augurios, afortunadamente la raíz resultó intacta, luego vinieron a esta casa y plantaron juntos lo que había sobrevivido al rayo.

Entonces una idea surgió de su mente…

\- Fue usted- no era algo dicho "al ahí se va", era una aseveración- Usted le metió en la cabeza a Fory que yo no lo necesitaba, que era una piedra en mi camino...por eso el se fue a Rusia y no me escribió… no tampoco que me contactara en el instituto… ¡Esas preguntas! Esas preguntas que me hizo… se referían a su primer abandono...

\- En parte si, en parte no… verás, tú te pusiste en charola de oro con esa insulsa conversación con la nieta de Jenkis, fue cuestión de hacerle ver unas cuantas cosillas a mi tataranieto. Además, nadie quería operarlo ya que todos insistían que era un procedimiento imposible y mortal. Así que de pasar una vida entre vómitos, desmayos y mareos… que mejor que arriesgarlo todo o ponerle un fin determinante. Encontramos a alguien sin escrúpulos y con afán de dinero, que dejo su ética a un lado para realizar la operación… y en parte tú estorbabas un poquito… ya que Fory estaba muy empecinado contigo y no quería dejar de verte. Después de todo ¿No está el amor relacionado con el afán de que el otro sea feliz aunque no sea con uno? No le dije nada que no hubiera pensado alguna vez con respecto a ustedes… solo lo cimente… al final lo que importaba era el resultado… que después se pegará a ti como una sanguijuela… pues… creo que era inevitable…. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo haya tenido que ver con su separación definitiva… alguien más metió sus manitas allí… para mí ya era un caso muy perdido…. Ahora, que si piensas buscar una solución para erradicarme… recuerda que ese método también puede ser utizado para desaparecer a Fory...

Sengoku arranco dos gardenias y se las acomodo en el ojal de su traje de gala naval. Salió de la casa amarilla sin decir nada, abordo su vehículo y arrancó a toda velocidad… ¿Que más podía hacer? Ese viejo era un miserable, pero no un mentiroso… miró su reloj y cálculo el tiempo: de seguro su familia ya estaba rumbo al instituto. Decidió ir directo para allá, después de todo algunas incógnitas se habían despejado.

Gracias por leer. 


	35. Chapter 35 Perdido

INSTITUTO JOY D. BOY.

Julio de 1962.

Aún sentía una inmensa picazón, con los nudillos trataba de aliviarla. Su aún lastimada piel tenía postulas ya secas que se descarapelaban al mínimo roce. Y sentirlo a través de la tela era doloroso y molesto.

\- ¡Papá!- reclamó- ¡aquí y en China esto es tortura!

\- la ventanilla de quejas está cerrada hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Qué tal si el virus aún está activo? ¿Qué tal si contagió a alguien?

\- ¡Ya estás bien!- el padre intentaba usar un tono neutro a su voz para no llamar la atención- en primer lugar: esto te paso por desobediente…

\- ¿ Seguro que la culpa es mía?

Se miraron retadoramente… hasta que el padre decidió ceder un poco. Algo de indulgencia, solo por este día

\- Iré a saludar a algunos conocidos, ve y ocupa tu sitio en la ceremonia. Y por favor,- suplicó enfáticamente- quédate ahí y no te muevas.

Al joven Kozuki no le quedó de otra que obedecer. Camino rápido, no quería que alguien lo parará queriendo curiosear con morbo súbito el cómo, cuándo y por qué… pero, al doblar un pasillo, chocó contra alguien... y un conocidísimo sombrero de paja cayó al suelo por el impacto.

\- ¡Lo siento!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Kozuki recogió el sombrero y se lo entregó a Roger. Quién feliz, lo abrazo fuerte.

-¡ hey, nakama! ¡Cuanto me alegra verte!

\- ¡Con cuidado, Roger! Aún tengo sensibles algunas áreas.- suplicó el oriundo de Wano.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpame…- lo soltó de su fuerte agarre- ¡No te ves tan mal!.

Y es que la viruela si había respetado el rostro del descendiente de samuráis.

-¡ si me vieras el resto del cuerpo!- se quejó mostrando un poco de su brazo- mi padre me trajo casi arrastrado, para él es indispensable que aparezca en la foto de la graduación. Colgarla en la pared junto con mis otros logros es más importante que mi salud.

\- ¡Los padres!- suspiro Roger- la verdad, quien los entiende… mírale el lado bueno…

\- ¿Bueno?... Todavía me pica …

\- ¿Yo qué?- detrás, se escuchó una voz aflautada, que al mirar, sabías que no era posible que tanta envergadura poseyera solo ese chiste de sonido.

No pudieron evitar reírse…

-¡ Jaja! ¡No hablábamos..! ¡Jaja!… ¡de ..ti!

Apenas si pudo pronunciar Roger. Quién no disimulo lo hilarante de la situación. Kozuki soportaba la incomodidad con tal de soltar sonoras carcajadas, y es que, hacía tanto tiempo que no había salido de casa.

Pica los miró con indiferencia, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de burlas. Y no estaba dispuesto que le arruinaran el último día.

\- pues, por lo menos- respondió el gigante- mis padres si se acordaron de vacunarme, no como a otros.- se marchó dejando a sus compañeros callados.

-¡Ok! ¡Me lo gané!- se resignó Kozuki exhalando un profundo suspiro.

\- oye.. cambiando de tema: ¿Los otros "sobrevivientes" van a venir?

\- No que yo sepa… ellos no tienen

un padre tirano como el mío.

\- ¡Lastima!- Roger mostraba frustración. Cosa que le extraño a Kozuki quien no aguanto la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué?

Roger tomó a su amigo por las solapas de su saco muy entusiasmado. Se lo acercó y le habló de forma confidencial

\- Ayer me enteré de algo…-

\- ¿El problema con Edward? ¡No es la gran cosa! Estuviste ahí ¿No?

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó con Ed?- se desconcertó Roger

\- Charlos nos pasó el chisme anoche… nos lo dijo a todos los de la cuadra. Que al parecer se peleó en el baño, que casi se agarra con Sengoku...o …¿Es lo que le pasó a Shikki? ¿ Es cierto que estaba bien borracho?

-¡No es eso! De lo que te voy a decir me enteré llegando a mi casa, tu sabes… mi hermanita Regina es casi igual que el Charlos en cuestiones de chismes del instituto ...aunque pudiera estar relacionado con Ed...ahora me da más a qué pensar… vamos a hacer una llamada, si los demás no vienen tendremos que implementar el plan B…¡ y es una lastima! Puede que después de esto, la amistad entre Edward e …¡Rayos! nada volverá a ser lo mismo...

\- ¿De que hablas?- se dejó jalar por su amigo, completamente intrigado.

\- ¡Ahora te vas a enterar! ¡Es algo que ni siquiera le he contado a Ray!- fueron directo a las casetas telefónicas.

¡Caray! Pensó Kozuki algo espantado si es algo que no sabe Ray, debe ser algo muy pesado… ¿Y por qué no se lo ha dicho?

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ

\- si yo fuera una persona que para nada estuviera relacionada con tu entorno y recién te conociera… ¡Créeme que ya estaría en el manicomio!...

En el asiento de atrás, Becky, Barto y Mercedes dejaron escapar unas risitas burlonas. Y no era para menos, era una de esas ocasiones especiales en que la familia estaba reunida. Y esas ocasiones eran dignas de quedar grabadas en la memoria. Sobre todo cuando se despliegan artilugios.

Betsy Belo dejó caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo por la ventana, mientras conducía. El viento que se colaba meneaba con su larga cabellera morada.

\- ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? ¿Quién te dice que el nefasto de Peugeot no te mintió y quiere que sufras uno de los peores ridículos de tu vida?

Sentado en el lado del copiloto, pasando unos dedos por sus cabellos verdes, Ford volvió a acomodarse su sombrero pasado de moda.

\- Es miserable, pero no mentiroso. Y siempre me ha ayudado.

Betsy hizo un gesto de incredulidad. El cual los adolescentes pudieron ver a través del retrovisor.

\- permíteme dudarlo.

\- A él no hay que tenerle odio, debes sentir lástima. Es un completo analfabeto sentimental, no sabe traducir las emociones. Manipula a los otros más por curiosidad que por maldad. No es que no ame, es que no sabe cómo expresarlo, y tampoco entiende que lo hace mal, nunca ha podido, por más que lo intenta y eso lo frustra demasiado.

\- Y por eso es tan cretino…- concluyó Betsy.

\- Estúpidamente cretino, ya lo has dicho.

\- ¡Total! Estamos a punto de saber si su "ayuda" funciona.- viró velozmente el volante en una ágil maniobra. Acomodó el auto en uno de los lugares asignados en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Al bajar y ver el auto de al lado, Lindbergh sintió gran inquietud… fue a ver las placas y entendió porque lo embargaba esa sensación.

EN OTRO LADO

\- ¿Dónde andabas?

\- ¿Me perdí de algo?- miró a su alrededor- que yo sepa llegué a tiempo.

\- ¿Esa es forma de responder a tu madre, Edo?

\- Pues… por lo que observo, repito, he llegado a tiempo.

\- y por lo que observo yo, tú no has cambiado nada…- busco, nerviosa, algo dentro de su bolso. Saco una cigarrera y un pequeño encendedor plateado.-¿Crees que haciendote el desentendido no voy a preguntarte de dónde sacaste esas flores?- señaló el ojal donde colgaban..

\- me las dio el dueño de las rosas rojas.

-¿¡Sigue vivo!?- escupió el cigarro que apenas había puesto en sus labios.

\- Demasiado vivo…

\- ¿Que te dijo el maldito?

\- Nada que no supiese- mintió.

\- ¡O sea que te lo volvió a negar! - fastidiada dio un taconazo en el piso- sabes que…- se le habían quitado las ganas de fumar, metió toda la parafernalia en su bolso- voy a remover cielo, tierra y mar… hasta el cochino infierno si es posible... pero " **a ya sabes quién**" lo encuentro porque lo encuentro ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame hablar!- acalló el intento que su hijo hizo por decir algo- ya son muchos años en los que he visto como te esfuerzas por no hacerte añicos. Y eso es demasiada paciencia ¡Ni eres Buda! ¡Ni te eduqué para mártir! Esto debe de estar penado por alguna ley… ¡Y si lo encuentro…!- tomó aire para relajarse- y si lo encuentro… no esperes que te lo traiga en buenas condiciones, porque primero me va a conocerme como soy yo cuando estoy realmente enfadada ¡Pero enfadada de verdad! Como nunca su veleidoso padre me vio en su vida ¡Y mira que ambos nos dimos nuestro buenos golpes! ¡Ustedes debieron hacer lo mismo! ¡Pero no! Decidieron andar de la manita y mira lo que resultó.

\- Madre, creo que estás….

\- ¡Pelo oveja! ¡Pelo oveja!- se escuchó de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación entre madre e hijo.

A Yayoi Sengoku casi le da algo… sintió una descarga eléctrica en la columna...escuchar su apodo ( dado desde la más tierna infancia por el veleidoso padre de " **ya saben quién**" ). Y lo que más le extraño fue sentir punzadas de nostalgia… por un instante se imagino que era él, corriendo a su encuentro, agitando su sombrero azul para hacerse notar. Y como siempre, del brazo de alguien. Alguien que pronto le presentaría, que por supuesto, le invitaría a la boda donde ella sería su madrina de honor. Y ella volvería a suplicar al cielo que está vez fuese la indicada para él. Portaría un faustoso vestido, pondría a su pelo joyas para hacerlo destacar más. Se dirigiría a los otros invitados en un pródigo discurso, destacando las virtudes y minimizando los errores de su vecino de toda la vida, casi hermano… a quién siempre le deseaba toda la felicidad… y aderezaria el resto con vergonzosas anécdotas...

Con amargura regreso a la realidad: no era él. Tal vez… tal vez debería prohibirle al resto del mundo volverle a llamar de esa forma. Recobro la compostura y saludo a su conocido:

\- Rocks D. Xebec… tanto tiempo sin verte.

A unos pasos de ahí, sintiéndose invisibles e indignados, Margot y Muromashi compartían un mismo pensamiento:

¡Bueno! ¿Estos piensan que no entendí lo que dijeron? ¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy!.

DENTRO

\- ¿Y por qué debería aceptar, de buenas a primeras, tu propuesta? ¡Lo que me pides es imposible! ¡Eso es…!- no completo la frase. Un billete de 100 berries, con la fotografía de la mítica Mariegeoise se puso frente a sus ojos.

\- cada asistente te dará uno de estos… ¿Que dices Crocus?

Crocus pasaba de ver el billete a la deslumbrante sonrisa de Roger.

\- No pierdo nada ¿Cierto?- lo dijo no muy convencido, tomó el billete y lo guardó en su bolsillo- pero, solo pondré mi casa…

\- Solo pondrás la casa, el resto corre por mi cuenta, todo, todo- reitero- corre por mi cuenta.

\- ¡Esta bien!

Kozuki vio como se alejó Crocus silbando una conocida canción. Apenas podía procesar lo que Roger le había confesado ¿Cómo es que NO se habían dado cuenta? Vivían tan ensimismados en sus propios pesares y venturas… ¡Algo como eso era una bomba!

\- Oye, Roger, yo empiezo a pensar que está no es una buena idea…

\- Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, nakama. A parte de cerciorarnos de que el rumor es cierto, quizás pongamos los puntos sobre las íes. Es decir, la incógnita se despeja y la ecuación se resuelve.

\- Roger… me fui a extraordinario en álgebra… así que no te entiendo…

\- con que yo me entienda es más que suficiente… ¡Mira ahí está Ray! Vamos a decirle lo de la fiesta.

Kozuki suspiró más profundamente y decidió seguirle la corriente a Roger. La curiosidad por saber como terminaría el asunto podía más que cualquier chispazo de sensatez.

Y… aquí estaba otra vez… no quedaba mucho de lo que fuera otro tiempo. Salvo la biblioteca, todo le parecía ajeno.

Subió las escaleras, sin quererlo su corazón comenzó a martillar como antaño. Si la estructura no hubiera estado dañada la historia se contaría de otra forma ¿Cómo sería? Quizás ellos… ¡Para que especular! La maldita guerra dio al traste todo.

Cuando supo que estaban realizando películas donde a esta le daba un halo dorado a todos esos brutales acontecimientos, se le revolvió el estómago ¿Acaso era necesario? ¿Por qué necesitar dividir a los contendientes en héroes incorruptos y villanos horripilantes? ¿En víctimas y victimarios? Por parte de ambos bandos existieron historias desgarradoras, crueldades irracionales y hechos que fueron necesarios ocultarse a la opinión pública.

Muchos criminales de guerra estaban siendo perdonados, por el mismo sistema de justicia que un día los enjuicio, con tal de que ayudarán al nuevo enemigo que volvía a dividir el mundo en dos: capitalismo vs comunismo; Estados Unidos de América vs URSS… y en medio de todo: la carrera espacial…

La carrera espacial… el verdadero motivo por el cual no era libre de ir a su búsqueda…¡perdonarle todo! Sin Importar si lo suyo ya estaba quebrantado,en ruinas y en cenizas ¡Que importaba! Empezarían de nuevo y se tendrían el uno al otro, pero está vez para siempre… quizás debería desistir de esos peregrinos pensamientos, después de todo…

Su mente se volvió una revolución, cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó ¡Era él! A menos que sus ojos lo engañarán…¡No! ¡Lo es! ¡Si! ¡ Siii lo es! Se decía así mismo mientras observaba la entrada desde lo alto.

Las piernas le fallaron, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse del barandal con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Mi amor!…- apenas pudo pronunciar.- mi amor...estás aquí- las lágrimas no se resistieron en salir, y eso lo hizo enojar. Se quitó las gafas . Necesitaba cada segundo para grabar su imagen en las retinas y de ahí a su mente para hacerlo eterno. En medio de su tristeza no podía evitar sonreír: lo estaba viendo… por el momento, era más que suficiente.

Su cuerpo tembló, cosa curiosa, eso solo le pasaba cuando sabía que él…¡No! ¡Eso era imposible! ¿Acaso tendría el descaro…? Observó a su alrededor, analizo cada punto donde sus ojos se posaban… ¡No! Tal vez era sólo la añoranza… si, eso era ¿A qué otra cosa podía achacarlo? Sabía que poniendo un pie aquí los recuerdos derrumbarian su coraza protectora que tanto le costaba sostener. Tenía que hacer amago de todas sus facultades.

¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!¿Por qué no estás conmigo? Pensó¿Por qué te aprovechas de mi fidelidad hacia tu recuerdo? ¿Hasta cuando piensas que resistiré? ¡Pero que pienso! ¡O eres tú o no es nadie! ¡No aceptaré otro resultado! No importa cuan loco piensen los demás que estoy...

Cerró los ojos, su batalla interna tenía que apaciguarse si o si. De pronto su mente se tranquilizó cuando escucho el gorjeo de su madre:

-... Y es por ese motivo que debes dejar de decirme "Pelo oveja" ¿O ya se te olvidó todos lo golpes bajos que te dí en el callejón trasero?

\- ¡Uy! ¡No se te quita lo violenta!

**Lamentó la tardanza! Se que siempre digo lo mismo y no tengo excusa. Pero, la vida me ha confirmado que si soy el patito feo de la creación. Primero: problemas en mi trabajo. Segundo: casi me da un pre- infarto. Tercero: golpe de calor.**

**Cuarto: problemas emocionales… y no sigo porque vuelvo a deprimirme.**

**Aún así me asombra que haya podido hilar dos o tres ideas. Esta vez doy la certeza de que no volveré a tardar. Es una meta que me he propuesto y pienso cumplir… siempre y cuando 2020 me deje, sea generoso y….¡Ya Wei! ¡Ya!... Gracias por continúar con la lectura de esta historia. Es importante para mí, sobre todo sus opiniones. Gracias Takka por leer! Besos y abrazos virtuales!**


End file.
